Adventure Time with Marshall Lee
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Despite being bitten by a vampire, shunned by his father, and hunted down by the unknown, Marshall Lee is determined to make his mark. Marshall does sometimes wish he were normal, but what is normal? Marshall Lee must face his horrifying past, and accept his destiny. He must decide between his loyalty or his heart. After all, you can't have both.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

Sunlight streamed through the closed blinds into the musty bedroom. Normally, the sunlight would've been a morning wake up call to the youngster, but on this particular day, Marshall Lee didn't feel like rising out of his warm sheets. Burrowing into his bedding, Marshall released a heavy sigh, imagining the horrifying events that would occur that day. Averting his face from the sun's rays, the small boy began to doze off again, but the creaking of his door made his lazy eyes partly open once again. Marshall groaned as he curled himself into a ball to gain more warmth.

Marshall could feel his bed move as someone sat on the edge. A hand rested on top of his side. Although Marshall was buried under many sheets, he could feel his visitor's cold hand.

"Marshall?"

Marshall released a sigh in response.

"Are you up?"

"No." Marshall moaned.

"Yeah, sure." Marshall's visitor chuckled. Without another word, Marshall's visitor lifted himself off the bed's edge and walked out of the room. Marshall waited until he heard his door creak close before he peeped his head out of the sheets. His warm face felt a sudden rush of freezing air. Marshall shivered as he gave a sour expression. He never did enjoy the mornings. Marshall shuttered at the thought. How could any human being deal with such abuse?

Taking a deep breath, Marshall slipped out of his bed sheets. The freezing air knocked the air out of him, but Marshall simply shook it off. As his feet touched the cold, wooden floor, shivers ran up Marshall's spine. Although Marshall wore thick sweat pants and a short sleeve shirt, he couldn't help but feeling cold in his house every morning. Only in the summer did he ever truly feel warm in the mornings. Since their budget was tight, getting heating for their house wasn't exactly on their "to do" list.

Walking towards the slide door that lead to the bathroom Marshall and his dad shared, Marshall ran his fingers though his raven black hair, detangling bed-head knots. After a few years of growing out his hair, it had grown to be shaggy and messy. He had always expected his hair to turn a light blond like his dad's, but as he got older, his hair had turned into a jet black. Unlike his dad's dark green eyes, Marshall's eyes were dark amber. His dad had joked a few times that Marshall's eyes were turning a ruby red, but Marshall laughed lightly. As time passed, his innocent appearance began to look even more mysterious. He truly did believe that his eyes were turning a dark red as time slowly passed. However, like his dad, Marshall was pale skinned, tall, and skinny.

Marshall didn't like admitting it, but he believed that he looked much more like his mother than his father. His mother, like him, had jet black hair and red eyes. His facial features look like his mother's as well, but he truly believed that as he got older his face would change. Hopefully.

Sliding open the bathroom door, Marshall felt along the wall, looking for the light switch. Once he felt it, he flipped the switch. Wincing at the bright light, Marshall grumbled and placed a hand over his face. Taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the light, Marshall removed his clothing and climbed into the small, cornered shower. Taking a short and cold shower, Marshall stepped out, shivering. After turning off the shower, Marshall reached over to the rack and pulled off a dry towel, drying his hair and body. Wrapping himself in the used towel, Marshall walked back into his room and looked though his drawers, looking for clothes to wear for the day.

After digging though his clothes, Marshall decided on light colored, baggy jeans, a dark tee-shirt, and one of his many pairs of socks. Sitting by the foot of his bed, Marshall bent over and reached under his bed and pulled out his pair of converse. After a couple years, the pair of shoes had become worn down and the red coloring had begun to fade away. Marshall's dad had offered to buy a new pair, but Marshall found no need in getting new shoes when the pair he had now still fit. Slipping the shoes on and tightening the laces, Marshall tried to think of other thoughts.

_Sports … coffee … puppies … kitties …_

Marshall grinned. He knew he had a soft spot, but he never thought of such things. After both feet were in his shoes, he wiggled his toes with boredom. Looking over to his night stand, Marshall stood up and walked towards it. He reached down with nimble fingers and grasped his thin glasses. Placing them on his face, he could see everything much more clearly. Glancing at the clock on his stand, he noticed that the time was 6:15. He had a good five or ten minutes left before he had to walk to his bus stop.

A rumble from the corner of Marshall's room reminded Marshall about feeding time. Turning around, Marshall saw his bearded dragon, Rex, sitting on a branch in his tank, staring at Marshall. Marshall chuckled as Rex puffed out his black beard and began scratching the side of the tank with his claws. Rex truly was Marshall's friend. Marshall had gotten Rex as a gift from his dad a few years ago for his birthday. Rex had grown from a tiny green lizard to a giant orange beast.

Walking towards the tank stand, Marshall crouched down with a grunt as he swung open the stand doors. Inside the undusted, wooden stand was a bag of retile pellets, a terrarium with live crickets, and a mini fridge. Opening the mini fridge, Marshall sifted through the lettuce, peppers, and other greens. His hand stopped over a half cut tomato in a zip lock baggie. Carefully unzipping the fresh ceased tomato, Marshall used a butter knife to cut off a sliver of the tomato to feed to his friend. Sealing up the rest, he placed the tomato back in the fridge and shut the stand doors. The bright red tomato pieces lay neatly in his palm as he began to shift then around, bored.

Opening the tank's side door, Marshall placed the tomato pieces in Rex's dish. Marshall watched as Rex attacked the tomatoes as if he hadn't eaten for days. As Rex ate, Marshall couldn't help but notice that Rex's tongue was bright pink. Marshall had once stuck his hand near Rex's dish during feeding time. The sensation of the pink tongue on his flesh made Marshall giggle with delight. However, Rex seemed so hungry at the moment, Marshall hesitated and decided to not stick his hand next Rex at the time being.

* * *

As Marshall waited at the bus stop, he couldn't help but burring his freezing face in his light jacket. The beginning of autumn was a few weeks ago, and he had already begun feeling the effects of the seasonal changes. The corner of the street was quiet and didn't show any signs of movement. Marshall was glad that he was the only person at his bus stop because of the simple fact that he enjoyed the little time he had to himself. However, that moment was short lived as the yellow bus hummed around the corner. Releasing a sigh, Marshall straightened himself as he prepared for the worst.

As the bus screeched to a halt in front of Marshall, the creaking doors swung open. The bus driver didn't as much as look at Marshall as he grumbled. The inside of the bus was pure pandemonium. Paper planes flew everywhere, high school teenagers screamed at each other, and the weaker of the teens were picked on by the stronger. Sadly, Marshall wasn't one of the stronger ones.

Stepping lightly, Marshall tried to take a seat without being noticed. Picking a seat close to the front, Marshall stared out the window. His grey town never was exciting. Unlike his father, Marshall wasn't a brownnoser. Most of his classes were spent daydreaming about running away to a far away place where he could do what ever he wanted and no one could push him around or even make fun of him. Marshall began to think of such a place as he stared out the window when he felt a hand on the side of his face. Judging by the size and force, Marshall instantly guessed the foe was Kane. However, before Marshall could react, the hand shoved Marshall's head against the window.

Marshall's face squished awkwardly against the glass. His glasses began to bend and poke him in the face. Trying to free his trapped arm, Marshall wiggled so he could reach his hand towards his face to hopefully pull away his pair of glasses. Before he got the chance, Kane took his other hand and squared Marshall's shoulders and pressed Marshall's face hard on the surface. Marshall tried to make a word, or even a sound, in protest, but he could feel his chest being compressed against the bus's side. Although he could only see passing cars through the window, Marshall could feel another pair of hands pressing against him. Marshall was certain that the new person was Seth, Kane's right hand man.

As Marshall's lips parted, the window became foggy with his own breath. Marshall was able to give a small groan as his glasses began to dig into his skin.

"That's the best girlfriend you'll ever be getting, so enjoy it while it lasts!" Seth taunted.

"That's the _only _girlfriend he'll ever get." Kane corrected.

Both males laughed cruelly. Marshall became limp as he finally gave in to the torture. As the bus screeched to a stop, both of his torturers released Marshall and raced off the bus. Pealing his face off the window, Marshall carefully pulled off his fragile glasses. To his dismay, they were bent to a strange angle. Bending them to their original shape the best he could, Marshall placed them back on his sore face. He wondered if he had a red mark from the window, but from the reactions of the passing students, he guessed there was.

Waiting for everyone else to get off the bus, Marshall stood up out of his seat and walked to the steps. Before he could step out of the bus, he stared blankly towards the school's front doors. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the other students rush to get in. What were they so eager about?

"Yeah, I know what you mean kid." the bus driver mumbled.

Marshall turned his head around to look at the grumpy driver. His arms were crossed and his beard was matted.

"I never did like high school." he mumbled half to himself.

Avoiding an unwanted conversation, Marshall stepped off the bus and stopped by the curb. His heart lurched when he heard the bus door screech close once again. He took small steps towards the school doors. Like usual, he was the last to enter. As he entered there were five minutes left before the first period started, so he went to the safest place he knew: the library. Although Marshall wasn't a fan of the idea of learning at school, he did dabble in reading. Reading was a form of learning, right? Marshall thought so.

Pulling a book out from his backpack, from which he had checked out earlier, he sat in the dark and quiet corner to begin reading. The pages before him were a geographic book containing information about his favorite thing in the world: wolves. He knew it was a selfish thing to say, considering he had told his mother that his favorite thing in the world was the Nightoplane, but he considered the Nightoplane to be a place, not a thing. As much as he enjoyed visiting his mother in the Nightoplane, he also enjoyed studying about wolves.

Both his parents had told him that he could be anything he wanted, but both had different opinions on what that really meant. His father wanted Marshall to be a scientist of some sort, like him, and Marshall's mother wanted him to help her rule a kingdom in the Nightoplane. Marshall had toyed with the idea of studying wolves when he got older. Would that be a scientist? Marshall wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a scientist. He didn't even pay enough attention in science class to know what matter was. His dad would be more than disappointed if he ever knew the truth about Marshall's failing grades in science, or in any class for that matter.

Turning the pages with extra care, Marshall mainly looked at the pictures then read the captions. He had had the same book for over a week and had already read the main parts, but he still enjoyed looking at the beautifully taken pictures. In the entire book, his favorite wolf was the red wolf. The picture taken of the creature was simply marvelous. The wolf was lying in a sun lit clearing, staring at the camera. The wolf's eyes were a light brown and its fur was a stunning red. The autumn setting made the photo even more striking. Marshall touched the picture, as if he could truly touch the gorgeous creature.

The blistering ringing of the bell made his hand pull away from the picture. With a sigh, he closed the book and placed it back in his backpack as he began to walk to his first period class. As he weaved through the halls, he tended to keep to the side, trying not to be shoved or noticed. Like many others, Marshall brought his backpack to class, since there was no time to stop by his locker. Placing his backpack on the back of his chair, he sat down in the front of the class. He always hated that. He hated it when teachers put him in the front because they considered him "trouble". Marshall wasn't a trouble marker (yet), he just didn't enjoy listening to a teacher ramble on about something Marshall most likely wouldn't ever use in life.

While others pulled out their math notebooks, Marshall pulled out his. Or, at least, what was titled a math notebook. Every now and again Marshall would turn to the first page of his book, which was a full page complete will equations. Why? So, whenever a teacher walked by to make sure Marshall was working, Marshall would turn to the first page. Marshall, at the time, thought the idea was so amazing, he spent the weekend making it by using the county library's internet. Now, however, the teacher had begun to catch on, but Marshall didn't care. His "math" notebook was really his "whatever the glob I want" notebook.

While the teacher was busy writing the concept of square roots on the white board, Marshall opened to a blank page and began to draw. At first it was little sketches, but then he had an idea. In the center of his page, he began to draw a bass. Oh, how he enjoyed a nice bass. His father, who when was young used to play it, kept his old bass in the attic. Marshall was given the bass for his tenth birthday. Marshall at first was upset at the gift. He never had played bass before and he knew that they couldn't afford lessons. However, after a couple years of practice, Marshall had taught himself the basics. He had told his dad many times that the ultimate birthday gift would be a new bass, but they both knew a new bass wasn't going to grow on a tree anytime soon.

After twenty or so minutes of sketching, he was able to draw a nice looking bass. Marshall was frustrated. What had he just drawn? It was indeed a bass for sure, but it also looked like something else. Halfway through drawing the bass, he had spaced out and must have lost control of what he was doing, but the drawing did look neat and well drawn. Was it intentional? Marshall shook it off as he stared at the bass, trying to figure out the picture. While he thought about the mystery bass, he retraced the bass, giving it more details.

An ax!

Finally, Marshall had figured out what the bass looked like. But why in glob's name would he draw a bass that was half an ax? After a moment of pondering, he began to warm up to the idea. An ax bass. The name sounded cool. Although he didn't have anything to color in the drawing, he pictured the bass to be red. Oh, how he wished he could make that ax bass real. Even if his dad did give him a new bass, Marshall didn't think that people made ax basses.

If his dad didn't get him an ax bass, or a new bass, then who would? After a moment of thinking, he sighed. How could he be so stupid? His mother lived in the Nightoplane and could give him anything his heart desired. However, his father had told Marshall to never accept any gift from his mother. Marshall never understood this order. Maybe when he visited him mom, he could ask her for a bass. An ax bass if he dared. His dad was bound to find out, but Marshall began to warm up to the idea even more as he stared at the bass, longing.

Not paying attention, the teacher stood in front of Marshall, crossing his arms and clearing his throat, making himself noticed. Marshall was shocked as he suddenly looked up to see an angry math teacher scowling at him.

"Marshall Lee, drawing in class again I see?" he said more as a statement than a question.

Before Marshall could answer, the teacher snatched Marshall's notebook. Snickers could be heard from the back of the classroom. Marshall could feel heat rising to his face, both in embarrassment and anger. Marshall didn't bother hiding his red face. He could feel the heat rising to the back of his neck. Marshall never became angry like this when he was being bullied by Kane and Seth, but only because they never took anything of value away from him. If anyone touched, looked through, or even took Marshall's stuff, he easily became enraged. It took a lot to make Marshall angry over something like an insult. Trying to calm down, he began to count to ten, like his dad had taught him.

_1 …2…3…_

"Mr. Lee. I expect more from you. I placed you up front for a reason. Do you need me to call you father?"

"No, Mr. Olmac." _4… 5…_

"Do I need to call your mommy?" a snicker came from the back of the room. Marshall prickled. As far as others knew, Marshall's mother left when he was a baby. That was party true.

_6… 7…_

"Marshall Lee, can you explain to me what a radical sign is?"

Marshall hardly heard. His attention was towards the back of the room, where others gossiped about him, as if he couldn't hear. "No." Marshall answered.

_8 …_

"_Excuse me?_" Mr. Olmac snarled. "Do I need to give you Saturday school, now?"

_9 …_

"Mr. Lee, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, it's true. You know Seth. He knows everything about everyone. Seth told me personally that the reason Marshall's mom left was because Marshall was an accident. I mean, if I was his mom, I would leave too." a girl in the back gossiped.

Marshall could feel his neck and face boiling. As much as he wanted, he couldn't do anything to stop rumors. He couldn't hit a girl, he couldn't back talk a teacher, and he couldn't visit his mom if he got detention. Marshall didn't care. He began to grind his teeth together, his missed number ten, but he didn't care. At this point, counting helped nothing.

"Yes, Mr. Olmac. I'm listening." Marshall answered through clenched teeth.

Before Mr. Olmac could renew the argument, the bell rang, saving Marshall. Without hesitation, Marshall grabbed his backpack and flew past Mr. Olmac. Being a swift as he could, he grabbed the notebook out of Mr. Olmac's hands and sprinted out the door. Mr. Olmac had a sour expression and looked like he wanted to say something nasty, but Marshall was already gone through the door. He slowed his pace as he turned the corner. Huffing, he turned to make sure no one was following him as he continued down the hall. That was enough. He was done. No more school. There was only so much abuse he could take a day.

Obviously, he couldn't go back home. His dad would be there waiting for him. At the moment, however, Marshall didn't care where he would go. Hoping no one noticed, he pushed his way out through the front doors and kept a fast pace. Without a second thought, Marshall began walking down the street leading to the DarkForest. The street began to narrow as it turned from a paved road to a dirt trail. Marshall began to walk slowly, taking in the sounds of the forest. Soon enough, the dirt trail began to fade away and turned to normal forest ground. Most people never dared to enter the DarkForest due to it's horrifying past.

Many said that wolves ran rapid, the trees echoed secrets, and there was a portal to the Underworld. All of these statements were true, but Marshall knew for a fact that what the humans called the Underworld was really called the Nightoplane. Normally, Marshall would go into the forest to think to himself or even see if he could spot some wolves, but he had a different plan. This time he intended on visiting his mother in the Nightoplane. Marshall knew there was a ritual to do to get to the Nightoplane, but he always took the hidden portal in fear of having his mom enter the human world. The ritual brought his mom to the human world, but the portal brought Marshall to the Nightoplane. He knew that things had to stay this way in order to keep peace while still seeing his mother.

Pushing his way through tall growing ferns, Marshall stopped to see a small boulder in his path. Pushing the boulder to the side with ease, he revealed a large rabbit hole. As he entered, he pulled the boulder back. In result, there was no light, only pitch black. Marshall felt around the dirt walls. He knew the route by heart, but he had to make sure that part of the tunnel hadn't caved in. No paying attention, he hit his head on the tunnel's roof, showering dirt all over himself. Marshall grumbled and shook carefully, making sure not to hit against the tunnel wall again.

Crouching as low as he could, Marshall began to walk in the dark. He could feel more dust fall on top of him, but he ignored it as he carefully ran his hands along the sides, looking for fractures or holes that might cave the tunnel in. The tunnel had never once caved in, but Marshall was always hesitant about entering the tight space. A sudden noise made Marshall stop in his tracks, but as he dug his shoe into the ground, loose dirt began to slide underneath him. Panicking, Marshall tried to dig his feet or hands into the ground, but he had already begun sliding. Although the rabbit hole wasn't very steep at first, the lower he got the more the tunnel dipped down.

As Marshall slid, he could feel a drop. At first the friction slowed him down, but once he dropped, he instantly gained speed. Wind whipped his face as he free feel. Desperate, he flipped over in hopes of begin able to grab a hold, but he had no control of his rag doll body. The rabbit hole went from being steep to plummeting down. This wasn't right. Marshall knew the tunnel by heart. There was no drop like this. No knowing where to drop lead or if he would survive the fall, Marshall continued to desperately claw at the walls. When did the walls suddenly get so wide?

Suddenly, the walls became tighter, like before, but then became less steep. Once again, Marshall was on the sides as if he were on an underground slide. Thankfully, the ride was over when the ground leveled. Marshall lay limp on the ground, processing what had happened. His backpack was still on his back, which may have prevented Marshall from breaking his back. Marshall took sharp breaths, traumatized. He wiggled his toes, then his fingers, trying to see if he had broken bones. The back of his neck felt sore and his head suddenly felt like someone had hit him with a brick, but it was no surprise considering he was being thrashed around. He moved his arms and legs, which seemed fine. Sitting up, Marshall moaned and put a hand to his head. The feeling was as if his brain was flipping inside his skull. Waiting until the feeling was less painful, Marshall opened his eyes. To his surprise, he could see a faint glow in the distance. Was it the portal?

There was hardly any light, but Marshall could see that the walls were, once again, tight and dusty. Marshall got back into a crouch as he advanced towards the light, seeing that the way he came was no longer an option. As the tunnel twisted into a corner, he could see the light more clearly. The light was coming from the inside of a closed door. To Marshall's surprise, the door was tiny, about the size of Marshall when he was crouching to the floor. Not knowing what to do, Marshall knocked on the door, skeptical. After a moment, the small door opened, to reveal a green painted hallway. Stepping through the door, Marshall was able to stand up and bend his stiff back.

At the end of the hallway was another door, but unlike the last, this one was huge. The double doors were beautifully decorated with gold trimming and oak wood. As Marshall took a step towards it, the small door behind him swung shut. Marshall swore he could hear a tiny lock coming from other side. Although Marshall was familiar of what to expect in the Nightoplane, he felt a prickle of fright. Trying to find some courage, Marshall took brave steps towards the double doors. As he walked, the green walls began to change. Marshall was confused at first, but then began to understand. Every step he took, the walls gained something new. What was so special about the wall's images, however, was the fact that the walls were telling Marshall Lee's story. From the first step, his first days of life, to his last, his life currently.

Placing a hand on one of the golden trimmed doors, Marshall took a moment to stare at the walls in awe. The fear that had overwhelmed him before was now gone. What kind of magic made this? Marshall wished he could make something like this in the human world, but he knew that even if he knew how to create this work of art, such magic would not be allowed where humans roamed.

Marshall reached out towards one of the walls, but pulled back when the images flashed. For a second, Marshall was afraid he had ruined the artwork, but then reminded himself that it was a magic spell of some sort. Before he could do anything else, the story of his life vanished, returning to its normal green colored walls. Sighing, Marshall swung open one of the doors. The door opened with a creak and felt heavy. Marshall opened the door enough to peak outside. Yet again, he was surprised at what he saw. The doors lead into an alley in the Nightoplane. Beyond the alley, Marshall could see creatures walking on the sidewalks, doing their daily business. Marshall walked completely out of the doors, but they instantly shut behind him, sending chills up his spine. The doors had instantly morphed into the street wall, leaving Marshall alone in the alley.

Thinking quickly, Marshall took off his backpack and unzipped the side. Sifting through his stuff, he felt his soft, black hoodie. Pulling the hoodie over his head, he threw the hood over his face, to ovoid conflict with citizens, zipped up his backpack, threw it over his shoulders, and stuffed his hands inside the hoodie's pockets. Being as casual as possible, Marshall walked out of the alley and began walking down the sidewalk, keeping to the shadows. He stepped lightly, trying to keep his shoes from making noise. Any creature that walked past him made Marshall flinch. He had been in the Nightoplane many times, but he had never taken this route to his mother's kingdom. Quickening his pace, Marshall continued to stick to the shadows. The less people noticed him the better.

Trying to figure out where he exactly was, Marshall searched for clues. As he rounded a corner, he saw a familiar market. An old lady at that same corner always sold soup. Marshall had bought some once and liked it, but was worried what she put in it when no one was looking, since no one ever gave her tips. Marshall grinned, knowing where he was. His mother's kingdom should be just a couple blocks away.

Taking a short cut through an abandoned street, Marshall began humming a song he had come up with a few days ago. His song lyrics weren't pleasant, so he never sang them in front of his dad, afraid of what he would say about Marshall's music. Marshall became less nervous as he walked though the street. As far as he knew, know one was around to see him, so he could make it to his mother's kingdom without trouble.

A sudden noise caught Marshall's attention as he swung his head back to see a rat with three eyes going though a tipped over garbage can. Marshall turned back to continue walking, but someone had stood at the end of the street. The stranger wore a grey hoodie. The hood hid the mysterious persons face. Hearing footsteps behind him, Marshall swung around to see that two more strangers with the same grey hoodies stood at the other end of the street. Marshall felt his heart drop and his already hurting head feel even lighter. He looked back to where the first hooded person had appeared, and he saw that two others had joined his end of the street. Marshall felt like he was being herded.

Before he could react, the strangers, from both sides, began to slowly walk towards Marshall. The sound of their echoing foot steps made Marshall shutter. What should he do? The strangers were closing in.

As they drew closer, Marshall saw that this was no child's play. Although their faces were partly hidden, they were expressionless. Who ever they were, Marshall knew they were dangerous.

Marshall couldn't figure out what the tugs wanted. He offered them everything. Well, everything being what was in his backpack. However, the hooded strangers paid no attention to his offers. They continued to circle him, sizing him up. What were they trying to figure out? There was five of them and just one of Marshall. If they wanted to mug him, they could have easily have done so already. After a while, the thugs went from circling to taunting. Marshall didn't understand how, how as fast as lightning, they would sneak up behind him and pull on his backpack or shove him around. At this point, Marshall was terribly frightened. One of the thugs, who Marshall thought was a girl when she was close up, had the moxie to rush up in front of him and pull his hoodie strings. Although his pursuers out numbered him, Marshall stood his ground the best he could.

One of the strangers sniffed, as if he smelled something strange. Partly curious, Marshall sniffed as well, but only smelled the stench of rodent manure and rotten garbage. Others began to sniff too, and in result, the biggest and most well built of the five began to chuckle. Marshall guessed he was the leader or something like that.

"He reeks of fear." the thug snarled.

Marshall took a step backwards. The leader's voice was so dark and threatening. Taking a head count, he saw that all five thugs were in front of Marshall. They all looked to each other, laughing. Marshall, seeing his chance, turned on his heels and began to sprint to the end of the street. He hoped that once he was among others, the thugs wouldn't dare to chase him, but before he could make it half way, something tugged at his backpack. He expected to be pulled back, but instead he was being lifted. Lifted? The ground seemed to pull away from him as he was carried into the air. He was being lifted so fast, he had no time to react. Looking up to see what was pulling him, he saw the same stranger who had pulled his strings.

As he had thought, the stranger was a girl. She had long grey hair and a cute face, but was masked by an evil scowl. Looking back down to the ground, Marshall saw that the street was nothing but a speck. Marshall looked back to the flying girl. A wicked grin grew across her face. As she let go, Marshall could hear the one word.

"Oops."

* * *

_YAY! Chapter 1 of Adventure Time with Marshall Lee is finally here! As you can tell, I'm super excited!_

_Anyway, this is a fan fiction. Not going to say it again to please don't make me. I felt like there needed to be a fan fiction about Marshall Lee's past, so I decided to make one based on what the fans already know from Adventure Time, and what twists and turns I add._

_You excited? Cause I'm excited. You better be excited._

_Oh, and BTW I got the idea of Marshall having a pet bearded dragon named Rex from myself. Yes, I have a pet bearded dragon named Rex. Sexy Rexy. YOLO_

_Since people are wondering about why this is on Gumball group galleries, I have told people that in this fan fiction I do ship MLxPG. However, that moment won't come until later chapters._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

The feeling of free falling was horrifying. It felt like the drop on a roller coaster ride, but instead of being seated and taking a short drop, he was limp and the drop felt never ending. His insides flipped as he waved desperately in the air. Marshall had always wanted to know the sensation of flying, being free, but this sensation wasn't free what so ever. Marshall felt as if he had no control. The feeling was simply unreal. Time seemed to tick in his head as he slowly feel to his doom.

_Tick … Tick … Tick …_

What was that sound? It seemed to come from the back of his head. No surprise. Marshall was convinced he got a concussion from plummeting down the rabbit hole. Before Marshall saw the flash of paved street, he pictured what his head would look like afterwards. Would the contents platter? A concussion didn't seem so bad now.

_Tick … tick … tick …_

Once there was impact, Marshall prayed that he would die quickly, but he was wrong. There was indeed pain. Lots of pain. Panicking, Marshall tried to figure what was happening, but his head was swimming as images of dirt and pavement.

_Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!_

Marshall thought he could hear laughing and shouting, but he couldn't hear anymore. The small ticking kept clicking in his head. What was happening? Why hadn't he died? Although he hadn't died on impact, Marshall was convinced that he would anyway. The pain in his lower back was catching up to him, but the pain in his head was screaming.

_Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!_

Marshall couldn't bare it anymore. He clenched his fists, trying to still figure out what had exactly happened. The pain and the confusion were making him … angry. Marshall opened his mouth, to scream. Suddenly, the ticking stopped. All that could be heard was buzzing. He couldn't even hear his own screaming.

Opening his eyes again, Marshall saw he was on the ground, but it wasn't pavement. The ground was soft dirt, some of which had buried his legs. He looked to around, desperate. His fist was still clenched, now with white knuckles. Marshall found it hard to breath. Every intake of air he took was sharp and painfully. His lungs felt as though they were on fire. Focusing his vision more, he was able to tell that he was partly buried in red dirt. With what little strength he had, he rolled over, before a stab of pain shot into his chest. As soon as he was turned over, the buzzing in his ears stopped. The sounds of the city were all he could hear. He heard people talking frantically, questioning each other. Suddenly, a small head of a demon in human form peered over at Marshall. The demon's expression was scared, but curious. Why was he so far away from Marshall? Processing his surroundings, Marshall was able to gather that he was in a large hold in the middle of the street. Soon, many heads peered over at Marshall. Marshall wasn't sure what he was to do. His hood had slide off, showing his face. They already knew he was different, but they seemed more interested in why he had survived the fall.

"Is it dead?" one of the bolder demons asked.

"I don't know." another answered.

"Someone poke it with a stick."

It?

"Oh, the poor thing must be suffering! Can't we do something to put it out of its misery?"

"Did you see that?" one demon asked as he turned to another. "It fell right out of the sky."

"What could it mean?"

"Should we kill it?"

"You think we can eat it?"

"Is it breathing?"

"It looks weird."

Marshall tried to process how he had gotten into the dirt. He remained completely still, but then he had to take a sharp breath, desperate for air. The crowd gasped and snarled. Marshall tried to ignore them as he lifted his head, and then sat up so he could inspect his body, looking for broken bones. However, the only parts of his body that hurt were his head, back, and chest. Feeling his head, he could feel something warm. Pulling back, he realized his forehead was bleeding. Once the crowd saw blood, they went ballistic. None of the demons in the Nightoplane bled.

"It is an outsider!"

"Kill him!"

Marshall tried to stay calm, but he couldn't. He was injured and most likely had broken bones. If the villagers attacked him, he would have no self defense.

"No!" one of the citizens cried.

All eyes turned to the one who dared to protect an outsider. Poking his head into Marshall's view, Marshall sighed with relief. As the tall boy slid down into the ditch, he offered a hand to help Marshall up. Thankfully, Marshall accepted the offer and was pulled to his feet. His long time friend smiled warmly at Marshall.

"Are you alright?" his friend asked, worried.

"Well, I'm still kicking. My head hurts like it was pounded on the ground, though."

As if to prove his point, Marshall felt the back of his head and winced at the pain. His head swam. He felt light headed and began to stagger. Coming to his aid, Marshall's friend, Fang, grabbed Marshall's shoulder firmly and steadied him. Fang motioned for Marshall to lean on him, and Marshall felt relived to not have to hold his own weight. The two friends made their way out of the ditch. Demon citizens starred coldly at them. A few bared their fangs and looked as though they would strike, but Fang gave any challenger a hiss and showed them his razor fangs. Many knew the vampire was dangerous, so they backed away to give the friends room.

When they were alone, Fang nudged Marshall, who was beginning to regain some of his balance. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Why did you … you know."

There was a pause as Marshall didn't know the right answer. When Marshall didn't answer, Fang became irritated, but he shoved it off and thought about his next words carefully. "Why were you falling out of the sky?"

"Oh." Marshall mused. "It's a long story."

Fang puffed out his cheeks, irritated that he didn't get an answer. "Fine. I get it. You're tired. And not to mention you fell out of the sky and basically crashed through the ground."

Marshall thought about Fang's words. Although he had shaken off the idea early, he somewhat knew that the ditch he was lying in was created by his fall. But how in glob's name had he done it?

Together, the two males walked towards the gates to Marshall's second home. Or, at least, his mother's house. His mother's house wasn't really a house at all, but more a castle. The "lawn" was lit on fire and the castle walls were charred with fire embers. The long and twisting path to the castle was mainly stones. Both males kept to the path, trying not to get burnt by the fire. Although Marshall had never seen it, Fang had told him that every now and again a hopeless fool would come around and burn himself to death on the lawn. Fang chuckled at his own words, but Marshall couldn't help but imaging the horrifying scene.

As they both neared the main gate, there were two rock guards waiting for them, both guards stared ahead, completely unaware of the boys, but then as they got closer, both guards drew their swords and crossed them, blocking the gate.

"Marsh here is visiting his mommy." Fang told them.

"Fang!" Marshall hissed under his breath.

Both guards glared at the visitors, skeptical, but then they both lifted their swords and pushed open the gate. Once the gate was open, both returned to their original positions. As the friends made their way to the castle doors, Marshall began to lean on Fang, his sides beginning to heave. Fang was glad he didn't have to breathe. Unlike Marshall, Fang didn't need air, for the fact he was undead. Marshall was a demon, well, half demon, so he got to leave or enter the Nightoplane whenever he chose. Lucky son of a…

Before they could get to the door, someone opened it and peered at the two boys, smiling. Marshall ignored the pain and left his friend's side to greet his mother. Leaving the door wide open, Marshall's mother opened her arms, wanting a hug. Marshall at first didn't feel like hugging his mother in front of Fang, but he gave in anyway. His mother, in her human form, gave her son a deathly squeeze. Marshall had the air knocked out of him.

After she was done giving her son a death hug, his mother turned and looked at Fang. "What are _you_ doing here?" she said harshly.

"Oh, you know. Just helping Marsh here get home after his little 'incident'." Fang answered causally.

"What incident?" Marshall's mother asked. She looked Marshall over to see him bruised, bleeding, and in obvious pain. "Oh, my poor baby! What happened?"

Before Marshall could answer, Fang chimed in. "He fell from the sky, just right out of the blue!"

As if to show his point, he motioned with his fingers crashing into the ground. Marshall's mother gave a horrified expression.

Without any more talk, the three went into the castle, to avoid the town's people that had started to gather outside the gate. The guards kept them back, but the people knew better than to poke the bear. The guards would do anything necessary to keep the unwanted out of the castle grounds.

As the three walked into the castle, Marshall remembered the red carpet that lead down the castle. If you followed the carpet, there would be columns that lead into different hallways, leading to different rooms throughout the whole castle. Fang had been in the castle many times before, but every time he entered he was dazzled. Marshall didn't blame him. The castle was indeed stunning and would make anyone paralyzed by its beauty. Before Marshall's mom could turn on Fang and tell him to not touch anything, Fang had already flown away and was exploring the castle.

Marshall and his mother went into one of the dens. A warm fire was lit and furniture laid everywhere. Considering the day was cloudy and everything looked grey, the room was comforting. The main color theme of the room was red, like usual. Yet another reason Marshall's mother didn't trust Fang in her castle. As a vampire, he sucked out all the color of red out of anything he wanted. More than not, when Fang left the castle she would find a room that was once completely red turned to a white thrown room. Although she loved the color white almost as the color red, she didn't like having renovations plans made without her.

Taking a seat near the fire, Marshall began to relax as he warmed up. His mother took a chair near him as she too relaxed. After a moment of silence, his mother broke the silence. "What happened?"

Marshall took a deep breath as he explained everything from when he was trapped in the abandoned street to when Fang helped him out of the ditch. Marshall's mother showed no emotion as she stared into the fire, listening. Marshall expected her to be worried, or even curious, but she sighed, showing nothing. After a moment of processing the new information, she had a puzzled expression.

"Why were you in that street? That's not the way here."

Marshall waited a moment before he explained how he got to the Nightoplane from the rabbit hole. His mother's questioning looked turned angry.

"Fools. I told them to fix that, but no one ever listens anymore. We are making changes to the castle and entrance, but the workers never got around to changing the hole into a stairwell. You're lucky that you were able to set through the dwarf door."

"The what?" Marshall pondered, now half asleep.

"The small door you came to is called a dwarf door. They were made for dwarfs many years ago, but now people use them for secret entrances and such. You're lucky you were able to get through it because I ordered to have a key for it. I would've sent one of my servants during the night to deliver it to you. I guess that the workers haven't made a lock on the door yet."

"Hmm." Marshall murmured. His head was beginning to feel better, but he felt sleep sneaking up on him. Marshall was now lounging on the soft couch. Although it was only the afternoon, after the fall, Marshall had began to feel tired. Whatever spell had protected him, had used up all his strength. Marshall thought that when he began to doze off, his mother or someone had placed a blanket over his body. Without resisting, Marshall surrendered to sleep.

A sudden sound had woken Marshall up. When he looked around, he saw that the fire was low and he was alone. The sound continued to ring in his ears. At first, Marshall thought the ringing from earlier that day had returned, but he looked to the ground, next to the couch, and found that the sound was coming from his backpack. Marshall reached into one of the pockets and pulled out his black phone. His dad was calling, wondering where he was. Marshall ignored the call, knowing that it would be useless to answer. From the human world to the Nightoplane, the air waves only caused friction. The effect was somewhat like going through a tunnel.

Lying back on the couch, Marshall yawned. He checked his phone again to see what time it was. He had slept in from noon to six. His father must be not only making dinner, but he must have also been worried where his son had gone off to. Marshall went into his texting. Although he couldn't call his dad, he could text him. The message would take around ten or twenty minutes to reach his dad, but it was better than nothing.

"DAD, AT MOMSCASTLE. WILL BE HOME LATE TONIGHT."

He clicked send, and placed the phone in the same pocket he had gotten it from. He rested his head back on the couch, glad that the pain had gone away. Like he had thought there was a thick blanket on top of his torso. Hanging the blanket on the side of the couch, Marshall swung his legs off the couch, stretching. Although he was pale, he noticed that he was starting to get coloring in his arms, but not the kind he desired. Since his mom was a demon, her skin was a deep shade of blue. As Marshall got older, he noticed his skin becoming more of a shade of grey. Soon, it would turn a blue color.

Releasing a sigh, Marshall gathered himself and forced himself to stand. Stretching his back out, Marshall could hear laughter echoing through the main hall. Shouts followed with angry curse words, and then something must have broken, for crashing and shattering noises followed. Marshall thought that Fang must have been causing trouble again.

Deciding to see what the commotion was about, Marshall walked towards the doorway, the see Fang zoom pass him. A few cooks were chasing him with ladles, spatulas, or about anything that they thought would stop the vampire from causing the castle kitchen anymore damage. Marshall chuckled as Fang his behind a red curtain. The cooks didn't notice his hiding spot until Fang had completely drained the curtain of its color.

Once he had been spotted, the chase had started all over again. Fang hovered in the air, out of the cooks' reach. Fang's bleach white hair stood out from the rest of his features. Like many other vampires, he was pale, which made him even whiter. What was even stranger about his lack of color was the fact that his eyes seemed to have no color to them. His eyes were dull and seemed to have been drained of color. Fang had told Marshall that when Fang was a kid, his eyes used to be bright blue, but Marshall had a hard time imaging Fang with any color on his body at all. The vampire was indeed strange. He always wore sweat pants and grey or white t-shirts. Marshall had once offered Fang some of his clothes, but Fang always insisted that his clothes were just fine. Marshall just gave into the fact that his best friend was colorless and always would be. The best Marshall had been at getting his friend to get something else to wear was when Fang finally gave in and wore an old pair of black chucks. Marshall preferred his red converse, but was happy to see that his friend would at least wear black.

Marshall walked down the long hall until he came to a small wooden door. He twisted the door handle, but it only opened when he used force against the old door. Once through he went down a long stair case. He made sure that he still had his backpack and glasses. Considering everything that had happened that day, he was lucky to have his glasses and everything else intact.

The staircase was long and winding. As he got lower, the air became cooler, and darker. He got down to the bottom at last and walked strait, blind. Despite not being able to see, he knew that there should be another door up ahead. As he had thought, the door in front of him was a heavy steel door. He opened it with as much strength he could muster up. Once the door was open, there was an open portal leading to another world. He knew that this was the portal to the mortal world.

Any person that stared into the swirling portal would've been caught in a trance, but Marshall knew better than to stare. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and jumped forward. He heard the door close behind him, but he was already flying. Opening his eyes, he was indeed flying. He had no body control, so he let himself be thrown around like a rag doll. Soon, he was bolting forward at light speed. His eyes watered as wind whipped him in the face. He braced himself for landing.

Like usual, the landing was off. He was prepared to land of his feet, or even on his knees, but he went tumbling through brush in the DarkForest. He had grown used to having bad landings, but he never was prepared to be chucked on the ground. After he had stopped rolling and the portal had closed, Marshall picked himself up. Aside from the injuries he had gotten from falling from the sky, he grumbled at his scrapped elbows he got gotten from tumbling through the weeds.

Marshall knew where he was. He was a little off from the clearing where the rabbit hole was. He had often landed in the same spot every time he took the portal in the basement. There were few portals in the Nightoplane, and many he hated using due to horrible side effects. The sun had begun going down, but Marshall didn't mind. He walked deeper into the woods, looking for his favorite viewing spot. After a while of searching, he came upon a tall boulder that reached towards the trees. Marshall began to slowly climb it, knowing all to well what would happen if he fell. After reaching the top, he reached forward towards a tree branch. From one branch to another, he would climb the trees until he was at a high point. He settled into his position and rested his back against the hard tree.

From where he was, he could see most of the forest. During this time of day, he would begin to hear the wolves howling. He truly loved listening to their songs. Every now and again, Marshall would howl along, wanting to join in on their excitement. Hanging his backpack on another limb, Marshall pulled out his book he had been looking through at school. He used what little light there was left to read through the pages and look at the creatures' photos. Marshall made a mental note to check out another wolf book soon, for the one he had currently was becoming old.

It was when Marshall closed his book that he could hear the faint first howl off in the distance. Stuffing the book in his backpack, he crawled further across the limb so he could listen to the howling. After the first howl had rung out, more had followed.

"What are they doing?" Marshall had asked once when he was a young boy.

"They are singing, son." his dad had answered.

"Yeah, but why?" Marshall had asked, curious.

"Son, let me tell you something. Each song they sing has a story. Every story that is told tells their lives. Not two stories are the same."

"Like snowflakes?" Marshall had compared.

"Yes, son, like snowflakes."

At first, Marshall had not understood what his father had told him, but as Marshall grew to love wolves, he understood. Every song was told differently and every song showed their lives. Marshall had sometimes wondered what life would be life if humans were like wolves. What if humans were open with their lives and didn't hide anything? Marshall now understood though, that even wolves held secrets. Wolves may have shared secrets, but they were also the keepers of the darkest secrets. Marshall didn't understand his own words, but he knew they were true.

As the songs matched in harmony, Marshall couldn't help but be amazed. The closest he had ever been to a wolf in his life was when a lone wolf ran past him when Marshall was in the same tree. Marshall couldn't help but get excited as the howls neared. Leaning closer over the edge, he tried to see if he could see past the tree linings. If only…

_Crack!_

Before Marshall could react, he was tumbling through the air … again. Before he hit the ground, he hit another branch, then another, then the ground. He laid there in a daze, trying the make sure he hadn't broken any bones. He had fallen out of the tree many times before, but the limb he had rested on many times before hadn't ever broken before. Gathering his thoughts, he was about to lift his head when he heard foot steps crunching through the brush. Hearing a panting sound, Marshall slowly looked up to see a three foot canine only a few feet away from him.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Marshall wasn't sure what to do. He had read what to do when a wolf was staring at you, to look away, but he simply couldn't. The giant red wolf lowered its head, holding Marshall's stare. Marshall knew being on the ground was wouldn't save him if the wolf decided to lunge at him, but Marshall stayed still. This was the closest he had ever been to a wolf. The red wolf's eyes were bright green and seemed to stare through Marshall's soul.

Suddenly, the wolf sat down, and tilted its head at Marshall. Marshall found the opportunity to sit up, but did do slowly. He didn't want to frighten the animal, or make it angry. The red wolf was indeed beautiful, just like the photo in his book he had. Marshall sat on the ground and stared at the wolf, but kept a distance away. The wolf huffed, as if to not trust Marshall and ran off into the darkness. Marshall put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding. Off in the distance, he could hear the beautiful songs of the wolves.

Marshall promised himself he would return.

* * *

_Ok. I edited this chapter so that the wolf went from being red to silver. The change seems minor, but you'll see why in later chapters._

_Chapter 2! Marshall seems to have a problem with falling out of things. *Sigh* He's going to break his neck if he keeps at this rate. I know there isn't that must excitement in this chapter, but I would consiter this more as a filler. There was supposed to be a lot more to this chapter, but I decided to add it on to chapter 3. Chapter 3 is going to be BA! SO EXCITED! I wish I could say but that would be spoilers!_

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence/gore. **

Chapter 3 –

The next morning, Marshall rushed to feed Rex and get himself ready. Instead of showering like he did everyday, he just dressed himself and combed him shaggy hair. After readying himself, he shoved the supplies he thought he would need: a library card, his checked out wolf book, a compass, a pair of binoculars, a disposable camera, a green pen, some pocket money, and raw noodles that would become a snack later. Slipping his backpack on, Marshall headed for the door, but before he could reach for the door knob, the door swung open.

His dad looked at Marshall, surprised.

"Marshall?"

"I wanted to get to school early." Marshall lied.

His dad gave a warm smile, obviously feeling pride in his son. "Well, alright then. Are you sure you'll be able to walk to school?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine, dad." Marshall lied, again.

* * *

It hadn't taken Marshall long to walk to the library. Marshall was glad that he lived near the library, considering that he went there every now and again to clear his mind or think things through. When Marshall had gotten to the library, he walked in silently, unnoticed. Going to the section he liked most, he skimmed through the books, not sure which one to get.

Marshall spent a good half hour looking through the books, frustrated. He sometimes wished he could take all of them, but he needed only one to keep himself occupied. His fingertips kept tracing across the spines of each book. Finally, his finger tips rested on a red book. The fabric was thick and the title on the spine was in gold letters. Marshall had never seen this book. Also, unlike all the other books in the library, the book didn't have a label on the spine. This could only mean that this book didn't belong.

What was this book doing here? Did a helper misplace the book? Marshall looked around, making sure no one was looking, and pulled out the book. He sat in the corner, knowing that people would most like not come to this section of the library. The reason being, that this section of the library was in the very back and the category was "wolves". No one looked in this category.

Looking at the large book more closely, Marshall was able to see the title better. The title was indeed in gold letters. The letters were in cursive and looked stunning.

"Legend of the Wolves Heart"

The title seemed strange, but Marshall was curious. He turned to the inside of the book, but there was no description. He turned to the back, but there was still no description. Judging by the features of the book, Marshall inferred that the book was old.

Since the pages were thin, Marshall turned each one with care. Each page was hand written in black ink. Almost every page there was had an illustration. The illustrations weren't simply sketches, but were beautiful art to seemed to pop out of the pages. Turning to a random page, Marshall couldn't help but stare. Covering about half a page was what seemed to be a jewel. The jewel had been sketched, and then drawn in a ruby red. The shape of the object was strange, though, because unlike gems that he saw in pictures, this stone was shaped like …

Marshall read the print at the bottom of the picture, trying to gather information, but before he could get past the first sentence, footsteps came near. By the sound of it, there were two, maybe more, people coming. Marshall wasn't sure what to do. The book didn't belong to the library, but he wanted to figure out what the gem was.

"Where is the book?" one person demanded.

"Shh!" another hissed. "Keep your voice down. Look, I put it on the shelves for safe keeping –"

"WHAT?!" the first had growled.

Marshall watched as the two shadows talked. He could tell they were just around the corner. His heart pounded in his chest. Could they be talking about the same book he was holding? The first shadow had grabbed the other, holding him high.

"Do you have any idea of how valuable that book is?! You told me that you would keep it locked away, but instead you put it on a SHELF?! In the LIBRARY!? I ought to –"

"No one ever comes down here!" the weaker squeaked. "This is the wolf section! Most of these books haven't been checked out for years!"

Quickly, Marshall closed the book and stuffed it in his backpack. Although he was in a corner, this section of the library had more than one exit. Squeezing past a corner, Marshall turned and began walking down a narrow strip of book shelves. He thought he saw eyes looking at him, but he kept walking, trying his hardest to not look suspicious.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE RAT! I OUGHT TO HANG YOU BY THE TOES FOR THIS!" the bigger of the two yelled. He didn't care at this point that he was in a library. If people were staring, he didn't notice, or even care. His face was red with rage as he gritted his teeth.

"I swear I left the book right here!" the other hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

Looking around, the other made sure no one was looking. People may have heard him, but no one was stupid enough to check out the scene. Getting closer to the smaller, he grabbed the person by the shirt and narrowed his eyes.

"Just remember, rat. I still have your family. Unless you ever want to see them again, I suggest you give me the book. NOW."

The youngster's eyes stretched wide with fear. From his size, anyone could have told he was no more than a teenager. Once he had heard that his family had been kidnapped, the boy had gone to their basement's secret hiding spot in the walls and grabbed the book. His father had told the boy to protect the book with his life, but his father was dead now. All he had now was his mother and little sister. He had to be the man now. He had to make the tough decisions. If it meant getting his family back, he would give up the very thing his father died trying to protect.

The boy knew this man meant business. When the boy was at school, the man had raided his house, looking for the book. When he didn't find it, he took the boy's family in attempts to get the boy to bring the book to him in person. During their meeting, the boy was nervous. He wanted his family back, but he wanted to make sure that this man wasn't just going to grab the book and run. The boy had hid the book in the deepest part of the library and told the man that he wanted to see his family first, as bravely as he could. The man yelled and threatened him, but the boy stayed strong. Finally, the man had shown the boy his mother in the back of his car and his sister sleeping in a box.

The boy had considered calling the police, but the man had threatened to kill the family and take the book by force if he needed to. So, half-hearted, the boy had leaded the man to the library, but only to find that the hidden book had been removed, or stolen. The anger in the man's eyes was enough to make the boy faint, but he tried to stay strong, for his family.

"I … I don't … maybe the book was …" the boy stammered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a tall teenager walking away. He seemed rushed, but was fidgeting nervously. Suddenly, the black haired teenager turned his head and saw the boy staring at him. The teen continued walking, but at a faster pace. The top of his backpack was unzipped, showing a red covered book slightly sticking out of his backpack.

"He has the book!" the boy cried.

Suddenly, the man released the boy and looked towards the teen's direction. He saw the red covered book, too, and ran towards him, screaming. The teenager was caught by surprise, but started to run, nevertheless.

* * *

Marshall was running. One of the men that had been talking about the book earlier had screeched a battle cry as he sprinted towards Marshall. Marshall knew instantly to run.

People began to move out of the way as they saw the teen being chased by the man. Marshall tried taking twists and turns to loose his pursuer, but the man seemed determined to catch him. Marshall didn't know why he was being chased, or what would happen when the man caught him, but Marshall didn't want to find out. He ran at top speed, knocking over a few cases of books and angering a few librarians.

Marshall turned for a moment and saw the man advancing, his hand stretched out to grab Marshall. Marshall gave a small screech of terror before picking up speed and turning. The man must not have been expecting a sudden turn, because once Marshall turned and sprinted down another row of tall book shelves, the man slipped and fell to the ground, buying Marshall some more time. Looking for a way to escape, Marshall found a latter that had been left out for a person to reach the top shelves. Marshall began to climb the latter, seeing that he now had no where else to go.

About half way up the latter, he saw the man sprinting towards him, again. Marshall climbed as fast as he could, but the man grabbed the latter and began sliding it. The wheel at the bottom of the latter began to roll, making Marshall almost loose his grip. However, Marshall continued to climb. When he had almost reached the top, the latter had reached the end of the book case and began to slip off. Before the latter came crashing to the ground, Marshall thought quickly and jumped to the top of the book case. He clung desperately as he tried to pull himself up.

He could hear the latter fall to the ground and the man use angry words. Without a latter, the man began to climb the book case by hand. Marshall knew this was a bad idea. Something was about to go wrong. As soon as Marshall had pulled himself to the top of the book case, he knew the bad thing was about to happen. The book case began to tip.

Although the case was huge and heavy, it was put off when Marshall climbed on top and the man began climbing the side. Once the man felt the book case tipping, he threw himself off and landing hard on the ground. His picked himself up and watched Marshall.

Marshall wanted to jump, but the ground was so far down and the case had already begun to fall. Once the case tipped, it fell to the side and hit another case. Marshall jumped to the next, but the same happened to this case. The cases hitting each other and being knocked over were some what like dominos. Each time a case was hit, Marshall would jump to the next. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of cases or before he slipped …

People began to scream, as people swiftly moved out of the way or ran for the exit, or even the phone to call for help. Marshall could feel eyes pinned on him from every angle. Marshall's gaze kept flickering as he searched for something to land on, or jump to, but all he could see were people sprinting around like mice.

Finally, Marshall had reached the last book case. Seeing he had no choice, he jumped onto a desk cluttered with papers. He tried to land on his back, so his backpack would break his fall, but he ending up landing his side with stabbing pain. Marshall seemed to be unable to get a break.

Rolling off the desk, he landed on his front with a grunt. He laid there for a moment, wondering what to do. People were still screaming, and Marshall could see that he had knocked over a good dozen book shelves. Before anyone could notice him, he picked himself up and snuck out through the back exit door. From there, he crossed the parking lot, without anyone noticing him. His side ached, but he muffled through the pain, walking it off.

Who said books weren't dangerous?

* * *

Once Marshall had reached the park and set down his pack, he realized that during the commotion, he didn't return his old wolf book. Oh well. Thumbing through his stuff, Marshall felt the rough texture of the book he had "borrowed". Why such a fuss over this one book? Marshall decided that it would be wise to take out the book when he was in a more private setting.

The park he was at wasn't really a children's park. Sure, there was a swing set and a small jungle gym, but most people just took their dogs to this park to throw Frisbee or to just relax in the shade. Marshall sat at a picnic table in the shade, with his backpack open. During the walk from the library to the park, his aching side he began to feel better, so Marshall assumed that he had done minimal damage, to himself, not the library. Marshall hoped that not one knew who he was, or else he could get in deep trouble for destroying half the library.

Marshall took the raw noodles out of his pack and crushed them up to bite size, and then he began to eat. After he ate about half the bag, he stuffed them back in his pack and began to walk towards the DarkForest.

* * *

The walk to the DarkForest hadn't taken long, really. From the park, he took a short cut through some streets until he came to the path, leading to the DarkForest. Marshall was proud of himself for being able to get to the forest by noon. The pandemonium that had happened in the library had taken up a bit of time.

Once in the forest, Marshall began to whistle a tune, which in return caused the birds to whistle the tune back. Marshall was astonished. He tried again, but this time with a different tune. Again, the birds returned the tune. Marshall chuckled to himself as he continued to whistle with the birds as he followed the trail. The DarkForest truly wasn't as dark as people gossiped about. Sure, there was a portal to the Nightoplane and monsters would pop out at random during the full moon, but other than that, the forest was peaceful.

After messing around, Marshall went to explore. After searching around, Marshall found a large, flat rock. He sat down on top and took off his pack, lightening his load. Deciding that it was safe, Marshall took out the book he had found at the library. Feeling the cover again, he was marveled at how marvelous the book looked. Opening the book to the page with the gem, he used the light that came through the trees to read the printed words.

"The Wolves Heart beats for only one. Whom ever the wolves chose is known as The Pure One. If the wolves have chosen well, The Pure One will use The Wolves Heart to lead the pack, and for good."

Marshall stopped reading. Since there were no markings on the outside or inside, there wasn't any way he was able to tell if the story was fiction or non-fiction. From the sound of it, the story sounded like fiction, but as he turned to random pages, he could see that who ever wrote the book had recorded data and wrote serious notes.

Marshall could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Turning back to the page with The Wolves Heart (as the book claimed it was called), Marshall read more.

"Thieves have risked their lives trying to steal this precious stone, but the wolves were smarter. They hid the stone deep in the DarkForest, where no mortals dared to enter. However, even those that were brave enough to travel to the heart of the forest, were caught with nasty surprises.

When I was walking through the forest, I noticed that a pack of wolves watched a man die on the ground, yet none lifted a paw. At first, I was baffled by this. What was harming this grown man? But then it hit me. The man had been one of the first to reach the stone. Although he had found the stone, he was not pure. The wolves only watched as this man died, being eaten alive by what ever spell was made upon that gem."

Marshall stopped reading. He began to ponder if this was really true. How had a man died from touching a stone? What did it really mean to be pure? Marshall knew that to most people this would sound silly, but for Marshall, anything was possible. After visiting his mother in the Nightoplane, he had to always keep an open mind. Marshall was left with one last question. Who had written this novel?

Marshall kept flipping through the pages. He noticed that only half the pages were filled in. The rest were blank, as if the writer had mysteriously stopped writing the book. Marshall looked at the last page that had been written and drawn. The illustration was of an oak tree. The tree ran down the side of the page, with the words on the side. Marshall had to admit, the book was well thought out, and simply splendid.

Flipping to the first page, Marshall began to read.

"Hello. My name is Orion Thorns. I am currently twenty-three and have a small cottage in Living-Ton. Every since I was a boy, I have wanted to study the environment and those that inhabit it. As I got older, I became more interested in wolves. Where I was from, there were no wolves, not even in captivity. Once I turned eighteen and got my collage degree, I moved into this small town because I had heard rumors that in a forest they call the DarkForest, there are wolves that run free.

Through my studies, I have found wolves to usually be very timid animals, so unless I provoke them in any way, I should be safe if I moved into the DarkForest. Yes, I know. I could have just gotten a normal home in one of the Living-Ton streets, but money is tight and I wish to make my studies more up close and personal.

I am writing this journal to show my studies and to hopefully one day share them with the world. My studies on not only the wolves, but the forest, will change other's opinions about the DarkForest. The name is evidence enough that these people are terrified of even stepping a foot into the woods. I, however, find this beautiful place to be relaxing.

I shall make some observations later, but for now I will attempt to illustrate what my new home looks like. My cottage took longer than a month to create, but it was well worth it. At least tonight I won't be sleeping in that smelly tent."

At the bottom of the page was a well sketched cottage. There was a small clearing with trees surrounding it. The cottage looked warm and inviting. Suddenly, Marshall wondered if the cottage was still around. Marshall had been in the forest many times before, but he had never entered deep enough to ever go truly exploring. Mostly, he just sat and listened to the wolves howling or visited his mom in the Nightoplane.

Hearing a sound, Marshall looked up from his book to see a creature sitting by the base of the rock. Marshall flinched, realizing that the creature was a wolf. The wolves head was lowered as it stared intently at Marshall. Marshall slowly closed him book and scooted back on the rock, trying to get further away from the wolf.

What should he do?

The wolf's soft green eyes shone as its tail waged. At first, Marshall was confused, but then remembered the wolf by its silver coat. It was the same wolf from the night before. The wolf tilted it head, curious. Marshall couldn't help but smile.

Scooting a little closer, Marshall was cautious as to not scare the animal or intimidate it. Marshall had once read to let a dog sniff your hand, to get your scent. Was that the same with wolves? Marshall was disappointed in himself about the fact that even though he had checked out and read many wolf books, he hadn't been able to remember what to do when confronted by a wolf.

The wolf took a step back, skeptical. Its eyes kept darting from side to side, as if expecting danger to strike. Finally, Marshall was within a couple feet of the wolf. Marshall closed his eyes tight as he looked away, not wanting to look the wolf in the eye. After a while of doing so, Marshall thought that the wolf had left, since there were no sounds or response, but then something cold touched his palm. Opening one eye, Marshall saw the wolf sniffing his hand, but still a bit skittish.

Marshall tried not to giggle or flinch as the wet nose nuzzled his ticklish hand. Marshall reached out to pet the wolf's head. At first, the wolf pulled away, but then licked the hand, letting Marshall pet the animal's head. As the wolf hung out its tongue happily, Marshall couldn't help by stare into the creature's deep green eyes. Marshall moved his hand from the wolf's head to the wolf's chin, scratching it. The wolf gave a warm growl.

Marshall smiled, pulling his hand away. He felt his hand, as if his hand would have a new appearance or smell. The wolf's silver coat had felt soft and warm, and smelled like the forest. Marshall lit up as an idea sparked. Digging through his backpack, he found his disposable camera and took a quick picture of the wolf. The sun hit the wolf, making it stand out.

Noticing the new object and strange sound it made when Marshall clicked the button, the wolf placed its front paws on the rock, sniffing the object in Marshall's hands. Marshall let the wolf sniff the object, trying to figure out what it was. After the wolf became bored with the camera, it climbed atop the rock and stuck its nose inside Marshall's backpack.

"Hey!" Marshall squealed.

The wolf stuck its head inside the pack, curious as to what was inside. Marshall grabbed at one of the straps and pulled it aside. The wolf looked curiously at the boy, but then jumped off the rock, sitting in the sunlight once more.

Grabbing the book again, Marshall tried to read the second page, but his thoughts were still on the wolf. Before he realized it, the wolf had crept up on top of the rock beside Marshall and laid its head on Marshall's lap. Marshall tried to not pull away or show signs of distress, but never before had he touched a wolf, let alone had one so friendly with him. Was this normal for a wolf to be so tame?

Marshall carefully closed the book and placed it back in his backpack, without disturbing the wolf. Lying back on the flat rock, Marshall felt the warm rays hit his face. He released a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. Taking a moment to relax, he realized that after the library fiasco, he had used up most of his energy. He could feel the wolf lift its head from his torso as it wiggled closer to his chest. With the warmth of the sun and the steady breathing from the wolf, Marshall was able to doze off within minutes.

* * *

A gun shot made Marshall's eyes snap open, and his heart pound. At first he was confused. Where was he? Was he dreaming? But then he remembered. He had fallen asleep in the forest next to the wolf he had befriended, but now the wolf was gone, and he was awake.

Taking his phone from out of his pocket, Marshall saw that the time was almost three. Adjusting his glasses, Marshall put his phone away and put his backpack on. He looked around, trying to find where the sound had come from.

Moments later, he could hear howling. However, the howling wasn't normal. They weren't singing with joy, but instead they were howling mournfully. What had happened to make them so sorrowful? His question was quickly answered. Another gun shot sounded in the distance, then another.

Everything started to piece together.

Marshall stood up and hid in some cover. He didn't know what exactly to do when hunters where shooting, but he knew that many people where shot if they were mistaken for game. Marshall hunched down in thick brush and pressed his back against a tree. Every gun shot that fired made him lurch. He squeezed his eyes shut. Every shot was as like every bullet was going through his body.

After dozens of bullets had fired and the wolves cried of sorrow and pain, Marshall felt light headed, and light hearted. His face felt warm and wet. Wiping a hand across his face, he realized that he had been crying, and he still was as the wolves continued to cry out. As they continued to hurt, Marshall continued to feel their pain. Marshall felt ashamed as the tears continued to run down his face. All he could do was stay still, and burry his face in his knees.

All Marshall could think about was where his wolf was, or if his silver wolf was even alive.

* * *

Hours had passed since the shootings. Marshall wasn't sure what he was to do. He had thought about getting up and walking home, but he didn't want to run into a hunter, or even another wolf, dead or alive. If he had ran into a dead wolf, he wasn't sure what he would've done. If it was a plain old wolf, he may have become sick, or even angry, but if it was the silver wolf, he would have broken down. Although he hadn't gotten close to the silver wolf, or even given it a name, he had loved the wolf, nevertheless.

The sun had set a little while ago. Marshall had stopped crying, but he didn't have the will power to come out of his hiding place. What made him look up, however, was when the first howl of the night broke out. Like before, the howl was long and mournful. Others followed, honoring their dead pack mates. One last tear rolled down Marshall's cheek. He wiped it away, and then stood up.

Marshall began to walk towards the direction of home. He felt empty inside and he had started to get a headache, but he didn't care. He looked forward to the woods, but almost ran into anything that was in his way, as if he wasn't truly looking where he was walking.

His attention snapped back when he heard foot steps following him. He whirled around, hoping to see the silver wolf, but saw nothing. Gulping, Marshall turned back around and continued walking, but now at a faster pace. Once he continued walking, the foot steps returned. Marshall turned around, but this time more quickly, but still saw nothing. Marshall continued to walk, but was now walking at a quick pace. He knew the foot steps were behind him. They were keeping pace with him. Panicking, Marshall began to run. Whatever was following him, kept pace. This wasn't good. No, not good at all. Being chased in the DarkForest at night was a terrifying thing. At night, his pursuer could be anything.

As more foot steps followed, he could tell that there must be more chasers. Marshall couldn't tell where he was going. He tried to run towards to path leading to the road, but as the night became darker, the dense forest gave no light. Suddenly, something from below tripped him. Marshall fell to the ground.

Before he could get back up, someone was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Marshall tried to scream out in fright, but another figure shot out of the trees and smashed into his side, knocking the air out of him. Marshall began to thrash around, but then went limp when a familiar chuckle came from behind. Where had he heard that before?

Tick … tick … tick …

Suddenly, Marshall remembered a couple days ago, when he had been cornered in an abandoned street in the Nightoplane by a group of hooded strangers. That familiar laugh, it was that same man that looked like to be the leader of the gang. His weight was pressed on top of Marshall. Marshall remembered there being five in total, but as more strangers came out of the darkness, Marshall swore there were much more.

One of the gang members grabbed Marshall's shaggy hair and shoved his face into the hard ground. Marshall tried not to resist, hoping they would go easy on him, for what ever they were about to do. Marshall tried not to tear up, to stay strong. What would they do to him? Marshall thought about what they would do, but nothing was close to what they were really going to do. Marshall could tell by the cruel smiles the monsters gave him.

* * *

Marshall woke up in a warm bed. It took most of his strength to open his eyes. Moaning, his eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where he was. His hearing was muffled, and his vision seemed blurry.

"Marsh…" he heard the voice say.

Marshall's vision began to focus a little more as he tried to turn towards the voice.

"Marshall?" said the voice, again.

Marshall could now see that the person talking to him was his mother. Her face was distressed and her eyes were pleading. Marshall could feel her holding his hand in her own palm. Something was … different. Marshall's head swam. He wanted to sit up or even feel his head or aching neck, but he had no strength to move.

Yes. Something was indeed different.

Once Marshall realized what was wrong, his reflexes snapped on as his whole body jolted. He took in a deep breath, but that only made things worse. He tried again, knowing he needed to breathe to live, but every breath was like a stab to the chest. He then could feel his mother's hands on his chest, pressing him down.

"Marshall, stop! Don't try to breathe!"

Don't try to breathe!? He needed to breathe to live! Why had he just suddenly stopped breathing? It was then Marshall noticed there was another figure next to him. Marshall looked at the figure on the other side of the recovery bed, and then went limp, feeling worn out. Staring, he realized that the other figure was Fang.

"Don't breathe, bro. It'll only hurt." Fang told his friend.

Marshall processed his words. What did he mean? Marshall had an idea, but he didn't want to believe it. When the gang had attacked him, he had learned that the leader was like Fang: a vampire. The leader had showed Marshall no mercy. Marshall was bruised and battered. One of his arms was in a blood stained cast. Lifting his good arm, his felt his sore neck.

As he had thought, there was blood soaked wrapping around his neck. The side of his neck was the most blood stained. Feeling beneath the wrapping and dried blood, he could feel two holes. He flinches at the pain, and pulled away. His mother and friend gave him sympathetic looks.

Marshall now understood. He had been bitten by a vampire. Marshall must have fainted, because afterwards his world turned black.

* * *

_Chapter 3 has to be the best chapter yet! Why? Well, you'll have to read it to find out._

_Anyone have any ideas on what I should name the silver wolf? If I have to give it a gender I think I would make it female._

_You think the silver wolf is useless to the story line? Well, you are wrong. You'll see why the wolf is important. You'll see._

_A cookie to anyone that can tell me what shape the gem is._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes and strong language.**

Chapter 4 –

Fang stared sympathetically as his panicked friend laid on the recovery bed, bruised and battered. Marshall had at first freaked out, just like Fang had thought, and then passed out from the realization that he had been bitten. Fang sighed. He had more than once toyed with the idea of his best friend becoming a vampire. Fang was stuck the age of a teenager, and Marshall was the age of a teenager now, so if Marshall became a vampire, the two would stay young together forever, but Fang never pictured it like this. He never pictured his friend almost having the crud kicked out of him and left to die.

Fang knew that when he found Marshall that he had to make a decision. Fang would either have to put Marshall out his misery and end his short life, or Fang would have to save him, letting Marshall heal and become a vampire, never to die. Saving his best friend's life wasn't that had of a choice, but he also had to consider what Marshall wanted. Never once had Fang ever asked Marshall if he ever wanted to be a vampire, to be immortal, but that decision was quickly made for him when Fang brought Marshall back to the Nightoplane. In the mortal world, Marshall would have died, but bringing him to the Nightoplane had given him strength to heal.

Marshall was now passed out on the bed. Fang couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing or not. The again, if Marshall's mother had known that Fang left Marshall for dead, she would have personally staked him. Fang watched Marshall's mother as she held her son's hand. Mother and son looked so much alike. Fang had seen Marshall's dad once, but he would have never guess that the man of science was Marshall's father.

His mother's long, black hair hung down as she looked to the ground, unable to speak or move. Her hair hid her expression as she gripped her son's hand tighter. Fang looked off into space, too, deep in thought. What was he going to do now, about Marshall? His best friend had lost his mortality when he had been bitten. Now, he couldn't leave the Nightoplane at any time he pleased. Marshall now had to stay in the Nightoplane unless his mother gave him permission, but that was even limited. As a vampire, he would have to keep away from the mortal world during the day.

Knowing that the strength and blood had been drained from his body, Marshall was going to be sleeping for a long while.

* * *

Marshall's father had called the police. He simply didn't know what else to do.

Marshall's father continued to call Marshall's phone. When that hadn't worked, he had texted Marshall many messages, telling him to come home and asking where he was, but as soon the clock struck eight, Marshall's father became worried. He had thought that Marshall would be visiting his mother's kingdom, but usually Marshall would text his father or even let him know where he was.

The next morning, his dad when into his to wake Marshall, but found the bed neatly made and untouched. Marshall's dad wanted to believe that Marshall had already left for school, but he was proven wrong when Rex began scratching on the glass. Marshall never forgot to feed Rex.

However, Marshall's dad had called the police when Marshall didn't come back that night. He wasn't sure what friends Marshall had that he could call, or if Marshall even had friends, so Marshall's dad called 911.

It hadn't taken long for police cars to pull into his drive way. Marshall's dad explained to the police that he hadn't seen Marshall since the previous day, gave them photos of Marshall, and tried his best to come up with places Marshall might go. It was then he was bombarded with questions.

"Does Marshall have any enemies?"

Marshall's dad didn't know the answer to that one. He left it a blank.

"Has anything happened to make Marshall run away?"

Would Marshall really run away? Marshall's dad had never given the idea a thought.

As the questions rolled in, Marshall's dad tried his best to answer them all. Most of them he didn't have much of an answer for, but he did all he could to give the police the information they wanted. After questions were asked and information was collected, the police left, telling Marshall's father that they would do all they could to find Marshall. By the time they left, it was dark outside. Marshall's dad sat in their drive away for about an hour, just staring into the darkness, hoping to see Marshall walking home, but he never did.

* * *

The room was dark, too dark. Marshall sat up, but regretted it. His head swam as he tried to recollect himself. After his light head began to feel better, Marshall sat back up and looked around trying to process where he was. The he remembered.

He stopped himself before he could do it, but then gave in. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to breath, but then regretted it. Although the pain wasn't as bad as before, it had taken another impact on him. He stopped breathing, trying as hard as he could. He expected the feeling of his lungs screaming for air, but the sensation never came. Marshall then realized that not breathing was easy once you didn't have to.

Marshall gathered all the facts. He was a vampire. He couldn't leave the Nightoplane. His dad must have been worried sick, wondering where his son was. Marshall may never again see his father. He may never again see Rex … Marshall thought he could feel tears in his eyes, but he had already shed enough earlier. Marshall kept telling himself to stay strong.

Suddenly, something in the shadows moved. Marshall jumped and almost fell off the bed. The shadow came closer, but then took a human form. Once Marshall got a better look, he was able to see Fang in the darkness. Fang's colorless eyes were pinned on Marshall, not knowing what to say or do.

"Um … h-how are you feeling?" Fang stammered, trying to make conversation.

Marshall felt his neck to discover that the wrapping had been removed. To his surprise, his arm cast had also been removed. Although there was hardly any light in the room, he could see that there was a deep scar on his lower arm, where his bone must have broken. Marshall could only imagine that his neck had two marks on it, as well.

"Fine, I guess." Marshall said meekly. Suddenly, a smell reached him. He scowled at the smell, but then realized that the smell was himself. The smell was a mixture of sweat and blood. "How long was I out?" Marshall asked, avoiding eye contact with Fang.

Fang took a seat that was a little ways away from the recovery bed. "A few days."

Marshall was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah." Fang answered, hurt to realize that his friend was avoiding his gaze. "It took a while for you to regain all your strength."

"Oh." Marshall wasn't sure what else to say. He stared into the darkness. Fang had told Marshall about the ways of being a vampire before, but Marshall suddenly felt as if he knew nothing. Would he burn if he went into the sunlight? What would happen if he ate garlic? Marshall felt helpless.

Fang noticed his friend's distress, but decided not to push it. Fang stared in silence, wanting to help his friend, but not wanting to push him any further than he already was. Fang noticed Marshall shift around until he was sitting in a more comfortable position. His friend's eyes were clouded with pain.

Fang thought for a moment longer, and then sparked an idea. "Alright. I'm not going to sugar coat it. This is just plain out sad and depressing."

Marshall looked at Fang, obviously not expecting his friend to come on so strong.

Ignoring Marshall's stare, Fang continued. "You won't get anything in your head if you sleep in bed for another week. And, lucky for you, Peace and Worship Week is over, so we are back in our main element. So, you can either stay here and mope around, or you can meet me in the garden in an hour. I'm most likely the only 'friendly' vampire in the Nightoplane, so unless you want to learn how to survive from the G6-wanna-be that bit you, I suggest you get your butt out of bed. I'll be waiting." With that, Fang floated out of the room through an open door.

Marshall sat paralyzed in his bed, processing what Fang had just said. At first, Marshall was offended by Fang's words, but then realized that his friend was right. Fang was the only other vampire he could learn how to survive from. Sighing, Marshall forced himself out of bed. Fang had told Marshall that he had an hour, so what could he do? Maybe get himself more presentable?

Marshall looked around the room and found a dresser. Inside he found only sweat pants and t-shirts. He was relived to find that his red converses were sitting on top of the dresser. Marshall decided to put on a pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt. He slipped on his shoes and combed his fingers though his messy hair. He smelled better, but decided that his man stink wasn't so bad.

Marshall sat at the edge of the bed, staring off into space. His mind drifted off. He must have sat there for at least twenty minutes. Sighing, he remembered that he had to meet Fang in the garden. He also remembered that Peace and Worship Week was over.

The garden wasn't really much of a garden at all, but more like a maze. There were twisting paths, traps, and optical allusions. Most of the maze was on fire, but so was most of the Nightoplane. The garden was one of Fang's favorite places to mess around in. Marshall hardly ever went in the garden, but every time he did, he almost always got lost.

Peace and Worship Week was the one week a year where all the demons in the Nightoplane took human form, most of the fires were temporarily put out, streets were formed, citizens sold or bought products, Marshall's mom had to listen to all concerns citizens had, and his mom had to be more 'available' to the public than normal. Peace and Worship Week was created so that the citizens wouldn't rebel and over throw Marshall's mother. Now that Peace and Worship Week was over, demons would return to their true forms, the Nightoplane would return to being horribly dangerous, and Marshall's mother would continue to torment the citizens.

Marshall stood up and began to walk to the garden.

* * *

Marshall had been waiting at the garden gates for about an hour. As each minute passed, he became more and more annoyed with his undead friend.

On his way to the garden, Marshall had noticed something different. Usually, the citizens would have picked on him, or even tried to attack him, but this time around, they seemed … afraid. As if the citizens could sense a change in the teen, they would hiss as Marshall passed, or would shiver with fright. Perhaps they sensed Marshall's newly developed powers, if he even had new powers, that is.

Out of the flames in the distance, Marshall could see Fang flying out of the maze and floating towards Marshall. Once Fang came closer to his friend, Marshall crossed his arms, making it clear that he was frustrated.

Fang was confused at first. "What?"

"You said an hour. I've been here for longer than that."

Fang chuckled, making Marshall even angrier. "That was lesson one. 'Patience is key.'"

"What kind of lesson is that?!" Marshall whined.

Fang laughed cruelly, then grabbed Marshall's arm. "Don't be such a pussy."

Before Marshall could object, Fang had lifted Marshall into the air by the arm. When they were a good few feet off the ground, Fang grabbed Marshall from under his arms, so Marshall was more comfortable. Fang had rarely flown Marshall places, but when he did, he had always been a reckless flyer. Every twist and turn there was in the maze, Fang turned sharply. Marshall couldn't help but feeling sick as Fang picked up speed.

Once the pair had made it to a clearing in the maze, Fang set his unsteady friend down. Marshall staggered, almost falling to the ground, but then caught himself. Flying made him nauseas.

Fang still floated in the air as he laid back, acting relaxed. He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Huh?" Marshall muttered, dizzy, but then his attention snapped back on. "What? Flying? Me? Oh, HELL no."

Fang broke into laughter, placing his feet back on the ground. "Oh, try not to worry about it. I'll teach you the same way I learned. Flying is best learned all at once."

Marshall shifted uncomfortably. "Can't I begin with something like … um … floating?"

Fang smirked. "Oh, no. Flying is more advanced. You won't be learning how to fly until you prove that you can do the basics."

Marshall was relieved that he didn't have to learn flying, but he was afraid of Fang's sudden tone. "Um … alright. What first, then?"

"Feeding."

Marshall's stomach dropped. "You mean like …"

"I mean, you can't eat normal food anymore. You could if you wanted, but you might get sick. Plus, food that once tasted great, basically tastes like crap now. So, you'll have to drink blood." Fang looked over to his friend to see him pale and beginning to wobble. Fang placed a hand on Marshall's shoulder, steadying him. "Whoa, don't worry. You don't have to drink blood if you don't want to."

"Then what do I do when I'm hungry?" Marshall whispered sheepishly.

"You just have to suck the color."

Marshall was confused. He knew that Fang sometimes sucked the color red, but Marshall never understood how his undead friend did it.

"Oh." Marshall said, looking away.

Fang had a strange look on his face as he looked away, placing his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'm having an off day. I forgot to bring apples, or something that has red in it to practice on."

Marshall looked at his friend as he crossed his arms, giving him a playful smile. "Nice going."

Fang shoved Marshall playfully. "Whatever."

"You two looking for red fruit?" a deep voice muttered.

The two startled friends jumped and saw a short and pudgy demon peeping his head around the corner of the maze clearing. The demon had a bag slung over his shoulder. Fang rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to say. "Umm …"

The demon walked closer, and then opened the stash, showing them the open bag of strawberries. Marshall and Fang looked at each other, trying to decide if to trust the demon or not.

"Umm … how much do you want for it?" Fang asked.

"How much do you got?" the demon asked.

Fang dug around in his back pockets until he was able to pull out an old silver watch. The demon snatched the watch out of Fangs hands and sniffed it, but then swallowed it. Marshall made a sick expression, but didn't say anything. The demon handed Fang the bag, but before he stalked away, he gave a strange laugh. Marshall, again, gave a twisted look. The demon backed away until he had disappeared into the shadows.

Fang looked at Marshall to see that his friend had a horrified expression. "What the hell was that?" Marshall asked.

"Well, judging by the laugh, he is either French or a pedophile."

The two stood in silence for a moment before breaking into full out laughter. Ever since Marshall had been bitten, he had been thinking of only the negatives, but now, he had begun to think of what could lay ahead. Seeing his best friend laughing again brought back old memories. It was great to be hanging out with his friend again.

* * *

The day had been spent practicing sucking out the coloring of strawberries, which turned out to be harder then Marshall expected. More than half the strawberries had been wasted as Marshall tried desperately to drain them of their color, but he loosened up once they turned it into a game. For every strawberry Marshall wasn't able to suck, he had to run a lap around a part of the maze that Fang mapped out. However, if Marshall sucked into one correctly, Fang had to run one without floating.

Most of the time they just messed around in the maze, such as going through trap doors or messing with random demons that entered. When they had become tired, they both rested in a clearing that seemed safe enough while Fang explained to Marshall about what things were dangerous and what things weren't. Fang told Marshall that what was mostly dangerous was sunlight, but there was none of that in the Nightoplane, so he didn't have to worry about that. Fang also told Marshall about what things were myth, such as being allergic to garlic, having super speed, and having to be invited into a house before entering.

The day had been fun, but Marshall couldn't help but wonder about the silver wolf. Although there was a possibility that the wolf he befriended was dead, he could feel a pull to the forest. The DarkForest was so far away now, but he could still feel a … connection. The longer he was away from the forest, the stronger the pull felt.

At the end of the day, Fang flew Marshall to Fang's home. Marshall knew he couldn't live with his mother because of political reasons, so Fang had allowed Marshall to stay with him. Fang's home was at the edge of the Nightoplane, and had taken almost twenty minutes to fly there. Fang's home was an abandoned tower. The giant door was at the bottom, but it was broken, so it couldn't be opened. If the door hadn't been broken, and someone had gone through them, there would've been a tall and winding stair case leading to the very top of the tower. Fang and turned the top of the tower into his home. At the very top of the tower was a trap door that Fang flew through to get into his home. There was a wide open space that was used for Marshall's bed, his kitchen area, and an entertainment area. Plus, there was a small room that was made into a bathroom.

By the time they had gotten to Fang's tower, Fang had stripped down to his boxers and crawled under his covers. Marshall then realized how tired he was, as well. Walking towards the couch, Marshall pulled off the blanket that hung off the side. Taking off his shoes, Marshall slept in his clothes. It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Marshall woke up the next morning to heavy snoring. Unused to the small couch, Marshall rolled off the side and landed on the hard wood floor. He picked himself up, but almost hit the coffee table. Grumbling, he sat back down on the couch. The snores suddenly turned to chuckles. Marshall turned his head around to see Fang lying in bed, poking his head out of the sheets.

Marshall grunted as he face planted into the couch cushions. He could hear the springs of Fang's bed as he got out of bed. Marshall stayed where he was, not wanting to look up. After a while, he heard Fang walking towards the kitchen area, so Marshall assumed that it was alright to shift around. He moved his head to the side so he could see what Fang was doing. When he did, he caught a glimpse of Fang's fridge. All the contents were shades of red. Fang had pulled out an apple and shut the fridge door. Sucking out the color, Fang tossed the colorless apple in a trash bin.

Marshall lifted himself off the couch and walked towards the fridge. He opened it, looking for something easy to suck, and then he spotted some strawberries. He had very much loved the taste of the strawberries he sucked yesterday, so he grabbed a couple and shut the fridge door behind him. His first strawberry didn't work out too well. He ended up just stabbing it and squishing it, so he threw that one away. He had two left, so he tried his best to suck the color out of those. Thankfully, be was able to suck the color out of them.

The small breakfast wasn't enough to keep him hung over, but Marshall didn't care. He simply enjoyed the fact that he got another day to spend with his best friend.

* * *

The day hadn't been as fun as Marshall expected. Fang had tried to teach Marshall how to turn invisible, but no matter how hard Marshall tried, how couldn't perfect it. Fang had told Marshall he had come close, but Marshall knew that he had only scratched the surface. However, once Marshall had thought he had finally found concentration, Fang had thought it was the right moment to tell Marshall that tomorrow he was going to teach Marshall how to fly. It was then Marshall lost all concentration. If he couldn't even turn invisible, how could he fly?

The rest of the day was spent in a grass field, trying (and failing) to turn invisible. After a while, the two had given up and just lied in the grass.

"What should we do tonight?" Fang asked.

"What?" Marshall asked, hardly paying attention.

"What should we do tonight?" Fang repeated.

"Um … sleep?" Marshall answered, confused.

Fang chuckled. "But we slept last night."

Marshall rubbed his head, bewildered. "Don't you sleep every night?"

"No." Fang answered. "Vampires sleep about every few nights or so, but usually I sleep in the mornings, to avoid the light."

"There isn't any light in the Nightoplane, smart one." Marshall snickered.

"Whatever." Fang snorted. "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

Marshall looked back up at the sky, wondering what they would do. Watch TV? Mess around in his mom's castle?

"We should go into the mortal world and crash a party or something." Fang concluded.

"What?! You can do that? I can go back into the mortal world? I mean, we can? Why haven't you told me?!"

Fang sat up from the ground and looked at Marshall as if he were stupid. "What? You didn't know that? You can leave the Nightoplane at night if you aren't a full demon, you know, because we aren't blood bound to the Nightoplane like the other citizens are."

"FANG GOD DAM IT!" Marshall screamed.

Fang jerked, taken aback by his friend's sudden aggression. "What?"

Marshall stood up from the field and walked a little ways away and began to pace. He didn't look at Fang, but continued to shout. "There was a way out of here the whole time, and it has been like almost a week, and you didn't tell me! My dad must think I'm lying in a ditch or something!"

Fang caught a glimpse of Marshall's face to see that his friend's face was pained, hurt and even distressed. Fang slowly picked himself off the ground and walked towards Marshall. He placed a hand on Marshall's should. Marshall stood still, not looking at Fang.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to go back as soon as you could walk, but you wouldn't be able to. You needed to heal properly. Plus, you needed to learn the basics before you decided to go kill yourself in the mortal world. And to tell the truth, I thought that we could just …"

Fang stopped speaking and took his hand off Marshall's shoulder. Marshall knew what Fang meant, though. Although Marshall had missed his father to death, he had truly loved every moment he spent with his best friend.

Marshall tried to think of what words to say to his friend, but nothing came out. When he turned around to look at his friend, he was surprised to see that Fang wasn't hurt or saddened by Marshall's words. In fact, Fang was hovering in the air, cross legged, and had his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Today is Friday, right?" Fang asked, when he noticed Marshall looking at him.

"Yeah." Marshall answered.

Fang lit up at the response. "Good."

Fang rose higher into the air, but then looked back down at Marshall. "I'm going back to the tower. I'll be back in a few. While I'm gone, try to find a nice big clearing that has no grass in it, about as big as you."

"Wait!" Marshall cried as Fang flew away, but Fang was already gone. Marshall groaned as he was left alone in the grassy field. At first he thought about lying back down on the soft grass, but then he grumbled as he remembered Fang's words. After searching for what seemed like forever, he finally found an area that was big enough that he could lay down in it. The ground was hard and made of pure dirt. He sat by the area, waiting for his fanged friend to return.

Suddenly, a shadow ran across the sunset field. Marshall peered up, but was quickly tackled to the ground. As Marshall was pinned to the ground, the person on top of him began to laugh.

"Oops. Rough landing." Fang joked.

Marshall shoved Fang off his side, playfully. "Get off me!"

Fang stood up and pulled what he had went to the tower for out of his pocket. It was a small bottle. Inside was something red and thick. For some reason, the substance made Marshall's mouth water. Fang offered Marshall a hand, which Marshall accepted. After Fang pulled Marshall to his feet, Fang gave the bottle to Marshall.

"Hold it for a moment." he told Marshall.

Fang flew away for a moment, but then returned with a large stick. Before Marshall could ask Fang what he was doing, Fang began tracing a pattern in the dirt with the stick. After he did the pattern, he retraced the pattern a couple more times, to make the pattern deeper in the dirt. Once Marshall was able to see it more clearly, he thought the pattern looked more like a symbol of some kind.

While Fang continued to make the symbol deeper, Marshall looked at the small bottle Fang handed him. Marshall couldn't help but notice how the liquid was a thick red, and how his mouth watered at the sight. The substance smelled … wonderful.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this … blood?" Marshall muttered.

"Yeah." Fang answered. "Demon's blood."

Marshall stared at the blood. He had already told himself that he would never drink blood. Never. But looking at demon's blood made his mouth water and his senses tingle. What would his reaction to human blood be?

"Don't worry." Fang reassured his friend as he took the bottle from Marshall's hands. "Unless you actually see the blood, you're most likely to have self control. I would worry more about the smell. Anyway, the demon's blood is for the portal. This is the easiest way I know to get to the mortal world."

"What is it?" Marshall asked, looking towards the symbol. Marshall walked closer until he saw that the symbol was a face. A troll face.

Marshall looked back at Fang, with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I don't make up these portals. I just use them." Fang laughed. He opened the bottle, which made the smell much more tempting. Fang rose into the air, and then put a single drop on the center of the troll face. Suddenly, the face split to reveal a portal.

Marshall's expression was priceless. The troll face portal had actually opened.

Fang burst into laughter. "Life is a bitch isn't it?"

Picking up Marshall from under the arms, Fang flew high into the air, just as the sun began to dip down behind the horizon. Marshall struggled and began to protest, but the vampire showed no signs of letting Marshall down, unless …

"Fang, don't you dare drop me!" Marshall wined.

Fang suddenly stopped high up in the air. "Don't worry, bro. I'll meet you on the other side."

Before Marshall could say or do anything, Fang let go of Marshall. Air whipped Marshall in the face as he feel face first towards the ground. The portal rushed towards him. Marshall closed his eyes, not wanting to become nauseous from traveling through portals, but he was too late. As he went through, his stomach felt as though it were being flipped. Had he passed to the other side? Marshall couldn't tell. Images blurred as everything rushed past him.

Then, Marshall realized what was happening. He was in the middle of a dark cave, in the air. He swung his limbs around desperately, trying to possibly float, but nothing happened. He prepared for impact, but suddenly, he could feel himself being lifted off the ground. Marshall's heart fluttered, hoping that he was flying, but then he realized that Fang had caught him. Fang carefully set Marshall on the ground. Marshall tried to stand, but was too dizzy. He felt himself fall to the ground.

After his head had stopped spinning, Marshall looked up to see Fang's out stretched hand. Marshall took the hand in his, and was lifted back to his feet. Marshall looked past Fang to see lights. Lights? City lights, maybe? Marshall wasn't sure.

"Fang, where are we?"

Fang gave a big grin. "Ibiza."

"Come again?"

"Ibiza. It's a city in Spain. One of the best places I know to party."

Marshall walked past his friend to see that the cave they were in was a sea side cave by a white sandy beach. A beach near the one they were on now had people partying and dancing. Off in the distance, he could see buildings with colorful lights and such. Party? Marshall never really was the party type.

"Are you sure, Fang?"

"Yep." Fang concluded. Grabbing Marshall's arm, he flew Marshall down to the beach, but then picked him up under the arms. As they flew in the shadows where no one could see them, Marshall could tell that they weren't going to any beach party.

After a while of flying, Fang set Marshall down by a door by a subway station.

"Okay, listen. This is one of those famous underground raves that they have in Ibiza. I've wanted to go to one of these for years, but never got around to it. Now that you're here, this is more than likely the best time."

"A rave?" Marshall peeped.

He had never been to a rave. He had heard stories about raves. He had heard that raves were where criminals came together and did drugs. Marshall shifted around uneasily. He could hear blaring music coming from inside. Fang had already opened the door and was tugging at Marshall's arm.

After going down some metal staircases, they came to a giant underground tunnel with blaring music and lights.

"Seizure warning much?" Fang joked.

Off in the corner was a giant DJ set-up with giant speakers. On the enormous dance floor, there was a mob of people breaking down to the music. Marshall noticed a bar, where many people were hanging around. Off in another far corner was a lounge, where many people hung around as well.

"So many people …" Marshall said aloud without meaning to.

Fang looked at his friend with a raised eye brow. "What? The party is just getting started. Not even half the people are here."

"Oh." Marshall said, mumbling.

Suddenly, a large group had entered the rave. The group was a mix of young men and women. Fang nudged Marshall as some fine looking ladies passed by. Fang whistled at the few that passed. Most of them scowled at Fang or just ignored him, but a couple blushed or giggled.

As more people entered, better music was played, so more people danced crazier. Marshall began to shift around uncomfortably. When the party seemed to be in full swing, Marshall saw Fang fall into the crowd of dancing people, looking for ladies no doubt. Marshall began to shake, not knowing what to do. He saw some women walking past him a couple times with wondering eyes, but Marshall couldn't do much but return the look. Finally, Fang returned to his side.

'Oh thank God', Marshall thought.

"Alright, I know exactly what you need." Fang announced.

"What?" Marshall mumbled. The music was so loud, he wasn't sure Fang heard him.

Fang grabbed Marshall's arm and hauled him towards the bar. Fang took a seat on one of the stools and motioned for Marshall to do the same. Marshall sat down, nervous. The bartender came towards them, squinting, doubting if they were eighteen or not. Fang pulled money out of his pocket, silencing the bartender's suspicious glares. Fang gave the man some cash.

"Some Scotch for me and my friend." Fang ordered.

A moment later, the bartender came back with two Scotches. Fang had finished his in one swig, making Marshall worried. Fang watched Marshall, wanting him to finish his. Marshall stared at his Scotch. He had never once had alcohol. Was Scotch good? Marshall took a sip, and then decided that Scotch was good. After finishing his drink, Fang ordered something else. Marshall felt different after drinking the Scotch. Was he drunk? No. He had only had one. But he did feel more … loose.

The bartender came back with two shots. Fang took one and gave the other to Marshall. Marshall looked at the shot strangely, but then took it. Unlike the Scotch, which had burned at first but then tasted good, the shot had burnt like hell and made him instantly dizzy. Marshall thought he heard fang ordering another shot. The bartender gave Fang a strange look.

Fang took his last shot, and so did Marshall. By his last shot, he felt dizzy and light headed, but happy, in a strange way. He didn't feel so nervous anymore. The flashing lights and music seemed to be much more appealing. The rest of the night was hazy, but memorable.

Marshall had never danced before, but he sure did that night. The best part about dancing was that you could do it would any women you wanted. Marshall remembered getting dirty with a few, but he also remembered getting too dirty. The sting on his face from being slapped reminded him.

"Are you drunk?" one had snarled.

"Hell, yeah!" Marshall had raved.

The girl just stared at him, but then met her lips with his. Marshall was far too drunk to care about the fact that he didn't know the girl at all. Kissing her back, he placed a hand on the back of her neck, holding her closer to his body. Placing his other hand on her back, he felt her silk dress, but his hand slowly moved down to where he wanted it to on the girl's short black dress.

Marshall could recall him and Fang hooking up with a few in the stalls, but the wonderful memory was fuzzy. As Marshall and Fang had partied together that night, they had gathered a fair amount of ladies. Some had hooked up with them and then just left them, but a few had stayed with them. Marshall knew that at one point he had more to drink because of the fact that he was too junk to have had only one Scotch and two shots.

The only bad thing that had come from having so many ladies by his side that night was that other dudes wanted to get some as well. Usually, Marshall would have shrunk away from well built men that picked on him, but the liquor changed his judgment, and Fang's, too. When a group of men had gotten too 'friendly' with Marshall and Fang's ladies, things had turned ugly.

The night was also Marshall's first bar fight. Their fight with the group of men had turned into a full out riot. Marshall knew that he had been beaten down, but with his new vampire strength (and new drinks); he was able to come out as the victor.

Fang and Marshall ended up leaving the rave with half the ladies they had before when the fight had become out of hand. However, the night was only half over. Walking down the street, the group made it to a beach party. There, they met more women and had more drinks. Marshall wasn't sure if he had hooked up with more women there or not.

When they left that party, it was almost sunrise. Their group was now only a couple girls from the original group that left the rave, plus a few more from the beach party. With what money Fang had left, they called a taxi and drove to a four star hotel. Marshall called room service and ordered some red wine. Fang had closed the curtains, to keep out any sun light. Early in the morning, they spilled half the bottle of wine on the white carpet, but no one cared. After some laughs, Fang and Marshall went to the two different rooms. At this point, they now had four ladies with them. Two went in with Fang and two went in with Marshall.

Marshall was beginning to like being a vampire, mainly because even though his ladies in bed with him were tired, he still had enough energy to give them pleasure.

* * *

_Finally! There isn't any real "strong language" in this, but there are some words that might make people consider it to be._

_Yep. This story always gets interesting when Fang is around._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains nudity and violence/gore.**

Chapter 5 –

Marshall woke up the next morning to something stinging his face. Opening one eye, he saw his window open. He didn't think much of it at first, but then the pain caught up to him. Hissing, he flung the sheets over his head to protect him from the sun's evil rays. After he had done so, his head swam. He moaned as he slowly remembered his night. He had no doubt been drinking and parting all night long. Something else was strange, though. Marshall just couldn't put his finger on it.

Then it hit him. Feeling around, he found that he was completely naked and alone in a giant bed. Marshall felt under the covers, trying to find a pair of boxers, but felt something different. Pulling it out from under the sheets, he looked at the object strangely for a moment, but then blushed immensely once he realized that he had pulled out a bra. He flung the bra off the side of the bed and continued to search for his underwear. Finally, he found his boxers and quickly slipped them on.

Slipping out of bed, Marshall carefully avoided the sunlight as he walked around the corners of the room. Coming to the curtains, Marshall shut them as fast as he could. Marshall made a mental note to be more careful with closing the curtains before bed. Marshall yawned, but didn't feel tired. He couldn't help but wondering where his ladies had wondered off to.

Opening his bedroom door, Marshall walked into the main area of the hotel room. Neither Fang nor any ladies were seen in the area. Marshall walked towards Fang's door, which had been opened only a crack. Marshall opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The room was pitch black. Marshall thought he could see Fang in the bed, shifting around, but no one else was in bed with him.

Marshall slowly backed out and closed the door. Marshall walked towards the TV that had been sitting in the middle of the room. Switching it on, Marshall sat down on a couch. As he sat down, he giggled, the sound reminding him of old man pants. As the TV began to focus, Marshall grabbed a remote and began flipping through channels. Everything was boring. Most of the channels weren't in English, but the ones that were weren't appealing. Marshall pressed the power button and sat back in the couch, bored.

Fang plopped down in the couch next to Marshall, making the couch make the old man pants sound. Marshall was startled by Fang's sudden appearance and jumped, but relaxed once his friend patted Marshall on the shoulder.

"Some night, huh?" Fang chuckled.

"Yeah." Marshall answered, feeling his head.

Fang did the same. "This is some hang over, too. Ouch."

Marshall closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The darkness and silence seemed to be relaxing. Marshall could hear Fang getting off the couch.

Fang shifted through his pants until he could find what he was looking for: a sharpie. Fang drew on the hard wall. After making what looked like a face in the dark, he also pulled out the bottle of demon's blood. Before he opened the bottle, he turned to see that Marshall was watching him.

"Let's go home." Fang said. "You know, before someone decides to give us some sunlight."

Marshall nodded and got up from the couch. He staggered a little, but then gained some control. As soon as Fang opened the bottle and put a drop on the face, the portal opened once again. This time, however, Fang just simply flew threw the portal. Marshall stared at the portal for moment, but then closed his eyes as he took a step forward.

* * *

Marshall had forgotten about the flying lessons that day. He had tried convincing Fang into postponing the flying lesson to another day. Marshall gave excuses such as that he still had a nasty hang over and that he hadn't perfected invisibility yet, but Fang was determined to teach his friend how to fly.

After sucking the color out of some apples, the two set out to the unknown. Marshall had repeatedly asked where they were going, but Fang said it was surprise. Marshall wasn't sure if he liked surprises.

After a while of traveling, Marshall could tell that they were coming closer to his mother's kingdom, mainly because there were random cracks in the earth here and there, plus flames coming out of them every now and again.

"Fang, are you sure this is the safest place to learn how to fly?" Marshall asked, skeptically.

"Don't worry, Marsh. This is one of the best ways to learn. Trust me."

Somehow, Marshall had trouble doing that.

Finally, Fang set Marshall down on rocky ground. Thankfully, there weren't any flames bursting out of cracks anywhere. Sadly, the ground was so rocky and pointed, if Marshall had fallen, he could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Fang …"

"Time for training!" Fang shouted.

Suddenly, Fang had picked Marshall back up and lifted him high in the air.

"Whoa! Wait! Fang, what are you doing?" Marshall wailed.

"Teaching you how to fly." Fang answered.

Fang drifted over a canyon that had rocks surrounding its sides and bottom. If Marshall fell, he would be sliced.

"Fang! This isn't funny! Put me down!"

"Dude, that's what I'm going to do."

"Wait!" Marshall screamed, frantically.

"Alright, listen and stop squirming." Fang growled. "I'll drop you, but you have to fly. I'm not going to pick you up so don't think I will. I might help you a little along the way, but that's it. Ready?"

"NO!" Marshall shouted.

"Good." Fang snickered.

Marshall felt light as Fang let go of him. He instantly went barreling through the air as he flailed around desperately. What did he know about flying? It wasn't like he was a bird where he could just spread his wings and …

No. He didn't have wings. He couldn't fly, and he was plummeting towards shards of rocks that would instantly kill him. Marshall could feel something next to him. He turned and saw it was Fang.

"Think warm thoughts!" Fang shouted.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Marshall screamed. Was that a warm thought?

Marshall looked back to the ground, to see that the huge, sharp rocks were deathly close. Marshall closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Suddenly, Fang grabbed Marshall by the collar of his shirt and flung him to the side, avoiding a nasty death. Marshall felt as though he were a rag doll as Fang continued to fling Marshall around away from the rocks.

Finally, Fang grabbed Marshall by one of his feet and flung him high into the air. Marshall looked to the ground to see that the rocky terrain had turned to smooth rock, leading into a gorge, almost like a slide. Marshall expected Fang to come back around to fling him away from the ground, but he didn't.

Marshall hit the ground on his bottom, but didn't have time to react as the rock turned out to be super slippery. Sliding, Marshall tried to claw at anything he could, to stop himself from sliding, but there was no stopping it. Marshall had judged wrong. He thought the slide had lead into a gorge and into deep, dark water, but instead it lead into an underground tunnel. As he continued to slide, the tunnel suddenly parted, giving him two different ways to go. Marshall shifted his body to the left and in return took the left tunnel.

Bad choice. The new path plummeted down into the ground, turning everything pitch black. Marshall continued to slide desperately. However, the tunnel curved up to form a U shape, but also sending Marshall Lee into the air once again. As he free fell through the air, he could see where he was now. He was inside a cave. Everything was shinny and wet, making everything slippery. What was magnificent about this cave though was that there was light. Where was the light coming from? His question was answered when he saw the glowing crystals that were littered around the cave. Normally, Marshall would have considered the sight to be beautiful, but he couldn't really enjoy it when he was being flung around.

When Marshall thought he was about to fall onto the cave ground, he was able to see that the ground was really a brightly lit pool. He could see crystals that had formed beneath the surface. He prepared to fall in the water, but again, misjudged. On the other side of the cave was another tunnel. As he was flung through the air, he landed inside the slippery tunnel on his stomach. However, unlike the other tunnel that had been straight but steep, this tunnel was curved and had many twists and turns. Marshall was flipped and banged around, but he tried his best to keep calm.

Before the tunnel ended and he was thrown in the air again, Marshall ended up being on his stomach facing forward. As Marshall was drifting through the air, he tried his best to keep straight and not flail around.

'Fly … fly … fly …' he kept telling himself.

Marshall was a few feet away from the crystal water. Closing his eyes, Marshall cleared his mind. For a moment, everything was still. Instead of water rushing up his nose and ears, there was wind. Instead of the feeling of drowning, there was the sensation a being … free. Marshall snapped open his eyes to see that he was still a foot or two above the water, but the water seemed to rushing past him. Marshall looked up to see that he wasn't falling, or even hovering, but flying.

The wide, crystal lit cave gave Marshall loads of room as he kept a steady pace along the surface of the water.

'This can't be real.' he thought to himself.

To make sure, Marshall carefully dipped one of his hands down towards the water, skimming the surface. The cold water tickled Marshall's skin. He laughed to himself as he realized that he had finally done it. He was flying.

Fang flew out of one of the tunnels, to see his best friend rushing past the water's surface, dipping one of his hands in the water, laughing. Fang grinned to himself. Fang had never thought he would see the day when his friend flew, or the day they had flown together. Fang flew down beside his friend, giving him a warm smile.

Marshall seemed to forgive Fang for his teaching methods once he loosened up. Fang dipped his hand into the water too, keeping pace with Marshall, and playfully splashed Marshall. Marshall suddenly stopped and hovered. He seemed to panic, but Fang instantly came to his friend's aid. Lightly grabbing one of Marshall's arms, Fang hovered higher into the air and helped guide his friend. The two flew around the cave together, laughing. Once Marshall had thought he had enough control, Fang let go, letting Marshall fly on his own.

Marshall felt afraid of failing at first, but then became more confident as his friend gave him encouragement. As Marshall became better at flying, he did twists and turns in the air. Fang followed his lead, doing tricks and messing around in the cave.

"Come on. Let's fly outside." Fang urged.

"Alright." Marshall said with enthusiasm.

Fang flew out of one of the tunnels Marshall had come from, and Marshall followed close behind. Once they were out of the tunnels, they flew out of the rocky canyon and into the wide open air. After a while of free flying and messing around, Fang poked Marshall in the ribs. "You're it."

As Fang sped away, Marshall chased after him. The two continued to play chase and mess around for the rest of the day. At one point, Fang and Marshall zoomed past a lake, which sent a giant wave of water over a small village of demons. The two best friends laughed it off and flew away before the demons could do anything to avenge their soaked homes.

At sun down, the friends returned to the tower. Marshall lied on top of the roof, watching the first stars of the night sky. Fang opened the latch and flew inside his home, but returned a few moments later with a couple cans of Bud Light beer. Marshall sat up and caught a can that was thrown to him. He opened the tab and took a sip of the beer. Fang took a seat on the roof next to Marshall, taking a sip of his beer, as well.

Marshall licked his lip, deciding that Scotch tasted a lot better than Bud Light. Fang downed his drink and crushed the can, throwing it over the tower's side. Fang lied on his back and looked up at the night sky. Marshall finished his beer slower, but threw it to the side all the same.

"I told you that you could do it." Fang said.

"What?" Marshall said as he laid back, as well.

"I told you that you could fly." Fang corrected.

"Oh." Marshall said. "Well, I still don't approve of your 'teaching' techniques, but whatever."

Fang laughed as he crossed his hands behind his head.

* * *

There was no light. The dense forest was still and showed no life. Marshall couldn't remember going into a forest, so he guessed that this must be a dream, right? Marshall walked through the silent forest, even though he didn't know where he was going or where he was. A sudden breeze caught his attention. Swerving back on his heeling, Marshall was feet away from a silver wolf.

Marshall was too shocked to speak or move. The wolf just stood there, returning the gaze that Marshall gave. The forest remained horrifyingly dark, but the wolf's bright, silver pelt was unforgettable. Marshall took a step towards the wolf, but the wolf instantly turned tail and began to sprint away.

"Hey!" Marshall shouted. His voice seemed to tail away and his words seemed to echo.

Marshall began to chase after the silver wolf. His feet pounded against the soft forest ground. Marshall kept his eyes glued to the wolf as he continued to run, but no matter how fast he ran, the wolf seemed to be running further and further away. As Marshall kept chasing after the wolf, the forest trees began to part and the sky opened up to show a bright full moon.

Just when he thought that he was going to loose sight of the silver wolf, the wolf stopped at what looked like a lake. Marshall ran up within a few feet of the wolf, but then began to slow his pace, not wanting to startle the wolf, even if he was just dreaming. Once Marshall was close next to the wolf, he realized that what he thought was a lake was a large, shallow pool. The pool reflected the bright moon that was above. The wolf sat by the pool, looking into the water. Marshall decided to do the same.

Crouching beside the wolf, Marshall sat on his knees while he looked into the water. To his horror, he didn't have a reflection. Next to him, the wolf began to shift. Marshall noticed that the silver wolf did have a reflection. The wolf looked towards Marshall with soft, green eyes.

"My reflection …" Marshall whispered.

Marshall turned to look at the wolf, but saw that it wasn't looking at him anymore. The wolf was staring towards the middle of the pool intently. Marshall followed the wolf's gaze until he saw what it was staring at. In the middle of the pool was what looked like a crystal growing out of the water. Marshall was in awe by the sight. The way the moonlight hit the crystal reflecting off the water made the scene look too marvelous.

Suddenly, Marshall was being nudged by the silver wolf. Marshall stood to his feet as the wolf nudged him into the water. Marshall ignored the freezing water that lapped at his feet. Marshall turned one last time to the wolf as it gave Marshall as reassuring gaze. Then, Marshall turned towards the crystal and began to slowly walk towards it. The cold water that was lapping at his feet at first had felt freezing, but then began to feel strangely warm.

Once Marshall was close to the crystal that was growing out of the water, he stretched out a hand to touch the crystal, but then something caught his eye. In the center of the bright crystal was something … red. Marshall couldn't tell what it was. However, there was something else, but then Marshall realized that the second thing was just a reflection of what was behind him. Marshall quickly turned around to see that at the shore, where the silver wolf had been waiting, now were many other wolves. They all gathered together, closely packed, while watching Marshall. Marshall scanned the crowd of wolves to find the silver wolf, but couldn't find the creature. Marshall turned back to the crystal, not wanting to see all the eyes watching him.

Marshall stretched his hand out, again, to the crystal. However, once his hand got close, the crystal instantly began to shift so that whatever was in the middle would be revealed. Marshall blinked in disbelief. How could he forget? There, in the center of the crystal, was The Wolves Heart. How could it be?

'If only this wasn't a dream,' Marshall thought.

Marshall remembered that The Wolves Heart was a special gem that the wolves had protected from humans from the beginning of time. He had read this in the book he had 'borrowed', called 'Legend of the Wolves Heart'. However, when Marshall was jumped by the gang whose leader bit Marshall, they had taken his backpack, and the book. Marshall only wished he still had that book.

Now ignoring the wolves and his own thoughts, Marshall slowly stretched his hand towards The Wolves Heart, but before his fingertips touched the gem, the ground trembled before him. Marshall turned around, but the wolves had suddenly disappeared as the ground began to cave in. When Marshall turned back to where the crystal had been, the ground began to part as it revealed a long, wide dirt path. The water around him dissolved into the ground.

The bright moon seemed to fade away as more trees instantly sprouted from the ground. The new scene was something strange to Marshall. Once again, the forest was dense and dark. There were no wolves in sight as Marshall scanned the area. At the end of the path, Marshall thought he saw something. A house, maybe? Taking a few brave steps forward, Marshall followed the dirt path. Everything seemed too … quiet. There were no sounds, not even the natural sounds of the forest. The only noise to be heard was Marshall's footsteps.

Once the structure came into sight, Marshall knew that the house was really a cottage. Marshall stopped in his tracks. Instantly Marshall remembered the cottage that was illustrated in his book. Was this really the same cottage? Marshall stood in silence as he stared at the cottage fifty feet away from him. Although hardly anything could be seen in the darkness, Marshall could see the front door wide open, inviting him in.

Marshall somehow knew that this wasn't right, but what else was he to do? Gathering what courage he had left, Marshall continued walking towards the cottage. A sudden breeze blew, making Marshall shiver and the front door swing on its hinges. The door squeaked loudly in the silence, making Marshall even more skeptical.

Marshall walked up towards the cottage, examining the outside. The windows were broken, but yet there was no glass on the ground anywhere. The whole cottage seemed to creak and sway with the wind. Marshall looked down at the porch steps, which half were broken. Deciding not to step on them, Marshall took one large leap over the steps.

Slowly opening the cottage door, Marshall peered into the cottage. The sound of the wind outside seemed to whisper to him, warning him of something dangerous. Dangerous? Marshall couldn't shake the feeling of doom as he took another step into the room.

The room was completely dark. As Marshall took another step into the mysterious cottage, the wind behind him seemed to be abandoning him, leaving him alone for whatever was to come. Marshall thought he could hear thunder in the distance, but he shook it off.

As Marshall took another step forward, a gust of wind blew, slamming the door behind him. Marshall lunged for the door, pulling roughly at the rusty door knob, but the door was jammed shut. Marshall thought he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but then remembered that he no longer had a heart beat. What was that pounding, then? Marshall didn't want to find out. Finally giving up on the door, Marshall decided that he could try to find a back door.

Taking slow steps, Marshall advanced forward. The room was now completely dark. The only light offered was what was left of the moonlight. Even that wasn't enough to at least dim the room. Marshall examined the room. There was something on the walls. In fact, there were many things hanging from the walls. Where they pictures, or even trophies? Marshall shook the thought away as he continued though the room.

At the back of the room, Marshall bumped into what he thought was a desk. He felt around the desk, looking for a light, or even a candle. His hand touched something cold. He traced his fingers along the side, and then realized that he was touching a desk lamp. He finally felt a switch as he flipped it, giving enough light to see what was on the desk.

Marshall gasped in horror. There, on the study desk, were instruments of torture. He saw multiple knifes and cleavers, but what made him stomach turn was the fact that each one was coated in a blankets of scarlet blood. The desk itself was stained in blood. Marshall felt himself becoming dizzy.

'This would be a great time to wake up,' he thought.

However, in the middle of the desk, was an open book. Marshall forced himself to look at the pages, his curiosity getting the best of him. The pages were filled with what Marshall thought were only in science fiction movies. The pages showed an experiment project, a deadly one. Someone had written in black ink on the pages about an experiment to create a super wolf. The first page showed planting a chip in the brain of a wolf, but another page showed cutting a wolf open completely, inserting a robotic skeleton.

Marshall didn't ant to believe it, but he knew what this book was. He knew it was 'Legend of the Wolves Heart'. The silence was broken as howling sounded off in the distance. What kind of howling was that? Marshall had never heard it before. The howling didn't sound sorrowful, nor did it sound angry. Marshall's hands shook as he realized they were howling of danger.

Danger! Danger was coming!

Marshall already knew he had to leave. Even if he had to hurl himself out the window, he had to leave right that moment. Howling turned to even more thunder, and then some lighting. A streak of lighting gave Marshall a few seconds of sudden light. He almost fell to the floor when he saw the horrifying images. If it had not been for the desk behind him, he would have fallen. Catching himself on the desk, he could feel his hands touching warm, sticky blood. He quickly pulled away before another flash showed him the image once again.

What Marshall had seen on the walls weren't pictures or trophies. They were wolves.

Many of them were pinned to the wall with some kind of wire, or had knifes sticking from their slit open bodies. Each body had been sliced open, spilling out the intestines and painted the walls and floor in oozing blood. Some bodies lied on the floor, pressed against the wall, and had been slip open. Marshall knew that who ever did this also wrote the book, and was trying to experiment on these creatures.

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, but this time things were different. The bodies that were pressed against the wall were now at Marshall's feet, as if they had somehow moved on their own.

Marshall screeched in terror. He ran across the room, towards the front door, but before he was halfway across the room, another bolt of lightning flashed at the same moment Marshall tripped over something. Marshall turned back for a second while he picked himself up, to see what he tripped on, but then regretted it. What was meant to be a carcass of a wolf was a mangled piece of fur. Blood spilled around, showing where Marshall had skid. When Marshall tripped over the body, the carcass was so ripped apart it slit in two.

Marshall swallowed down barf that rose to his throat. He ran to the door, not looking back, knowing that another bolt of lightning was about to flash. Marshall flung himself at the door, pounding against it, trying break away at the hinges, but his attempts were useless.

Suddenly, as another bolt flashed, something heavy fell on top of Marshall. Marshall screamed as he flung what had fallen on him aside. To his disgust, what had fallen on him was a wolf skin, still wet with blood.

Having enough, Marshall backed up a little as he punched the side of the door, trying to make a hole. It was when he made finally pounded in a hole that a voice ran out.

"Get out!" the deep, cracked voice screeched from the outside.

Marshall froze. If he still had a beating heart, he was sure it would have stopped.

"Get out of my home!"

Marshall moved to the window beside the front door. Fifty feet away from the cottage was a figure in a dark cloak. He held a large walking stick in one of his hands. Once a bolt of lightning flashed, he was able to see that on top of the stick was a wolf's head.

"Get out of my home!" the voice repeated, this time more threatening, before raising his stick in the air.

"Get out or you will die!" the voice raged.

Thunder and lightning flashed all together. Marshall just stood there at the window, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, the figure pounded the stick on the ground. "You will die! YOU WILL DIE!"

As he said the words, lightning flashed. Something moved behind Marshall. Although Marshall knew he shouldn't have, he turned. The bodies on the walls and ground moved to the center of the room, just like zombies. Even the carcass that Marshall had accidentally ripped in two crawled on the floor. The whole scene was pure guts, blood, and fur. Marshall was now pinned against the wall as carcasses crawled towards him.

"YOU WILL DIE!" the figure shouted once more.

The zombie-like wolves clawed at Marshall's torso and began tearing away at him. Marshall screamed out in pain, begging to God that he be woken up from this dream, if it really was a dream. The pain felt so real.

The zombie wolves pilled on top of one another, then on Marshall. He could feel himself being ripped apart as he continued to scream. The world around him began to shake violently. Marshall just continued to scream.

"Marshall! Marshall, wake up!"

Marshall's eyes snapped open to see Fang shaking Marshall. Marshall took in a deep breath, although he didn't need it. He needed to know that he was still alive. Well, undead, anyway.

"What the hell, dude?" Fang shouted. "I was sleeping when you started screaming."

Marshall lay back in bed. He could almost feel the pain. The dream felt so real. He felt his hot head, and then groaned. Fang raised and eyebrow then placed a hand on his friend's head as well.

"Fever." Fang muttered.

Marshall wanted to believe that his dream was the result of a horrible fever, but he knew differently. Marshall stared at the ceiling, in a daze.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Fang asked his friend.

Marshall didn't answer. He continued to stare up at the ceiling. He needed time to think things through. Perhaps a fever was just what he needed to lay in bed all day. Although he hadn't formed a real plan, he already knew what had to be done.

He had to return to the DarkForest, find that cottage, and burn it to the ground.

* * *

_blood and gore comes in on this chapter._

_Yeah, so, Marshall is pretty stupid so far in this fan fiction. Walking down rabbit holes? Falling out of the sky? Now, walking into a cottage in a dark forest? WTF, Marshall?_

_Anyway, the next chapter is going to action packed, so stay tuned!_

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter contains nudity and violence/gore. **

Chapter 6 –

The fever had lasted longer than Marshall had expected. For a whole week, Marshall lied in bed while Fang did the best he could to care for his ill friend. Marshall did his best to eat as much as he could, but sucking the color out of food was much more work than he had thought. Food was meant to give him energy, but it also took some away from him. Marshall mainly day dreamed.

He day dreamed about the DarkForest and his father. Marshall had missed both wolves and his father. After Marshall put his plan into motion, he decided that he would visit his father, just to let him know that he was alright.

'Oh God, how do I explain to him what happened?' Marshall thought. While Marshall was thinking about it, he thought about what could possibly happen.

"Hey Dad!" Marshall would say.

"Marshall! Thank God you're alright! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" his father would respond.

"Oh, I'm alright, Dad. I was just in the Nightoplane, skipping school, when I got bitten by a vampire and jumped by his thug gang. I was hurt pretty bad, but Fang took me under his wing. When I was healthy, I felt like visiting you, but instead I decided to party with Fang in Ibiza while getting drunk off alcohol and babes. Other than that, I'm fine."

Marshall covered his head with his pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. His dad must have been worried sick about Marshall for the whole week while Marshall lied in bed, sick for real. Marshall knew that he had to get to the DarkForest then his father as soon as possible, but it took most of his strength to even sit up in bed. He was beginning to think that this was no ordinary fever.

As if reading his mind, Fang flew threw the roof's hatch with a heavy sigh. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No." Marshall was able to groan through his pillow. Marshall pulled the pillow away from his face, to see Fang hovering above him with a sack of apples.

"Sorry I took so long." Fang said, dropping the subject. "It's hard to not attract unwanted attention when you're the only human looking thing in the market."

"Oh." Marshall wheezed. His throat felt dry and scratchy. He lay in bed, staring up at ceiling for the thousandth time that day. How much longer was this horrible fever going to last? The sickness seemed to be getting worse than better.

"Marshall …" Fang whispered as he floated closer to his friend in bed.

Marshall turned his gaze to look at Fang out of the corner of his eyes. His fanged friend had a worried expression, but also nervous.

"Um …" Fang placed his feet on the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about something.

Marshall swallowed a lump in his throat. He ignored it, and then spoke. "Yes?"

Fang sat on his knees so he was level with Marshall. "I'm sorry that you're sick …"

Marshall squinted his eyes and gave Fang the best I-know-there-is-something-else-you're-not-telling-me kind of look. Fang looked away, pretending he hadn't seen his best friend's stare. Fang rubbed the back of his neck, again, and sighed.

"Look, um …" Fang licked his dry lips.

"Out with it." Marshall mumbled.

Fang continued to look away, as if not wanting to show his sudden expression. Marshall waited patiently for Fang's next words. Fang took in a deep breath before he began.

"This fever is common for fledglings, and just so you know; this is a fever that won't hurt you forever. Or …" Fang looked to the ground. "It won't last that much longer. I mean, it shouldn't."

"Fang, what are you talking about?" Marshall wheezed. "And what is a fledgling?"

There was a moment of silence, but then Fang finally looked up at his friend. Fang's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "A fledgling is a vampire that hasn't drunk mortal blood, yet. If you're a new fledgling, which you are, you will get this sickness. And after a while, if you stay a fledgling, you will get the sickness over and over again, until you finally drink blood."

Marshall stared at the ceiling. The wooden ceiling was boring. Fang had never once painted it or even fixed holes in the wooden boards. For the past week, Marshall had gotten to know every dent and crack in the ceiling. Staring up at it seemed so natural to the point that Marshall continued to stare at it, even though his friend was becoming more uncomfortable by the silence.

Marshall turned his head, ripping his gaze away from the ceiling, and stared at his friend. "So, you're saying that unless I drink blood, I'll just keep getting sick?"

"Yes." Fang answered. "But the sickness only lasts about a week. The reason this one might be so bad is because it's your first time. After a while, you should get used to getting sick." Fang said his last words with skepticism.

Marshall thought for a moment before he said his next words. "Fang, when did you start drinking blood?"

Fang wasn't prepared for the question. His gazed kept flickering away, as if looking for an excuse to end this conversation. He rubbed the back of his neck, then tried cracking his knuckles, something he did whenever he was nervous. "I … I don't really remember that. I mean, it was such a long time ago …"

Marshall continued to stare at his friend. When Fang finally returned the gaze, Marshall spoke. "Fang, tell me."

Fang sat in silence, feeling heat rising to his face.

"Fang, have you ever been sick?"

Fang winced, as if the words had struck him. "Well y-yes! I have b-been s-sick …"

Fang continued to crack at his joints.

"You drank blood before you were sick? So … you drank it right after you were bitten?"

"No!" Fang shouted, wanting to silence his ill friend. "I swear, Marshall Lee, I have had the sickness."

"How many times?" Marshall asked, rising his voice to match Fang's.

"Why does that even matter!?" Fang almost shouted. He floated away from the bed side and lied down on the couch, out of Marshall's view.

Marshall wasn't sure if he was to be worried about Fang or feel hurt at the fact his friend wouldn't tell him the truth. Marshall decided not to push it any further. Staring back up at the ceiling, Marshall licked his lips, then his teeth. He could feel the front canines moving, as if he had willed them to grow. Marshall then knew he did. The only thing on his mind, besides his friend's agony, was his own lust for the hunt.

* * *

Sleeping during the nights was horrible. Marshall knew that he could stay up for a good four or even five days before feeling tired, but the illness seemed to drain away at his energy. For every night that week, Marshall had needed to sleep, but almost every night he had horrifying nightmares about the cottage in the DarkForest. The sick memories all flowed back every time Marshall dozed off.

That night, the nightmares showed no mercy. Not only did he dream about his previous nightmare, but he also dreamed of Fang.

Fang would be bent over something … strange. Marshall bent over to his friend, but the nightmare was just too much. Fang wasn't himself. Marshall knew it was a dream, but the emotional damage still lingered.

"What kind of vampire are you?" Fang had yelled at Marshall in his dream. "What kind of friend are you?"

Marshall just stood there in his dream.

"Just do it!" Fang had screamed.

Marshall had seen what Fang meant in the dream. What Fang had been hunched over was a human body. Fang wanted Marshall to drink the blood.

"Just do it, Marshall! I thought you were my friend!"

Marshall knew this was a dream, but he still felt hot tears rising to his face.

"You will die, Marshall Lee!" Fang had yelled.

Marshall had known about those first three words. He heard them over and over every night after loathing night. Fang's voice began to melt away as the figure's voice returned.

"You will die!"

The words seemed to echo. Marshall tried his best to tune out the sound, but he simply couldn't. The nightmare had its hold on him, and it wouldn't let him go.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

The human body that had been lying on the ground suddenly had two bite marks on the side of its neck. The blood from the victim flowed over to Marshall. The blood had gotten on his feet. When Marshall tried to move, the blood became even more thick and sticky.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Marshall screamed. This nightmare was by far the worst he had had the whole week. Although the voice kept ringing out, Marshall continued to scream, wanting to drown out the sound.

Marshall felt soft hands shaking his shoulders. Marshall's eyes snapped back open to see Fang holding his shoulders down to the bed. Marshall's face felt wet, and then he realized that he had been crying in his sleep. Marshall's body ached all over. He winced at Fang's touch. His throat felt drier than ever. He knew that he had been screaming in his sleep, as well.

"Marshall, calm down. It's alright. Everything is alright." Fang had shouted. Marshall laid in bed, paralyzed.

Fang lowered his voice to a whisper. "Everything's alright."

Marshall felt more water rising to his eyes and heat rising to his face. Some moments, he would be freezing, but other moments he would feel too hot for his covers.

Marshall took in a deep breath, a habit he had gotten into whenever he had a nightmare.

Fang removed his hands from his friend's shoulders. Fang couldn't help but feeling sorry for his friend. The sight of Marshall Lee lying in bed, crying, and screaming, was pitiful. Marshall closed his eyes, feeling tired, but didn't want to fall back asleep. He knew another nightmare would be waiting for him.

Marshall reached out in the darkness until he felt Fang's arm. Marshall grabbed it with a squeeze. "You have to tell me, Fang." Marshall had croaked.

"What?" Fang puzzled.

"I can't go to sleep unless I know the truth. Am I going to die?"

Marshall could feel his friend's arm tense up.

"Marshall …" Fang whispered. "Just go back to sleep. Okay?"

"I can't." Marshall said.

"You have to try." Fang growled.

Marshall took in another deep breath, filling his lungs with air. Breathing had become a chore, but Marshall found that sometimes breathing helped ease the pain. However, the pain he felt now was more than just an ach.

Fang had pulled his friend's hand away from his arm.

"It hurts …" Marshall whispered with pain in his voice.

"I know." Fang sighed.

He stared at Marshall, who still had wet tears running down his face. Had Fang been too harsh? Remembering what the sickness felt like, Fang bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty that he had shoved his friend away.

"No, Marshall." Fang finally answered. "You're not going to die."

"How can you be so sure?" Marshall whispered.

"Because I had the sickness before, too. I used to be a fledgling, just like you." Fang answered.

"Is that the truth?" Marshall asked.

Fang was silent for a moment, but then spoke. "Yes. Marshall, I promise that I have had the sickness before. That is the truth."

"But that isn't the whole truth." Marshall countered, still shaken by his dream.

Fang tensed up. He wanted to say something mean, something to get Marshall off his back, but Fang knew his friend deserved to know the truth.

"I have had the sickness only once in my life. It was my first time, but it was painful. I have tried, Marshall. I have tried to help you. I have been by your side, trying to help you through the sickness, but I can't stop it. I can't spare you from my pain."

There was silence. Marshall wanted to question Fang's words, but he didn't. Marshall simply lied in bed, trying to stay awake. Fang took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I first got sick, there was nothing I could do. There was no one that was there to help me through the pain. My sickness lasted for two weeks. For two weeks I lied in bed. I tried my best to take care of myself, but it was so hard …"

Fang's voice started to crackle. He stopped for a moment to gather himself, and then spoke again.

"The sickness hit me so suddenly, I wasn't prepared. I had been living on my own for only a few weeks before I got sick. Every morning I woke up to pain and suffering. I had tried eating every day, but the pain was just too much. I ate only when the pain had dulled for the time being. I was on my own, Marshall. There was no one there for me."

"But you had friends you could ask?" Marshall pondered, starting to ease up.

"No." Fang answered with a whisper. "I had no friends. There was no one there for me. Marshall, the real reason I didn't want you to leave was because I didn't want you to be alone, like I was. Sure, you'd have your dad, but no one would be there to understand. No one understood me. I didn't want you to be the same."

There was silence for a long period of time. Marshall tried to keep his eyes open, to stay awake. Fang stood beside Marshall's bed, head hanging.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Marshall. I didn't want to. Please, believe me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. The physical and mental pain was just too much, though. When I was better, I had to drink blood. All it took was one human. I told myself that I would do it just one time, so I didn't have to deal with the sickness, but I was wrong. It turns out that drinking blood has the same effect as drugs. If you do it, you get a rush, a high even, but it is horribly addictive. Once you start, you can't stop."

Fang voice faded away. Marshall didn't want to hear anymore.

"Thank you." Marshall whispered.

Fang sighed. "You deserved to know the truth."

"No." Marshall whispered, feeling himself beginning to doze off. "Thank you for being there for me, for being my friend."

Fang looked at his friend, who was shivering now. Fang pulled the blanket up to Marshall's shoulders.

"Sleep." Fang told Marshall. "In the morning, you can tell me about these nightmares. I had nightmares when I was sick, but nothing compared to this."

"But the nightmares will just come back …" Marshall said in a sleepy tone.

Fang yawned, but tried to make his voice sound awake. "That's alright. If you start having another nightmare, I'll wake you back up. I'll just stay here for the rest of the night. I promise."

Marshall gave his friend a grateful look before he dozed off into another deep sleep.

* * *

Marshall woke up feeling different than he had for the past few days. Instead of feeling hot, cold, sore, or thirsty, he woke up feeling almost normal. Marshall turned over in bed to see that Fang had indeed stayed by the bed all night. Fang's arms and head rested on the side of the bed while his body sat limp on the floor.

Marshall sat up in bed, and for the first time, he didn't feel dizzy or weak. However, his body felt stiff. Marshall stretched out his back the best he could sitting down. After he touched his fingers to his toes, Marshall felt a lot better. Marshall rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes before he decided to take brave first steps.

Without disturbing Fang, Marshall swung his legs over the side of his bed. The wooden flooring felt cold, which sent shivers up Marshall's spine. Marshall lifted himself off the bed and just stood there. Suddenly, Marshall felt dizzy. Marshall felt himself falling back, but landed on the bed mattress. Fang began to stir, but kept his face buried in his arms.

Once Marshall felt like he was ready for a second try, he sat up off the bed. He staggered, but caught himself as he placed a hand on the wall. Marshall felt much better now that he had stretched. Suddenly, Marshall remembered there was unfinished business he had to attend to.

Staggering over to the bathroom door, Marshall relieved himself of what he hadn't done for three days. After he was finished, Marshall walked out of the bathroom to see that Fang had climbed onto the bed and was now sleeping soundly. Marshall couldn't imagine how tired Fang must have been.

Marshall tried to float towards the kitchen, but he wasn't strong enough, yet. He carefully walked towards the fridge, opening it with care. He was surprised at how many apples Fang bought. Almost half the fridge was full of apples. Marshall grabbed two, and then shut the fridge. After sucking the color out of the apples, Marshall tossed them in the garbage can, feeling much better now that he had relieved himself and had something to eat.

Marshall lied down on the couch, and then looked back over the seat towards the bed. Fang had started a light snore as he buried his face into the pillow. Marshall chuckled to himself. He then realized how lucky he was to have a friend like Fang.

* * *

After Fang had taken a three hour nap and Marshall changed his soiled clothes, the two decided that fresh air was best. Fang was worried that Marshall wasn't strong enough to fly, or even walk, but Marshall proved him wrong. The two flew together at a steady pace.

After the two had enough, they settled on a small grass hill, looking at the passing clouds. Once Marshall had gained back some strength, he had tried to practice how to turn invisible. To both the friends' surprise, Marshall had turned invisible on one of his first tries. However, turning invisible was one thing.

"Now turn visible again." Fang encouraged.

"What?" the air said. Fang heard where Marshall's words came from, but he looked around, wanting to look as if he didn't know where Marshall was. This seemed to please Marshall.

"Oh crap!" Marshall exclaimed.

Fang simply laughed. "Yeah. Now that you mastered invisibility, now you have to master how to turn visible again."

"What if I don't turn visible?" Marshall asked.

"Then, you'll be invisible forever." Fang answered coolly.

"WHAT?!" Marshall screeched.

Fang laughed even harder this time around. "Oh, I was just messing with you. You'll get the hang of it, eventually."

Thankfully, turning visible was much simpler than Marshall thought. The two laughed together as they continued to look up at the clouds. When the two become bored with that, they decided that it was time for a shower. Fang lead Marshall to a 'special place'.

To Marshall's surprise, the place was not only a hot spring, but also a water fall pool. Fang carefully took off his pants and shirt. Marshall felt uncomfortable at first, so he kept his shirt on. Fang dove into a deep section of the pool while Marshall stayed to the shallow end, showering under the water fall. Marshall felt much better to be bathed and cleaned. After sweating in the same clothes and covers for a week, he had developed quiet a man stink.

Once Fang returned to the surface, he had a wide grin on his face. "Dude, there is like a reef or something down there. Loads of fish and coral."

"What? No way." Marshall said. Marshall swam to where Fang was. They both dove beneath the surface. Just as Fang had said, there was a coral reef just below the water's surface. Many colorful fish swam through the coral holes. A few small orange ones came up to Marshall and nibbled at his toes. Marshall returned to the surface. He gasped for air, even though he didn't need it.

That was another thing Marshall liked about being a vampire. He got to go underwater for as long as he wanted, just as long as water didn't get in his mouth. Water in his nose and ears was still annoying, though. Once the friends had enough fun in the water fall pool, they went to relax and loosen up in the hot springs. Marshall loved that part the best. His tight and aching body now was able to relax and loosen up.

After they dried themselves off, the friends got dressed and headed back to Fang's tower. For the rest of the day, until sun down, they watched movies. Both the friends liked horror, but Fang agreed that Marshall needed a break from the horror. They watched mostly comedy movies.

Fang told Marshall that he would take the couch, letting Marshall sleep on the bed. Marshall at that point was tried and out of steam. Marshall looked at the bed, thankful that Fang had changed the sheets so they were no longer soiled and smelly. Marshall crawled under the sheets. The new sheets smelled like laundry detergent, making Marshall remember his sheets and clothes at home. His dad had always used more detergent than needed, but Marshall never complained. He loved the smell. Marshall released a sigh, knowing that tomorrow would be the day he left for the DarkForest and to see his father. So many questions raced through Marshall's head. How would his dad react to his son being a vampire? Would Marshall be alright in the sun if he wore something to cover himself up? What would Fang do when he heard that Marshall wanted to go back home? Would Fang still be worried about the sickness?

Marshall shuttered at the thought of having to go through the sickness all over again. Marshall was almost willing to do anything to not have to go through that pain and torture all over again …

'Stop!' Marshall told himself.

Marshall wondered if that was what Fang thought before he drank his first drop of blood. Marshall could never imagine drinking blood. His stomach did flips at the thought of drinking warm, gooey, sticky, delicious …

'Stop! Stop!' Marshall screamed at himself.

What did blood taste like? Was it good?

'Shut up, brain!'

* * *

For once in over a week, Marshall had slept without any nightmares. When he woke up, he wasn't stiff or even dizzy, so he assumed that he was almost completely cured. As it turned out, Marshall was worried about nothing. Fang was surprised by Marshall wanting to enter the mortal world, but he didn't show any signs or distress or anger. He seemed almost happy that his friend was feeling better. Fang gave Marshall a light shirt, hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Marshall felt too warm in his clothes, but he knew they would protect him from the sunlight.

Fang suddenly seemed worried at that moment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Fang had asked.

Marshall secretly wanted Fang to come with him, to protect him from anything dangerous, but Marshall knew he had to do this alone.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

With a nod, Fang opened a portal, and then handed the sharpie and demon's blood to Marshall. Marshall seemed skeptical about carrying around demon's blood, but he finally gave in and placed the two items in his pocket.

Marshall then stepped through the portal in the wall, leaving Fang alone in the tower home.

When Marshall stepped out of the portal, he was in an alley. Marshall carefully stuck to the shadows as he placed his hood over his head. As Marshall peered over the corner, he saw that he was on a familiar street. To his disgust, he was on the same street as his school. Since it was early in the morning, students were just beginning to enter the school doors. Buses pulled to the side of the school, letting students off.

Marshall kept to the shadows, and made sure to keep out of sight. After the school was out of sight, Marshall began to walk faster, wanting to get to his dad's house before anyone noticed him, or he got burnt. Wait, did Marshall just think of his home as 'his dad's house'? Marshall shook his head. He still lived with his dad, right?

After walking past a few streets, Marshall got better at walking in the day light. He mainly kept to the shadows, but whenever he needed to cross into the sun light, he would simply pick up speed and zoom past the light. The sun felt so warm on his skin, but he knew it would burn if he gave it a chance.

Finally, Marshall arrived at his house. His dad's car was parked in the drive way, so Marshall knew his dad was home. Going to the front door, Marshall slowly opened it, not wanting to alarm his father. As Marshall stepped inside the house, he couldn't help but notice that not many lights were on. Usually, his dad would want many on so he could study his work easier.

Marshall looked in the living room, but found nothing. After a while of searching, Marshall knew that his father was in his study room. The study room light was on, and Marshall could hear shuffling on the inside. Marshall carefully opened the door.

"Dad?" Marshall peeped.

His father was sitting at his desk, but he suddenly leaped out of his seat. Quickly opening a drawer, his dad pulled out a hand gun. He turned and pointed it at Marshall. Marshall was so surprised by his father's sudden actions that he bumped against the wall.

His father kept the gun pointed at his son. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Marshall, with shaky hands, removed his hood. Once his father caught sight of his face, the gun clattered to the ground. His father began to shake, but caught himself on the desk.

"Son …" he muttered.

Marshall was about to run to his father with open arms, but he stopped himself. There was a window in this room. Where was it? Then Marshall noticed that the window was wide open, letting bright sun light into the study. Marshall remained pressed against the wall.

Marshall's dad ran towards him with open arms. Father and son embraced. Marshall thought he could feel tears running down his face, but he didn't care. He could tell that his father was crying as well.

"I missed you …" Marshall muttered.

"I missed you so much, son." his father said back.

Suddenly, his dad broke the embrace. "Where have you been?"

Marshall knew that question was coming. "I was in the Nightoplane."

His father had such disgust on his face he let go of his son, and then stomped out to the living room. Marshall followed close behind, keeping to the shadows. His father was in the kitchen, sifting through the drawers.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked from a distance.

"Looking for the phone your mother gave me. Cover your ears son, there won't be pretty words." his dad snarled.

"Dad, I wasn't with mom." Marshall said bravely.

His dad continued to roughly shift through the drawers. "I don't care who you were with, you're her responsibility when you're down there. We had a deal. Why didn't you call me, Marshall?"

"Dad, I couldn't leave the Nightoplane."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I didn't have a phone." Marshall replied.

"Marshall Lee! You know how worried I've been? The least you could've done is call me and tell me what you're doing. And what do you mean you didn't have your phone? What happened to your phone? No. Never mind. Don't answer that. All I know is that I'm very disappointed and both you and your mother."

"Dad, I couldn't call you!" Marshall shouted.

"Why not!?" his dad screamed back.

"I didn't want to tell you I got bitten!" Marshall yelled. He then bit his bottom lip, wanting to take the words back.

His dad stopped sifting through the drawer. He looked at Marshall with a puzzled and worried expression. "What?"

Marshall took a step back. There were a few windows in the kitchen, so he had to be careful not to step into the light. He took another step backwards.

"Marshall Lee, don't walk away from me." his dad growled.

Marshall stopped backing up.

"Come here and tell me what you said." his dad said.

Marshall didn't know what to do. His dad was standing right where the sun hit him. Marshall swallowed a lump before he threw the hood back over his head. He took a few brave steps into the sun light. When he was inches away from his dad, he lightly looked up, but made sure not to face the sun light.

"What did you say?" Marshall's dad asked.

Marshall remained quiet. What was he supposed to say? He swallowed another lump, but didn't speak, not knowing what words to say. Marshall looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet his father's gaze.

"Marshall, look at me." his dad said roughly.

Marshall tilted his head a little more, but his father wasn't pleased. His father had finally had enough. He grabbed Marshall by the chin and forced him to look up. It was then the sun hit him on the face. Hissing, Marshall pulled back and didn't stop until he was in the safety of the shadows. He removed his hood, but it didn't help. His face burnt as he could see smoke rising from his skin.

When the smoke had gone away and his face stopped burning, he saw that his father was watching with a horrified expression. Marshall quickly sat in the corner of the room, burying his face in his arms. He felt ashamed to have his father look at him as if he were a monster. Although Marshall couldn't see his father, he could feel his hot gaze on his skin that burnt almost as bad as the sun. Marshall tried not to make a sound or show emotion. He just sat there in the shadows, in silence.

His father just stood there, staring at what had become of his son.

* * *

_I posted two chapters in one day. How BA is that?! Yeah, that's what I thought. Expect these chapters to be popping up more often than usual. I normally post a chapter every weekend, but I might start posting two chapters per week. We'll just need to wait and see._

_Yeah. You get to see how close friends Fang and Marshall are._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 7 –

The moon full moon shone brightly in the night sky, giving light to the creatures in the dark. As the moon shone down on the giant clearing, it gave a spot light to a huge rock at the edge of the clearing. On top of the rock lied a grey-blue wolf.

Her pelt glittered in the moon light as her gaze was fixed on the moon, staring away into space. Her mind was some place off as she thought about the sorrow and tragedies of her pack. She wasn't expecting to hear someone else climbing the boulder, but she showed no signs of being startled by the other's presence.

"Hello, Nero." She muttered as her pack mate sat next to her.

"Hello, Azura." Nero replied. His smoke grey pelt was matted with dirt and blood, but he cared more for the health of his injured pack mates than his own well-being. He licked some of the matted fur on his chest, to look more presentable in front of his alpha.

They both sat in silence before one of them spoke.

"We can't go on like this." Azura said. "Our borders are being attacked by more cougars than usual. We can't keep defending ourselves from this unstoppable threat."

Nero turned his head to the side and talked in a calm voice. "If these cats were truly a threat, they would have attacked the camp by now."

Azura sighed heavily, as if there was a massive weight on her shoulders. "Yes, but there has been word that cougars are starting to attack humans."

"Why does that affect us?" Nero said coolly.

Azura lowered her head. "We have always been to blame for the cats' sins. Now, the humans hunt us. The DarkForest had been at peace for many years, but now, it seems the odds are stacked against us."

The two sat in silence as the forest surrounded them with its natural sounds.

"What are we to do?" Nero whispered.

"I don't know." Azura muttered. Her head hung down as she said her last words. Nero kept looking off into the distance, showing no emotion. Unlike Azura, he had a heart of stone. Nero believed that showing emotions was a sign of weakness. Their pack didn't need to be any weaker than it already was.

Azura had a small wound on her shoulder, but she just simply took some herbs and called it good. Nero was wounded in one of the fights, but nothing compared to the ones he had been in before. Nero had only one eye cause of such fights. A cougar had taken Nero's eye in one of the fights. Nero now had four claw marks down the side of his face, showing his dark past. He had many other scars as well, but most were covered by his fur.

"Azura, I advise that we leave for camp." Nero spoke up.

Azura let out another pained sigh before she perked her ears. "Very well, Nero. Lead the way."

As beta of the pack, Nero stayed at his alpha's side. He had saved her life more than once, but many left new scars. Nero didn't care though. Like the rest of the pack, he gave an oath to protect his pack and his alpha, even at the cost of his life. Nero lead Azura back to the camp, where their homes where. To get to the camp, they had to push through many bushes and growth that hid the camp from the humans.

Once they were in the clearing of the camp, they both took their other form. Nero shifted from his natural wolf form into a human's. Once he was in his human form, his scars that were hidden by fur now showed. His messy grey hair was matted.

Azura changed into her human form, too. Her long, black hair hung past her shoulders. She placed her hand on her wounded shoulder, feeling the wound stretching to its new skin. Azura, like many other wolves, was used to the shift causing pain if wounded.

Nero wore dark clothing such as dark jeans, a black shirt, and grey shoes. Azura wore a pink tank top and light jeans. She wore black and white converse shoes.

As the two walked towards the pack mates, many came over to greet them, all in human forms. The only time they turned into their human forms were when they were in the safety of their camp.

"The alpha and beta have returned!" one of the pack mates shouted.

As soon as the words were spoken, two pack mates ran out of their cave home. The cave entrance was wooden up, but had a door, so they could stay warm during the night. The two that came up to the alpha and beta were given room by the other pack mates, knowing they had something important to say.

The two that had come up the beta and alpha were Leon and Star. The two were not only mates, but they were also partners in mentoring the apprentices. Leon was a tall and well built man. His red-orange hair blazed whenever in the sunlight. His amber eyes seemed to match. His mate, Star, stood beside him. Her silver-white hair gave her natural beauty, along with her bright blue eyes.

"What is it, Leon?" Azura asked once they were face to face.

Before Leon could answer, Star spoke up. "The Teller is here!"

Nero perked up. His attention snapped on as he searched the crowd for The Teller. As he looked, The Teller walked out of the same cave door that Leon and Star came out of.

The Teller was a bright silver she-wolf. She stalked towards the four, her eyes darting left and right, making sure it was truly safe. Once the silver she-wolf was beside the four, many pack members gathered, wanting to see the legendary wolf. Leon and Star exchanged nervous glances.

Finally, Azura spoke. "What brings you here, friend?"

The Teller sat on the ground. She looked strange and out of place being the only wolf not in human form. "I have come to bring you news." she spoke in a soft tone.

Azura looked around, now nervous as well. The pack was watching them, but most had their attention glued to The Teller. Azura finally made a decision. "Alright. We may speak in private in my den."

The Teller gave a small nod. Azura, Nero, and The Teller walked up to the alpha's den. Azura opened the door, letting the two inside her home. She shut the door behind her, but as soon as everything turned dark, crystals that formed on the walls lit up, glowing in the darkness.

The room was covered in furs. Every cave and den had furs, but the alpha's den had the most. There was a large rug in the middle of the floor, and the furniture was made out of furs as well. Azura's bed was in the back corner, but had fur blankets hanging from the ceiling, hiding the sight of her bed.

Nero took a seat next to Azura, while The Teller was contempt with taking a seat on the rug. Once everyone was comfortable, The Teller spoke.

"I have come to bring good and bad news."

"I could go for some good news for once." Azura muttered.

The Teller only nodded. There was silence before The Teller said her next words. "I believe I have found The Pure One."

There was silence after her words. Azura showed great reaction to The Teller's words. Even Nero showed his surprise. They have heard legends about The Pure One since they were puppies, but they had never thought they would live to see the day The Pure One was found.

Azura gave her beta a concerned glance before she turned back to The Teller. "How can you be so sure?"

The Teller gave a hurt look, but then was angered. "I have lived for hundreds of years. In that time, I have met many humans, but none were pure enough to take on this role, the reason being that all have wanted to be fulfilled by their own greedy needs, but their glasses were already full. I have finally found a being that has nothing. You could say that his glass is empty."

"So it is a male?" Nero asked.

The Teller gave him an annoyed glance. "Yes. The being is male. He had always come into the DarkForest, brave and bold. I at first thought that he was just another bounty hunter looking for The Wolves Heart, but he never did explore deep into our forest. He would simply just sit there, watching us. A few weeks ago I confronted him. He showed no aggression, but mostly curiosity."

"How does that make him pure?" Nero snarled.

"Silence your beta, Azura." The Teller growled.

Azura didn't like being ordered by an outsider, but she just gave Nero a small nod. "Please, finish your story." she said to The Teller.

The Teller gave an annoyed snort before she continued. "He had the book."

Azura didn't have to ask. She knew what book The Teller was speaking of.

"When he was sleeping, I snuck into his pack, and took the book myself. I had thought for a long time now that he was The Pure One, but I couldn't take any chances. I had to take the book back. I have hidden it in my cave, off the side of the mountains. It should be safe there. I took the book the same day that many of your wolves were hunted and killed."

There was silence as Nero looked away and Azura put her head in her palms. Yes. How could she forget? Her pack had been attacked by hunters and many were killed. Two young pups that were about to names apprentices had been there that day. Only a couple wolves survived that attack at the border. Only a few were buried, because the hunters had dragged as many bodies as they could away, wanting their skins. That night, the whole pack howled in honor of the lost pack mates.

The Teller continued, even though there had been sorrow brought to them. "However, I knew he wasn't human, so I couldn't jump to any conclusions that he was The Pure One." The Teller gave Nero a sharp look, silencing his questions. "He has the blood of demon."

Nero gave a snarl, baring his fangs. Azura gave him a sudden look, making him put away his fangs. Azura looked towards The Teller. "Demons are not pure."

"I thought the same thing. It turns out he is more pure than any other human I have met. Where all the humans wish us to be dead, he wishes us to live. I wanted to be sure that he is The Pure One, so I walked into his dreams."

Nero flinched. He had heard stories about The Teller having special powers to show people visions in their dreams.

The Teller closed her eyes as she thought about what to say next. "I showed him a vision of the Moon Stone. When he looked into the wholly water, he had no reflection. I have concluded that this is a sign that his glass really is empty. He would never harm us, for he has nothing to gain from it. However, once he reached for The Wolves Heart, he was brought to another dream. I did not will this, so it must have been a sign that there was something sketchy about him."

Nero snorted. "I knew it."

"However," The Teller said, ignoring Nero, "this only shows that he has unfinished business to attend to. Something dark is haunting his dreams. I have walked into his dreams after that, but the vision keeps haunting him. After walking through his dreams, I was able to figure out that he is returning to the DarkForest. He is looking to burn down the cutter."

Azura did a small gasp, but remained silent. Everyone knew what the cutter was. Many years ago, a human would steal away at wolves, bringing them back to his cottage. The victims were never seen again, but everyone knew what happened inside. Stories were still told to puppies to keep them away from the cutter. The man that killed wolves disappeared many years ago, but the memories of the lost souls still lingered in the cottage.

After a long moment of silence, Azura spoke. "You really believe he is The Pure One?"

The Teller nodded. "He had returned from where the demons roam, and he now seeks to destroy the cutter."

Nero kept silent, but then spoke. "What is the bad news?"

The Teller spoke her next words silently. "We are not the only ones that know he is pure. Once he steps foot into the DarkForest, the others will do what they can to stop him to burning down the cutter."

Azura gave a puzzled look, but then understood. The Pure One would save them, but others wanted their pack dead. If they could not kill the pack themselves, they would have to kill The Pure One.

"So, we must protect him?" Azura whispered.

The Teller sighed painfully. "Things are going to get a lot worse before they start getting better."

* * *

Seth and Kane were hanging in the basement, like any other Friday, and had some other guys and girls from school with them. And, like every Friday, they were high. Kane and Seth had a couple hits before the others arrived, so they weren't as high as the rest of the people. Seth was the most 'normal' out of the rest of the group. He had only taken half as many hits as his friend, Kane.

The basement was dark and damp. In the corner of the room was a set up Seth had made a while ago. The set up was mainly just strobe lights and chairs. Kane and Seth had found that the set up was heaven whenever they were high.

Kane was now sitting in the corner with the rest of their friends. Seth had managed to slip away from the group as he turned on the small TV that was at the other end of the room. Seth at this point didn't felt so high, but was still light headed. When he turned on the TV in the dark, he flinched from the sudden light from the TV.

After a few moments of watching the news, Seth jumped up from the bean bag he was sitting in. He rushed over to Kane, but was out of breath and felt even dizzier.

"Kane! Marshall Lee has come back!" Seth announced.

Kane at first looked as if he didn't hear his friend, but then his attention snapped on. Kane pushed the girl that was sitting on his lap onto a different chair. Kane stood up.

"How do you know?" Kane snarled.

Seth pointed to the TV. "He's on TV. He just showed up at his house, with no explanation."

Kane walked over to the TV, pushing Seth aside. As soon as he had, the rest of the group shakily got to their feet and followed Kane. Soon, the whole group was huddled around the small TV, while a reporter explained the situation.

"The missing student, Marshall Lee, had returned home this morning. His father called the police telling them to stop looking. When police came to make sure that the boy really was safely at home, his father wasn't able to give an explanation as why his son was missing, or where he was. The police are continuing to press the man for more information, but he seems to not know much about the situation himself. Police are just glad that the boy has returned, unharmed."

Kane began cursing as he flipped over a small coffee table. After he had thrown a fit, he turned back to his group. All had wide eyes.

"That bastard is going to wish he was never born." Kane growled.

* * *

After the police left, it was almost midnight. Marshall Lee was in his room, pretending to sleep. His covers were pulled over his head. Under the covers with him was Rex. Marshall had never thought he would miss his lizard so much. Rex snuggled under Marshall's chin and closed his eyes.

Marshall tried to sleep, too, but he just couldn't. His father has shunned him. When Marshall had burned from the open window, his father just stood there, looking at his own son as if he were a monster. Marshall never thought his father could be so cruel. His father just simply left his son lying there on the ground as he called the police, telling them that his son had returned. However, Marshall was able to crawl away to bed before the police were able to see him there on the ground, beaten by the sun's rays.

After Marshall had let Rex out of his cage, Marshall had grabbed his iPod and ear buds. Marshall drowned out the sound of the police in the living room with music while Rex crawled under the covers with his returned master. Marshall went limp once his lizard snuggled under his chin.

Marshall tried to concentrate on his music.

"Come break me down,

Bury me, bury me,

I am finished with you, you, you.

Look in my eyes,

You're killing me, killing me,

All I wanted was you.

I tried to be someone else,

But nothing seemed to change.

I know now, this is who I really am inside.

Finally found myself,

Fighting for a chance.

I know now, this is who I really am."

Marshall quickly changed the song. The song seemed to match him too well, making him feel all the more hollow inside.

"Heartbeat, I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat, I need a heartbeat.

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash, crash,

Burn, let it all burn.

This hurricane's chasing us all underground."

Marshall suddenly ripped out his ear buds and threw his iPod on the ground, making Rex flinch. Marshall buried his face in his pillow, making Rex have to shift around. He willed himself not to cry, or even think or such thoughts. Marshall tried to get comfortable, or even fall asleep, but before he could do either of the two, his door creaked open.

Marshall waited for his dad to sit on the edge of his bed like he always did, but his dad simply just stood by the door. Marshall could hear his unsteady breathing. Marshall thought he could hear his own heartbeat, but it turned out to be Rex's. Marshall suddenly wished he was with Fang, or had a beer.

Rex curled around Marshall's neck as he breathed steadily in Marshall's ear. Marshall peeped his head out to see his father was staring at him, but once Marshall met his father's gaze, his father looked away. Marshall didn't know what to say.

"Am I in trouble?" Marshall asked, not knowing what else to say.

His father just simply stared back at Marshall. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, his father looked away before he backed out of the room. "Don't ask me. I obviously have no control over you."

As his father closed his door, leaving the room dark, Marshall stared in disbelief. How could his father say such a thing? Did his father truly believe that it was Marshall's fault that he got bitten? Marshall suddenly felt dizzy. Laying his head back on his pillow, Marshall closed his eyes and feel into an uneasy sleep with his trusty lizard at his side.

* * *

The next morning, Marshall decided that it was time to burn down the cottage in the DarkForest. He at first intended to do that first, and then visit his father, but he had stalled. The DarkForest seemed so dangerous at the time; Marshall was ashamed to admit that he was frightened. The nightmare he had about the cabin coming to life still lingered in his mind.

Marshall had thrown on a hoodie and dark clothing that morning, to prevent being burned by the sunlight. Marshall stuffed a pack of matches and a small bottle of gasoline on his hoodie pocket. Marshall stopped by the door, telling his father that he was going for a walk, but his father just ignored him. Marshall felt hollow inside by his father's iciness, but Marshall pretended as if it didn't bother him.

Naturally, Marshall placed two fingers on the brim of his nose and pushed up. He was surprised when he found he wasn't wearing his glasses. What had happened to them? Marshall thought for a moment and then realized that the whole week he was with Fang, he hadn't been wearing his glasses. However, he seemed to see perfectly fine with out them. How had his eye sight become so much better all of a sudden? Marshall guessed that the bite must have had some kind of effect on all his senses, including his sight.

Pushing the matter aside, Marshall opened the door and walked outside, trying to keep to the shadows the best he could. Marshall had considered bringing an umbrella, but he decided not to, since it would most likely draw more attention to him than he wanted. So, he kept moving at a fast pace.

While he walked, he wondered what he was going to do. Should he stay with his father? Marshall wasn't sure, but he did know that he would have to return to the Nightoplane soon. He could feel a sudden pull to his second home, as if it were calling him back. Marshall tried his best to ignore the whispers that buzzed around in his head. He knew that he couldn't return to the Nightoplane. Not yet.

Marshall put his hands in his hoodie pocket. He felt the matches and gasoline. He knew what he had to do, but it wasn't going to easy. Marshall stopped by the trail that lead into the Dark Forest. He took in a deep breath, wishing himself luck, and then walked along the dirt trail, unknowing of the new dangers that were awaiting him.

* * *

_Marshall needs to learn how to be more smart, as you can see. Oh, and just so people know, Rex is basically that little animal that sits on character's shoulders and follow them everywhere._

_Did you forget that Marshall wore glasses? I bet you did._

_I don't own the two songs that are shown in this chapter. Both songs are by 30 Seconds to Mars._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

"The boy has come." one cougar hissed in a whisper to another.

The second chuckled. "Alert the others. Stick to the plan."

The first chuckled, too, but more in an evil manner. Then, the first cougar sprinted away from the shadows they were hiding in. The second watched as Marshall walked down the path. The cougar flicked its tail as it watched its prey. Instead of jumping out at the boy, the cougar sat in the shadows and watched the boy walk out of view. Once the cougar was alone, it climbed up a tree in the shadows.

Jumping from branch to branch, the cougar kept to the dark trees as it ran along the tops. The cougar stopped at a branch once it hovered above the boy. Just as the cougar thought, there was something strong and dangerous about the boy. He had seen the boy enter the forest many times before, but never showed enough interest to attack him. However, after discovering the boy had been visited by The Teller, the cougar now kept a close eye on the boy, forming a plan.

He dared not show himself to the boy, or even attack him. The first phase of his plan was complete, now he needed to watch the boy until he knew enough about him, also known as phase two. He needed to figure out the young man's fears, interests, and weaknesses. The cougar gave a wicked grin as he lashed his tail back and forth.

If he stalked the boy long enough, he might even find the book. If the boy showed no signs of giving information on his own, phase three would soon come into plan.

* * *

Marshall began to slowly walk along the path. He kept looking towards the shadows, feeling a presence, but he just shrugged it off, trying to ignore it. He tried his best to not look nervous, but he couldn't help it. It had been over a week since he entered the DarkForest, and now, he had come to destroy the cottage. Marshall wished that he knew what he was doing.

Walking further into the DarkForest, Marshall could now tell that there was something following him. He kept looking behind him and towards the shadows, but never saw anything. He shuttered at the memory of when he was attacked and bitten in the DarkForest the last time he was here.

He expected to hear footsteps following him like last time, but this time he didn't hear a thing. However, his senses were screaming that something was wrong. Marshall felt as if a shadow was following him, but he kept shoving the thought away. He began to quicken his pace, hoping the unease would go away.

As Marshall began to realize that he walking in circles, he floated into the air, over the tree tops. Once he was high enough in the air, he began to scan the area, looking for the cottage, or possibly a clearing. The sun instantly warmed him through his thick clothing. He covered every part of his body the best he could as he looked around for what he was looking for. After a while of surveying the area, he found what looked like to be a clearing off in the distance. He decided to fly there, so if something really was following him, he would loose it.

Once he came to the clearing, he landed in the shadows, relived that the shade offered some coolness. He stood there before he walked into the clearing, and the sun. He squinted his eyes to see what he was looking for was right in front of him. He stopped walking and suddenly felt dizzy. He could feel himself swaying, and it wasn't because of the heat of the sun. Right in front of his stood the cottage in the book and his dream.

Marshall felt as if he could see the horrifying images all over again. He could hear their cries for help as the figure stood outside the window, screaming the same words over and over again. "YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE!"

Marshall placed a hand on a tree, trying keep himself from falling over, or even fainting. Marshall sucked in an unsteady breath, trying to keep himself calm.

'It was only a dream.' he told himself. 'It's an old and abandoned cottage. You just need to burn it down and go home. Dad will be waiting for you there. Stay calm.'

Marshall put his hands in his pocket, feeling the gasoline and matches. He had never done arson before, so he wasn't sure exactly what to do. After deciding that the cottage was too big to use the small bottle of gasoline on, he decided to find some dead branches to help fuel the fire. Marshall searched the area for dead wood, but kept his eyes on the cottage. Being so close to the place sent chills up his spine.

After almost an hour of searching, he finally found enough dead wood as he placed each piece around the cottage. He kept passing by broken windows, but he dared not to look in, just in case the scene was the same as his dream. He even placed some dead branches outside the windows, just to cover up the open space. He noticed that the cottage was so old, the wood was dry and fragile. The place would burn easily.

After he placed all the dead branches he could find around the cottage, he slowly pulled out the gasoline bottle. He was about to unscrew the bottle when a voice rang out. He nearly fainted on the spot once he recognized the voice. The voice was the same as the figure that haunted his dreams.

Marshall thought about flying away and never coming back, or even looking behind him, but he instinctively turned around and saw what a few feet away from him was. Just like in his dream, the figure was dark, but it wasn't as big, nor did it have a stick with a wolf's head on the top. Marshall stared at the creature until it spoke the same words.

"What are you doing?"

Marshall felt as if he were about to fall. Instead of trying to catch himself, he let himself fall to the ground. He saw his world go black as he passed out.

* * *

Marshall woke up in a dark room. His head ached and he felt as if he were going to throw up. His head swam with questions and nausea. Once he sat up, he scanned the area, trying to figure out where he was. Once he felt the wooden flooring and saw the broken windows in the dark room, he began to panic. He scrambled backwards, but bumped into something soft. He felt like he was about to up chuck, thinking what was behind him was another dead wolf.

"Oops. Sorry." the voice said once he bumped into the furry thing.

Marshall, shaking, looked up too see a creature's head looking down at him. The creature blinked its electric blue eyes. Marshall did a small scream as he launched himself away from the creature. He bumped into a table, which he crawled under. Once he sat under it, he hugged his knees and shut his eyes tight.

"Find your happy place. Find your happy place." Marshall chanted.

"Please, do not be afraid." the creature muttered.

Marshall gained enough courage to open his eyes. He saw the creature was sitting on the other side of the room, watching Marshall intently. After he watched the creature for long enough, he saw that the creature was a cat of some kind. Had the animal really talked?

"Don't look so surprised." the cat said, as if reading his mind. "This is the DarkForest. I thought you of all people would know that the creatures that live here are … extraordinary."

Marshall felt himself shaking. "W-what?"

The creature dipped his head respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, Marshall Lee."

Marshall was paralyzed. "H-how do y-you know my n-name?" Marshall stuttered.

The creature lifted his head and stared at Marshall. Marshall and shivered even more. He felt like fainting or throwing up.

"I have been watching you for a while now. I have showed myself to you because I have sensed that you need me. My name is Pyro, and I am your spirit animal."

Marshall swallowed. "What is a spirit animal?"

The creature licked his paw, and then drew it over his head. "Every person has a spirit animal. However, only a few are worthy enough to have theirs living and breathing in the natural world. Spirit animals are there to guide you, and show you what is right and what is wrong. I have showed myself to you because I sensed you were about to do a terrible thing. I came to stop you, but you passed out. I dragged you in here before the sun was able to burn you."

Marshall thought for a moment, processing what Pyro had said. He looked at the cat, and then asked his question. "What kind of animal are you?"

"I am a cougar." Pyro answered coolly.

"Oh." Marshall said. He looked at the ground. How could this cat be a cougar? He was so big, and he was too dark of a color to be a cougar. Were cougars black? Marshall didn't think so.

Being in the cottage felt strange, as if something was wrong. Marshall looked back up to see that Pyro was still staring at Marshall. Something was at his feet. What was it? Marshall's eyes widened.

"Why do you have the gasoline?"

Suddenly, Pyro snarled, making Marshall flinch in fear. "I took it from you when you were passed out. I didn't have to show myself to you until now, because for once in forever you decided to do something terrible, something evil."

Marshall was so confused. "What? What did I do?"

The animal stopped snarling and looked away. "You were going to set this wholly place on fire."

Marshall gulped. "W-what? How is that bad?"

The cougar looked towards Marshall with sympathetic eyes. "You are weak, Marshall. You have let the devil play with you mind, and your emotions."

"I don't understand." Marshall said.

"You have allowed the demons to enter your mind, your dreams. They have tempted you with nightmares."

Marshall couldn't believe his ears. "How do you know about the nightmares?"

"I am your spirit animal, remember?" Pyro answered. "The demons have entered your dreams, making you believe that you should burn down this sacred place."

Marshall looked around the room. To his relief, there were no wolves hanging from the walls or any blood in sight. "What happened?" Marshall asked.

Pyro chuckled to himself. "The wolves, they have had a hold on you since you were young. They made you believe that they were innocent, and misunderstood. When you were close to them, the silver wolf had entered your dreams."

Marshall stared off into space. How could this be? Was Pyro saying that wolves were … evil? How could something so beautiful be so … dangerous?

"That can't be true …" Marshall muttered.

"I'm sorry to say it is. You see, these wolves, they were just using you." Pyro said as he stood up. He stalked towards Marshall, and then sat in front of him, about a couple feet away.

"But … why me?" Marshall said. He could feel his emotions becoming bottled up. He felt sad, yet angry at the same time.

"They know of your powers. Because of your bloodline, they have chosen you to help them destroy whatever is in their path. Right now, this cottage is what is in their way."

Marshall looked up into Pyro's bright blue eyes. "Why did they want me to burn this?"

Pyro kept his hot gaze on Marshall. "This place holds the souls of their ancestors. If you were to destroy it, the souls would escape and return to their lost bodies. That dream you had, where they came to life, would become a reality."

"But why would they want that?" Marshall whispered, trying to process everything.

"The wolves are dying. They believe that once their dead pack mates come back to life, they will be stronger than they have ever been. Not only will they take over the DarkForest, but they will destroy man-kind."

Marshall buried his face in his knees. He couldn't believe this. How could wolves be evil? He had loved them since he was a kid. However, once Marshall thought about it, everything Pyro said made sense. The wolves had entered his mind and influenced him to do things. He had dreamed of the cottage, so he was influenced to burn it down. The wolves had shown him the cottage …

Marshall felt tears running down his cheeks, getting the knees of his pants wet. He felt the soft pelt of Pyro sitting next to him.

"Be strong, child. The wolves may think that you are their slave, and that you are weak, but they do not know you like I do. Listen to me, Marshall, and I shall help you show those wolves who you really are. You are no slave. You are strong. Join me. Together, we can show those wolves who is truly in control."

Marshall looked up. Pyro stared at his, dead serious. Marshall thought about the matter for a moment. He no longer felt sad. He felt … angry. Who DARE those mutts use him? He felt nothing but love and sympathy for the creatures, but now, he felt hatred and betrayal. And what about that silver wolf? Was the wolf even real, or just an illusion?

Marshall gave Pyro a small nod. Pyro grinned as he rose to his paws.

"You must realize, Marshall who you can and can't trust. I know everything about you. I know even more than your father dares to learn bout you. Stick with me, Marshall, and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again."

Marshall believed him. After all, he was right. His father never took the time to get to know his own son. Pyro knew EVERYTHING about Marshall. Without Fang, Marshall felt as if Pyro was the only being he truly could trust.

* * *

Marshall walked inside his still house. Once he closed the door behind him, he took off his hoodie and shoes. Under his hoodie was a light grey t-shirt with a 'no smoking' symbol on the front. He had gotten the shirt from his dad a few years ago. He sighed remembering the memory.

Marshall looked around the house for his father, but found a note of the fridge.

"Marshall,

I have gone to the store. Be back in a couple hours."

Marshall sighed as he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the garbage can. Opening the fridge door, Marshall was frustrated to see that there was nothing red he could drain the color out of. He shut the fridge with a slam, and then walked into the living room, face planting into the couch. He lied there for a moment before there was a knock at his door.

Marshall lifted himself off the couch with an irritated groan. He opened the door, but stood aside so the sunlight wouldn't hit him. He squinted at the person on his door step. Nope. He was sure he didn't know who that person was.

The tall girl on his porch had red hair and brilliant green eyes. Marshall had to look away to keep himself from blushing. The teenage girl looked striking. She wore a light tank top and long, ripped jeans. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. In her hand was a newspaper.

"Um. A-are you Marshall Lee?" the girl asked. "I mean, or are you his dad or …"

Marshall looked back at the girl. He, too, was tongue tied. "Well … um … y-yes. I'm M-Marshall. Who are you?"

The girl was about to speak, but then turned her head when she saw the bushes in the drive-way rustling. She stepped to the side, not wanting him to look at the bushes. "Oh. My name is Red. I um… I found your newspaper in the drive way."

"Oh. You moved in next door?" Marshall asked. He hoped that she did. Wait, what? Why would he care? Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. He felt himself blushing, so he turned away, again.

Red seemed struck by the question. "W-what? N-no! I … I just was passing by and thought … here." She handed him the newspaper. Marshall wasn't even sure it was their newspaper. Since when did his dad ever read the newspaper?

Marshall was about to say something, but then Red began backing up. "I … I got to go."

"I'll see you around?" Marshall asked.

Red stopped in her tracks. She gave him a small smile, making Marshall's heart melt.

"Maybe." she answered.

He watched her walking away until she was out of view. With a sigh, he closed his door. He looked at the newspaper, but then set it down on the coffee table. He walked back over to the couch and face planted in it, again. He began to wonder about the girl, Red. Did she go to his school?

"Was that your girlfriend?" a familiar voice asked.

Marshall was so startled he flipped off the couch. Once he looked up, he saw Fang hovering above him. Fang gave a small grin before taking a seat on the couch. Marshall picked himself up as he took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall asked.

"Oh. You didn't come back so I wanted to make sure you were alright." Fang answered.

Marshall thought for a moment. He had completely forgotten that he told Fang that he would be back soon. That was yesterday. "Oh, I'm sorry. The time slipped away from me."

"It's cool." Fang said. "So, is she?"

"What?"

"Was that girl your girlfriend?"

"W-what? No!" Marshall exclaimed.

Fang chuckled as he hovered in the air again. "Whatever."

* * *

Red ran to the buses at the side of the house. Once she saw one of her friends, Hobbs, too close to the edge of the drive way, she flicked him in the head.

"Ow!" he screeched as he placed his hands over this forehead. "What was that for, Red?"

"I told you to keep back. You nearly blew our cover!" Red whispered.

"I told him not to get any closer." Whitestorm said as he crawled next to the two that were sitting down on the dirt and rock ground.

"Yeah right, Whitestorm!" Hobbs cried.

Mara launched herself from where she was and tackled Hobbs to the ground. "Shut up, Hobbs! You're too loud!" Mara hissed.

Hobbs snarled. "Get off me!"

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Whitestorm growled. The two stopped fighting and stood straight, but gave each other glares.

Red made sure that there wasn't anyone in the drive way as she ducked back down in the cover.

"What was it like? Was he there? Did he look like Nero said?" Hobbs pressed Red.

"Shut your gums and I'll tell you." Red hissed.

"So, did he have giant fangs?" Whitestorm asked.

"And razor claws?" Hobbs asked, as well.

"He had demons eyes, right?" Mara asked.

Red kept calm. "Well, not really. I mean, I didn't see any fangs, and he sure didn't have razor claws. His eyes, they didn't really look like blood red, like Nero said. His eyes were more like a mix of ruby and gold."

"Was he tall?" Whitestorm whispered.

Red nodded. "He was tall. Maybe a little taller than me. Not as tall as Nero or Azura, though. Plus, he had raven black hair."

"Was he afraid of the sunlight?" Hobbs whispered.

Red ran her fingers through her thick, red hair. "I don't know. It's hard to tell. He kept to the shadows, but he didn't seem so afraid of the light that was outside."

The three that were listening began to gasp and whisper to once another. Red smiled as her friends gossiped about The Pure One.

Whitestorm, who was the oldest by a couple years, had pure white hair and golden brown eyes. He wore a dark t-shirt and dark jeans. He may have had white hair, but he always dressed dark.

Hobbs, who was the youngest of the four, had bright blond hair and light freckles. His eyes were a bright blue. He always was the most curious out of the group. He wore his normal attire, such as blue jeans and a light t-shirt.

Mara, the shyest of the group, was a pretty little thing. She wore her dark blue-grey hair down. Her hazel eyes glimmered. She wore a small tank top that showed a little of her lower stomach. She had shorts that almost reached her knees. She was pale, but not as pale as her friend, Red.

"We should get going." Red said, interrupting their gossip session.

Whitestorm nodded. "Yes. The pack wouldn't be pleased if they found that we left to see The Pure One when we were strictly ordered not to."

"So, remember, no one breath a word of this." Red said pointing to the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Fang asked.

"Yes." Marshall answered with a sigh. He had just finished telling his friend everything that happened while he was gone, but he left out the part where he met Pyro. He had also told Fang that he wanted to stay in the mortal world, to get his father more warmed up to the new Marshall Lee.

Fang had a sad expression once Marshall told him he wanted to stay, but Fang only nodded. "Alright, Marsh. Just make sure you visit soon."

Marshall gave his friend a small grin. "For sure."

After that, Fang opened the portal again, and left Marshall alone in the living room once again.

Marshall gave a small sigh. He lied on the couch for a moment longer, but then felt something tickling his leg. Marshall looked up to see Rex climbing the couch. Marshall sighed. He understood that his lizard would be excited that he had returned, but he seemed to never leave Marshall alone now. Even if Marshall put him in his tank and closed the lid, his reptile friend always found a way of escaping.

Rex climbed up Marshall's leg and rested on his chest. Marshall chuckled as Rex's talons tickled his skin. Giving his friend a scratch on the head, Marshall snuggled into the soft couch. Rex climbed under Marshall's chin and began to snuggle as well. After a few moments of lying on the couch, the lock on the door unlocked. He heard his father's footsteps as he walked inside.

His father ignored Marshall, as if he weren't really there. Marshall watched as his father walking into the kitchen, unloading the groceries. Marshall shut his eyes, not looking at what his father put in the fridge. After his dad had finished putting everything away in the kitchen, Marshall turned on the TV.

He watched the news, as if he were really interested in any of it. He heard that a couple that wondered too close to the DarkForest were killed by wolves. A shiver ran down Marshall's spine. What if the wolves hadn't intended on using him? What if they killed him instead? Marshall decided that it was no longer safe to be in the DarkForest, unless he was with Pyro.

Marshall heard his dad walk into his room, locking to door behind him. Marshall was confused. His father never locked his bedroom door. Marshall got up, placing Rex on his shoulder. Marshall could hear his stomach growl with hunger.

Standing up, Marshall walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Once he saw the contents inside, Marshall hissed in fright and flew to the corner of the room, hiding in the darkness. The only light came from open fridge. To Marshall's horror, the entire fridge was filled with garlic. Why would his dad do such a thing?

Marshall didn't know why his father would fill the entire fridge with garlic, but all he knew was he needed to tell someone. Anyone. He flew down to the drawers by the counters, looking for the Nightoplane phone that his mother gave his father. Instead, he found the entire drawer was filled with stakes. Marshall backed up into the wall, paralyzed with fear. Was his father trying to … kill Marshall?

Marshall remembered that his father's door was locked. Had his father really tried to kill Marshall? It would make sense, since he locked his door, not wanting Marshall to enter while he was sleeping.

Marshall felt Rex move to his other shoulder. The reptile sensed that his master was frightened. Marshall stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. Finally, Marshall decided he had to do something. He didn't feel safe in his own home.

Marshall flew over to a closet, flinging the side door open. He grabbed as many blankets as he could carry, then flew out the front door. He closed it behind him, and then flew to the giant oak tree that sat next to their home. Marshall flung blankets all over the side branches, making a small fort. Marshall lifted the side of one of the blankets, and then flew inside. The entire place was surrounded by thick blankets, and it was pitch black.

Marshall had one blanket still in his hand. Lying on the thick branch that was inside the fort, Marshall threw it over himself, to keep him warm. Marshall knew that vampires didn't get cold, but me mainly wanted the blanket to protect him from the sunlight was would come in the morning.

Marshall snuggled in the blanket, like a child who was afraid of the dark. Rex still rested on his shoulder, snuggling under his master's chin. Marshall wasn't sure what to do. If his father really was trying to kill Marshall, then he was no longer safe in his own home.

* * *

_OMG! OMG! OMG! Marshall and Red finally meet! Why am I excited? Well, I can't tell you. That would be a spoiler._

_A lot of lies and betrayal come in this chapter. And I'm not just talking about Marshall's dad._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes, violence/gore, and strong language.**

Chapter 9 –

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Darcia growled. He grew his fangs, making the other vampires shutter.

"Your Lord, we tried killing the boy, but there were complications."

Darcia slammed his fist on the throne's arm, making the others shake with fright. "What do you mean there were complications?! I ordered for that half blood to be killed weeks ago, and instead, you come to me and tell me he is still alive?!"

"Well, he isn't exactly alive either."

Darcia bared his fangs and stood up from his chair. He walked down steps until he was face to face with the other vampire that spoke to him. He grabbed the other by his shirt and lifted him in the air. "Start making sense, or I'll beat it out of you."

* * *

That day Marshall had been bitten, Fang was wondering the forest for special reasons. Although Marshall knew the forest more than Fang, he always wondered around. Normally, he would be just going for a walk, but that day he was looking for something different.

Fang bent over the clover path, over some droppings, and investigated them closely. They were fresh. He was getting closer. After another couple minutes of searching around the same area, Fang found a tree with scratch marks all along the sides. Fang guessed the creature must have been climbing the trees.

For protection, Fang had a dagger in a pouch that was attached to his belt loop. Whenever he heard the slightest noise, he would quickly place his hand on the hilt of the blade, ready to draw it out at any moment. Like usual, Fang had to keep his mind clear, not wanting the creature he was tracking to hear his thoughts. Fang had found out the hard way that the creature, the Shadow Cat King, had the power of reading minds. However, the information that Fang thought of was minor, so there was hardly anything the king could do with it, but the information alone was enough the almost end Fang's life.

Fang had sworn to himself that he would find the shadow cat, and end its life. Fang wasn't sure who else besides Marshall came through these woods, but who ever did would fall victim to the cat and his kingdom. Fang had repeatedly told himself that whatever the cat did was none of his business, but deep down in Fang's dead heart he knew that leaving the cat live to hunt others was wrong. Besides, what if the cat caught Marshall? Fang couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his friend be brain washed by the psycho cat.

Fang wore a hoodie to keep the sun's harmful rays away from his skin and long pants to keep away the sunlight and any brambles that caught on his legs. The DarkForest was always filled with nasty surprises, after all.

Hearing growling off in the distance, Fang assumed that the sound was wolves fighting, but he decided to take a look just in case it could lead him to anything involving the shadow cats. Fang sprinted through the shadows like a ghost as he followed the sounds.

Fang pressed his back against a tree as he peered over at whatever was happening. He in took a tight breath at what he saw. The creatures weren't wolves at all. They were a group of vampires in hoodies. To Fang's horror, the leader, who was known as Terrance, held Fang's best friend by the collar of his shirt as he dug his dagger fangs into the boy's neck. As thick blood oozed, Terrance sucked greedily at his blood. What blood he didn't suck ran down Marshall's shoulders and chest. Fang was too paralyzed by fear to move.

Marshall went limp as he was shaken by the sudden pain. Fang couldn't exactly remember how or when he was bitten, but all he could remember was the pain that had surged through his body. The pain was worse than being exposed to the sun or even shot by a bullet. Fang had experienced both.

Suddenly, Terrance released Marshall, sending the boy to the ground. Marshall lied in a pool of his own blood as Terrance feel to the ground. He clutched his stomach as he threw up the blood he had sucked. The other vampires gave each other frightened looks as their leader spilled his guts. What could have happened to stop their leader from feeding?

"It's his demon blood!" Terrance shouted before he threw up some more. "Kill that bastard!"

The vampires stood in a daze, but then launched themselves towards Marshall. The few seconds of hesitation was all Fang needed. He flew out of his hiding place and landed his fist into the nearest vampires face and his foot into another's stomach. The others backed off, baring their fangs. Fang backed up towards his friend, guarding him. As if to make his point that he was serious, Fang bared his fangs, showing how he got his name. Although the others tried to hide it, they were intimidated by the dagger fangs their rival bared.

"Back off, doochbags." Fang snarled.

The first one to speak up was a girl. "This doesn't concern you, Fang."

Fang grew his fangs to their full extent, which passed by his lips and reached down to his chin. "Wanna bet, Marline?"

Marline parted her lips to give out an annoyed hiss.

Fang chuckled. "You call that a hiss? You sound like a house cat!"

The vampires spread out, releasing growls and hisses. Fang was unmoved. He opened his mouth, as if to hiss, but instead gave a mighty roar, sounding like a lion's. The others took a step back in surprise, but then advanced.

"You wanna fight? Bring it, bastards." Fang growled through his clenched teeth.

As expected, two of the vampires launched themselves at Fang while the others flew in the air, looking for an above attack. Fang was quick to react as he dodged one attack while he collided with another. Kneeing his enemy in the stomach, Fang grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the face, making his nose bleed. He sensed there was an attack coming from behind him, so he dodged out of the way, but was surprised by Marline's quickness. She threw a fist at him, which collided with his shoulder, sending Fang flying back. She had indeed become much stronger from the last time they met.

Another vampire flew at Fang from behind, kicking him on the back. Fang fell to the ground roughly. He swiftly flipped himself over as he kicked his attacker in the knees. Fang flew up before another vampire could attack him. While the vampires were distracted or on the ground, Fang grabbed one by the leg as he flung him towards Marline, who had launched herself towards Fang, not thinking. Both Marline and the other vampire fell to the ground with a crash.

Fang placed a hand on his sore shoulder as he sneered at Marline. "What's the problem, Marline? Lost your game?"

"You wish." Marline hissed. She tried to get up, but felt weak at the knees as she fell back to the ground. Although they were in the cover of the forest trees, sunlight streamed through cracks in the tree tops, making Marline fell even weaker. Fang could fell the same effect as he panted.

"Maybe if you weren't such a weakling, you wouldn't be stuck doing Darcia's dirty work."

Marline sprung to her feet as he launched herself towards Fang, catching him off guard. "Motherfucker!"

Marline planted a fist in Fang's face and shoved him to the ground. Fang was about to react, but then Marline kicked dirt into his face, blinding him. He felt her foot kick his stomach, and then his head. Fang blindly kicked his legs. He must have kicked Marline because she suddenly fell to the ground on top of Fang. Fang's vision began to slowly come back as he saw her pounding at his face. Fang dodged the best he could, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her further away from him. Suddenly, he felt her hands wrap around his throat, growing her nails into talons, scratching and chocking him.

Fang threw his fists at her, hitting her in the face. He grasped her by the shoulders tightly as he threw her off him. He quickly picked himself up as he kicked her roughly on the side, making her fall to the ground hard.

"Know your place, bitch!" Fang growled before he grabbed her by her long, grey hair. He held her high, making her scream in pain. Before she could use her powers or even flinch, Fang flung her towards the nearest tree. The force was so great; Marline left a dent on the thick wood as she fell to the ground once again.

Fang panted even harder as he looked behind him towards the other vampires that were slowly beginning to pick themselves off the ground. They gave Fang a horrified expression. Although Marline was a girl, she possessed great strength. She was even stronger than the other men vampires. However, they expected Fang and Marline to be evenly matched, considering they both trained together. Fang just simply proved that even though he was no longer part of The Alliance, he was still the best fighter.

"I suggest you fly away before I beat your asses, too." Fang snarled, out of breath.

Two of the vampires ran over to Marline, keeping their distance from Fang, as they picked up their female friend, who was either unconscious or heavily beaten. They gathered together as they flew away in a group. A few turned as they left and gave Fang hisses and glares.

Fang breathed harder as he felt the sun's rays warming him more than he desired. Walking in the shade, Fang walked past the vampire that bit Marshall. He lied on the ground in a pool of vomit and blood. His skin had bubbled and boiled over. Fang guessed that Marshall's demon blood was cursed, making Terrance die from the inside and out.

'Good.' Fang thought with a snarl.

Fang staggered over to his friend that also lied on the ground. All around him was blood. Fang didn't mind stepping in the blood. He was used to it. He fell to his knees with shaky hands as he lifted up his friend's head. Fang noticed that the bleeding had stopped, but Marshall looked pale and lifeless. Fang placed his head on Marshall's chest, looking for a heartbeat, but he knew that there wouldn't be one. Was his friend … dead?

'No.' Fang told himself.

Fang stood up and picked up his limp friend. Fang carried Marshall in his arms, feeling how light Marshall had become. Fang knew he had to make a choice. He had to either kill Marshall, putting him out of his misery, or take him to the Nightoplane, where he would become a vampire. Fang didn't need to think twice. He was taking his friend to the Nightoplane.

As Fang carried his friend away, he couldn't help but think of when he and Marline were still friends, and when he was still in The Alliance. It had been many years ago when he last saw her.

* * *

Marline had placed her hand on the back of Fang's neck, pulling him back into another kiss. Following her lead, Fang pushed her back until her back rested on the back of the couch arm. He placed one hand on her thigh, making her move it to rest on the side of his hip. Fang then pressed his tongue on her lips. She parted her lips, letting him press his tongue against hers.

Being on top of Marline felt so wonderful. Her warm body was closely pressed against his. Fang ran his fingers through her grey hair, loving the way she smelled. She smelt like vanilla and honey. Marline placed her palms on his hard chest, feeling how well built he was.

How long had they known each other? They had known each other for about a few years. They were not only close friends, but they were also partners in their training. Marline and Fang had both became vampires around the same time, so they ended up sticking together. Not only were they lost and confused, but they also knew nothing about being vampires. Where were they to go? Their question had been answered when they discovered The Alliance together.

As the years passed, they became closer and closer. It was no surprise to anyone when they started dating. If anyone were to compare the two, they would discover that both were almost exactly the same. They both seemed to dominate other vampires in The Alliance and they both shared a close personality. Other vampires feared the couple, and Marline and Fang knew it.

Marline suddenly sat up, making Fang scoot back a little. Marline took in a deep breath as she began to fumble with Fang's white shirt. Helping her out, Fang quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his toned muscles. When Marline had first seen him shirtless, she couldn't help but stare, but now that she was used to it, she could place her hands on him and feel his chest.

Marline wrapped her arms around behind his head as she pulled in back in for another rough kiss. As they explored each other's mouths, Fang couldn't help but slipping his hands under her shirt. Knowing Marline, she didn't show any signs of being disturbed or upset. In fact, the motion seemed to please her.

Marline pulled away her arms and slid them down Fang's waist. Fang groaned happily as he kissed Marline harder. Doing this with her felt so right, but he knew deep inside that it was so wrong. After what he had found out, he knew he shouldn't be doing this with her. This was bad. Very bad.

Just as he felt something growing in his pants, Fang pulled away from Marline. Marline looked into his colorless eyes with question. "What?"

Fang scanned the floor and found his shirt. Quickly getting off the couch, Fang reached down to get his shirt. "I got to go."

"What? You said you were free all tonight." Marline said. Her voice was so smooth it was alluring.

Fang pulled his shirt back on as he gave her a sad look. "I know. I'm sorry."

Marline had an irritated look. "Fang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Fang said a bit too quickly and forcefully.

Just as Fang was about to walk out the front door of his girlfriend's house, he felt a soft hand firmly grip his arm. He swung around to see that Marline looked terribly angry.

"Fang, what is going on? Tell me. Now." she demanded.

Fang knew that she wasn't going to stop persisting him until he told her the truth. He closed the door and made sure that no one was outside to hear them. He turned back to Marline, whose expression had softened.

"I'm leaving." he said plainly.

"What? Why? Where?" Marline pestered.

"I'm leaving tonight, Marline. Its only chance I'll ever get. There aren't as many guards on duty tonight. Plus, it's a blue moon tonight. That will give me enough darkness to escape." Fang said. The way he told her, it sounded like he was breaking out of prison. Then again, even if Marline didn't think the place was, Fang knew this place, his home, was exactly like prison.

"I just wanted to tell you good-bye before I left." Fang explained.

Marline looked upset and questioning. "What? But why would you want to leave this place?"

"Shh!" Fang urged her to keep her voice down. Although they were the only ones in the house, he knew that Darcia was always listening. Always. "I'm leaving because … well."

Fang was afraid of this part. He had thought countless times over and over again how he would explain to his girlfriend why he had to leave. He longed for her to come with him, but he already knew she was too far gone. The thought of leaving her behind killed him inside, but he knew that the Marline he once knew wasn't there anymore. She was purely loyal to Darcia. Fang was beginning to think that coming over to her house that night was a bad idea. Very bad.

"Why do you want to leave us?" Marline said, tightening her grip on Fang's arm.

Fang knew that by 'us' she meant The Alliance. The Alliance was considered a 'family', but Fang had recently discovered that was just one of the many tricks they did to lure more vampires into joining their rebellion. Hardly anyone knew what they were really fighting against, they all were just brainwashed into thinking that Darcia was their king, so they knew they had to do something to protect their king. However, even though there were many lies, Darcia was a true king. A Vampire King. He had lived for centuries, calling more vampires to his cause. What was his real cause? Fang didn't fully know, but all he knew was that he needed muscle to get what he wanted. The muscle was The Alliance. What did he want? Fang hadn't entirely figured that out. Perhaps he wanted a kingdom. After all, he was a king. The closest thing he had to a kingdom was The Alliance.

"I won't let you go." Marline said in a whisper.

Fang sighed. "I know you won't. That's why I have to leave. To find a cure."

"What cure?"

"A cure for all this craziness!" Fang shouted without meaning to.

"What?" Marline said, worried.

"Look at you, Marline! You've been brain washed! I should have left the moment I had suspicions. I should have left and brought you with me, but now I'm too late. They have already gotten to you. If I don't leave now, I'll be next. I have to leave to find a cure to free you and everyone else."

Marline stared at him in silence for a moment, but then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Fang, but you're the one that is crazy here. King Darcia has given us food, shelter, and friends. You want to walk away from that?"

"Yes." Fang snarled.

Marline tightened her grip. "I'm sorry, Fang, but I can't let you do that. You would be rebelling against the king, and I gave a blood oath to never let such a thing happen."

"I gave the same oath, Marline. That oath means nothing! They are just trying to brain wash you."

Fang knew that she wasn't going to change her mind, so he ripped her hand away from his arm.

Marline went from angry to sad. "Fang, I thought you loved me."

"I do, Mar Mar, that's why I'm leaving."

Marline returned to her angry stage. "I'm sorry, Fang, but you're staying."

As if to give good measure, she hissed as she reached for his arm, again. Fang quickly pulled away and launched himself for the door, but Marline was quick on her feet. She swiftly moved in front of Fang and door, blocking his way. Fang looked into her deep green eyes, and felt afraid. He wasn't afraid of Marline in general, he was afraid at what she had become. This wasn't his girlfriend. This was a monster created by Darcia.

"I don't want to hurt you, Marline." Fang said plainly, hoping that she was still inside there.

"I do what I have to keep my oath with King Darcia." she snarled.

"King Darcia! King Darcia!" Fang mimicked. "You know what I think of our King Darcia?" Fang said with force. He spit on the floor, and then rubbed his foot in it.

Marline was struck. Never had she seen such disrespect. She gave a small gasp before becoming even angrier. "You traitor!"

Before she could react any further, Fang swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders and launched her onto the couch. She hit the couch hard, and then fell onto the floor. Fang didn't stay to see what she would do next. He threw open the door and sprinted outside. All he knew was he had to get away. He had to get away from this prison they called home.

He thought he heard footsteps following him, but he didn't look back until he was almost out of view of the house. When he turned around while he ran, he saw that Marline stood at the edge of her house property, staring at him as he ran. Would she alert the guards? Fang shook the thought away as he continued to run.

'I'll be back, Marline.' he said mentally. 'I promise.'

As Fang continued to run, he came closer to the border of their territory. He flew up into the cover of the trees, not wanting his footsteps to be heard or be seen by any of the guards that may be patrolling the area. Fang had zoomed past a few, but the area was too dark and musty to detect anything. Just when Fang crossed the border and thought he was home free, the alarm sounded.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath.

He continued to fly away, not wanting be caught. He knew the river wasn't too far away, he just needed to get past there and maybe the guards wouldn't follow him any further. He felt weak all of a sudden, as he lower closer to the ground. What was happening? He knew when he felt heat rising to his head. Fang was still a fledgling. He was about due for his first sickness.

He cursed under his breath once again as he continued to fly. If he were caught, no matter how well trained he was, the vampires would beat him. After all, Fang was just a fledgling, a sick one at that. All he needed to do was cross the river …

He could see others flying beside him, and some in the back, as well. He continued to fly and dodge around the best he could, so he was as far as possible from the vampires pursuing him. Once one came deathly close to him, he threw a fist in the shadow's direction. The shadow dodged, then came in for an attack. Fang was quick to dodge out of the way, but he kept flying, keeping the river in full view.

Once many surround him, Fang looked up to see that none were up there. Thinking quickly, he flew up just as two vampires on each side tried to tackle him. They ended up smashing into each other. Fang flew higher until the vampires flew up, as well.

Once he was high in the air, he plummeted down towards the river, surprising his enemies with he sudden change of direction. He didn't look back, fearing that the others were still on his heels. He could feel cold water splashing up at him as he flew across the river. He thought he was home free, but then something heavy fell on top of him. He thought it was a vampire, but felt the hard bark of a fallen tree branch crushing down on him. Both he and the branch plummeted into the freezing river.

Darkness surrounded him as he tried desperately to surface. At first, the tree branch above was blocking him, but that was swept aside by the current. The next attempt at surfacing failed when the current threw him against some rocks. As he fell down some rapids, he was able to surface for a slit second, but went back under once the second wave of water spilled over him. As a vampire, he didn't need to breathe, but it was a different story when water ran down his nose and mouth.

As the raids slowed, he surfaced once again. He thought he was free, but found himself caught in the strong current. Even as he tried to fly out, or even swim, the current was glued to him. Fang flailed around desperately to get out of the river, but suddenly felt a drop. He took in a breath before he was plummeted back under water. However, as he continued to fall, he knew this wasn't another rapid. Something was wrong.

* * *

The patrol of vampires gathered around the edge of the waterfall, looking for the body of Fang to appear at the bottom, but it didn't.

"You see him?" one asked another.

They all shook their heads. They could hardly see anything in the dark, and the waterfall below was so high they would hardly be able too see the body if it surfaced.

Darcia had warned the patrols about Fang. Darcia must have been expecting for the fledgling to make a daring escape, but no one thought he had the moxie to. No one expected the new fledgling to want to leave The Alliance. Who would even want to leave such a wonderful place?

After discussing the situation with each other for a few moments, they decided on searching in the morning, when there was more day light out. At first, they hesitated with that idea. The sun was so dangerous they hardly left the cover of The Alliance camp, but they took Darcia's orders very seriously. What ever the king desired, he got.

They would have to wait until morning.

* * *

Fang was limp as he used the last of his energy crawling to the shore. He choked up what seemed like a gallon of water. He lied there in the darkness for what seemed like forever. He could slowly feel the effects of the sickness setting in. He felt hot, even though he emerged from freezing water. He shook violently.

After he had gathered enough strength, he walked off in the darkness, looking for a place he could stay for the night, protecting him from the morning sun. After an hour of searching, he was weak. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, feeling like he was about to throw up. He never expected the sickness to be this bad, or this sudden.

He lied there on the ground, feeling as if he were going to die. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew over him, cooling him but still making him shiver. He lifted his head up to see that there was a giant tree. With what little strength he had, he flew half way up the tree. He was too weak to fly the rest, so he climbed the best he could. When he got to the top of the tree, he drew in sharp breath of night air. He let it fill his lungs, giving him a little more strength.

Looking off into the distance, Fang saw a tower. He had remembered that tower all too well. It was the tower that he and Marline once shared. Although he could feel the sickness getting worse, he decided that tonight he would stay in the tree and wait until the next night to take the trek to his old home. Flying, the trip was a little more than an hour, but by walking, the trip would take a couple days. Fang sighed as he crawled into the hollow of the tree. He crawled to the very back, hoping it was enough to keep the sun out.

The next couple days would be pure hell.

* * *

_Just so people know, this is mostly just a recap on what happened. You get mostly Fang action here. God, I missed Fang. He is epic!_

_Oh, this chapter IS NOT going to be boring since it is a recap. To be honest, you get a lot of information here that answers a lot of questions you may have had at some point in the story. You will need to know this so you don't confused later in the story._

_Anyway, the next chapter will continue with where I left off with Marshall._

_Does anyone remember Marline from chapter one? She is the same person who flew Marshall into the air and dropped him. You can tell because it says she had long, grey hair._

_Just so people know, Marline is pronounced the same as Marlene. It is just spelled differently._

_Yeah ... Fang and Marline have a complicated relationship._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. **

Chapter 10 –

Marshall woke up the next morning in a tree. He panicked at first, but then he remembered the events that happened the night before. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, he felt tiny claws crawling up his chest under his shirt. He relaxed once he realized that the creature was Rex coming to greet his master good morning. Rex licked Marshall's chin, making Marshall chuckle before he scratched his lizard's head.

Thankfully, the blankets he had hung over the side of branches kept out the sunlight. Sighing, Marshall wrapped one of the blankets around him before he floated out of the tree. He looked around the block, making sure that no one saw him floating out of the tree. To his relief, there wasn't anyone to be seen.

Walking inside his house, Marshall shut the door behind him and made sure that there were no windows open before he took off the blanket. As he dropped the blanket on the side of the couch, Rex crawled out of Marshall's shirt and rested on his shoulder.

Marshall's stomach growled violently. He placed a hand on his stomach as it growled again. When was the last time he ate? A couple days? It must have been because he couldn't remember eating for the whole time he returned to his home. Thinking for a moment, Marshall knew what he had to do. Running to his room, Marshall rummaged through his closet, looking for an umbrella. He touched a black umbrella and roughly pulled it out.

Marshall walked over to the front door and opened it slowly, not wanting to be burnt by sunlight. Once he found that the porch was in the shadows, Marshall stepped outside and opened his umbrella. He took a brave step into the sunlight, and then realized that the umbrella completely surrounded him in shadows. Sighing with relief, he walked over to the flower patch in the front yard. He looked left and right, making sure that there wasn't anyone in their front lawns, looking out their windows, or anyone driving down the street.

He kneeled down over the flower patch and looked around for anything red. Once he found a small red flower, he lifted it to his lips and drained it of its color. The flower alone wasn't enough to satisfy he hunger, but he very much enjoyed the taste. Putting the flower down, Marshall searched for another. Once he found another, he drained that one of its color as well.

* * *

Kane drove his car down the street carefully. He had just gotten a new car from his dad, since he had gotten his full driver's license just a few weeks ago. As he turned up the radio, he imagined what tomorrow would be like. Tomorrow was Monday, so he could drive his new car to school. He could not only impress his friends, but he could also catch some more female attention.

As he rounded the corner and drove down the new street, he turned down the music volume. He stared in the direction of Marshall Lee's house and was surprised. Was that really Marshall? He looked … different.

Marshall was sitting on the lawn with a black umbrella covering him in shade. What was he doing? Marshall was holding a flower in one of his hands. Kane chuckled. What a nerd. Then again, Marshall didn't look like he was in his normal nerd attire. Marshall wasn't wearing his glasses or school boy clothing. He was in jeans and a light t-shirt. Although he didn't really look like a nerd anymore, he looked strange. Who brought an umbrella out in the sun?

When Kane drove closer to the house, Marshall noticed. He dropped the grey flower he was holding and looked at Kane in the eye. Kane felt a shiver go down his spine. Marshall had had red-ish looking eyes before, but they were almost a brown color before. Now, his eyes were bright ruby red. And unlike before, Marshall didn't look away in submission, he just held Kane's gaze. He didn't seem intimidated at all. Something was different though, almost dangerous.

Marshall's black hair wasn't combed back or well groomed like before, it was raggy and messy. However, the hair wasn't what Kane noticed. Although Marshall had had grey-ish looking skin before, now his color seemed to be changing. He looked almost blue. Not only that, but Marshall also seemed to look … older? No. He looked more mature.

By Marshall's behavior and looks, Kane wondered what had happened to Marshall for the week he was missing. Kane drove slowly, not wanting to look like he was in a hurry. Suddenly, Marshall blinked calmly and went back to rummaging through the flower bed. Something big must have happened to change Marshall so much.

What was Marshall doing? Was he picking flowers?

Kane stopped the car in front of Marshall's house. Marshall didn't look up. Kane rolled down the window as he leaned his head out. "Hey, nerd!"

Marshall quickly looked up at Kane, as if he was surprised.

"Picking flowers?" Kane sneered.

Marshall just simply ignored him as he went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, faggot!" Kane growled.

Suddenly, Marshall stood up, holding his umbrella to keep out sunlight. He didn't say anything. He just simply hunched his shoulders and held an unsteady gaze with Kane. Kane shivered again. Was he … afraid? No. Marshall was just a nerd. Nothing to be intimidated by. However, the sudden change in behavior sent questions running through Kane's mind. It was obvious that Marshall wasn't showing any signs of being intimidated or backing down. He just stood there, staring.

"Whatever." Kane muttered as he rolled his window back up. He drove way, this time faster. The whole time Kane drove down the street, Marshall kept staring after him. What was that? Was he grinning? That little punk! Kane tried to stay calm, remembering that tomorrow was Monday. If Marshall showed his face up at school, he would be in for a world of pain and humiliation. After all, he was still just a nerd.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Marshall spent his time cleaning Rex's cage. He thought he felt sick. He hadn't cleaned the cage for a couple weeks, so it began to stink big time. Rex rested on Marshall's pillow. Marshall swore that Rex was smirking.

Normally, cleaning Rex's cage would only take a couple hours, but he had to clean it much better than he had ever before. The main reason he cleaned Rex's cage once a week was so that it was easier to clean. Now, Marshall had to remove all the sand instead of just sifting through it and disposing of any waste. Removing the sand was hard enough, but then he had to completely wipe down the fifty gallon tank. Once he made sure that everything was clean and dry, he pulled out a heavy bag of sand under his bed. Once he hauled it over to the tank, he ripped open the bag and poured the whole bag into the cage.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Marshall went into the kitchen with Rex following him. In the kitchen was his dad, drinking some coffee. Marshall then remembered what happened last night. When his dad saw Marshall, he looked almost surprised. Perhaps his dad was surprised that Marshall didn't leave the house for good after last night.

'Well, I'm not going anywhere.' Marshall said mentally.

Marshall looked at his dad before he opened the fridge. To his relief, the fridge was filled with all the normal things. Not one piece of garlic was in sight. Pulling out a carton of milk, Marshall unscrewed the cap and drank from the jug. Once he was satisfied, he placed the cap back on and put the milk in the fridge. When he looked back over at his dad, he saw that he had been staring at Marshall. Once he saw that Marshall was looking at him, he looked away, pretending he wasn't staring.

Marshall felt Rex climbing up his pants and onto his back. Rex rested on Marshall's shoulder, wanting attention. Marshall scratched Rex's head, pretending he hadn't noticed his father. Marshall walked out of the kitchen before things became more awkward. Once Marshall walked back into his room, he placed all the items for Rex's tank back inside. Once he placed the heat lamps back on the top, he picked up Rex and placed him inside the tank.

"There." Marshall said proudly. He closed the tank's side door and locked it. He knew it was useless, knowing that Rex would escape anyway. Marshall lied back on his bed, out of breath. Looking at his clock on his night stand, he realized that his dad would soon be in bed. However, Marshall didn't fell the slightest bit tired, not even after completely cleaning Rex's tank.

Not knowing what to do, Marshall sat on his bed, feeling hungry. Was there anything red? No. He didn't see anything in the fridge that looked red, and there weren't anymore red flowers in the yard. Marshall didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to find some kind of food. He knew the only other way of feeding was drinking blood, but was he really that hungry? Maybe not.

Standing up, Marshall went for his door. Seeing that his master was on the move again, Rex began to scratch the tank doors, wanting to be let out. Marshall pointed at Rex. "Stay."

That was useless to say, but he wasn't going to take Rex with him on his nightly stalk. Once Marshall walked out of his room, he realized that his father was in his room, either studying or sleeping. Marshall walked through the living room to the front door, being quiet to not disturb his father. Once he walked outside, he was pleased to see that the sun was down, so he didn't need an umbrella.

He began to walk down the street, just going for a walk. Once it began to get darker outside, his hunters instincts kicked in. He heard every little sound and saw every movement. Hearing a loud clattering sound in the distance, Marshall decided to take a look. Moving in the darkness like a shadow, he ran into someone's front yard. In the darkness, he saw that a couple of creatures had knocked over a metal trash can. When Marshall looked closer, he saw that the creatures were opossums.

For some reason, his mouth watered as he licked his lips. Although in didn't want to, something inside him was screaming to do it, so he did. Moving faster than light, Marshall tackled on top of one of the opossums. The creature screamed out with fright before Marshall swiftly bent down and bit it on the back of its neck. Once he had tasted the blood, he began to suck greedily. He sucked and sucked until there was nothing left.

Some blood had ran down his chin, so he used his long tongue to lick up the extra blood. Although the blood tasted bland, he had very much enjoyed it. He suddenly saw something moving in the shadows. He was quick to launch himself at the creature, pinning it like the last. The creature was the other opossum that had tried to run away.

Marshall bit into the back of its neck and drained it of its blood, just like the other. He was licking his lips when the porch light flickered on. Although he was feeding silently, the loud clatter of the trash cans must have alerted who ever lived at the house. Marshall slipped into the shadows just before the front door opened. Marshall stood in the darkness, blending in.

The person at the front door was a tall man with a shaggy beard and was chubby. He held a baseball bat in his hands. "Who's out here?" he yelled. He then looked at the trash cans and dead opossums. He had a sour expression. "Stupid cats."

With that, he closed the door and shut off the porch light. Marshall stayed in the darkness. His meal had not only satisfied his hunger, but it tasted almost good. He licked the last of the blood from his lips.

For the rest of the night, Marshall explored the neighborhood. After a while of messing around, he felt hungry again, so he hunted some more critters that were looking for food in trash cans. He had a couple raccoons, mice, and even rats. By the time the sun began to rise, Marshall was full and already on his way home. After all, he had to get ready for school.

* * *

Marshall walked inside the shower and washed away any dry blood that was on his face or chest. Once he finished, he clothed more causally than he usually did for school. Instead of brushing his hair with a comb, he ran his fingers through his hair, untangling any knots. He was happy with the fact that he didn't need to wear his glasses anymore. He had once planned to get eye surgery when he got older, but he didn't have to now. He didn't know what happened to his glasses, but he didn't care. He didn't need them anymore.

Marshall dug through his closet until he found his spare backpack. It was old and worn down, but he didn't care. Although he didn't have anything to put in it, he decided that he might need it. Thankfully, he had put all his school stuff in his locker.

Marshall looked in his mirror, but saw nothing. At first he panicked, but then remembered that vampires didn't have a reflection. He was happy to know he hadn't gone completely crazy. Marshall wore a black zip up hoodie with a grey t-shirt and dark jeans. Like usual, he wore his red Converse.

Marshall couldn't see his reflection to see what he looked like, but he hoped he looked better. By better, he meant he wanted to not look like his usual self. He wanted to show people he had changed. Would they still think he was a nerd?

* * *

Instead of taking the bus that day, he flew in the shadows. With him was his black umbrella. Once he got close to the school, he opened the umbrella and stepped out into the sunlight. He crossed the street, avoiding cars that dropped off students. As he walked onto campus, he could see people staring at him. It was almost as if they didn't believe it was Marshall Lee. Marshall gave a small grin.

As he walked to the front of the school, he lingered outside; enjoying the glances people gave him, not caring.

"Is that really Marshall Lee?" he heard a girl whisper to her friend.

All around him he heard people whispering about him. Marshall was glad that people noticed how much he changed. Or were they just curious as to how he came back? Either way, Marshall was enjoying himself.

As he stood by the door, another bus pulled up, dropping students off. Marshall knew that bus. He stayed still, not wanting to move as Kane and Seth walked out of the bus.

"Why couldn't we use your car?" Seth asked.

"Cause my stupid dad said I'm grounded from it for coming home late and missing dinner." Kane snarled.

Seth rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Seth saw Marshall. He kept walking, but he stared in disbelief. Kane followed his friend's gaze until it rested on Marshall. Marshall simply grinned at them.

* * *

Kane couldn't believe his eyes. Marshall Lee was actually at school. Like yesterday, Marshall had his black umbrella with him. Loser.

Then again, Marshall was wearing different clothes compared to what he usually wore. He would have looked cool if it weren't for the stupid umbrella. However, Kane noticed girls staring at him. Some seemed to like his new style, but others seemed almost afraid. Kane had to admit that he looked much more intimidating that he once did.

Suddenly, Marshall looked in their direction and smiled. Since when did Marshall have enough courage to look in their direction, let alone smile? Kane felt the same chills he felt when he saw Marshall in his yard. Something was wrong. Marshall had stepped out of place. It was now Kane's job to put him back in his place.

* * *

First period had already begun when Marshall entered the classroom. Mr. Olmac stopped writing the lesson on the whiteboard and turned to Marshall. Normally, Mr. Olmac would've yelled at Marshall for being tardy, but he simply nodded. "Please take a seat, Mr. Abadeer."

Marshall was expressionless as he walked to his seat at the front of the classroom. He set his backpack on the back of the chair as he sat down. He saw people staring him, but he just crossed his arms, looking forward at the classroom.

Once Mr. Olmac had finished with whatever he was writing, he turned back and looked at Marshall. "It is good to have you back, Marshall Lee."

Marshall just nodded.

* * *

After his first period class, Marshall took extra long in the hallways getting from one place to another. He showed up to each class tardy, but none of his teachers cared. In every class he was in he would just fold his arms and stare off into space. It seemed as if everyone had their eyes glued to Marshall, and not the teacher.

Once his first four periods passed, he walked to the cafeteria. He didn't get any food, since hardly anything was red. Plus, he didn't dare to feed in front of people. He hung out in the section that was part of a hallway, but was closed off to people until lunch was over.

Only teachers had talked to him so far that day, but he hadn't said a single word in reply. He saw more people staring at him as he stood there in the shadows. After some people had finished their lunch, they either went outside or stayed in the warm cafeteria. Suddenly, Marshall saw a group of teens walking towards him. There were a few girls, some boys, and Kane with his friend, Seth. Marshall looked off into space, pretending he didn't know they were coming.

When they came close, Marshall stared at Kane. Marshall had discovered that Kane found the stare uncomfortable, as if he were intimidated. When Marshall stared at Kane, the whole group stopped, as if afraid to come any closer. Then, one of the girls spoke up. "Are you Marshall Lee?"

Marshall looked at the girl and nodded. She grinned and looked at her friends, who were grinning as well. Kane stared at Marshall, trying to figure something out.

"What happened to you?" one of the boys asked.

Marshall just shrugged, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets. This added a more mysterious effect than Marshall intended. The group chattered among themselves, gossiping.

* * *

Kane had had enough. He knew something was up. In the halls people were already talking about Marshall Lee. What was so important to gossip about? Kane didn't know, but he did know that something wasn't right about Marshall Lee. Even if he had to follow him around school, Kane was determined to figure out what was up with Marshall.

Marshall returned his gaze. Since Marshall came back, this was the closest Kane had been to him. Up close, his eyes were indeed a dark red. His raven black hair hung in locks and his grey skin was turning a brighter color. How could someone change that much in just a week?

When Marshall shrugged at the boy's question, Kane became irritated. "What? You don't remember, or you're just too chicken to tell?"

This seemed to make the group stop whispering as they looked to Marshall, waiting for an answer. Kane sneered at how easily he could get people on his side.

Marshall just stared at Kane, until he decided to answer. "I was lost in the DarkForest."

The group gasped. The DarkForest? No one dared step foot in there. Why would Marshall Lee, the school chicken, do such a thing? Kane didn't believe a word.

"No. I wanted an answer that is true." Kane snarled.

The group listened carefully. Kane realized that Marshall's voice had also changed. It went from being high and squeaky to being smooth and deep.

"The answer I have given you is true. I was simply lost in the forest."

"Stop talking like that." Kane snarled. He hated it when people talked like robots. However, Marshall didn't sound like a robot. He sounded more like a smooth answering machine. It was plain and simple, but still made you confused.

Marshall gave Kane a sneer, making Kane angry.

"No one could survive a single night in the forest." Kane said coolly, regaining himself.

Marshall looked off into the distance, as if he weren't listening. "I survived, didn't I? And, Kane, if I were chicken, then why did I explore the forest? Normally, I would be in and out of there in hours, but that day I just happened to get lost. Nothing more."

The girls in the group gave each other smiles. Kane knew what that meant. He turned and started to walk away. The group looked at each other with uneasy glances before they followed Kane. Kane wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let Marshall take his place. He knew what he had to do, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

After lunch, Marshall finished the last two periods just like the others, in silence. Once school was out, he walked to his locker. Doing his combination, he opened the locker. All his books and junk were in his backpack, but he had placed his umbrella in the locker for safe keeping. Once he closed his locker, he thought he heard people whispering around the corner. Out of curiosity, Marshall listened with his now advanced hearing.

"Did you hear about the fight?" one guy whispered.

"No. What fight?" another guy whispered.

"You know, the fight between Marshall Lee and Kane."

The other chuckled. "No, but I already know who I'm betting on."

"Same here. Kane is totally going to kick Marshall's ass."

Marshall felt uneasy. A fight? He didn't know how to fight. Well, he did, but he was never put in a position where he had to actually use his skills. Had Fang taught him right? Marshall thought for a moment and knew that he deserved to be fought with. He had pushed it too far with Kane. The oaf was going to beat him down. Or was he?

* * *

Marshall walked out the front doors with his umbrella giving him shade. Just like he thought, Kane was outside waiting for him. All the buses had gone, but there were many kids watching in silence. So, they were hoping for a fight? Well, they were going to get one.

In the time that Marshall was walking down the halls, he figured that this was the true testament of how much Marshall had changed. Before, he would be beaten down by Kane and pushed around, but had finally had enough of it. Marshall was sick and tired of being treated this way. He had to do something about it.

When Marshall saw all the people, he pretended as if he weren't surprised. "Oh, all this just for me?"

Considering he was fighting Kane, there was no line to cross. Marshall sneered at Kane, making Kane's face turn red.

"You know what we have to do." Kane snarled.

"Now, now. Must this really be this way?" Marshall said coolly.

"Yes. It must." Kane growled.

Marshall just stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, if you insist. I only ask of one thing."

People looked around at each other, question Marshall's statement.

"What?" Kane muttered, obviously wanting to get to the fight.

"May we do this in the shade? My skin easily burns."

Some people snickered, but others didn't, considering Marshall had an umbrella protecting him from the sun.

"Whatever." Kane growled.

* * *

The back of the school was completely shaded. There were trees surrounding every corner and the school casted a long shadow. Marshall had thrown aside his backpack and umbrella. Kane was more than ready.

"Happy?" Kane snarled.

"Sure." Marshall replied.

Suddenly, Kane came running at Marshall. Marshall was a little confused. When he trained with Fang, he was always attacked by quick movements and surprises, but Kane coming at him was straight on and slow moving. Perhaps this fight wouldn't be that hard after all. The only catch was that he couldn't use his powers.

* * *

_Yes! The return of Marshall Lee!_

_This is basically how Marshall starts off his bad boy stage. The next chapter will show more Marshall Lee bad boy._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence/gore and strong language.**

Chapter 11 –

Kane had come running at Marshall at full speed. Well, full speed as in he was coming at a very slow rate. Marshall tried not to chuckle as Kane tried to make a head on attack, but epically failed. When Kane tried to land a fist on Marshall's face, Marshall just simply moved out of the way. Kane seemed to have put too much energy into the attack. When he came back for another, he was already out of breath.

Marshall just stood there expressionless as he kept dodging Kane's blows, and not even throwing an attack of his own. Marshall had trained with Fang, but Fang was a vampire, not a human. Perhaps humans, even Kane, were much more fragile. What if Marshall threw a fist at Kane and he gave him a concussion? Marshall had noticed that since he recovered from the sickness, he had grown much stronger. His senses had become advanced, so he wasn't sure if he would hurt Kane.

What was he thinking? This oaf was trying to beat Marshall into the ground, and Marshall was worried about hurting him? Whatever. Kane deserved to feel what it was like to be beaten and pushed around. As Marshall continued to dodge blows left and right, he thought of all the horrible things Kane had done to him.

There was that one time when Kane dragged (literally) Marshall to the boys' bathroom, and then shoved his face in the toilet when flushing it. Then there was that other time when he tripped Marshall in the hallways and Marshall sprained his ankle. He got failing grades in P.E. for a month.

Marshall could feel heat rising to his face and his blood boiling as he continued to dodge Kane's pathetic attacks. For years, Marshall had taken the beating and insults without standing up for himself. How much longer was he going to go on like this?

'I'm not human. I'm a demon. I'm a vampire. How could I ever let something as low as a human defeat me?' Marshall thought. He even surprised himself by the thought. Although he knew that he was half demon, he had never once thought of humans as a low race. He had always loved humans, mainly because his dad was human. What made him think of such a thing?

'Because it is true. I am strong and powerful now. It's time I have things my way.' Marshall thought.

Just at that moment, just as Kane was coming in for another failed attack, Marshall grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. Kane seemed unprepared for such an attack. Marshall threw Kane on the cement ground. People all around were silent. How had he sudden become so daring and strong to rebel against Kane?

Marshall grinned, but he wasn't contempt. He still felt angry inside. He needed to let that anger out. Without really thinking, Marshall waited for Kane to get back on his feet, and then he made his next move. In one swift movement, Marshall charged forward, planting his fist in Kane's face. Before Kane could stagger back or counter attack, Marshall took his other fist and socked Kane under his chin. The oaf staggered back, looking pissed.

"Bastard." Kane grumbled, his face completely red.

Marshall stood still, watching what Kane would do next. The fact that Marshall had been completely expressionless made Kane angrier. When he came in for an attack, he was screaming a battle cry. Marshall simply dodged the blow, and then came in for his own. Marshall firmly grasped Kane by the shoulders as he kneed him roughly in the stomach. Kane didn't fall over, but he bent over clutching his stomach. Marshall had hit him with unexpected strength. The crowd remained silent.

When Kane was hunched over, Marshall did his final move by smashing his foot into Kane's face. Kane lied on the pavement, bleeding badly at the nose. Seth suddenly came running into the scene. He sat on his knees as he examined Kane. He wasn't unconscious, but he was in a daze.

For some sick and twisted reason, Marshall smiled, feeling pleased with himself. He could feel his mouth watering as he watched the blood ooze out of Kane's nose. The blood that Marshall had created ran onto the pavement. For once, watching Kane fall to the ground and bleeding because of Marshall's doing made Marshall feel proud. He had done this. Looking at his hands, Marshall saw a little bit of blood. What was this feeling? He for sure didn't feel guilty. In fact, he felt the opposite. He took pride of the blood on his hands. Suddenly, he felt fear. Why was he proud of such terrible a thing?

Seth stared up at Marshall, both angry and fearful. Suddenly, someone in the silent crowd began to clap. People stared at the person clapping, and at each other. Soon, people were smiling and clapping. There were even cheers in the crowd. The dictator of the school had fallen. Everyone was amazed of how a small boy like Marshall Lee could take down Kane so quickly. Even the people who bet on Kane and lost their money were cheering.

Seth gave everyone a look of hatred as he helped his friend stagger to his feet. Kane looked like he was going to throw up, or even pass out. The mess of scarlet blood on his face made Marshall's stomach growl. He was happy that the cheers were too loud for anyone to hear. Kane stared at Marshall, neither scared nor angry. Just staring.

Marshall gave him a look of disgust. "Get the hell out of here."

Kane seemed to growl as Seth helped him walk away from the crowd. Once he had staggered away, people from the crowd came running to Marshall, patting him on the shoulder and congratulating him. On the inside, Marshall was cheering as well, but on the outside he knew what he had done was wrong. The feelings and thoughts he had were even more wrong.

Marshall calmly walked away from the crowd and picked up his backpack and umbrella. Opening the umbrella, Marshall walked away without another word. People stared as he walked away in silence. The boy with the black umbrella had defeated Kane, and then just simply walked away. To most, he would forever be a mystery.

* * *

As Marshall walked home, he took his time. Although the sun was dangerous and hurt if he stepped in it, he loved it. The sun reminded him of whenever he would be playing in the yard. If he fell and cut himself, his dad would patch him back up. Marshall missed those days.

Marshall sighed. He knew someone was following him. Marshall just hoped that who ever it was would reveal them self before Marshall had to do something drastic. Who ever was following him sure wasn't good at stalking. Every now and again he would step on a stick or breathe too loudly. Who ever they were didn't seem like much of a threat if this was their first time stalking someone.

Once Marshall walked onto a quiet street, he turned around sharply, causing whoever was following him to flinch and make more noise.

"Alright. Show yourself. I know you're there." Marshall said coolly.

There was a moment of hesitation, but the person stepped out the shadows where they were trying to hide. Marshall looked at the tall and skinny boy. His messy brown hair draped over his brown eyes. His most noticeable feature was his millions of freckles on his face. He didn't seem like the hard core type.

The boy gave a fake smile as he waved his hand. "Hello."

"You know," Marshall said while twirling his umbrella. "You could have just said that earlier. You aren't that great at stalking people."

The teen boy crossed his arms. "Oh, and I assume you are?"

"You would be surprised." Marshall said half joking.

The boy seemed to take the remark seriously. He looked around, uneasy.

"What did you want, again?" Marshall said breaking the ice.

"Oh." the boy said, snapping out of his funk. "My name is Vimey. I'm the guy that is going to inherit my uncle's fighting ring."

"And I'm the guy that doesn't give a shit. Beat it." Marshall said, annoyed. He was worried this was going to happen. He only had one fight, and now people were expecting things from him. Well, it wasn't going to roll like that. That wasn't Marshall's style.

The boy seemed struck by Marshall's sudden change in mood. "Fine. I see I'm unwanted." he trying to sound pitiful. "I should've known this was a waste of my time. I just wanted my uncle to be proud of me."

Vimey turned away and had a sad expression. When he glanced over, he saw that Marshall was walking away. "Wait! Don't you want to hear what the fighting ring is?" he said while turning back around towards Marshall.

Marshall sighed and turned back around. He held out his hand, as if holding an invisible jar. "You see this? This is my fuck jar. See how there are no fucks given?" he replied sarcastically.

"There's a cash prize for the winners!" Vimey said quickly.

"Not interested." Marshall said as he started walking away, again.

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Really? My uncle makes hundreds of dollars every day, but the winners get more than half of that! Honest!"

"Fuck off." Marshall growled.

"Oh, come on." Vimey said as he walked up to Marshall, keeping pace with him. "I worked with this one guy once. He made some serious cash!"

Marshall was now ignoring the rat that followed him.

"Look, my uncle runs the fighting ring down by the rail yard. If you were to partner up with me, we would be swimming in cash! Just think about it. You can easily beat down Kane in just three moves. Think about what you could do if you actually tried!"

"You know, I do know these new moves." Marshall said, pretending he cared.

"See!" Vimey said loudly.

"The newest move I have is where I put my opponent in a dead lock, and then I paralyze them. While they're paralyzed, I beat the shit out of them until they're swimming in a pool of their own blood. Right now, I kind of feel like trying it out of you."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that!" Vimey whined. He stepped a little more away from Marshall, as if he would really beat Vimey. He tried his best to keep pace with Marshall. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that you have potential. If we were partners, we would split the profits fifty-fifty."

"And what exactly would you do in this 'partnership'?" Marshall grumbled.

"Only the most important part!" Vimey said excitedly. "I find other managers who are involved with my uncle's association that look like they would pay top dollar to have their client fight. All you have to do is beat the snot out of anyone that challenges you."

"I thought this would be a partnership. You just said manager and client."

"Well, yes. 'Technically' I would be your manager, but I would rather consider us as partners." Vimey said coolly. "And with the money you get, you could get an umbrella that isn't broken."

Marshall looked up and saw that one of the wires in the umbrella was sticking out. Crap. He'd just gotten the umbrella a few months ago. Marshall began to think the offer over. Wait, was he really considering this? Marshall wasn't really the fighting type. The only reason he gathered enough courage to beat Kane was because of all the crap he'd done. Plus, Kane was a horrible fighter. People in fighting rings were experienced.

"You know, if you're considering the offer, you can come with me tonight to the ring. You can just watch and see how things work around there. Then you can decide later." Vimey said.

Marshall thought about it. He sighed. "Fine. But just to see how things are."

"Yes!" Vimey whispered loudly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Marshall said quickly.

"Don't worry. You won't regret it."

Somehow, Marshall felt as if he were going to regret his choice.

* * *

As night rolled around, Marshall knew he had to leave to meet Vimey, but he hung back for a little while. He did so for two reasons. The first reason was because he just wanted more chill time. The other reason was because he wanted to irritate or even piss off Vimey. The little weasel deserved it.

Once Marshall felt like he was ready, he left his house just as the last of the sunlight went away. The streets were quiet as he made his way to the rail yard. After he passed all the homes, he walked up to a wire fence. Just like Vimey said, there was a hole in the fence on one of the corners. Just like he thought, there were cars parked by the buses, hiding them from any cops that would cruse by.

Marshall easily slipped through the hole as he began to climb a dirt slope. Once he got up there, he saw many bushes and brush. Vimey had told Marshall that there was an easier way to get through it all. So, Marshall looked for the twisted tree. Once he found it, he pushed aside one of its low hanging branches to reveal a narrow, dirt path.

Marshall thought for a moment if he should really enter, or if he should just blow Vimey off. Then again, his curiosity was over powering him. Taking brave steps, Marshall began walking down the dirt trail. As he got closer, he could see lights in the distance. Once he walked to the end of the trail, he saw that there were many lights in a giant clearing. People were huddled around in a giant circle. On the outside of the circle, those that didn't want to watch the fights had coolers with beer.

As soon as Marshall walked into the clearing, Vimey came into view as he ran towards Marshall. "There you are! I thought you weren't going to show."

"Whatever." Marshall said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me." Vimey said as he began to walk off towards the ring.

Marshall followed close behind. The guys around the ring were cheering and betting on who would win.

"Umm … how exactly does this work?" Marshall asked Vimey as they walked.

"Well, you know what dog fights are? This is basically almost the same. They fight until one is too beaten to fight back. People make bets on who will win. When they bet, they go to my uncle first. He takes the money and wagers it out. Most of the money goes to the manager whose client won, and then some of it goes towards the others that won their bets. My uncle gets the rest. Business is pretty good I guess."

"Hm." Marshall hummed.

Once they got to the front of the others, Marshall watched the horror. Two men fought each other like savages. Each were fast and strong, making the fight gruesome. At first, Marshall gave a disgusted expression. Vimey saw, and feared that he would lose a possible client. However, as Marshall continued to watch the fight, for some odd reason, he enjoyed it. A grin came cross his face. This made Vimey release a relieved sigh.

Marshall already knew who was going to win. The bulky man that looked like he was about to faint was going to win. Although he looked like he was about to lose, Marshall just knew that there was still some fight left in him. And, just as Marshall thought, when the other came in for another blow, the bulky man moved out of the way and planted his fist in the other's face. When the other fell to the ground, people were shouting for him to get up, but he didn't. As soon as the bulky man won, people either started cheering or booing. A lot of people lost their money. Vimey was right. This did seem like good business.

People began to part and go to the groups that had beer. As they parted, Vimey began walking towards an old man that sat on a log. Vimey motioned for Marshall to follow. As they got closer to the man, he raised his head from sorting his cash and smiled warmly. "Vimey! How is my favorite nephew?"

"Good. Good." Vimey said. "Uncle, this is the guy I was telling you about."

The man looked past Vimey and directly at Marshall. His smile disappeared. He turned back to Vimey. "Vimey. When you explained him to me, I thought you were talking about a man, not a boy."

"But uncle, this guy is the real deal. Seriously. This guy took down this giant oaf in just three moves. You gotta see him in action." Vimey said, almost begging.

His uncle sighed. "Vimey. He can't fight. He's too young. And you should know that school fights aren't the same as real fights."

"Uncle, he only did THREE MOVES. The guy he fought was bleeding everywhere from his nose. Just three moves! Just think what would happen if he really tried to beat this guy. He would be going home in a body bag!"

His uncle sighed, again. "I'm sorry, Vimey. It's just not going to happen."

Vimey stood in silence for a moment before he spoke. "Please, uncle. You have never questioned my judgment before. Just one fight."

After thinking it over, his uncle nodded. "Just one fight." he repeated.

Vimey looked pleased with himself. He turned to Marshall, who was in a daze. "This is great, Marshall! All you need to do is win one fight, and then you're in!"

"I never agreed to this." Marshall snarled.

"It's all by choice. If you don't want to fight and get fame and fortune, then that's your choice."

Marshall thought for a moment. Vimey was indeed as sly as a weasel. "Alright. One fight. An easy one."

"An easy one, for sure. Just for a test run." Vimey confirmed.

* * *

After leaving the fighting ring, Marshall knew he had to get really for tomorrow night. After all, he was having his first fight. Well, his first real one, anyway. As Marshall walked in the darkness, he couldn't help remembering the feeling he had when he beat down Kane. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. In fact, he felt deep pride. The blood that was on his hands after he won didn't freak Marshall out. To be completely honest, the sight was glorious. He didn't feel his mouth watering or anything. He didn't want to drink it. The sight just simply pleased him.

Perhaps he was going crazy. Or insane. Maybe he was turning into a sick and twisted freak. Marshall could help but wondering what Fang was doing. His friend wasn't there. He needed to be there. And where was Pyro when Marshall needed him? Marshall thought Pyro was his spirit animal. Didn't spirit animals always come when you needed them? Marshall became frustrated. Was EVERYONE he held dear to him leaving him? Even his own dad had ignored Marshall.

Suddenly, in the darkness came a lean figure. Marshall stood his ground, just in case he needed to fight.

"Put away your fangs. It's just me." the voice rang out.

Marshall relaxed a little when he heard Pyro's voice. "Hello, Pyro."

"Evening." he responded politely.

As Pyro walked over to Marshall, his electric blue eyes kept flickering around, making sure they were alone. Once he was close to Marshall, he looked into Marshall's eyes. "Do you really believe that I've abandoned you?"

Marshall looked into the black cat's eyes. "Well, not really. Wait … how did you –"

"I am your spirit animal, remember? I can fell what you're feeling and read your thoughts."

"Wow." Marshall said, amazed.

Pyro's eyes darted around as small noises could be heard. "I'll just walk with you."

Marshall gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright."

As they walked in silence, Marshall cleared his throat. "I don't think you've abandoned me."

"I know." Pyro replied. "But you are stressed."

"You know about the fight?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. The one with the oaf and the one you'll be having tomorrow night."

"Oh. Did you come here just to chew me out?" Marshall muttered.

"No. I believe that your decision was right."

Marshall was shocked. "Really? You're alright with me fighting?"

Pyro nodded. "I also believe that the experience will do you some good in the future."

"I don't plan on making fighting my career any time soon." Marshall pointed out.

Pyro shook his head as they continued to walk. "That isn't what I meant. I meant that the experience could help you if you get in any trouble in the future."

Marshall chuckled. "I actually plan growing up to having a relaxed future. Not too much excitement is needed."

Pyro sighed. "Marshall, there are terrible times coming soon. You will need experience like this to defend yourself. You are a vampire. No matter how well relaxed you think Fang is, being a vampire is pretty hard. Fang has it worse then you, and that's saying a lot considering that you're in pretty deep."

Marshall looked confused. "Fang lives in the Nightoplane. Isn't he the only vampire that lives there?"

"No." Pyro answered. "There are many vampires that live in the Nightoplane. In fact, you are the only that doesn't live there."

"I don't understand." Marshall muttered. "Fang said that vampires could leave into the mortal world if they wanted. Why would they all stay in the Nightoplane?"

"It is not by choice, Marshall. Every vampire, except for you and your friend, are in an organization together. They have all taken a blood vow. They are to stay in the Nightoplane and serve their king."

"King?"

"The Vampire King, Darcia." Pyro whispered, as if the mere mention of the name was a curse. "Darcia knows all. He knows about every vampire there is. Every one is under his complete control. If one isn't under his control, he becomes angry. The only vampires he doesn't have under his spell are you and Fang."

"Does Fang know about this?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. Your fanged friend knows very much about this. He is currently being hunted, but he knows it. I guess the life on the lam is interesting to him. To escape Darcia and his followers, he could simply do what you're doing, but being in the mortal world for vampires is very difficult. And I'm not just talking about the sunlight. There are dangers everywhere. That is why the undead must stay in the Nightoplane. The mortal world is simply too much for them. Just see how difficult it is for you?"

Marshall thought for a moment, and then decided that Pyro was right. Every since he came back to the mortal world, his life went from being fun and cozy to being hell. The only reason that Marshall stayed in the mortal world was because he knew he had unfinished business to attend to.

"You must stay, though." Pyro said.

"What? Why?"

Pyro looked at Marshall. "Like I said. You are more safe here than in the Nightoplane. The Nightoplane may seem comforting, but you'd be hunted for every day of your life. Darcia sees all. He knows when you are sleeping, eating, or even talking to me. While you are here, Darcia can see you, but he can't reach out to you. If you stay in the Nightoplane, then he'll have full range of you."

"But I have to return soon." Marshall whispered.

Pyro sighed. "I know."

"Pyro?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

Pyro paused for a moment. "I have knowledge of many things. If I am your spirit animal, and you are a vampire, then I must know about vampires."

"Oh."

Marshall just then realized that they had walked onto his street. Pyro noticed, too. Pyro looked up at Marshall with soft eyes. "Soon, you will understand."

Marshall nodded. There were so many more questions he wanted to ask Pyro, but Pyro was already disappearing in the shadows. Marshall longed to follow Pyro, but he knew that he couldn't. The cat seemed more mysterious than ever, but he knew that Pyro was the only true being he could be safe with. As Pyro walked away, Marshall felt that same feeling of being alone. Although he knew he wasn't being abandoned, he felt more alone than ever.

As Marshall heard some squeaking sounds off in the distance, Marshall felt hungry. Licking his lips, Marshall decided to have a midnight snack. After all, he had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_This chapter was hard to make. Lots of information. If you don't understand it, then you might want to look back at chapter nine._

_Ha. Oh, Marshall meets Vimey. Vimey, why are you such an awesome character? He has to be the second best fan made character in the fan fiction so far. I think everyone knows that Fang is my first favorite._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. **

Chapter 12 –

"Gangsta!  
Gangsta!  
So, gangsta!

Gangsta,  
Got my diamond earrings.  
Gangsta,  
Gonna turn you on.  
So gangsta,  
I preserve my sexy.  
And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me."

Hollywood Undead – Gangsta Sexy

* * *

Marshall didn't bother having a shower when he got home. By the time he walked inside the door, the sun had begun to rise. He was lucky that he didn't burn from the on coming light. However, when he walked inside the bathroom, he did splash some water on his face, washing away any dried blood that was left. He then went back inside his room to get dressed. He pulled on some skinny jeans and a light t-shirt. Deciding that he needed more swag, he put on a black jacket. When he turned around and faced his bed, he saw that Rex was there, waiting for his master. Marshall sighed and scratched the lizard on its head.

Grabbing hid backpack and umbrella, Marshall headed for school. Although it was still early to be walking to school, Marshall decided that he had nothing better to do. He wondered how people would react to him returning. Marshall wondered if Kane would show up to school. Normally, if Kane had something against Marshall from the previous day, Marshall would feel extremely nervous. However, Marshall didn't seem to care anymore. If Kane was mad at Marshall, then he could feel free to come at Marshall again, if he was stupid enough.

After walking for a while, Marshall rounded the corner of the school street. Once Marshall stepped foot on the campus, people were staring at him. However, unlike yesterday, they weren't staring and whispering silently to each other. Today, they were smiling and even waving at Marshall. People continued to whisper, but they were much more open about it. Marshall had very much enjoyed this, but he was also worried. The main reason why people yesterday whispered in silence was because they were afraid that Kane's followers would hear. If they heard something that wasn't right, they told Kane. Now that Kane had been disowned by Marshall, people were changing their loyalty. And even if what was left of Kane's followers heard, what would they do? Kane no longer had that power.

As soon as Marshall started walking closer to the entrance of the school, people began to closely follow behind. Marshall glanced over his shoulder to see that people were walking behind him, as if he were the leader. Marshall chuckled as he continued to walk.

* * *

Math was as boring as ever. Marshall wished that he could stare off into space like yesterday, but the warm welcome from the teachers was over. This time around he actually had to pretend to be working and taking notes. Mr. Olmac said something about a test next Friday, but Marshall wasn't listening. Strangely, he seemed to be getting a lot of attention, even though he was seated in front of the classroom.

Girls would random look his way and giggle, or even wink. Any guys that looked at him would give a small grin and a wave. Marshall wasn't sure if he liked this much attention or not. Then, right when Mr. Olmac had turned around to write something on the board, a crumpled note flew to the front of the room. Surprisingly, the note landed on Marshall's desk. Marshall looked around behind him. Apparently other people saw the note being tossed his way and were now staring at him, waiting for him to open and read it. Marshall also noticed how Brooke, one of the hottest girls in school, was looking at him, batting her eye lashes. A small blush colored her cheeks.

Marshall turned back around to the front of the room, making sure that Mr. Olmac was still turned around. Carefully opening the note, he saw the lined paper has pink letters on it. He carefully read the note, and then made sure no one saw his blushing face. Was this real?

"Do you like me? If yes, then meet me behind the bleachers at lunch. Love, Brooke."

Marshall carefully folded the note and stuffed it in his pants pocket. He couldn't believe it. Brooke, the girl he had a crush on for over a year, asked him if he liked her. Before, Marshall had been too nervous to even approach her, just because of the fact that she was popular and he wasn't. However, people now seemed to take an interest in Marshall. To Marshall's pleasure, so had Brooke.

Brooke was a tall girl with a very mature figure. Her bleach blond hair had always hung past he shoulders. Her hazel eyes were simply stunning, which added effect to her small freckles across her nose and under her eyes. Many men had tried going out with her, even Kane, but she seemed to be choosey. What was so interesting about Marshall for her to finally notice he existed?

For the next three periods, Marshall's mind was off in space, thinking about Brooke.

* * *

Finally, lunch time had rolled around. As students rushed and shoved each other to get in line for their lunches, Marshall had taken a different hallway, leading to the school's gymnasium. Carefully opening the doors, Marshall made sure that there wasn't anyone left inside. Not only was the gymnasium used for P.E., it was also used for school assemblies. The foldable bleachers were closed together, making room for the kids that did P.E. However, if you looked behind them, there was always shaft that allowed anyone to walk behind them. Being in the gymnasium was risky, considering that anyone that was caught inside during lunch would get detention, or worse. However, to Marshall's convenience, the P.E. teachers always forgot to lock the doors, almost inviting strayed students to enter.

Marshall quietly closed the doors as he walked on the smooth flooring. He tried to walk lightly, since the gymnasium echoed any noises that there were. By the sound of it, there must have been someone already behind the bleachers. He could hear uneasy breathing and shuffling around. Marshall hoped it was Brooke, and not a P.E. teacher. Rounding the corner slowly, Marshall peered into the spacing that was behind the bleachers. He was relived to see that the person was Brooke, who was sitting in the far corner.

Once she saw him, she lifted her head, smiling. "Hey."

"Sup." Marshall said coolly.

He walked into the shaft, wanting to be out of plain view. As he walked over to Brooke, he took a seat next to her in the darkness of the shaft. She seemed to be somewhat nervous as she shuffled around and had a small grin. Marshall wasn't sure what he should do.

Finally, Brooke spoke up. "So … you just got back yesterday?"

"Y-yeah." Marshall muttered.

"That's cool. I just came back yesterday, too." Brooke said in her cute voice.

"Wow, really? Where were you?" Marshall said, trying to make conversation.

"I was in Paris, visiting my grandparents." Brooke said, blushing.

"Cool. I've never been to Paris before. Is it as nice as they say it is?"

"Yeah. I love going there, but the flight is pure torture. I guess my ears are too sensitive."

'So are mine.' Marshall said mentally. He decided not to say it aloud.

After a moment of silence, Brooke spoke. "Where you really lost in the DarkForest?"

"Yeah." Marshall answered, only half true.

"How did you find your way out?" Brooke asked.

Marshall thought for a moment before answering. "I didn't know where I was, but I knew that the pack of wolves that lived there would hunt in the same place every night. Where they hunt is close to the path to get out. After days of following the wolves and watching them, I finally found a way out."

Marshall looked over at Brooke, who had wide eyes. "Really? That's so cool!"

Marshall grinned, blushing slightly. "It's nothing, really. I'm used to tracking and navigating."

"Nice." Brooke said with interest.

"So …" Marshall said in the awkward silence. "What was that note about?"

"Oh." Brooke said, remembering. She seemed to have been wrapped in thoughts of the DarkForest. "I just wanted to make sure that you liked me."

"Yeah?" Marshall said. "But … why?"

Brooke blushed a deeper shade of red. "Oh. I have had a crush on you for a while, but I wasn't sure if you liked me or not."

'Yeah, right.' Marshall thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "Alright."

That didn't seem to be the answer she wanted. She was confused and irritated. "So … what do you wanna do?"

'Oh, I see how it is.' Marshall thought with a smirk. Marshall at first gave Brooke a blank look, which seemed to crush her. 'I have her right where I want her.' Marshall thought. Then, something hit him. Since when did he become a player? In the past week, things had been changing about Marshall. Not only had his looks changed, but so did his personality.

He shrugged the thought off as he continued with his plan. Right when she looked like she had given up, Marshall leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. This seemed to please her, since she instantly snapped out of her funk and kissed him back. Marshall loved the new sensation of kissing a girl. Well, that night he partied with Fang, not only had he had his first kiss, but he also lost his virginity. However, he was drunk at the time. Now, he was completely aware of his surroundings and what was going on. He had once dreamed about kissing Brooke, but he never thought it would become a reality.

As he kissed her sweet lips, he could taste her strawberry lip gloss. He wanted to kiss her longer, but she suddenly pulled away when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Brooke inhaled a tight gasp as she instinctively clung to Marshall, but it was too late. One of the P.E. teachers had been standing there watching them. He must have seen their kiss, because he had a sneer. Pervert.

"You two are coming with me to the principal's office." he said with delight.

* * *

The principal's office was indeed fancy. Marshall had seen it before, considering his teachers hated him and would send him down there whenever he wasn't doing his work. As Marshall sat in one of the two chairs, he could still taste Brooke's lips. He licked his own as he waited. Brooke seemed nervous as she sat in the chair. Was this her first time to the principal's office? Marshall was so used to talking to the principal, he didn't feel the slightest bit nervous.

For some reason, under all the nervousness in Brooke, she also showed signs of being excited. Perhaps she was excited about being with Marshall, or the kiss. Marshall decided to not think about it so much anymore. He just sat there in silence, for the principal to enter his office. Just as he closed his eyes to relax, the door opened, making Marshall's eyes snap open. The principal didn't walk in the room, the vice principal did.

'Shit.' Marshall thought. Everyone knew that the vice principal was much more strict than the principal.

As the old lady walked in, she scowled at Marshall and Brooke. Once she sat down at the desk, she just stared at them, making them feel uncomfortable. Marshall cleared his throat, just to break the silence. That seemed to catch the vice principal's attention.

She grumbled and randomly shuffled up some papers. "So, I see you two were caught behind the bleachers, during lunch."

Brooke bit her lip and just nodded.

"And I understand you were 'making out'?" she growled.

Brooke looked horrified and ready to say something, but Marshall stopped her. "In our defense, Miss, the P.E. teacher was being over aggregative."

"So you weren't making out?" she asked.

"Nope. We were not." Marshall said.

Brooke gave a sly smile and looked over at Marshall with fluttering eyes. Thankfully the vice principal didn't see. She seemed to be growling at Marshall, not believing a word he said. Well, 'technically' they hadn't been making out. So he wasn't lying.

The vice principal glared at him for a moment longer before saying something. "You both will have four hour detention on Friday."

Brooke sighed sadly, but Marshall shrugged, not caring. Once the vice principal gave them an hour long lecture on how wrong breaking the rules was, she let them out with a foul look. She must have been in a good mood that day.

Once they were outside the office, Brooke looked at Marshall with glittering eyes. That was unexpected, because he thought that Brooke would be mad at him or even blame him for getting in trouble because he had kissed her. Brooke looked more excited than nervous, now.

"So … I'll see you around?" Brooke asked with pleading eyes.

Marshall grinned as he walked away. "Maybe."

* * *

The rest of the day went perfectly. Since Brooke was pretty plugged in, she bragged about she had kissed Marshall Lee behind the bleachers. Marshall heard people talking about him when they didn't know he was there. Marshall blushed at what most said. Apparently, Brooke was telling people that Marshall was the next bad boy at their high school. She had told people how she went to the office and got Friday detention from being with Marshall. As people talked about him, Marshall didn't seem to mind at all. He just ignored them once the news became old.

There was good and bad in his reputation, though. The bad that came out of it was when teachers had overheard their students and now considered Marshall a trouble maker. As if he hadn't had enough beef with the teachers. However, the good ruled over the bad. Now, when he walked in the hallways, girls would openly flirt with him and give him attention. Marshall ate this all up. Sure, the only girl he had ever had a real crush on was Brooke, but now, he was enjoying every female attention he got. Even guys in the hallways would high five him or give him fist bumps.

Suddenly, Marshall wondered where Kane was hiding. People hadn't been gossiping about it for some reason, so he didn't get any information about it. However, Marshall wasn't looking to pick another fight or anything; he just simply wanted to make sure he didn't send Kane to the hospital or anything.

Finally, Marshall's curiosity had over come him. He walked up to a guy that he had biology with. "Hey."

The teen looked at Marshall happily, glad that Marshall had talked to him. "Oh, hey."

As soon as people saw Marshall was talking to a person, they slowly began to gather.

Marshall sifted around, uneasy. "Do you know whatever happened to Kane?"

The guy was about to answer when another shot up. Shit. It was Vimey. "He was too chicken to show up to school today, so he stayed home."

"Figures." the first guy grumbled. "Just because he lost his crown doesn't mean he needs to act like a pussy."

Marshall was taken aback. He had never heard anyone refer to Kane 'losing his crown'. If Marshall beat him and Kane lost his crown … did that mean Marshall now held the crown? Marshall wasn't even sure what the crown was. He dropped the subject. "Right. Thanks, Vimey." he said grumbling at Vimey's rudeness.

Later that day, Marshall had heard another rumor about him. However, this rumor made him angry rather than pleased. This rumor wasn't made by Brooke. It was by Vimey. Figures. The weasel had been telling people that he was best friends with Marshall Lee. Even if Marshall fought that night and decided to not join the fighting association, he would at least practice on Vimey. Little runt …

Just as Marshall was grumbling in the hallways after school, Vimey came running towards Marshall. Vimey had been in a group, no doubt gossiping. Marshall was completely surprised when Vimey grabbed Marshall into a head lock and starting giving him a noogie. "Sup, Marshall! My bro!"

"Fuck off!" Marshall yelled as he shoved Vimey away from his roughly.

Vimey gave Marshall a weak smile. "Ha-ha. Nice one, bro."

"Don't call me your bro." Marshall grumbled.

Soon, a group of guys walked towards the two. The biggest of the group walked up to Marshall. "Is it true that this rat is your friend?"

Marshall looked over at Vimey, who was giving him a thumbs up. Marshall groaned. "This faggot isn't my friend. He's just my bitch."

The group began to laugh. Vimey gave Marshall a hurt look, but Marshall grabbed the weak boy by the shoulder as he began to walk away. As he walked away with his bitch, he turned back around to the group who were still laughing, but staring at him. Marshall gave a small wave before he walked out the front doors of the school with his umbrella opened.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Vimey asked Marshall.

Marshall nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there. Same time as yesterday?"

Vimey smiled. "Yeah. Maybe an hour earlier if you can."

"Fine." Marshall muttered as he twirled his umbrella.

Vimey looked at the umbrella with a questioning look, but he didn't comment. Marshall was glad, mostly because he didn't feel like he was in the mood to beat Vimey. The rat just didn't know when to shut his mouth sometimes.

* * *

Marshall was pissed.

The only person he had given his phone number to was Vimey. The only reason he gave the weasel his number was just in case the fight was cancelled or something. However, he some how got a text from Brooke. What the fuck just happened?

After digging around a little, he figured out that Vimey found out that Brooke and Marshall were kissing behind the bleaches and got caught. However, the little pervert took it the wrong way and was telling people that Marshall and Brooke hooked up. Vimey had gotten Marshall's number from Brooke, but she shortly figured out that Vimey was telling people that they hooked up.

So, Brooke texted Marshall asking him if he was telling people that they hooked up. Marshall apparently hadn't answered fast enough, because later the phone rang.

"Hello?" Marshall answered.

"Marshall, are you telling people that we hooked up?"

"What the fuck!" Marshall yelled, not meaning to. He gathered himself back up. "No, I didn't. Vimey did. The little pervert took it the wrong way when you told him what happened."

"I didn't tell him." Brooke said sternly.

"Whatever. Someone did. Now he's just spreading a stupid rumor."

Suddenly, Brooke began crying in the phone. "Marshall, one of the teachers at school is close friends with my mom. What if the teacher calls my mom and tells her that she heard we hooked up? I'd be in so much deep shit."

Marshall rolled his eyes. He never was the drama type. "Yeah, whatever. I didn't start the rumor, so you don't need to point fingers at me. And if anything like this happens again, just some advice, ALWAYS suspect the rat first."

Brooke stopped crying. "Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"Bye." Marshall muttered before he hung up. He felt bad, but what could he do about it? Marshall decided that the best he could do was sock Vimey in the face and call it good.

Later, for more drama, Vimey called Marshall. What the hell? He was getting more phone calls in one day then he had all week!

"What the hell do you want?" Marshall snarled.

"Whoa! Cool it!" Vimey said.

"Look, just because you're hiding behind you phone right now doesn't mean you can talk like a smart ass. I could easily run over to your house right now and beat the shit out of you." Marshall growled.

"Sorry! Geez!" Vimey whined. "I just wanted to know if Brooke called you."

"Yeah. She told me what a prick you're being."

"What?! I told her I was sorry." Vimey yelled.

"Look, Vimey. Let me say this in a way you'll understand. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK."

Vimey was silent for a moment. "Hey. I know that this may not be true, but if by any chance you did hook up with Brooke, could you tell me if she still had that black bra with pink lacing?"

Marshall blushed. "Vimey, that isn't true. You should know that since you made that rumor up, you pervert. And why would you want to know what bra she has? Wait, no. Don't answer that. Oh, and just a heads up."

"What?" Vimey asked.

"When I see you, I'm going to give you a black eye."

Vimey started laughing, but as Marshall remained silent, Vimey stopped laughing, now taking Marshall seriously.

* * *

After Marshall lied around listening to music and playing around with Rex, he decided it was time to head to the fights. Since the sun was still up, Marshall grabbed his umbrella as he walked out the door. As he walked through the living room he glanced at his father who was watching TV. This was going to be a problem if he dad didn't even acknowledge him.

'Whatever.' Marshall thought.

He had begun walking down the street, he began whistling a tune. As he twirled his umbrella, he heard scratching noises by the garbage cans. Marshall looked over to his neighbor's trash can and saw two beady eyes looking right at him. Marshall let out a hiss before the critter screamed in fright and scurried away. Marshall chuckled. So, the creatures had finally realized that the undead boy would eat them given the chance? Perhaps they weren't as stupid as he thought.

It had taken some time getting to the fighting ring, but Marshall had taken his time. Once he passed through the hole in the fence, he sighed when the sun went down. He closed his umbrella and hid it somewhere in the bushes. Taking in a deep breath of cool night air, Marshall began walking down the secret path.

Once he had walked for a while, he walked into the giant clearing of people. However, there weren't as many people as last night. He suddenly heard the bushes rustling, so he assumed that more people were coming to join the fights. Marshall walked further in the clearing, not wanting to run into the oncoming people. He scanned the small crowd for Vimey, but he didn't spot the small freckled boy.

Suddenly, without meaning to, Marshall bumped into the back of some bulky man. He turned around to Marshall, scowling. "Watch where you're going, punk."

Marshall looked at the ugly man with a bored expression. "Whatever."

As he walked away, he suddenly felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. "Hey, punk, don't ignore me. You think you can just run into people and just walk away?"

Marshall, becoming annoyed, roughly pulled the hand away and swung around to face the thug. "Well, yes actually. I don't care enough to pull out an apology for you. That would be a waste of my time, wouldn't it?"

The ugly, short man growled. "What? You better watch you mouth, kid."

"What? Are you my keeper now? I'll say whatever the fuck I want you pig." Marshall growled back, not surrendering.

The thug stepped the closest he could to Marshall. "What did you call me?"

Marshall wasn't intimidated. He stood as tall as he could and stared the pig in the eyes. "I called you a mother fucking, ugly, pig."

The man was about to hit Marshall, but Marshall just gave him a smirk as he dodged out of the way, easily. The thug tried to hit Marshall again, but Marshall just moved out of the way as he leaned in to the thug from the side. "Oh, you're slow as fuck, too."

Just as the pig was about to take another blow, Vimey rushed out of no where and stood between the two. "Whoa! What's the problem here, Beans?"

Beans? What a stupid name.

"I'll tell you what the problem is." Beans growled. "This punk ass kid here thinks he can talk shit to me and get away with it."

"I kind of just did." Marshall said smugly.

Beans was about to launch himself towards them when two of his giant friends grabbed at his arms and held him back.

"I'll beat his ass!" Beans yelled.

Marshall suddenly realized that people had gathered around to hear what was happening, hoping for a fight.

Marshall ignored the crowd. "I'd like to see you try, faggot!"

Beans face grew hot, making it bright red. This made Marshall want to suck out the color.

"If you're looking for a fight you got one!" Beans spit out. This made the people that had gathered cheer, loving to be able to bet on another fight. As soon as Beans said the words, people ran over to Vimey's uncle sitting on his log. Shit. They were really going to fight. People were already betting on who was going to win. They were probably all voting on Beans.

Once Beans and the crowd walked off, Vimey whirled around, facing Marshall. "What the hell do you just do?!"

"I honestly have no idea." Marshall admitted.

"Marshall! That was Beans! BEANS! I had already found a person to fight you. He was an easy level! Beans has won almost every single fight! He's going to –"

"Shut the fuck up." Marshall growled. "I don't give a shit who I fight. This fight will just be all the more fun. If you still have a problem with me fighting Beans, then go find his manager."

Vimey had a nervous look. "I'd rather not."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Marshall snarled.

Vimey had a horrified expression. "You know, you could just leave. I'll cover your tracks …"

Marshall grabbed Vimey by the shirt and held him high. "What the hell do you take me for? A coward? If anyone here is yellow, it's you RAT."

Vimey was having trouble breathing, plus he looked like he was about to pee his pants. He had never seen Marshall so aggressive. This side of Marshall was horrifying, and even dangerous.

"M-Marshall …" Vimey squeaked.

Marshall's red eyes were blazing with anger, but when he realized what he was doing, he instantly dropped Vimey. Marshall stared at the ground, and then his hands. What was happening to him? When Marshall had begun changing, he at first didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. The new Marshall was entertaining and even popular, but this side was wrong and dangerous. Marshall finally realized that something was changing too strongly and too fast. Something wasn't right.

Vimey stood in front of Marshall, rubbing his sore neck. He looked like he wanted to say a snaky remark, but thought better of it.

Marshall's expression changed from dangerous and raged to soft and kind. "Vimey … I'm sorry. I don't know what happened …"

* * *

Vimey was indeed frightened. He was frightened not only by Marshall's aggressive nature, but by his sudden change in mood. Marshall wouldn't apologize to Beans, but he did for Vimey. Marshall hated Vimey, or at least Vimey thought so. Marshall was indeed a strange character.

As Vimey looked into Marshall's soft eyes, he felt strange. This was a side that no one else knew. Marshall's dark red eyes were dangerous. Vimey wasn't sure if asking him to fight was good or bad. Vimey thought for a moment and realized that Marshall was more than dangerous. He was deadly. What if a fight went wrong and someone died? Vimey shook off the thought. No. Marshall wouldn't kill, yet something deep inside Vimey was screaming for him to be careful.

Marshall was a ticking time bomb. If Vimey wasn't careful, that bomb would suddenly explode.

* * *

_This chapter was fun to make. You finally get to see how dangerous Marshall has become._

_Poor Vimey. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence/gore and strong language. **

Chapter 13 –

"Undead, Undead

Undead, Undead  
Undead, you better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gonna' rock this whole place anyway  
Undead, you better get up out the way

Tomorrow we'll rise, so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gonna' rock this whole place anyway  
Now, I see that mother fuckin' writin' on the wall

When you see J3T, Thirty D piece start a brawl

Fuck all haters I see 'cause I hate that you breathe I see you duck, you little punk, you little fuckin' disease"  
(Hollywood Undead – Undead)

* * *

Marshall Lee wasn't scared. Sure, he had been frightened when he became angry for no apparent reason, but that feeling had passed as soon as it came. Now, he was excited. The new thrill of battle pumped through the blood in his veins. Adrenaline prepared him for the fight.

Vimey shook hands unsteadily with Beans' manager. His manager was almost as huge as Beans himself. Vimey was frightened of Beans and his manager, but he seemed even more afraid of Marshall's sudden aggressive behavior. Marshall Lee said he was sorry, but he instantly returned to his I-hate-life style once he walked off into the shadows for alone time. Vimey seemed like he didn't want Marshall Lee to fight anymore, but he now had no choice. Marshall wasn't backing down, and people had already begun betting on who would win.

Marshall slowly walked to the middle of the clearing. People made room for him, waiting for Beans to step in as well. Finally, once his manager had finished whispering something to him, Beans stalked to the middle of the clearing as well. People had been cheering once they saw that the fight was about to start, but they became silent when they watched the two fighters intently.

Marshall just stood there in the ring with an expressionless face. However, Beans seemed completely intent. He seemed to snarl at Marshall. "I'll show you what happens when you run your mouth, faggot."

Marshall grinned. "Come at me, bro."

As if to growl at Marshall, Beans charged towards Marshall. Marshall was completely caught off guard as he dodged out of the way just in time. However, right as he dodged, Beans threw a fist towards Marshall's face. Next thing Marshall knew, he was on the ground, his head swimming with pain. Seeing that Marshall was in a daze, Beans turned towards the crowd, raising his fist in the air.

People began to cheer.

"Finish him!"

"Teach that punk a lesson!"

Marshall wasn't sure what happened, but he felt a new feeling. He didn't feel angry, he felt enraged. His vision blurred as he slowly stood up. What was this feeling? Was it … instinct? Marshall knew something was wrong. He didn't feel like himself. However, his mind drifted away as the animal inside took over. The last thing he remembered before he continued to fight was seeing his vision turn red, mostly with blood.

* * *

Beans had been showing off to the crowd when he heard a growl behind him. A growl? Beans turned around to see that Marshall stood up slowly, almost zombie like. A deep growl rose inside Marshall's chest. The crowd must have heard it too, because they stopped cheering and stared at the boy who had a growl of a wild animal. Marshall Lee parted his lips, baring his teeth. Beans couldn't believe it. The small boy had the lust of fight in his eyes and a deadly look of determination.

The sight had caught Beans off guard. He just stood there in a daze when Marshall launched himself towards Beans. All Beans could remember after that was blood. Lots of it.

"See what happens when you fuck with me?" he could hear Marshall's voice ringing in his ears.

* * *

Vimey stood in a daze. He felt like throwing up. He knew that this was going to go wrong. He never thought that Marshall would be capable of such things. While Vimey gagged at the mess of blood, the crowd went wild. They changed bets and were cheering Marshall on. How could people like this?

Vimey looked away, but he couldn't. Although others couldn't see it, Vimey saw the beast. There was something wrong with Marshall. How could Vimey be so stupid? Marshall wasn't always the nicest person to Vimey, but he just considered Marshall to be mean spirited, but now he saw the truth. Marshall was capable of so much more.

Once the fight ended, Marshall was covered in dark red blood. Without saying a word or even looking at anyone, Marshall walked off into the dense cover. People began cheering once Marshall had come out the victor. Since most had betted their money on Beans, many people lost their money, but Vimey couldn't think of profits at a time like this. Marshall was a dangerous animal. Others may not have seen it, but Vimey did. He saw the lust in Marshall's eyes.

Beans friends rushed over to the scene. They had the same reaction as Vimey. They looked as if they were going to pass out when they saw what had become of Beans. The short and well built man now lied on the hard ground, bleeding badly. His entire body was covered in cuts and marks. The goriest part of him was how it seemed as if his entire face had been destroyed. His nose tissue was torn apart and so where his cheeks. Vimey couldn't look at his eyes. It looked as if they were torn out by Marshall's scratching. Vimey wouldn't be surprised if Beans turned blind after tonight.

His friends helped Beans get to his feet. Beans was still conscious, but looked like he was going to pass out from all the blood loss. He walked unsteadily for a moment as his friends and manager walked towards the way out of the ring, but Beans suddenly slumped down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He had passed out. As they dragged him away, they left a trail of blood behind them. Vimey finally had enough. Running over to the bushes at the corner of the ring, he fell to his feet and instantly threw up. He had seen a lot of blood and gore in the ring, but nothing like what Marshall had done.

Speaking of which, where was Marshall? After Vimey got to his feet and wiped off his mouth, he heard rustling in the bushes. Without thinking, Vimey walked into the brush. He was so frightened he felt like he was about to pee himself, but he continued to walk towards the noise. In the darkness, Vimey could make out the thin figure of Marshall Lee. He was leaning against a tree, looking at his bloody hands. Vimey took a deep breath before he got any closer to Marshall.

Marshall looked at Vimey and gave a sick grin. "Sup, weenie?"

Vimey swayed as he tried not to look at the blood on Marshall. "Hey …"

Marshall looked confused, and then looked at his hands. "So now you know."

"What?" Vimey said, distracted by the horrible stench of blood.

"Now you know why I don't fight."

"Oh." Vimey said, feeling like he was going to throw up. "So … I guess the partnership is called off?"

Vimey was hoping for Marshall to say yes. Sure, Marshall was the best fighter he'd ever seen, but he was too good. He was dangerous. Vimey would find a different client. One that didn't bathe in a blood bath.

Marshall chuckled cruelly before he licked his hands. Wait, WHAT?! Why would Marshall lick his bloody hands? Vimey had to lean against a tree from falling over. His vision became blurry. He tried to focus.

"No. I quite like this 'partnership'." Marshall said in a smooth tone.

As if reading Vimey's mind, Marshall looked towards him with ruby red eyes. "Don't be frightened. You may be the most annoying rat I ever met, but things will be fine. As long as you don't step out of place."

Vimey swallowed hard. What had he gotten into? Suddenly, Vimey heard his uncle calling for him once people began leaving, having enough fighting action for one night. Normally, there would be three or even four fights, but one was all that was needed to get people excited.

"Vimey?" his uncle called again.

Vimey sighed with relief, now being able to get away from Marshall. Being in the dark alone with him felt unnatural. It felt more than dangerous. It was horrifying.

Vimey ran over to his uncle as if he were running from Marshall. When he got to his uncle, his face was pale. His uncle saw this. "Are you okay, Vimey?"

Vimey gave his uncle a fake smile. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

His uncle smiled and nodded. "This is wonderful, Vimey! You told me that this kid was good, but I never thought he would be strong enough to take down Beans!"

What was his uncle saying!? Marshall might have killed Beans. What if Beans was already dead? What made his uncle enjoy this?

"Listen to me, Vimey." his uncle said, now serious. "This kid is the real deal, just like you said. Keep him coming, then we'll keep the money coming. Got it? There are other fight rings around town, but with this kid around, ours will become the biggest hot spot."

"What if the cops start sniffing around?" Vimey asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Vimey. The cops have had their suspicions, but they would never waste their services on investigating this ring."

Before Vimey could say anything, his uncle put a giant wad of money in his hand. Vimey's eyes got huge. He had gotten money from a client fighting before, but nothing like this. This was all from just one fight. Vimey shook the thought away. "Uncle, this isn't right. You saw how he fought. He's too dangerous."

"You really think that?"

Vimey jumped a good foot. Marshall stood behind him. His mouth was blooded and had dry blood running down his face. Vimey's uncle seemed to not notice. He just laughed as he handed Marshall a large amount of money. "Enjoy, my boy. If you keep fighting like that, I'll keep the money coming in."

Marshall smiled and nodded. "Vimey and I are partners, now. You can expect me showing up more often."

"Wonderful!" Vimey's uncle exclaimed.

Vimey then caught a glimpse of Marshall's hands. One was still covered in blood, but the other was completely clean. His stomach turned once he realized it was the same hand Marshall had been licking. How could his uncle not see that there was something seriously wrong with Marshall Lee?

Marshall gave Vimey a strange smile. This made Vimey sway to the side, feeling as if something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Marshall rushed to get home. He had planned to take a shower, cleaning the shower so his father found no blood, and then wash his clothes. On his way home, Marshall counted his cash. Surprisingly, he had made almost fifty dollars. To Marshall, that was a lot of money. Yes. If winning was this easy, he would return. All he had to do was set up times with Vimey.

Marshall knew that Vimey was straying away. He had seen what Marshall was capable of and now wanted to back out, but Marshall knew there was no backing out now. He wanted Marshall to fight, so he got it. Case closed.

As Marshall walked inside his house, he made sure to be extra quiet. Marshall wasn't sure if his father knew he had been sneaking off every night or not, but he did know that if his father caught him in a bloody mess, he would stake him right there on the spot. So, quick as lightning, he took a hot shower. Once he got dressed in the clothes he needed for the next day, Marshall cleaned the rest of what was left of his battle. Once he had finished, he gathered his old clothes and threw them in the washer. The washer may have woken up his father, but at least he wouldn't see what Marshall had done that night.

Marshall could still taste the sweet human blood in his mouth. He grinned. He may not have drained Beans of his blood, but he did love the way his blood tasted. It wasn't bitter and stale like the critters he hunted at night. The human blood tasted warm and gooey. This made Marshall crave more. Fang was right. When you got a taste, you would become addicted. Marshall didn't want to kill a human just for the blood, though. He figured that if he kept fighting, he would be able to taste more blood. Sure, the money was awesome, but he mostly wanted to keep fighting to enjoy the flavor of human blood.

Walking to his room, Marshall fed Rex and gave him some love. His reptile friend had missed Marshall ever since he had been out at night. To Marshall's surprise, he had stayed up for three whole nights. He didn't have as much energy as he once did, but he didn't feel tired either. He felt as if the next night he would have to sleep, to regain his strength. Then maybe the night after he could go back to the fighting ring with his new energy.

Marshall sat on his bed, thinking. What had truly happened at the fighting ring? All he really remembered was being enraged by Beans, and then attacking him with blind rage. He had tasted the sweetness of his blood and the bitterness of his anger. However, Beans wasn't angry anymore. If anything, Marshall could smell his fear. The best part of the fight though, was afterwards. When he regained his conscience, he felt as if he were high. The rush had flowed through him and given him new strength. He had never felt more alive.

After a while of listening to music to calm his nerves, Marshall realized that it was eight o'clock. He was late to school. He sighed as he put away his iPod and gave Rex one last pet. Grabbing his umbrella, Marshall headed for the door. As he passed the living room, he saw his father. Great. How was his dad going to ignore him today?

Instead of his father ignoring Marshall, he looked at Marshall and even grinned. "Off to school?"

Marshall was surprised by his father's kindness, but he just nodded, not wanting to talk to his father.

Marshall opened his umbrella and walked out the front door, not wanting to make conversation with his father. It was indeed strange that his father had suddenly taken an interest in his son. And to think that a few days ago he had filled the fridge with garlic and the drawers with stakes. Marshall decided to stop thinking about it and leave for school.

As he left down the street, he then decided that he would wait a while to go to school. First, he would need some swag. He put one of his hands in his pocket, feeling the money he made last night and the rest he had had before.

* * *

Marshall walked into the skate store, closing his umbrella. Once he walked inside the store, the clerk looked at him skeptically. Marshall was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't exactly look like a skater.

With all the money Marshall had, he had a total of two hundred-fifty dollars. He had been saving his money for a rainy day. Well, it wasn't exactly raining. In fact, it was bright for a fall day. But Marshall didn't care. He felt as if he needed to use his money that day. The skate store was the first place he thought of.

Looking around the skate sore, Marshall gradually made his way towards the skate boards. He had always wanted one, and he knew how to ride them. He had never had enough money to buy a nice one. Looking around a little more, he found one with a nice, sanded bottom, and an awesome design. The bright colors had caught his eye. The design was colorful splatters making an image of a skull. He liked this design very much.

Suddenly, he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Marshall turned around to see an employee crossing his arms. "Excuse me sir, we only recommend boards to those that can pay for them."

Marshall grinned. "I can pay."

The employee sighed. "If you are sure."

"Trust me." Marshall said before he turned back to the board he wanted. He lifted it off the shelf with extreme care as he walked to the back of the store. He grabbed what else he wanted before he walked up to the clerk. As the clerk looked at his items he looked questioning.

Once he was done scanning them, he looked at Marshall. "That'll be two hundred fifteen dollars."

Marshall only nodded and handed the clerk all his money. "Keep the change."

With that, Marshall put on his leather jacket and hung his new head phones around his neck. Once outside, he opened his umbrella and hopped onto his new skate board. He wheeled down the streets happily. Skating was much harder now that he was holding an umbrella, but he continued to roll down the street naturally.

He headed in one direction as he hummed to his own tune. Finally, he wheeled down the street leading to his school. Once he wheeled in front of it, he saw people standing there, waving to him. It must have been lunch. People weren't allowed to wonder outside of campus unless it was lunch. Marshall flipped up his skate board and walked onto campus with his black umbrella. Some guys that Marshall passed would show him their fists, and Marshall bumped fists with anyone he wanted. This seemed to please them.

Marshall walked into the school and closed his umbrella. He then slid off his backpack and put his umbrella and skate board inside. Once he walked down the main hall, he saw that there were many people wondering around and gossiping with each other. Once people saw Marshall walking in, they would wave and give him nods. When Marshall passed a clique of girls, they would give him winks and small giggles. Marshall gave them a sly smile and a wink in response. This seemed to make them flush and giggle more.

Marshall turned into another hallway as he went to put his skate board and umbrella away. Once he did his combination and opened his locker, he placed the two items inside and hummed to himself happily. Once he closed his locker, he saw that there was a girl standing next to his locker, staring at him with wide eyes. She was indeed a cute little thing. Nothing like Brooke, though.

She fumbled with the hem of her shirt as she stood there, nervously.

Marshall smiled at her. "Hello."

"Oh, hello." she replied. Marshall couldn't stop staring into her brilliant blue eyes. She was short, but she wasn't bad looking. Marshall walked down the hall with her as they had small chat. She seemed so nervous. To lighten up the air, Marshall began flirting with her. This seemed to make her blush and become more nervous. Marshall had to step it up.

* * *

Marshall walked out of the girl's bathroom, looking very pleased with himself. He hadn't gone all the way with the girl he just met, but he got far enough. The girl had been wearing light pink lip stick, so there was some left on Marshall's face. As he walked away, he tried to wipe it away the best he could. His shirt had been torn off, but he put it back on the best he could. The girl (who's name he still didn't know) stayed in the bathroom so she could 'prepare' herself. Marshall wasn't surprised. He had messed up her hair and her shirt. He had taken off half her make-up when they were making out, so she might have taken out her emergency make up bag to repair the damage.

* * *

As the last bell rang and everyone rushed to get home, Marshall could hear more whispering in the hallways. He saw more girls flirting with him and more guys giving him thumbs up. Marshall knew this was going to happen. He just didn't think it would happen so fast. The girl he had made out with in the bathroom had spread the news to all her friends. The rumors spread like wild fire. Marshall didn't mind.

As Marshall grabbed all his stuff, he saw a group of guys walking towards Marshall with their girlfriends. Marshall waved at the on coming people. The waved back and approached him.

"Hey, Marshall. We're having a senior party Saturday at my house. You coming?"

Marshall thought for a moment, and then smiled while nodding. "Yeah. Sure."

"Sweet." the first person to talk said. "I'll text you the address."

Marshall nodded, not wanting to ask him how he got Marshall's number. He guessed it was Brooke or one of her friends. He said his goodbyes as he left campus with his umbrella opened, his backpack on his back, and his skate board wheeling him down the street. Once he wheeled down a shaded street, Marshall slowed down and pulled out his phone from his pocket with his free hand. If texting and driving was dangerous, then Marshall wondered how bad skating while holding an umbrella was. He chuckled.

To Marshall's surprise, he had over ten text messages. Where had all that come from?

"Sup cutie? ;)"

"What r u doing tonight?"

"U looked hot today!"

"We should meet up sometime, Marshy."

Marshall deleted the ones he read and the others he didn't bother reading. The messages had no doubt been sent by girls. Marshall grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Just as Marshall planned, he slept that night. When he woke up the next morning, he was full of energy. Taking a shower and getting ready for school, Marshall felt more than ready to get his groove on. What would happen next? So far that week, things had been going pretty great for him. He had kissed two girls in one week. To Marshall, that was a lot. That was more girls than he hugged.

At school that day, Marshall hadn't kissed any more girls. However, he did a large amount of flirting. This seemed to be a teaser to them. After they had found out that the cute girl from yesterday made out with Marshall just by approaching him, girls were coming at Marshall left and right. This pleased Marshall greatly.

That night, Marshall got a nice surprise. A portal opened as his best friend, Fang, walked into his living room. Marshall's dad had been standing there, wide eyed. "Great."

Fang chuckled at Marshall's dad, but he just left the room without another word.

Fang looked at Marshall. "Sup, Marsh?"

Marshall smiled as he fist bumped Fang. "Nothing much."

For a few hours, all Fang and Marshall did was sit on the couch as Marshall explained everything that happened that week. At first Fang looked expressionless, but once Marshall finished, he smiled. "That's great Marshall. Nice that you're getting some action."

Marshall thought about this for a moment, the flushed. "It's not like that!"

Fang laughed. "I know. Just wanted to see your reaction."

Marshall chuckled. He thought for a moment in silence, and then snapped his fingers. "Hey, you should come to this party on Saturday."

"A party?" Fang said, snapping back to attention. If there was one thing that Fang loved, it was parties.

Marshall smiled. "Yeah. It's going to be a senior party, so it's going to be huge."

"Will there be beer?"

"Most likely."

* * *

_This chapter was pretty easy. The beginning is probably the best. Don't worry. The next chapter will have a lot of action. And not just the kind Fang is talking about._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: This chapter contains nudity, sexual themes, and strong language. **

Chapter 14 –

The next day was a Friday. Joy.

Fridays were awesome and all, but everyone seemed to get too happy. Bullies would pick on the weaker kids more often in just one day. Others would get stoned in their basements with their friends. Marshall had never had drugs, but all he knew was that people did it on Fridays so the next day, if they were still high, they wouldn't have to go to school with red eyes. The teachers at the school seemed to be able to detect any form of drugs, even if they were starting to pass. Marshall once referred to them as ninjas. Seemed legit.

Marshall Lee had decided how his social life with girls now worked. He would flirt as much as he wanted, hook up as much as he wanted, and ALWAYS stay in open relationships. He wouldn't be tied down. Sure, he may eventually turn into a man whore, but he quite enjoyed the taste. This was going to be fun.

* * *

After school, Marshall went to a place where wedgies were given, people cried silently, and couples made out. This place was known as Friday Detention. Although this place was horrible, it wasn't considered teenage hell. That was high school in general.

Like everyone in the detention room expected, Marshall was an hour late, making the detention teacher furious. Once Marshall stepped foot into the room, the teacher stopped reading their book and rose to their feet. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there." Marshall said coolly as he took a seat.

"Well," the teacher snarled. "This is being documented."

Marshall just shrugged and placed his feet on the single person desk. The teacher looked like she wanted to say something nasty, but she kept it to herself. She just grumbled to herself as she went back to reading her romance novel. Marshall chuckled.

Soon, after half an hour went by, the teacher became bored as she looked at her watch. "I'm going to the teacher lounge for a break. I'll be back in a few minutes. If I come back and ANYTHING is out of place, EVERYONE gets two more hours of detention."

Everyone grumbled and nodded in agreement. The teacher looked nervous, but she was eager to leave the stuffy classroom. Marshall's eyes snapped open once the door closed. Now the fun could begin. Just as he expected, everyone stood up and stretched or talked to their friends. Marshall saw Brooke in the back of the classroom. She smiled and waved at Marshall. He gave her a sly smile in response before standing up and stretching.

Suddenly, Marshall felt female eyes looking at him. He looked around and noticed that most were, blushing. What had caught their attention? Marshall then realized that when he stretched, his shirt lifted up a little, showing his abs. He grinned before he stopped stretching, making his shirt go back down. This seemed to disappoint the staring girls.

Marshall looked around the room and noticed that small kids were being picked on and couples were sucking face. Marshall rolled his eyes. He then saw something that caught his attention. Kane was sitting in the back of the room, in the shadows. Once he saw that Marshall was looking his direct, he quickly looked away and folded his arms. Marshall smiled slyly. He should leave it alone. He was in deep enough with Kane at the moment. Better not provoke it.

Marshall walked around the corner of the room. Some girls had come up to Marshall, complementing him or telling how hot he looked. Marshall grinned at this. Little did he know that there was a girl sitting not too far away, frowning. She was the first to taste what Marshall had to offer, and not only did she hate other girls flirting with him, but she also wanted to get a taste of more. This time, she didn't plan on just kissing.

* * *

Soon, Saturday rolled around. Marshall was completely prepared for the party. Instead of dressing in his stylish manner, he dressed in a light grey t-shirt and dark jeans. Like usual, he wore his red converse. He had some money in his pocket and his phone. That was all he really needed. As Marshall sat on the couch, waiting for his undead friend to arrive, he couldn't help but wondering about the party. What were they going to do? At most house parties, there was always beer. What about drugs? Marshall had never done drugs, but he always wondered what the sensation would be like.

While Marshall was deep in his thoughts, a portal opened on the wall. Just like promised, Fang entered the enclosed room, smiling.

"You really?" Fang asked.

"Yeah." Marshall said before he climbed over the couch's side.

* * *

Both vampires flew to the location in the shadows of twilight. Once they got remotely close to the house, they stopped to walk, just in case anyone else that was going to the party would see them. Marshall hadn't told anyone that he was bringing Fang, but he didn't think he needed to. It wasn't like there was a bouncer that had a list of guests. Or … was there?

Once Marshall and Fang walked up the grassy lawn, there were people standing around with beer cans, laughing with each other. There was a group of girls that giggled as Marshall passed by. They knew Marshall, but not Fang. Once they saw the strong and tall boy walking behind Marshall, they couldn't help but grin. Marshall was cute and a little hot, but Fang was an eye-catcher. He had a nice face and body, making the girls sway. Marshall had an irritated look.

Fang saw Marshall's expression and laughed. "Jealous much?"

"Shut up." Marshall grumbled.

Fang laughed louder, catching the attention of anyone near by. They all seemed impressed by Fang, and the fact that he and Marshall were together. This was eye-catching because of the fact that Marshall Lee was popular and looked attractive. With a friend that looked just as nice (maybe a little more), people couldn't help but wonder what kind of friends Marshall had. The girls wouldn't hesitate to ask him, looking to get more hot guys.

As soon as the two entered the house, they were welcomed by bright strobe lights and loud music. People were in the kitchen area, smoking and drinking. Marshall gulped, but looked over to Fang, who was grinning wide. Marshall just hoped that Fang wouldn't get too crazy. Then again, parties were his 'thing'.

For the next half hour, Marshall and Fang hung out with guys from the football team. They laughed and shared beers. Fang didn't know them at all, but he always was the life of the party. Wherever Fang went, people followed (mostly girls). Once Fang got bored talking to football players, he moved to a group of fine looking ladies. He fit in just fine.

Marshall wondered off to corner of the room as he finished off his beer. It was only his second, so he didn't feel even close to drunk. If it was dangerous drinking and driving, what about drinking and flying? Ha, random thought of the day.

Suddenly, Marshall saw some more girls walking through the door, entering the party. To his surprise, Brooke was one of them. Once she looked in his direction, Marshall smiled and waved. She smiled back, but this time more determined. He walked towards him, keeping her eyes on him, but at that same moment a large group of girls rushed towards Marshall, all looking excited. Marshall knew this would happen. Most of the girls that talked to him were looking to 'get some', assuming that was what he was intending to do at the party. Perhaps he was.

Once the girls swarmed Marshall, Brooke looked pissed. She stomped up to Marshall and the group of girls, looking like she was prepared to rip out hair. Some of the girls watched her, looking frightened, but most of them weren't backing down. A couple even leaned on Marshall, placing their hands on his rock hard chest. They looked determined, as well.

Brooke walked right up to Marshall, trying to relax. "Hey, Marshall."

"Hey." Marshall replied.

The girls clinging to his chest gave Brooke a nasty look. They only relaxed when Marshall looked more interested in them than Brooke. They gave sly looks as they leaned their heads on his shoulders. Marshall seemed pleased. Too pleased.

Brooke tried to remain clam. "Marshall, can I talk to you?"

Marshall looked disappointed. He didn't want to leave behind the girls that gave him such attention. He sighed. "Alright."

Leaving the girls with a smile, he walked with Brooke. Once Brooke noticed that the girls were giving dirty looks and watching them, she grabbed Marshall by the hand and roughly pulled him away. Marshall hung back for a moment, but he let her pull him away.

"Slut." she heard one of the girls mutter.

Once they were in a corner, alone, she looked right at him. She grabbed him roughly on the shirt and lean up to him, making their noses almost touch. "I missed you." she whispered.

Marshall chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she whispered, alluring.

Seeing his chance, Marshall roughly pressed his lips against hers. Once he tasted her sweet lips, he teased her by flicking his tongue on her bottom lip. She responded greatly to this, doing the same. They did this for a few seconds before Marshall ventured his tongue deeper into Brooke's mouth. Once their tongues met, they wrestled together in a mess of saliva.

Brooke then wrapped her arms behind his head and kissed him harder, making Marshall give a small groan.

* * *

Fang stood from a distance, watching his best friend make out with a hot chick. He was a complete pervert for watching it, but he just took a small sip from his beer can and watched, nodding. "That's my boy."

He finished off the can and crushed it, walking off to a group of girls. He had been with them before. When he left them, they looked disappointed. A few had whispered in his ear, offering to bang him, but Fang wasn't a hoe. That much.

He was just choosing and picking which ones he favored most. He had decided on two girls with pretty faces and big chests. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Marshall and Brooke had been making out for at least three minutes before Brooke pulled away, panting. She kissed him lightly on the cheeks, teasing him. She hovered her lips over his ear, whispering. "How about we take this to a bed?"

Marshall thought for a moment, and then decided that it was about time. He nodded, holding her by the waist. As they walked down a hall together, Brooke placed her hand on the edge of his jeans, holding him tightly.

Marshall felt his pleasure growing.

* * *

Marshall and Brooke sat at the edge of the unknown bed. Marshall was seated at the edge with Brooke sitting on his lap, kissing him deeply. After a few moments of kissing, Brooke began to fumble with his light shirt. She pulled it up, revealing his muscles and abs. Marshall pulled the shirt off, helping her out. Once it was removed, she placed her ice cold hands on his warm chest.

Marshall grunted before he placed his hands on her pink t-shirt's hem. He easily pulled it over her head, spilling her bleach blond hair. Taking another brave move, Marshall picked up his soon-to-be-lover by the waist and set her back on the bed. She gave a pleased smile before Marshall planted another kiss on her lips. While their tongues rolled around each other, Brooke slyly moved her hands to the front of Marshall's pants. As she unzipped his pants and pressed her fingers roughly against his manhood, Marshall gave a deep groan.

Marshall kept kissing her as he placed his hands on the edge of her shorts. He quickly pulled them off, leaving both of them in their underwear. Marshall pulled away from their kiss, realizing that she needed to take a breath. Being frisky, Brooke kept her hand on the front of Marshall's boxers, squeezing his cock once again.

Marshall gave another groan, this time louder. He quickly felt his pleasure growing. Being on top of her felt wonderful. Marshall placed his lips on her neck, sucking until she grunted and sighed by the pleasure. While he did this, Marshall slid his hands underneath her, snaking his hands down her back. After feeling around, he found the clip on the back of her bra. He carefully unclipped it before he stopped sucking.

Marshall looked into Brooke's deep eyes. She breathed heavily, feeling suddenly warm. Marshall gave a small smile before he pulled away her black bra. For a second, Marshall thought about Vimey. He had told Marshall that Brooke had a black bra with pink lacing. Marshall shuttered at the thought of thinking of Vimey while on top of Brooke. That was just sick.

Marshall peered down at Brooke's chest. He couldn't help but staring at her perfect breasts. Brooke seemed uncomfortable. She must have thought they were too small.

"Marshall …" she said weakly, thinking he didn't want to finish what they started.

Marshall went into another rough kiss. He placed his hands on her breasts. Just as she thought Marshall would do, Marshall rolled his hands on them and squeezed roughly. Brooke groaned deeply as they kissed. As she groaned and Marshall did his action, Marshall shifted his hips around, getting in a ready position.

Brooke placed her hands on Marshall's back, grasping desperately. She clawed his skin, leaving red marks. Marshall felt the stinging pain, but he ignored it. He just pressed his body closer to Brooke's. As he continued working on her chest, Brooke gave deep groans and sighs. This built up to Marshall's pleasure.

Suddenly, Marshall felt something growing in his boxers. Brooke felt it too and groaned as he rubbed it up against her. Brooke continued to claw at Marshall's back. The sensation of Marshall rubbing his manhood against her and squeezing roughly at her breasts, she couldn't help but give a silent scream. This made Marshall stop his actions and stare into Brooke's face.

"D-do you want me to stop?" Marshall asked, almost out of breath.

"N-no!" Brooke cried. "Don't stop!"

Marshall grinned before he continued to rub against Brooke's body. He pulled his hands away from her breasts and placed them on the edge of her frilled underwear. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his hard hands on her hips. Marshall placed his lips on her neck, again. This time, he was much rougher, making sure that he would leave a red mark. Brooke moved her hands to the edge of his underwear, as well.

Finally, Marshall couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off her tight underwear. Brooke did the same. In one swift movement, Marshall thrust deep into Brooke. This caused his lover to give a silent scream. Marshall repositioned himself before he thrust again.

"M-Marsh … AHHH!" Brooke cried.

Looking for a place to hold, Brooke placed both her hands on the back of Marshall's head, grasping his dark locks. Marshall stopped sucking on her neck to plant his lips on hers. As they kissed deeply, Marshall kept thrusting into Brooke. He made his thrusting faster and deeper. This caused the bed springs to make light squeaking. Brooke lightly bit Marshall's bottom lip. She sighed and groaned louder and deeper with each thrust.

Marshall thought that Brooke was a virgin because of the fact that she was tight, squeezing his cock. The pain hurt so good, so he kept thrusting, making him feel hot with pleasure. Suddenly, he felt his cock swelling.

"AHH!" Marshall cried as he felt himself cuming. "I-I think I'm … AHH!"

Brooke knew what he meant. She pulled harder at his locks, feeling something new.

"AHH!" Marshall cried once more before he felt the sudden orgasm. He felt himself jolting into Brooke.

Once the first wave went into her, Brooke cried out loud. "AHH! M-Marshall!"

After another wave, Brooke and Marshall were both screeching and groaning. Someone near the hallways could've heard, but neither of them cared. As the wave passed, Marshall did one last thrust before he pulled out of Brooke. His cock felt like it had been strangled, but he just panted heavily as he flopped on the bed beside Brooke. He felt his strength failing. He felt warm all over and his heart pounding in his chest.

Marshall took in a deep breath before he turned his head to look at Brooke. Her breasts were bright red and had finger prints on the sides. The entire side of her neck was dark red. She panted heavily and grasped the sheets.

Marshall used the last of his strength to pull to sheets over him and Brooke. Brooke had fallen asleep faster than Marshall. Grinning, Marshall took in the entire feelings of pleasure.

Yes, he was going to like this new sensation. The feeling made him crave more.

* * *

_This is the uncensored version of chapter 14. Enjoy! _

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_ Marshall x ?_  
_ Marshall x ?_  
_ Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

Marshall Lee sat on his couch, looking pleased with himself. Although he had already lost his virginity a long time ago, the feeling he shared with Brooke was something special. He had enjoyed it very much.

Marshall hadn't noticed his dad enter the living room. When he saw Marshall looked so pleased with himself, he couldn't help groaning, thinking of all the strange things his son had committed. Marshall just shrugged as his father left the room, looking smug. Marshall couldn't help feeling gleeful. How could he not?

However, Sunday morning brought new surprises.

Marshall had set up a time to fight that night, wanting to make some more money. Vimey was hesitant over the phone, but finally gave into Marshall. Marshall grinned slyly as he ended the call. So, the rat had finally figured out how dangerous Marshall was? Good. At least Vimey didn't have to find out the hard way. Then again, Marshall was in the mood to beat his ass.

It was during the morning that Marshall had been surprised, though.

Marshall had been walking in the front yard with his umbrella when he saw something beautiful. Across the street, Marshall spotted the cute red head he had met before. What was her name, again? Oh yeah, Red. Not that hard of a name.

Marshall straightened himself up before he approached her. Red was holding and reading a newspaper. She seemed so concentrated, trying to understand every word she could, but not getting any of it through her head. She was so into the reading, she didn't notice the vampire approaching her. Marshall had to clear his throat to catch her attention.

When Red glanced at Marshall, she flinched, as if she had been struck. She seemed almost afraid of Marshall. Her toxic green eyes flashed with fright and excitement. She gave a weak smile. "H-hello."

"Hey." Marshall replied, trying to act cool. "So … what are you doing here?"

Red seemed surprised. She just looked down at the newspaper and sighed. "Trying to read." she answered honestly.

Marshall paused for a moment. "Trying?"

Red nodded. She seemed almost depressed.

Marshall stood in awkward silence for a moment, but then got down next to the curb to sit next to her. She no longer seemed frightened, but sad.

"Why are you trying to read?" Marshall asked in a whisper.

Red glanced at him, but looked towards the ground. "I sometimes I wish I could read." she answered in a whisper so light, Marshall almost didn't hear her.

"You don't know how to read?" Marshall asked, amused.

Red seemed frightened all of a sudden, but then just shrugged. Marshall was amused at how quickly Red could change moods.

"You do know what a newspaper is, right?" Marshall asked, joking.

"Yes!" Red cried defensively. "It is where you learn information on what is currently happening in the world."

Marshall laughed. "We have the internet for that."

"Internet?" Red whispered, not meaning to say it aloud.

Marshall felt like someone has hit his head with a brick. "You SERIOUSLY don't know what the internet is? Have you been living inside a box?"

Red set down the newspaper and hugged her knees. She was wearing long jeans and a light t-shirt. She glanced at Marshall before she stood up. "I should go."

"Why?" Marshall said suddenly. He didn't mean to sound desperate, but he was. For some odd reason, Red was fascinating to Marshall. She looked so innocent, yet so mysterious.

Red looked down at Marshall, who was now standing back up. Red sighed. "I … I don't know."

Red was indeed timid, but she was curious, as well. She looked at Marshall's umbrella with curiosity. Although she seemed frightened of Marshall, she seemed much more curious.

"Your protection is broken." she said, pointing to Marshall's broken umbrella.

'Protection?' Marshall thought.

He just chuckled. "Yeah."

"Why does your skin burn?" Red whispered, not meaning to.

Marshall froze. What had she said? Marshall glared at Red. How had she known? Red then looked frightened. She turned to leave, but Marshall tightly grabbed her arm. He spun her around to face him. "What did you say?"

Suddenly, Red no longer looked frightened, or curious. She looked determined to stand her ground. He broke free of Marshall's tight grasp and glared back at him. "I asked why you burn in the sunlight. If it is true what they tell me."

Marshall stared at the tall girl. He wasn't much taller than she was. For some reason, she looked attractive being so dominate. The not-so-winter light hit her perfectly.

Marshall didn't know what to do. How had she figured him out? What would Marshall have to do about it?

Seeing his distress, Red lightened up. "I … I know. But it's alright."

"ALRIGHT?" Marshall snapped. "How is it alright that you somehow know my secret? How did you figure out?"

Red looked around, making sure no one was around. Marshall calmed down enough to do the same. This was foolish talking about it in the open. They needed to be someplace private.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Marshall hissed.

Red seemed to take no offense to the comment. She just nodded and followed Marshall into his house. Once they were both inside, Marshall closed the door, locking it. Red wasn't looking at Marshall. She was staring around his house, amazed. She seemed extremely excited and curious.

"This is your den?" Red asked.

"Den?" Marshall puzzled.

Red shook her head. "I mean, is this your home?"

Marshall just nodded, confused by how strange Red talked. He just shrugged it off and sat on his couch. Thankfully, his dad had left for work. So, they were alone.

Marshall expected Red to sit down next to him, but she was exploring the house. Every little thing seemed to amuse her. Indeed, she was strange. Red had been toying around with one of Marshall's dad's string theory projects when Marshall cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you know how I burn?" Marshall asked.

Red stopped playing and looked at Marshall. "Well, I know what demons are like, but you seem more different then a demon. Indeed, you are burn in the sunlight. Why is this so?"

Marshall was astonished. How had she known he was a demon?

As if reading his mind, Red answered. "Demons have blue skin, like you, and pointed eyes."

Marshall instantly ruffled his hair, hiding his ears.

Red giggled. "My people 'study' your kind. Stories we tell our children retain around your kind. It wasn't very hard to tell you were a demon when I first saw you."

"Your 'people'?" Marshall pondered.

Red nodded. "Well, my family, I guess."

Marshall stared blankly at Red.

Red went back to observing whatever it was on the coffee table. "Do not worry, Demon, I won't tell any one."

"My name is Marshall Lee." Marshall pointed out. He decided he didn't like being called Demon.

"Alright." Red said, looking at him with brilliant green eyes. "I promise I will not tell anyone, Marshall Lee."

Red already knew Marshall's name from when they first met, but something told Marshall that she needed to be reminded a second time. Marshall watched Red screw around with the hinges on the door. For some reason, Marshall was beginning to believe that Red really had been living in a box.

* * *

Red had stayed at Marshall's house for hours. At first, all they did was sit around and eat while they talked about random topics. After they both had gotten bored of this, Marshall decided to ask Red some questions.

"Where are you from?"

"A village."

"How many people live in your village?"

"Lots."

"How old are you?"

"Almost eighteen."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes, I'm in training."

"Oh, so you're an apprentice?"

"Yes."

Marshall had wanted to ask much more questions, but Red said the next one. "How do you make those … sounds? You know, the ones that sound so wonderful."

"What?"

"The sounds! That beautiful noise that has a beat."

"You mean music?" Marshall pondered.

"Is that what you call it?" Red said. She seemed much more confused than Marshall was.

Marshall thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Wait here."

Marshall flew up to the attic. He rummaged through all the crap that they had until he found what he was looking for. He grinned, satisfied, before he flew back downstairs with the object.

Once Red saw the bass, she smiled. "Yes! Some of your 'music' is made by those! Sometimes they are different, though."

Marshall sat on the couch next to her. "This is called a bass. It's an instrument. You serious have never heard of music?"

Red shook her head. "No. Sometimes my village will hear the crickets at night, but that is the closest thing to music we have."

Marshall thought for a moment. Her people have never heard of music, everything in the room amused her, and she seemed to be curious about everything. Perhaps if Marshall taught her about these things, she could share the skills to her family and friends. Maybe it would be fun.

Marshall strummed some cords on his bass, making smooth and beautiful music. Red was so excited she looked like she was about to explode. She was wide eyed, watching how Marshall made the 'music'.

Once Marshall finished, Red looked extremely pleased. "Marshall Lee, that was wonderful! How do you make music?"

Marshall grinned. "Well, with this bass, all you do is strum the cords. It takes practice, but once you get used to it, you can make music. There are lots of different instruments. Like, the piano, the drums, or the guitar."

Red tried to process everything. "How many instruments are there?"

"Lots." Marshall answered with a chuckle. "There are too many to count."

"Wow." Red marveled. "That's wonderful!" Red looked over his bass, and then looked at Marshall with soft eyes. "Can you play more?"

Marshall was surprised. Marshall had never played in front of anyone before, since he was afraid that he wasn't good enough. The first time he ever played his bass for someone, they wanted him to do more, thinking his music was beautiful. Marshall just slightly grinned, blushing. "S-sure."

For about a whole hour straight, Marshall played different songs to Red, some he learned and others he made up. None of them contained singing or lyrics, but Red didn't care. She seemed stuck in a trance by the brilliant music Marshall played.

Marshall had his legs up on the couch with his back leaned against the arm of the couch. His bass was lying up against his torso as he played another song. Red was wedged between the couch back and Marshall. Her head was resting on Marshall's leg. She closed her eyes as she carefully listened to the music Marshall played.

Once Marshall had had enough, he placed his bass down beside the couch. Red opened her eyes and lifted up her head, looking tired. She sat up, allowing Marshall to move his legs. She smiled warmly as she got off the couch.

She looked out the partly open window. She gasped. "I've got to go!"

Red moved away, letting Marshall partly peak out. The sun was beginning to go down. Red went for the door, trying to open it. Marshall was saddened to see Red leave, but he knew that his dad would be returning home soon, anyway. He walked beside Red and helped her open the door.

Red stepped onto the porch, but turned back to Marshall, looking sad. "Good bye, Marshall Lee."

Marshall waved good bye. He had wanted to talk to her about so many things, but he knew that she needed to be gone just as much as Marshall needed to remain out of the sun light. He would indeed miss her until her next visit.

* * *

Monday was just like any other Monday was: horrible.

His teachers seemed to prey on Marshall all day long. The previous night, Marshall had snuck out to the fights. Marshall didn't have any wounds, but he was indeed sore from all the action. Moving around the school and dealing with the teacher's abuse was just stupid. Part of him wished he could return to the Nightoplane. However, believing Pyro's words, Marshall didn't dare return. He needed to stay safe.

As his math teacher lectured Marshall, he couldn't help being irritated. Didn't they know he had big plans? Nevertheless, Marshall skipped the last period to meet up with his new friend, Red.

Marshall left the school grounds and ran to the corner of a quiet street. Marshall and Red had agreed to meet there. Marshall wasn't sure why Red didn't just want to meet Marshall at his house, but he didn't care. He was just excited to hang out with Red, again. Once they both met up, Marshall knew what had to be done.

"Come on!" Marshall said as he walked down the side walk with his umbrella. Red seemed hesitant walking near other people, but Marshall reassured her that nothing would happen. Red seemed to trust Marshall.

However, when they passed other people, Red would scoot closer to Marshall, wanting to be near him and away from people. She was so close she, too, was shaded by Marshall's small umbrella. Marshall didn't mind. After all, he had so much to show her!

"Have you ever had coffee?" Marshall had asked while they walked.

"Coffee?" she pondered.

"Have you ever had cookies?" Marshall asked.

Red thought for a moment. "No. What are cookies and coffee?"

Marshall tried not to laugh. He could understand some people not drinking coffee, but cookies? She didn't even know what either of them was. He placed a hand on her shoulder when she was started by another person. "You haven't lived until you have tried coffee and cookies."

Red just smiled, but her smile vanished once she saw where they were going. They were heading for a small shop. Red had tried avoiding these at all costs, due to the fact that lots of people would be packed in a small place. However, this shop was small, but had hardly any people inside. Nevertheless, she was still skittish.

When Red fell back a little, Marshall turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

Red didn't answer. She just kept staring at the shop door. Marshall turned to look at the door, too. Perhaps she was scared of being sealed in.

"Don't worry." Marshall said. "You can enter and leave whenever you want. Well, when they are open, anyways. And the people here are just looking for coffee, cake, and cookies."

Red looked down at her feet, shuffling them. She was extremely skittish, but then Marshall grabbed her hand. His hand was warm and comforting.

"It's alright." Marshall whispered.

Red lightened up as Marshall pulled her closer towards the shop. She didn't want to enter at first, but she just grasped Marshall's hand tightly as they entered. Marshall closed his umbrella, but made sure to keep clear of the huge window that was letting in dull light.

Seeing that Red was extremely distressed, Marshall led her to the back of the shop where there was a two person table. Red pulled out a chair and sat herself down, her eyes shifting nervously. Marshall left her alone while he ordered some coffee and cookies. The coffee girl just smiled as she handed him the items. Marshall paid and took the stuff to the table. Red seemed less nervous now that Marshall had returned.

Marshall pushed one of the two coffees towards Red. She smelled the delicious scent of the coffee. She wasn't sure if she should drink it or not, but Marshall just smiled as he took a sip of his own. Once Red saw that it was alright, she took a sip.

She smiled. "Is this what coffee tastes like?"

"Some of it." Marshall said after he took another sip. "This kind is only made during winter. Its normal coffee mixed with peppermint."

"I know what peppermint is. Some people grow it, right?" Red said.

Marshall nodded.

Red looked pleased, knowing that she had known something Marshall was talking about. Truth was, the coffee tasted great. She loved it, but if Azura or Nero had figured out she was partaking in human activities, she would be screwed. They had never allowed any of the pack members to enter the city, let alone befriend one of its residents.

Nero had told the other apprentices that Marshall was a dangerous creature. He was cold blooded and had no heart. Red chuckled. Marshall Lee wasn't anything like that. If anything, he was the kindest being in the city. He wasn't like the other males that would harass her. Marshall had showed her the wonders of coffee and cookies, but it didn't stop there.

For the rest of the day, Marshall had taken Red through many shops. By the time they were done, Red was full of warm goodies that she had never tried (or even heard of) before. There were many different kinds of cookies and small cakes. Red had enjoyed everything, but she could still taste the wonderful taste of the peppermint coffee. It coated her throat, making her feel warm.

Marshall even took a brave move in closing the umbrella while he was outside. True, it was still day out, but there were giant rain clouds littering the sad sky. The entire town seemed to be gloomy and sad from the weather.

Red chuckled at how skittish Marshall was in the day. He seemed to be convinced that at any moment he would burn to a crisp. However, he seemed to loosen up as Red smiled. She was much more fun now that she loosen up. Suddenly, the rain clods turned to snow. The first snow fall of the year began right before their eyes. Red looked up at the sky, grinning.

However, the pretty light snow turned to hard snow, as if it were a mini blizzard. It was then that Marshall opened his umbrella and let Red under it with him. Thankfully, there was no wind, so the snow fell straight down. Red and Marshall were perfectly protected by the broken, black umbrella.

Although Red didn't seem to understand most things, Marshall decided that she was a good friend. When he had told Red this, she looked surprised.

"Am I your friend?" she asked.

Marshall nodded, smiling. "Yes. That is if you want to be."

Red smiled and nodded, noticing the snow had let up, going back to falling lightly.

* * *

Marshall went back to school the following day. He was bored out of his mind. He wasn't going to meeting up with Red that day, so he had nothing to look forward to. However, he had gotten unlimited attention from Brooke. She had followed him around school all day, like a lost puppy dog. Marshall had enjoyed doing 'stuff' in bed with Brooke, but her following him all day was just completely annoying.

He had gotten annoyed of he constant talking, so he did what he had to do. He had dragged her to the corner of the school to make out with her. He at first did it just to shut Brooke up, but he had ended up enjoying it.

After school that day, Marshall had walked outside. He didn't need his umbrella, due to the snowy clouds. Perhaps winter would be Marshall's new favorite season. During the winter, Marshall wouldn't need to carry around his black umbrella. As Marshall walked away without his umbrella, he seemed out of place. Everyone had gotten used to Marshall always carrying an umbrella outside.

The ground had almost a foot of snow, making Marshall get his feet wet from the melted snow that cling to his feet. The light snow fall reminded Marshall of Red.

* * *

_This chapter made me crave peppermint coffee. This chapter is short, but I love it because Red is in it. She is my favorite character! You'll see why soon enough. She is epic! :D_

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. **

Chapter 16 –

Music featured in this chapter:

Cilla Jane – Into The Woods

* * *

"Go to the office! Just get OUT!" the history teacher screamed at Marshall.

Marshall had really done it now. The history teacher had been annoying Marshall earlier, so Marshall got irritated enough to chuck his eraser at the back of the teacher's head when he was turned around. The teacher didn't need to see or ask who it was. He just instantly knew.

Marshall just shrugged and stood up as he walked out of the room. He didn't give a flying fuck that he was being thrown out of the classroom. In fact, he had been looking forward to getting out of the stuffy room.

All Marshall really had wanted to do was one of two things. He either wanted to go to a bar and drink his fill or hang out with Red. Marshall hadn't agreed to meet with Red, so she most likely wasn't anywhere around. Therefore, Marshall was heading for the nearest bar for some Scotch.

Once Marshall entered the nearest bar, he saw that there were hardly that many people in it. He sighed and walked up to a stool, sitting neatly in it. The bartender turned around facing Marshall. He gave Marshall a skeptical look, but once Marshall pulled money out of his pocket, the bartender smiled warmly.

"How may I help you, sir?" he asked Marshall.

"Just some Scotch." Marshall muttered, paying the man.

The bartender grunted and turned to get Marshall some Scotch. While Marshall waited, he tried to process everything that had happened at school that day. History was his last period, so he hadn't left school early at all. In fact, Marshall was surprised that he hadn't left earlier considering all the crap he had taken.

First, Marshall showed up to math late, getting him some detention. That Marshall could handle, though. He had gotten many detentions before. It was later that day, though, that things got out of hand. Marshall had caught Brooke in the hall when he skipped one of his classes. Just like Brooke had wanted, they made out until Marshall had had enough. As Marshall had walked away, wanting to get away from the current situation, Brooke had followed him, pestering him about their 'relationship'.

Marshall had made the mistake of snickering. "'Relationship'? What relationship?"

It was then that Brooke lost it. She started half crying and half screaming at Marshall.

"How could you do this to me?" "I thought you loved me!" "I never want to see your ugly face again!" "Oh, Marshall, I didn't mean it." "I love you, baby!"

'Just shut up!' Marshall had wanted to scream.

Thankfully, the bell had saved him then, casting Brooke aside into the crowd.

Later, once Marshall was in another class, all he could think about was Red. She was indeed a strange character. Besides Fang, Marshall was convinced that she was his best friend. He hadn't even known her for that long, yet he felt as if he had known her for his whole life. She made him laugh without even trying to. Even though she looked so light and delicate, she was tough and could easily defend herself. However, Marshall knew that there was something off about Red. She was indeed much different than any other girl he had met, but she always seemed to be hiding something. True, she was as clueless as a new born kitten, but that could've just simply meant that she was socially deprived. But why? She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just … perfect. Why hide from others?

Marshall had then made it his mission to show Red the wonders of life. Even if he never figured out what had happened to make Red so skittish of everything, he would show her how fun life could be. Once he helped her come out of her shell, then perhaps he would introduce her to Fang. Marshall didn't want to introduce the two right away, not wanting to scar Red. Fang was considered a little hard core.

It was later that day in school, though, that Marshall was truly disappointed. He had gotten sick of the rumors that were flying around. For some odd reason, Brooke was telling her friends that she was pregnant with Marshall's child. Marshall had just waved the rumors away and stalked off, wanting to talk to someone. The only person he wanted to talk to was Pyro. He had called Pyro mentally, knowing that this had often worked, but it hadn't. Marshall had then tried calling Pyro out loud, but that didn't work, either. This caused Marshall to suddenly felt as if he were being abandoned. Where was his spirit animal when he needed him? This had been the first time that Pyro hadn't shown up when Marshall had tried to summon him.

Marshall had then gone to history class, depressed and in a horrible mood. Marshall was surprised he hadn't done something worse than chuck an eraser at the teacher. Considering the teacher was yelling at Marshall, he would've smacked him right side the head, but he tried to keep himself calm, drinking some Scotch.

"You want another?" the bartender asked Marshall, noticing his mug was empty.

Marshall just nodded, letting the man fill him another while Marshall fished out some more money. He hadn't been feeling tipsy, so he felt like having another. Suddenly, he felt a gaze pinned on him. He turned his gaze toward to the girl with the toxic green eyes and fiery red hair.

"Red?" Marshall marveled.

Red had been sitting two stools down from him. She looked equally surprised at him, but now happy that there was someone at the bar that she knew. She wore short shorts and a hot pink hoodie. Indeed a strange way of clothing, since it was winter, but Marshall found her presence something wonderful.

Red smiled warmly at Marshall. Her hood was pulled over her head, but once she saw that she no longer needed to hide, she pulled the hood away from her head. Her long hair spilled out of the hood, showing her beauty. Marshall smiled back and got up from where he was sitting to sit in the stool next to Red. Once he sat down, the bartender gave him some more Scotch.

Red twitched her nose, something that Marshall found cute and amusing. "Scotch?"

Marshall was surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Red looked down at her own drink, smiling. "It's my favorite. I drink it every now and again."

"Wow." Marshall marveled. "It's my favorite, too. You drink it a lot? So, you must come here a lot, right?"

Red looked puzzled, but she shook her head. "No. I normally drink a mug or two with my friends, but they're mad at me."

At her own words, Red went from being happy to just another depressed girl at a bar. Marshall suddenly felt bad for her. He had wanted to say 'you have friends?', but he bit back his tongue. Red was a likeable person. She MUST have had friends, right? Right.

"Why … why are they mad?" Marshall asked.

Red sighed. "I'm not in the village as much as I should be. Even Whitestorm is mad at me."

Red sudden filched, as if she had been slapped. She had said something wrong and she knew it. What had she said that was so wrong? Now that Marshall thought about it, Whitestorm was a strange name. Then again, his name was Marshall Lee. He wasn't to judge. Marshall just ignored the sudden stillness.

"Well, maybe Whitestorm and your friends don't know about anything outside the village, yet." Marshall suggested.

Red suddenly lit up. "Oh, they don't! If only they knew, Marshall. Everything here just seems so much … better." Red then just sighed. "Whitestorm just doesn't understand, Marshall. He tries to protect me, but I can't 'live in a box' my whole life. I just wish he could see."

Marshall processed this. "Is Whitestorm your brother?"

"He's my fiancé." Red whispered, staring at her drink, expressionless.

Marshall was shocked. "You're engaged? But you're so …"

"Young?" Red finished. "Our marriage was arranged from when we were just children. We are to be married when … Whitestorm is older."

Red said the last part as if she wasn't sure how much she wanted to say. From the sound of it, Whitestorm had to do more than just be older, but Marshall didn't push it.

"You … approve?" Marshall whispered.

Red looked at Marshall was soft eyes. "I will do what I must for my village. True, Whitestorm is more of a brother to me than a husband, but we both shall soon warm up to the idea. There had been many other arranged marriages before ours. I know many are happy together. Whitestorm and I shall be the same."

"How can you be so sure?" Marshall asked.

"I can't." Red answered before taking a sip of her Scotch.

* * *

It was later that day that the mood had lightened. Marshall had been shocked that Red was going to get married at some point soon, but he wasn't really that surprised. She was indeed a very beautiful young woman. Marshall would've had a 'thing' for her if she had gone to his school. Since she didn't, Marshall considered her as a good friend. Marshall preferred to have his ladies at his finger tips. Plus, since Marshall was developing the status of a 'player', he didn't want to hurt Red. She was a good friend that Marshall didn't intend to loose anytime soon.

Marshall and Red had been sitting in the corner of Marshall's room, fooling around with Marshall's bass, when Red brought up a new subject.

"Marshall, do you sing?"

Marshall blushed, looking away. "Umm … not really. Why?"

Red smiled. "You make such beautiful music, but you don't sing. Your music can only say so much."

Marshall thought about it. "I suppose I could sing to my music, but I haven't ever tried it, so I don't ever think I could."

Red chuckled. "Singing is easy. Well, I've been singing since I was little, but singing isn't how well you do it, it's just how much you enjoy it."

"Oh." Marshall muttered, tuning his bass. He thought for a moment longer, and then smiled. "How about I strum a cord, then you sing something?"

Red smiled. "Alright."

Marshall nodded and started to strum something soft and low. It was peaceful and enchanting. Red listened to the beat, trying to figure out what lyrics to sing to the beat. She took in a deep breath before beginning.

"I went into the woods today, to see what I could find.

I saw an owl, and he told me that he was wise."

Marshall kept the tune going, but couldn't help but looking up at Red in admiration. Her voice was beautiful. It carried through the room and blended with the bass perfectly. Red waited for the tune to skip a beat before she said the next verse.

"I went into the woods today, to see what I could find.

I saw a fox, and he told me to run away and hide.

He said take your chances.

Run and hide.

He said take your chances.

Run and hide."

Red looked up at Marshall, who picked up the beat a little, encouraging Red to continue. Red just smiled and rested her head on Marshall's shoulder. While Red rested her head on one of Marshall's shoulders, his other shoulder had his bass resting on it, playing the tune to Red's singing.

"I went into the woods today, to see what I could see.

I saw a deer, and she told me that she was free.

She said stay a while, don't be afraid.

She said stay a while, don't be afraid."

Red shut her eyes and let the tune skip another beat before finishing.

"I went into the woods today to see what I could find."

Marshall continued the tune for a little linger, quieting it a little before ending it. Once he ended it, he set his bass aside and looked at Red, who was half snuggled in his shoulder, and half in her hoodie. She seemed to have had had a little too much Scotch. She wasn't very loopy, but she was indeed more tired and down than she normally would've been.

Marshall hadn't asked way, but he knew that she was down about something. Was it about the wedding to come? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it seemed to make Red feel down and depressed. She had drunk more Scotch than she should have, but so had Marshall. Then again, Marshall had seemed depressed, as well. Red was more depressed than Marshall, though. Marshall's 'depression' was mostly self pity and tiredness of old gossip. In ways, he could relate to Red. If he knew what was eating Red, he would've been able to help her, but he couldn't.

While Marshall was thinking about what was wrong with Red, he couldn't help thinking about his own problems. Sure, he had liked Brooke, but he wasn't sure if he 'loved' her. After Brooke had been crying that day, she had confronted Marshall and told him that she was sorry and didn't mean to start rumors. Marshall had known that she wasn't pregnant. However, Brooke had started giving him crap about how she loved him and only started saying things because she thought that she was loosing him.

To shut her up, Marshall had told Brooke that he loved her. Brooke had stopped crying in agony and started crying with joy. Marshall was expressionless when she started cuddling him to death. Had Marshall really loved Brooke? Marshall didn't know. She was hot, that was for sure, but Marshall always wanted to have his options open. He would just have to keep Brooke in check.

The frustration grew in Marshall as he sighed angrily and threw his head back against his wall. Red's eyes snapped open, looking up at Marshall. Once Marshall felt her shift around, he looked back down at her. He looked into her toxic green eyes. She looked at him with caring eyes.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Marshall chuckled. "Where do I begin?"

Red sighed. "I know how you feel."

"Why is it that me, out of everyone …" Marshall muttered. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Everyone expects so much of me." Red said, lifting her head off Marshall's shoulder.

"Exactly." Marshall whispered.

Little did Marshall know that his problems were nothing compared to Red's.

* * *

Despite Red's sudden mood swings and depression problems, she always seemed to find time to be her fun-loving self. For the next few days, Marshall had grown to love Red as a close friend. As it grew into later winter, snow fell a whole foot and water turned to ice. Strangely, Red knew how to ice skate. However, (even odder) she didn't use skates. She would simply use her feet. At first, Marshall thought she would fall flat on her face, but her shoes seemed to be smoothed down from long ago. Red said that ice skating was one of the many reasons she smoothed her shoes. When Marshall had told her that people used ice skates for ice skating, she had just given him a blank stare.

Good old Red.

Marshall had never tried using ice skates before either, so he tried it for the first time, as well. He at first used his levitating powers to skim the surface, but Red accused him of cheating. Marshall had just chuckled and flown over to Red, helping her skate. Red had proven to be a fast learner. She had also proven to not get cold easily. This came as a surprise to Marshall. Then again, Red hadn't ever shivered nor had goose bumps from wearing shorts in the winter, so perhaps she wasn't affected that much by cold temperatures. Marshall wasn't either, though, so he couldn't really relate to being cold in the winter.

Later that week, Red had learned what happens when you lick an icicle. Marshall had just laughed. When Red had finally pulled her tongue free, she just laughed along, saying the last time she did so was when she was a child.

Another time, when they were in the park, Red had showed Marshall something new. She had traded an old woman a bag of Marshall's apples of some bird feed. At first, Marshall thought Red was trying to starve him, but he then saw what she was doing. She first threw some bird feed on the ground for some small black and white birds to peck at, but then she placed some on her hand, allowing them to climb onto her hand. Marshall tried the same. At first, the birds didn't trust the undead teenager, but they eventually bounded onto his hand and pecked away at the bird feed.

Marshall noticed something about Red that day. He didn't know if it was the snow flakes that spotted her hair or if it was the fact that animals seemed to naturally trust her, but she seemed to naturally be one with nature. Marshall had called himself silly for thinking of such things, but he had gradually begun to believe his own thoughts. Red seemed to open up and seem at home with nature. Perhaps it was because she grew up in a village.

Marshall had never known what kind of village, though.

Marshall and Red would also often go on walks. Once when they did, a young looking girl walked out of her house to grab the newspaper. She was wearing a short skirt and net leggings to match her belly tank top. Red had raised an eye brow at this, but Marshall had just whistled, making the girl blush slightly before walking back inside. Red noticed that while the girl walked back inside, seemed to be strutting, as if showing off for Marshall. Marshall, for some odd reason to Red, enjoyed this greatly.

"Why do you males do that?" Red had asked.

"What?"

"Why do males whistle at females?" Red asked, more specifically.

Marshall just chuckled, embarrassed. "Oh, you know. Because we … we think that girls look … attractive."

"What makes a girl look attractive?" Red asked casually.

'You're not making this easy …' Marshall said mentally. "Umm … Well, every guy has his own opinion on what makes a girl look attractive."

"What's your opinion?" Red said as he watched falling snow flakes.

Marshall blew out hot air. What was his type? He thought for a moment. Hot, skinny, tall, tan, in style ... What was the name for this type? Marshall's thoughts clicked. "Hollywood Whore." He slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he knew deep down that what he said was true.

"Hollywood … Whore?" Red pondered. "I know what a whore is, but I'm not sure what a Hollywood is."

Marshall chuckled weakly. "Hollywood is a place. It's where all the rich and 'big time' people go."

Red thought about this. "You like people that are considered 'a somebody'?"

"Kind of." Marshall answered. "A Hollywood Whore is considered to have trendy clothes, called 'white trash', and look like something from the movies."

"Oh …" Red muttered. She must have thought that Marshall was a man-whore. However, she just smiled at Marshall, thinking that his taste was unique.

It was later that week that Marshall thought Red was ready to meet Fang. Marshall had gone through about everything with Red. He had told Red how Fang was a vampire, like Marshall, and he lived in the Nightoplane. Fang had agreed to visit Marshall that day, leaving the Nightoplane. Red had agreed to hang out with the two. The only thing that Marshall hadn't explained to Red was what Fang looked like.

At first, Red seemed hesitant at the idea of meeting Fang, but she seemed to warm to the idea when Marshall said he wouldn't leave Red's side the whole time. This brought comfort to Red.

* * *

The moment Fang entered the human world, his senses prickled. Something was wrong, or out of place. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something just didn't feel right. Fang just shrugged it off and headed to Marshall's house once the sun began to set.

Fang had only seen Red once, and that was when he saw her on Marshall Lee's porch. When he had first seen her, he got the same prickly feeling as he had before. Plus, he thought he smelt something foul, yet familiar. Then again, he had been rummaging through trash cans with a pack of rats at the moment, so his scenes may have been hazy.

Now, Fang stood outside Marshall's house. For once in forever, he knocked before letting himself in. Baby steps.

However, once he opened the door, he crinkled his nose, smelling that same foul scent he had before. So, he wasn't crazy after all. The scent was familiar, but yet it still confused him. His scenes were on high alert. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

Suddenly, when Marshall rounded the corner of the kitchen into the living room with the fiery red head, Fang knew the scent. How could he forget? Although she was in her human form, she wasn't fooling Fang. She may have fooled Marshall, but Fang knew better.

When she walked into the living room, Fang hissed threateningly. A warning. Marshall seemed confused at first, but Fang hissed one word that made Marshall freeze, paling.

"Werewolf."

* * *

_Red is epic. Don't deny it._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 17 -

"Young hearts, out our minds Runnin like we outta time Wild childs, lookin' good Livin hard just like we should Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side Like it's the last night of our lives We'll keep dancing till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

Kesha – Die Young

* * *

Red froze. She didn't know what to do. She had dreaded that this would happen, but she had never known what to do if it had. Once Marshall's friend said a single word, revealing her secret, she had wanted to run, but where to? She was inside Marshall's house, trapped by doors and walls. Red mentally beat herself.

'This is what happens when you get too close. This is what happens when you get too used to being inside one of their dens.' she kept telling herself. 'Nero was right. Whitestorm was right. I'm such a fool. How could I let this happen?'

Now, Marshall and Fang were staring at Red. Red deep down knew that Marshall was her friend and he wouldn't attack, but Nero's words kept swirling in her mind.

"Demons and vampires belong in hell." Nero had warned her and the other apprentices. "Let them get too close, and they won't hesitate to attack."

No. Marshall was her friend. He would never … would he? However, she wasn't really focused on Marshall. Her vision was pinned on his friend, Fang. Indeed, he was a model vampire. His skin was a sickly white and his eyes showed no color. Whitestorm was a pale white, but nothing compared to the well-built, undead teenager that stood before her. If there was one word to describe him, it would be 'dangerous'.

"Red …?" Marshall muttered beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Red turned to Marshall, who looked saddened, almost betrayed. How could she do this to him? How could she be so cold, cruel? How could she? How could she? Red willed herself not to cry, but her breathing became shuttered as she stared at her best friend.

"Marshall ..." she muttered. "I … I didn't ..."

Fang then looked to his friend, surprised. "You didn't know about this? She REAKS of it!"

Red turned to Fang, looking stern. "EXCUSE me?"

"Oh, not like that." Fang said quickly. "I meant you smell of the forest … and fur … and junk."

Red narrowed her eyes, deciding that the vampire standing before her wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

Marshall rubbed his forehead, feeling confused. "Wait, so, Red. You're a werewolf, but you never told me? Why?"

Red gazed away, feeling herself choke up with mixed emotions. "I wasn't sure how you would react. Plus, I was just trying to protect my pack."

"Protect? What do you mean?" Marshall muttered. "Red, do you not trust me …?"

"No!" Red cried. "Marshall, I DO trust you. I just wasn't sure how to come about this. Telling my secret would be like telling my pack's secrets. And I could never betray them."

There was another silence before Fang just shrugged. "Whatever. Are we going to go or not?"

Marshall gazed at Fang. "What you're OKAY with this?"

Fang shot his friend a strange look. "I said she was a werewolf, not a zombie. Lighten up."

* * *

It had taken Marshall some time to 'lighten up', but he did nevertheless. After all, Red was his friend. Didn't friends forgive and accept each other? Marshall thought so.

Instead of going to some far away and wild place like where they had gone before, they just went downtown. Red had at first seemed wary being around Fang, but he didn't seem like much of the 'killer vampires' she had been told about when she was a puppy.

Fang seemed to be kind of like Marshall, but he was more 'go to' and happy to try just about everything. Marshall, on the other hand, seemed to take a second look at everything. Although Fang found this annoying, Red found it a great characteristic. Perhaps he would think twice before jumping into a pit of snakes. Where as for Fang, Red wasn't too sure.

"Where are we going?" Red had asked.

Marshall had been wondering the same thing.

Fang turned to the two as he floated in mid air. "Surprise."

"Of course it is." Marshall mumbled.

With Fang, EVERYTHING had to be a surprise.

* * *

A bar.

How classy.

Marshall had been worried that Red would freak, or be uncomfortable about being in a bar, but she wasn't the slightest bit stressed. In fact, she looked happy to just be with Marshall. Her straight, red hair was pulled away from her flush face. Her pink lips formed into a grin.

Fang would often look over at Red and give her a warm smile. While they were at the bar, just chilling, Fang had taken a seat next to her and gave her the classic Fang grin, shoving his oversized canines. As he talked in a low voice and made smooth conversation, Marshall could help but feeling … weird.

He knew this was how Fang talked to ladies, being extremely flirtatious, but Marshall couldn't tell why his stomach did weird flips and his hands clenched.

After a while, they all had had a couple drinks. Another thing about Red that Marshall had found out was that she had a high tolerance level for alcohol.

As Fang ordered another drink, he turned to Red. "You like Scotch?"

Red smiled brightly, showing pure white teeth. "Love it!"

Grinning back, Fang turned to the bartender. "Some more Scotches for me and my friend here, and another for this pretty lady."

Red giggled in a girly way. Marshall hadn't heard her giggle like that. The fact that she did so around Fang made Marshall feel all the more weird. He knew that Fang wasn't doing anything wrong, but the looks he gave Red made Marshall feel almost angry. Perhaps it was just the alcohol sinking in.

Once Red had gotten half way through her Scotch, Fang had whispered something soothing into her ear, making her giggle again, this time slightly tipping.

"Woah." Fang said, catching her.

The second that Fang touched her, Marshall nearly lost it. Again, he wasn't sure what made him feel this way, but he felt as if Fang was being TOO nice to Red.

Standing up from the bar, Red turned to Fang. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Turning to Marshall, she gave a lazy grin. Yep. She was drunk. "I'll be back."

Nodding, Marshall watched as his friend stumbled into the bathroom.

Fang then scooted closer to Marshall. "She is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Marshall said plainly.

Looking at Marshall with concern, Fang whispered. "Are you SURE she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Oh, for sure." Marshall assured his friend.

Yet, somehow, Marshall wished that Fang would back off Red, even though she wasn't his girlfriend.

'I'm NOT jealous.' Marshall assured himself. 'Red is just a friend.'

Once Red came back out of the bathroom, she was still tipsy, yet she maintained her beautiful stride. As she walked past a group of a few men and women, some of the men gave whistles to Red, making her turn to them with a smile.

She seemed to stay with the group, talking about something. Once she said something, they all began to laugh. One of the men ordered Red another drink, although she looked like she shouldn't have had any more.

Fang and Marshall watched in a state of confusion and wonder.

Marshall hadn't been expecting this at all. The Red he knew was skittish of people and seemed to be wary of everything, but as it turned out, all she needed was a drink.

Once Red had finished her drink, she gave the man before her another giggle, playfully shoving him. They all laughed, as if they were all good friends. One of the men looked like he had wanted to flirt with her some more, but Red smiled happily, waving good bye. As she walked away, one of the frisky ones ran up behind Red, raising his hand in the air and smacking her round butt. She gave a small squeal of surprise, but just continued to laugh as she moved back to Fang and Marshall.

Fang gave Red another warm grin. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asked.

"Where ever the fun is."

* * *

Although Red had a higher tolerance level than Marshall, she was more drunk due to the fact that she had twice the amount of drinks than he had.

The rest of the night was a blur to the three friends.

Marshall had remembered how he would feel those strange feelings whenever another guy hit on Red or had made moves towards her. However, Red (even in a drunken state) didn't really do much with the other guys. Including Fang. All she really would do was openly flirt back with them and seem to tease them with the way she walked with a stride.

However, after becoming a little too drunk, Marshall could remember when they went to a party and Red had popped off her top. She kept her shorts and bra on, but Marshall couldn't help from blushing at the sight of her slim, well shaped body.

That had caused a problem.

When Marshall was near, he had witnessed a well-built man come up to Red. Coming from behind, he had placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her ear, whispering something. This had made Marshall's blood boil. However, he had snapped when he saw the man's hands slowly move up her stomach and come dangerously close to her bra.

All Marshall could really remember about that moment was that he had broken the man's jaw. By starting the short fight, others had broken out into fights around the party. Marshall had feared for Red, she as it turned out, she knew perfectly well how to fight.

Although she had no need to fight, she was too drunk to care as she threw a fist at another male. With surprising strength, she had knocked him to the ground and easily beat him.

However, the three had bounced when they heard to sirens coming down the street.

Fang had scooped up Red and flown out the window. Marshall had found and picked up her shirt before following them.

* * *

Yawning, Marshall's dad had walked into the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. Feeling tired and worn out from the day before, he walked into the living room, but nearly dropped his cup of coffee.

On the love seat lied a mature looking teenager. She wore a light red tank top and jean short shorts. She also sported colorful ankle socks. In the corner of the room were her Osiris high tops.

A well-built, white figure lied next to her. Marshall's dad remembered this person as Marshall's best friend, Fang.

Next to the couch, on the ground, lied his son, Marshall. From the look of his pale face and messed up … everything, they had been drinking.

Marshall's dad couldn't help from giving a scowl. So, Marshall wanted to go out to parties and drink? Well, that was fine by him. See what he cared.

* * *

When Marshall woke up, he had the worst hang over EVER.

Sitting up, he moaned loudly, feeling as if his brain was swishing around inside his skull.

"You alright?" a small voice asked.

Looking to the couch, he saw Red roll back onto her side, looking at Marshall he her toxic green eyes.

Marshall just chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You seemed to drink more than Fang and I combined."

Red slightly blushed. "R-really? Um … wow."

"Wow is right." Fang mumbled as he sat up on the couch. "And I've never seen a chick kick that much ass."

Marshall burst out laughing. "Yeah. How did you learn to fight like that?"

Red smiled warmly. "I'm still an apprentice, so I haven't gone through my full training, but every member of the pack are to go through training until they become a full member."

"Nice." Marshall hummed.

Red then gasped. "Shit!"

"What?" Fang asked.

"Nero is going to FLIP!" she cried, getting off the couch and grabbing her high tops. She slid them on and bolted for the door.

When she flew threw the door and slammed it behind her, she quickly came back and peeped her head inside. "I'll see you later, Marshall."

And with that, she slammed the door again and sprinted down the street.

Fang turned to his friend. "She really is something."

"Yeah." Marshall muttered, slowly standing up. Hearing his stomach grumble, Marshall yawned. "Want an apple?"

"Sure." Fang muttered, rolling off the bed.

As Marshall walked towards the fridge, he got to thinking of Red again. Indeed, she was a strange character. Maybe it was because he had just found out she was a werewolf, or maybe it was something else. No matter how hard Marshall tried to shake away the thought, he kept thinking that perhaps there was something else that Red wasn't telling him.

Shaking his head, Marshall pulled out a couple apples, wondering if Red would've liked one.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nero boomed the instant the red wolf burst into the clearing.

Her red, fuzzy ears flicked with nervousness. When she was sure she was safe, she shifted back into her human form. Her green eyes shifted too and fro, trying to look anywhere but at the gray haired male before her.

Nero seemed to bristle with anger. "Red, I asked you a question."

Red had then considered telling her beta the truth.

'I was with The Pure One …' she had wanted to say, but something kept her from saying so. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid of Nero being angry with her, she just didn't want to be put in the situation where she spilled the beans in from of the whole pack.

All eyes were pinned on her.

Swallowing hard, Red opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, a pale skinned pack member shot from the crowd.

"She was out patrolling." the male said to Nero, who turned around to face the wolf speaking to him.

Nero snorted. "I don't believe that for one second. I arrange patrols around here. Why haven't I heard of this?"

"It's true!" a female cried out, standing next to the tall, white male. "Whitestorm sent her out on a mission. He was going to tell you, but you were out patrolling with Azura. I went with her."

"Silence omega!" Nero snarled.

The omega, who was known as Mara, seemed to shrink back.

The strong male beside her, Whitestorm, stepped in front of Mara in a protective way. "What she says is the truth."

Nero narrowed his eyes. "Why wasn't Mara with Red?"

"She came back early." Whitestorm lied. "Her paws hurt, so she wanted to come back. Red continued to patrol since she was perfectly fine. Mara has been in my den, mending her paws."

Nero then turned to Mara. "Figures. Omegas can't even handle a simple patrol."

With that, the crowd parted, going back to their duties. Nero gave Red a stern look before blending in with the crowd. From the crowd came Hobbs, Upchuck, and Balder. They, along with Whitestorm and Mara, gathered around Red.

Balder, a tall and dark male with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, gave Red a strange look. "I'm surprised they believed that crap."

Red looked surprised. "Was it THAT obvious?"

Upchuck, a dim witted wolf who hardly talked but could 'down' anything, nodded, shaking some droll off his lips.

"See, even Chuck knew it was bull." Hobbs said, crossing his arms.

"So," Whitestorm whispered, looking at Red with bright blue eyes. "Where were you REALLY?"

Red looked at her friend with concern. Whitestorm was … different. Unlike the others, who could take full human form, the best Whitestorm could do was look mostly human, but he still had fuzzy ears and a flicking tail. One of his ears had three silver loops, something he had gotten a long time ago. His husky blue eyes seemed to be poised, ready for anything. His frosty colored hair was messy.

Glancing around, she turned to her friends. "I'll tell you. But not here."

* * *

_A million apologies go out to those who have been patient enough to wait for this chapter. Between homework, other fan fictions, and other commitments, I haven't had that much time to work on this chapter. As a reward for waiting, you get to see the wild side of Red, and her friends. Whitestorm has to be my new favorite. Sorry Fang. you've been replaced._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 -

Whitestorm flicked his tail, fascinated. He and the rest of his friends listened with interest to Red's story. All were silent as Red had explained how Fang and Marshall were both vampires, but Marshall was half demon.

At first, Whitestorm had sniffed at the thought of Red going behind everyone's back and spending time with Marshall, even when Nero had warned her how dangerous vampires and demons were. True, Red had loved and cared for her pack, but like always, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. This trait would either be the death of her or be the greater advantage of her pack.

Others had always thought that Red would just simply grow out of this trait, but as time went on, she seemed to always retain to her puppy nature. Elders had also turned their noses up to this, telling her that to become a full member of their pack she would need to grow up, but everyone else seemed to love Red just the way she was. No one would change a thing.

"So, wait." Hobbs said, trying to process everything. "If Marshall is a demon AND a vampire, why isn't he evil?"

Red gave her friend a death stare, another trail she had always had. "Have you been listening to a word I've said? Just because he's a vampire and a demon, doesn't mean he's evil. In fact, that just proves that demons and vampires AREN'T evil. Well, at least not ALL of them. His friend seems alright. I mean, he LOOKS scary, but he isn't anything evil or sinister."

"How do YOU know? You've only know the dude for a DAY." Balder snarled.

Balder, a large male with one ear clipped and a scar from his nose down to his cheek, was known for being aggressive and constantly picking fights. EXPECIALLY with Whitestorm.

Although Whitestorm was pretty mellow, he seemed to always become irritated just by being around Balder, since the brute would seem to always challenge the white wolf's authority. Although Whitestorm wasn't at any higher status than Balder, he seemed to always get more phrase and respect from the rest of the pack. Sure, Balder was tough looking and well-built, but he was NOTHING compared to Whitestorm. Whitestorm had something that Balder would never have: honor and courage.

However, Balder WAS ignorant. And, for that, he had irritated Nero enough to the point where Nero threatened to clip his ear if the youngster didn't show some respect. Balder didn't think his beta was serious until he was being slammed onto a rock and having his ear ripped.

"Hold your tongue, Balder." Whitestorm said with irritation, trying not to get too worked up. "Red may not truly know this 'Fang', but she does know Marshall, and she sure as hell does know him more than you do."

Balder pinned back his ears (even though they were in human form) and bared his white teeth. "Excuse me? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes." Whitestorm said, now growling deeply. "I am talking to a sad, little lap dog who thinks he is a big, bad wolf."

"I'm more of a wolf than you will EVER be!" Balder snarled through clenched teeth.

"Whitestorm, please ..." Mara said, placing a small, delicate hand on his broad chest. "There is no need -"

"Beat his ass, Whitestorm!" Hobbs cried out with glee.

Balder just chuckled. "He won't, so don't get your hopes up."

"What makes you think I won't?" Whitestorm snarled, carefully pushing away Mara. "I've pounded your face in so many times, there is a mark there to prove it."

Balder gave a low growl. "This scar was an accident."

"The only 'accident' was that you ran your mouth. Nothing unusual." Whitestorm said through clenched teeth.

"How can you even call yourself a wolf!?" Balder roared. "I'm more of a wolf than you! Always had been, always will be!"

"Well then, why don't you come over here and prove it!" Whitestorm roared, showing needle sharp teeth.

Both males took a step towards each other, but a red headed female jumped in between them. "Enough!"

Whitestorm instantly stopped in his tracks and looked towards Red with electric blue eyes. He blinked away his anger, looking towards the ground in shame.

Balder, on the other hand, felt no shame as he continued to sport a sour expression and pinned back ears.

Red, seeing Balder's expression, swung around on her heels and faced the brown headed wolf. "Stop acting like an ignorant puppy!"

This coming from Red meant something.

Looking over her shoulder, Red glared at Whitestorm. "That goes for BOTH of you."

Upchuck, who had been silent for the entire time, had a long, dangle of drool hanging from his bottom lip. One of his hazel eyes were crossed, making it hard for him to see things straight. There were millions of freckles all around his face. His dirty-blond hair was matted from when he had been playing in the dirt.

When Upchuck (or 'Chuck' as his friends had called him) heard Red scold Balder and Whitestorm, he couldn't help but tilting his head and giving a sheepish grin. "Puppies!"

"Oh, great." Hobbs muttered, placing his face in one of his palms.

"Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!" Chuck chanted loudly.

All the friends groaned. It looked like 'puppies' was Chuck's new 'word of the day'.

"It's better than yesterday." Mara said, trying to brighten things up.

Indeed, yesterday's word had been such a rude and unpleasant word that the elders couldn't help but scowling and muttering under their breaths. Everyone knew that Upchuck had some sort of mental illness and couldn't really help himself from doing half the things he did, so they couldn't blame him for the things he said.

However, the word he had said the day before wasn't a nice word at all. The pack was still trying to figure out who had said the word in the first place, making Upchuck repeat it. Everyone's money was on Balder, but yet he still refused on saying such a foul word around Upchuck.

Upchuck, being Hobbs's half brother, made Hobbs responsible for him.

No one really knew why, but Hobbs seemed to always stick by Balder's side. Thus, Upchuck, Hobbs, and Balder always moved in a group, while Mara, Red, and Whitestorm moved in their own group. Occasionally, the six would come together for something important or just for the hell of it.

Then, there was Rab. The lone wolf, as everyone called him.

Rab was a strange character indeed. His pelt and hair was a smoky grey, almost as dull as Nero's. In fact, he was Nero's step-son. Although everyone knew about this, no one really cared. Not even Nero. Sadly, Nero had never really even considered Rab as his own son, due to the fact that Rab seemed too lean and small to ever be strong like Nero was. Oh, and there was also the fact that Nero hated Rab's mother and shunned every part about her. No biggie.

Even if one of the six youngsters allowed Rab into their groups, Rab would decline. He preferred isolation for some odd reason. If any of them were more human than wolf it was Rab. In fact, he seemed to be out of pack territory most of the time. Nero had only allowed this due to the fact that he just plain out didn't care.

So, Rab acted as a trader.

Although hardly anyone really liked Rab, they knew they needed him. He brought in goods for the pack from the outside, and without charge. Most of the time. If there was something Rab wanted, he had his ways of getting it.

Rab would bring in the mostly needed things: clothes, blankets, food, medicine, clean water, arrows, Scotch, and all that good stuff.

However, he would also bring in the 'off market' kind of stuff. That was the kind of stuff you had to fork up something for. Examples of such items would be beers, cigarettes, lighters, wine, rum, knives, and other things that would make Azura throw a fit over.

The only reason that Azura didn't shut down Rab was because she knew all too well how she needed the teenager to do runs into human towns and return with the things that kept her people alive. And, as long as Nero seemed alright with it, she could remain at ease.

Thus, besides Red, Rab was the only wolf with experience of the human world. Rab seemed to know more, though, seeing that he went out of the territory at least every other day.

Just thinking about it, Red sighed. How did Rab survive? The humans seemed so brave, yet dangerous. Their world and way of living was so complex it made Red's head hurt just thinking about it. Sometimes, Rab would be in and out in just under an hour.

"That dude's like a ninja." Red said out loud, not really meaning to.

"Hm?" Whitestorm hummed.

"Nothing." Red said quickly. "It's nothing."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got to go?" Marshall asked, a little too needy.

Fang just sighed, as if he were being pressed down by a heavy weight. "Yeah. I guess I'll just see you next weekend."

Marshall yawned loudly. "Alright."

Nodding, Fang turned back towards the wall, stepping through it and returning to the Nightoplane.

Once his best friend was gone, Marshall sighed dramatically. First, Red had left for some odd reason, and now Fang had left for some 'unknown vampire reasons'. Whatever.

Marshall rolled off the side of his couch and landed on the ground with a thud. Ouch. He had been planning on hovering, but he hadn't been processing well enough to do so. Perhaps his hang over effected his reflexes, as well.

Marshall wasn't sure what it was, but he felt an empty space. It wasn't just because Fang had just left, but because of the fact that Marshall was so used to having someone beside him. Now that Marshall thought about it, that someone was normally Red. She really was his best friend.

* * *

"NO." Whitestorm said forcefully. "No, no, no. For the millionth time, NO. We are NOT doing this."

"Oh, come ON Whitestorm!" Hobbs said desperately. "Please? Pretty please?"

"The physical appearance of the 'please' doesn't change my answer in any way." Whitestorm snarled.

"Whitestorm," Red said, looking at him with pleading green eyes. "Just ONE time. I PROMISE I'll go in the shortest route, and we'll only be there for an hour."

Whitestorm was still, as if considering it. The whole group was there, Balder, Hobbs, Upchuck, Mara, and Red. And they were ALL watching Whitestorm will pleading eyes. Although Whitestorm wasn't the alpha, he WAS the strongest and most wise. They weren't to go on any mission or outing without his permission or Nero's. And they weren't about to ask Nero about going to the city any time soon, unless they were all looking to get beat.

Whitestorm's ears twitched. He hated it when Red looked at him like that. It wasn't in that 'love' way, but more in the sisterly way. Although he was to marry her in the near future, he had always considered her as a sister more than a mate.

"I promise I'll keep everyone safe." Red said in a quiet voice.

Whitestorm whipped his head around, staring at Red, his bright blue eyes blazing in bitter anger. "Let's get one thing straight. I'LL keep everyone safe. And if ONE thing goes wrong, or I think we should leave, we bolt."

"So we're going?" Mara said with pleading eyes, becoming excited.

Looking at Mara with affection, Whitestorm sighed. "Yes."

It was then that Hobbs began to jump into the air, yelping like a puppy. "Yes! Yes!"

"Puppies! Puppies!" Upchuck repeated for the millionth time.

Balder looked at Hobbs with light interest, but then saw that others were looking and gave Hobbs a scowl. "Doofus."

* * *

There was a scratching at the door. Marshall wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like some sort of animal was trying to get into his house. Then he realized that there must have been many of them. They all seemed to frantically be trying to get inside, as if they didn't like being out in the open.

Marshall had been sleeping on his couch, trying to sleep off his hang over, when he heard the noises. After the scratching, there had been whines and whimpers. Marshall instantly thought that there were strays on his porch. Dumb mutts.

Marshall slid off the couch, intending to get some kind of stick (or his umbrella) and swing it at them, yelling at them to beat it, but then he heard something else. There was something at his window. Marshall had wanted to go and see what it was, but he was afraid of the sunlight burning him. So, hiding behind his couch, Marshall stared intently at his partly open window.

Suddenly, a black, wet nose popped in through the window. The nose then began to nudge the window open more and more until a head stuck through the window. Marshall watched in surprise as a red wolf's head stuck it's head through his window, then it's paws. Once the window was open enough, the wolf just let itself right in, hopping in through Marshall's window.

Marshall floated up and quickly grabbed a yard stick under the couch. He raised it in the air and slightly shook. He could still hear Pryo's voice ringing in his ears.

'Wolves are evil ... they have just been using you ...'

Now, one was in his home. The one place that Marshall thought he was safe.

The wolf then saw Marshall. It seemed to almost ... smile? It's toxic green eyes stared back at Marshall, making him pause.

"R-Red?" he muttered.

"Hey." the wolf spoke.

Marshall dropped the yard stick like it was poison.

Red looked at the stick. "What's that for?"

"N-nothing." Marshall said with a shaky voice, lowering back down to his feet.

Then, Red changed back into her human form. Marshall liked this form much better. This was the Red he knew.

Red smiled at Marshall before moving to he front door. Opening it wide enough, she let in what seemed to be more wolves. Marshall felt as if he was about to pass out from the sight. He quickly hovered up into the air and hid in his ceiling's corner.

Five more large wolves trotted into the house. They all looked wary, but only one seemed to be completely unsure of every step it took. Marshall (even though he was frightened to death) couldn't help being interested in this one wolf. It's pure white pelt was striking and caught Marshall's eye.

The wolf had a metal chain around it's neck, three silver loops around one of it's ears, and a mercury colored bracelet around it's wrist. Not only did this wolf stand out from it's appearance, but from it's actions as well. It was the last to enter Marshall's home. Every step it took seemed to be like a game of chess. If it took the wrong move, it would loose the game. It looked as if it was willing to do anything to win, or just stay alive.

The wolf's ears flicked here and there, as if trying to detect any danger. However, this wolf seemed to be looking for something, as if it knew it was in the den of the devil itself. It had soon walked to the front of the group, as if to protect it from any danger to come.

Suddenly, all fear that Marshall had felt vanished. These wolves, they were MUCH more afraid of Marshall than he was of them. Especially the white one. Marshall tilted his head, smiling. Sure, having wolves in his house was crossing the line of the comfort zone, but this amused him greatly.

"So," a dark brown wolf said, turned towards Red. "Where is bat boy?"

Smirking, Marshall made himself vanish. Invisible, Marshall floated down beside Red, then reappeared. "Boo."

Red gasped, but then turned towards Marshall and playfully shoved him, laughing.

When Marshall glanced towards the group of wolves, he saw that the white one had taken a few steps forward. It's head was down and teeth seemed to be showing, as if baring it's teeth. It's fur bristled and it's electric blue eyes were pinned on Marshall.

After Red had a good laugh, she turned to her friends. "It's alright, guys. You all can shift."

Giving each other nervous glances, the pack seemed to change into human forms. All except the white wolf. Surprise, surprise.

His glare was still fixed on Marshall, not wanting to give into the vampire.

Red blinked, surprised. "Come on, Whitestorm. It's alright. Marshall's cool."

Whitestorm. So, THIS was Whitestorm? Marshall wouldn't have been more surprised if his father had ran in screaming they had won the lottery.

Whitestorm glanced at Red for a moment, but then he looked back at Mara, who was standing beside him. Her darker shade of blue eyes glittered at him, letting him know things would be alright. Sighing, Whitestorm took the shape of a human.

Marshall was even more shocked by the sight of Whitestorm's 'human' form. It wasn't so much human. Sure, it was 'mostly' human, but he still had the fuzzy ears and a flicking tail. Marshall had wondered how this was so, but he thought that perhaps that by asking it might be offensive, so he didn't bother. However, Whitestorm seemed to read the vampire's mind, his gaze burning through Marshall, daring him to ask.

Red shot her friend a glare, but Whitestorm just ignored it before turning back to his pack, making sure they seemed alright. Well, they seemed MORE than alright. They seemed overly joyed. Just by the mere sight of Marshall, they all seemed excited and full of questions.

"This is my pack!" Red said, just about shaking Marshall.

Just by Red touching Marshall, Whitestorm's ears pinned forward and his gaze fixed on Marshall, as if daring the vampire to make a move. No longer did the wolf seem afraid. Now, he was poised and ready to defend his pack if needed.

"Well," Red said, looking her friends over. "Some of my pack, anyway."

Marshall looked her friends over, too, making sure to avoid Whitestorm's gaze. "Cool."

"This is Hobbs." Red said, not having to point to an already bouncing blond teenager.

The boy was short with bright, blond hair and even brighter green eyes. Her had millions of freckles. The smaller boy next to him looked very similar, making Marshall think they were related.

As if reading his hind, Hobbs put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "This is my brother, Upchuck. You can call him Chuck, though."

Chuck had darker blond hair than Hobbs and his eyes were hazel instead of green, but it was clear that the two were brothers, or at least half-brothers. Now that Marshall looked closer, one of Chuck's eyes were crossed and a tiny bit of drool hung out the side of his mouth. However, this just gave him more character.

Marshall smiled. "Sweet."

Stepping in beside Hobbs, brushing against his shoulder, came the brown haired male. "I'm Balder."

"Cool name, bro." Marshall said, interested.

"I know." Balder said, crossing his arms.

Marshall decided he liked this guy.

Balder's dark brown eyes met with Hobb's for a slit second, but then returned to Marshall's. Marshall tore his gaze away from Balder's, then looked towards what looked to be a small and shy girl.

The girl slightly hid behind Whitestorm, as if seeking protection from the male. When Marshall looked at her, she shrunk back, but from an encouraging glance from Red, she came out from behind, and gave a weak smile.

"H-hello." she said in a mouse-like voice. "I'm Mara."

"Hello, Mara." Marshall said in a polite voice, trying not to scare her in any way.

Mara was a cute little thing. She had dark, blue eyes and hair that seemed to glimmer. When Marshall looked at it closely, it looked blue, too. Everything about her seemed blue, even her personality. However, she didn't seem sad or depressed, just shy. She seemed to cling to Whitestorm, but Whitestorm showed no signs of being irritated. In fact, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"And this is Whitestorm." Red said, looking towards Whitestorm.

Whitestorm glared back at Marshall, but with less suspicion. Marshall was already getting used to the white wolf's gaze. There was something strange about it, though. Looking into the strong wolf's eyes, Marshall couldn't help getting chills from the wolf's electric blue eyes.

The same electric blue eyes that Pyro had.

* * *

_You get to see more of the pack in this chapter. Sorry this one is short, but I just wanted to get a point across in this chapter. You see, there are a lot of characters in this fan fictions and a lot of twists and turns. You have to try to pay attention to what is going on and try to make predictions and references. This chapter is an example. _

_I'm not THAT cruel of a person, though, so I'll give you some hints. One, there are a few romantically scenes in here. I believe there are about three pairings. See if you can find them._

_Yeah. See what I mean when you have to read in between the lines? I'm trying to improve as a writer in this way._

_And, there is that last paragraph at the end. I'm not giving any real hints for that, though. You'll have to figure that part out for yourself as I continue to write this story._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence/gore and strong language.**

Chapter 19 -

Marshall didn't even know what he was doing. He thought he hated wolves, with the way that Pyro made him think of wolves' nature and everything, but with every passing minute he spent with them, he couldn't help but having second thoughts.

What if Pyro was wrong? What if Pyro had just a misunderstanding?

How could ANYONE hate Red? Sweet, innocent, Red.

Maybe Pyro was right about wolves, and Red and her pack were just not wolves. After all, Red DID say she was a werewolf ... right? Werewolves and wolves were COMPLETELY different. Marshall thought so. Perhaps he would ask Red when he and her were alone.

However, he didn't have to wait. All those questions that the pack were holding back couldn't be contained anymore as they all spilled out.

"Do you drink blood?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

Marshall couldn't take in all the questions, so he decided on a game, so he could ask some questions while he answered some of theirs.

"Alright, how about this? For every question I answer, I get to ask one."

Whitestorm's ears perked up, but he remained silent. He had been silent the whole time he was in Marshall's house. He hadn't said one word the whole time. Everyone sat squished on the couch, except for Whitestorm, Hobbs, and Balder.

Hobbs and Balder sat together in the one person seat. Balder took up most of the seat, so Hobbs had to sit on the arm of the chair with his knees resting on Balder's leg. Without any room for Upchuck, he became a little jealous, taking a seat next to Red. Resting his head on Red's lap, Chuck made little gurgling sounds. Red didn't mind at all as she petted his head, ruffling his sand colored hair.

Whitestorm sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room. His eyes were pinned on the group. He didn't want to be anywhere near the vampire, but he wanted to keep the pack safe nevertheless, so he kept a close eye on everyone.

"Alright." Mara said quietly. She looked over at Whitestorm. "Do you want to ask a question first?"

Whitestorm shook his head.

Mara sighed. "Okay."

Balder cleared his throat. "Do you really live off blood? Or can you have normal food as a substitute?"

Marshall blinked. "I CAN drink blood, but I don't. And I can't eat normal food. I could, but it would taste like crap. So, I just suck the color red."

"You ... suck the color red?" Red asked, confused.

"You already got your question." Marshall chuckled. "My turn."

Red sighed with a chuckle. "Fine."

"So ..." Marshall hummed. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he was thinking about how to word it. "I sometimes hear your howls in the woods. My dad used to tell me that each was unique and special."

Whitestorm's eyes moved towards Marshall, interested.

Marshall continued. "He also told me that the howls were the wolves singing. If that's true, if your howling is singing, then do you ALL wolves do it?"

Red stared at Marshall, as if she hadn't heard him right. Balder tilted his head, then looked at Hobbs with a questioning look. Mara remained quiet as she stared off into space. Even Upchuck looked as if someone had said something stupid. From the pack's mixed reactions, Marshall felt as if he had said something completely insane. However, a voice from the corner made everyone snap out of their daze and turn.

"That depends on what you mean."

Whitestorm's voice carried out to the whole room. It wasn't loud, but it was smooth and deep, making a chill creep down Marshall's spine.

Whitestorm looked at Marshall dead in the eye. "True, all wolves sing. But not all wolves SHOULD sing. Howling is a way for us to express not only what we are feeling, but to bind our packs together. Our voices define who we are. If you have a weak howl, then you have a weak bond within your pack. Your bond begins from when you are born and ends when you die."

"So, if you're born mute, you're screwed." Balder added in.

"Not entirely." Whitestorm huffed. "The bonds of the pack are strong. They will keep you safe and protected. No matter what, even if you are an omega, or mute, you will always have a place in the pack. That is how it always has been. That is how it always will be. So, to answer your question, yes. We all sing, or howl. Which ever you prefer to call it."

Whitestorm's sharp blue eyes burned through Marshall, but once he had finished speaking, he had torn his gaze away and closed his eyes, as if he were tired.

Marshall looked down at Upchuck, who's head was still in Red's lap. Perhaps this was what Whitestorm was talking about.

"So," Red said, looking at Marshall. "About that 'sucking the red' out of something ...?"

* * *

Red tucked back the thick lock of grey hair. When Marshall had agreed to show her how he sucked the red out of something, she didn't think that he was going to suck the color out of a lock of her dark, red hair. This had scared the crap out of her, making her scream, Balder and Hobbs laugh their tails off, and Whitestorm nearly strangle Marshall.

Now, the group was back in pack territory. When they had returned, they had come back with some prey, making it look like Whitestorm had taken the other apprentices out for a hunt with him. Thankfully, the pack had been too hungry to really care. Nero had given them the glare, but once Whitestorm had given him a pheasant, he just gave a grunt of approval.

Rab glared at Whitestorm from a distance, and then stalked away.

Rab never really did like Whitestrom. Why? Well, they were also half-brothers. Both had Nero as a father. Only, Nero actually liked Whitestorm. Star, Whitestorm's mother, had a new mate, Leon. Many said that Whitestorm looked like Star, who had a bright, silver pelt and sky blue eyes. Strange, that Nero loved his elder son that looked nothing like him where he had a younger one that was almost like a clone.

Then again, Whitestorm didn't have to look anything like Nero. Everyone already knew that in the near future he would take up the role of beta. And, everyone knew of how much Rab hated Whitestorm.

"You look NOTHING like him." Rab had once snarled to Whitestorm. "He HATES both our mothers, yet you look JUST like yours and I look NOTHING like mine. What makes you so special? What makes me such a freak?"

Whitestorm was never fond of Rab, but he had always felt the smallest bit of sympathy for the little runt. Whitestorm was loved by both his real and step-father, so he couldn't really relate to Rab, but he did know what it was like to be 'different'. If anything, Rab wasn't a freak. If anyone was a freak, Whitestorm was. No one knew why, but Whitestrom never was able to take full human form.

Whitestorm was just considered 'special'. Little did he knew that he was more special than he knew.

* * *

Blood. Blood was everywhere. There was a flash of claws and then more blood, but that was all before Star sat up in her bed, screaming.

She breathed in shuttered, heavy breaths. She felt hard, warm hands on her shoulders. Once her vision adjusted to the dark room, she saw herself staring into the face of her mate, Leon. His amber eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Star? What's wrong?" he asked forcefully.

Star reached up and felt her throat. Her skin felt hot and itchy. She took in a deep breath, making sure she could still breathe. "Just ... just a nightmare."

Leon look into her blue eyes, looking for something. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." she stammered. "I'm sure. Just ... go back to sleep, please."

Leon gave her an unsure glance, but just nodded. "Alright. Sleep well, love."

"Yes." she muttered, lying back down under the warm covers.

Once the two were under the covers, Star closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Something was about to happen, and she needed to do something.

Waiting until Leon was asleep, Star silently slipped out from under her covers. She was only wearing a shirt and some boxers, but she was planning on traveling on paws, anyway.

* * *

Traveling up the steep, rocky slope wasn't easy, but Star NEEDED to get to The Teller. She just had to. If The Teller had sent her that dream, then she was in trouble. If the dream was real, then Star had to do something. Anything. She didn't have a plan, but she DID know that she had to get to The Teller before ... before 'it' happened.

Just when Star had almost reached the top of the slope where The Teller's cave was, there came a blood-chilling cry. It was that of a cat's.

No, no, no.

Star's paw pads were bleedings and stung from scrapping against the rocks, but she didn't care. Quickly, she sprung up the rest of the way. Once she got to the mouth of the cave, the sky became dark, beginning to rain. In the distance, Star could hear thunder getting closer and closer.

Glowing crystals at the mouth of the cave and on the inside (like the kind the pack had for their caves) let Star see what was happening. She shuttered at the sight.

A tall, slender-like man stood over the silver wolf inside the cave. The Teller, her eyes full of fright, lied on the ground, her shoulder badly bleeding.

The man hovering over her was in human form, but still had it's tail and fuzzy ears, unable to take it's full form. His electric blue eyes were pinned hatefully on The Teller.

"For the last time." he hissed. "Give. Me. The. Book!"

Although The Teller looked fearfully at the man in front of her, she gave a mighty growl, spitting on his shoe. "Never!"

"Fine." he said with a smirk. "I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Star shook. "W-Whitestorm?"

She knew this wasn't her son, though. This man was too tall, too evil. His tail wasn't that of a wolf's. It was that of a panther's. His ears were rounded like a panther's, too. The only trait that he and Whitestorm shared were his stunning blue eyes. His jet black pelt and hair made him look like he was wearing a body suit.

Seeing Star, he gave a hate-filled hiss. "Bitch."

"Star." The Teller said through the thunder that was now next to the cave. "Run!"

Star was glued to the ground. Staring into Pyro's eyes made her stiff, unable to move. She couldn't leave Star, but she couldn't take on Pyro either.

Giving a cruel laugh, Pyro turned back to The Teller. "I guess I'm not going to get anything out of you. What a shame. I wanted to make your death something fun. Then again, it isn't any day that I get to kill that son of a bitch's mother. I'll take her over you any day."

The Teller scrambled to get to her feet, but Pyro took one of his massive hand and held her down to the ground by her neck.

The Teller growled, thrashing around. "You won't harm her! Or Whitestorm!"

"Oh, no?" he teased. "And why no? I'm sure my brother deserves to know the truth, doesn't he? After all, aren't I doing him a favor? Not only am I ridding myself of you, but I'm ridding him of his captor, as well."

"You're wrong!" The Teller growled. "If anything, we have done nothing but protect you two."

"Oh, yeah." Pyro snarled. "You did SUCH a great job at doing THAT."

Pyro pressed down harder on the she-wolf's throat. "To you, all I am is your mistake, your regrets. Where as I have gotten nothing but isolation and bitterness, HE'S gotten EVERYTHING! He gets a warm bed to sleep in, a future wife, friends, family, a pack, EVERYTHING. And what do I get? I get you. PATHETIC."

"Pyro, you are wrong. My only regret is that I was never able to heal your pain." The Teller said calmly. "You can't have a pack. You can't have a mate. And you certainly can't have the book. I've tried to teach you why, but you won't listen. You have to stop this. You can't get everything in life you ignorant kit! Why don't you understand?"

"LIES!" Pyro shouted, his voice booming through the cave. His voice mixed in with the thunder the sounded off. Off in the distance, the first bolt of lightning went off. Star was still frozen to the spot. Pyro's hand that held down The Teller turned into a giant, black paw. Claws began to extend. "Now, isn't this precious? A family fude."

Pyro cruelly turned towards Star. "I get to kill the sisters, and then perhaps my own brother."

Star now understood. This was Pyro. The adopted son of her sister, The Teller. When The Teller had found Pyro and Whitestorm together when they were nothing but a puppy and kit, The Teller had planned on keeping both as her own, passing down her knowledge to both, since her own sister chose to live with the pack rather than learn the ways of magic.

However, when Star had given birth to her puppies in isolation, they hadn't lasted long. Many had died or been picked off by coyotes. So, The Teller had given her sister the white puppy. The Teller knew that there was something about the two. She thought that the spirits gave her the two as a gift or offering, so she felt the slightest bit of regret giving her sister one of them to raise as her own, but her sister was so looking forward to being a mother, so she allowed her to have one of the two.

Now The Teller saw it. One was meant to be evil and the other was to be good. If only she had seen this. She would have never given Star the puppy in the first place. She would've raised it as her own. Even if she had kept Pyro then, at least Whitestorm would've known the ways of magic and would've known how to stop Pyro. Now, Pyro was too strong, and knew too much. Now, he wanted the book.

"Star, I said RUN!" The Teller screamed.

A flash of thunder and then lightning was what got Star to snap out of it. She swung around, heading down the rocky slope.

Pyro turned to his old mentor. He wasn't finished with this one. Giving a cruel grin, he held her down with one paw, raising another into the air, claws extended.

The Teller gave a small snarl. "I'll meet you in hell."

Swiftly, Pyro threw his paw down and ripped his claws down along The Teller's under side, ripping her stomach open. Warm, thick blood instantly oozed out. Intestines and organs spilled out, as well, making Pyro chuckle. Giving his paw a quick lick, he ran out to the mouth of the cave.

It was pouring outside. Thunder and lightning was everywhere, making it hard to see, but Pyro's cat-like night vision made it a little easier. He looked down the side of the rocky slope, looking for another silver wolf to be running down the side, but yet, he saw nothing. He sighed, sadly. What a shame. He was so looking forward for a two-for-one.

* * *

Red yawned loudly, feeling the cold, spring air fill her lungs. Looking across the clearing, she saw others leaving their caves, as well. Red scanned the area, looking for anyone she knew. In the clearing, off to the side, she saw Balder and Hobbs sitting on a log.

Both were poking a fire pit with sticks, laughing about something. Red thought she would never figure those two out. One minute, they would be cozy with each other, but the next, Balder would be calling Hobbs a jackass and smacking him right side the head.

That night, they had all stayed up late, telling stories and just plain out having fun. There was plenty of Scotch involved. There always was. They were getting ready for that next night. The full moon. Every night before the full moon, some of the pack would have a miniature party, having fun around a camp fire, just laughing, having fun, and being stupid.

Most of the adults had gone to sleep that night, being too tired from the day. So, Red and her friends were the only ones who had stayed up late. However, they hadn't stayed up as long as usual, due to the fact that everyone was tired from being over at Marshall's.

That night hadn't gone well.

Things had gotten awkward when Upchuck made a scene. First, when Balder and Hobbs had been whispering and chuckling, Upchuck and basically pulled away Hobbs and growled at Balder. Jealous whore.

So, Hobbs had to 'put Chuck to bed'. Balder had gone to help him. So, those three where gone for the night.

Whitestorm had strangely remained silently that night. Nero had come out to 'see how things we going', but everyone soon found out it was to secretly talk to Whitestorm about his howling. It wasn't so secret. Everyone could hear him chewing out Whitestorm for 'going mute'.

If someone was accusing you of going mute, it was considered an insult, saying that you no longer knew how to howl, or worse: you no longer had pride for being a wolf. Whitestorm had huffed at this.

"I'm a wolf. Always have been, always will be." he had assured his father.

"Then act like it." Nero had snarled. "Tomorrow is the full moon. You are to howl. Period."

"Yes, Nero." Whitestorm had muttered.

So, it was decided. Whitestorm for once in months was going to howl. No one could tell for sure why he hadn't been howling. When someone howled, they howled their true feelings. Perhaps it was because Whitestorm didn't want others to know what he was feeling. Well, they were a pack. A family. Whatever he was going through, they would understand.

That was when it had rained. They had all gone to their caves, falling asleep to the sounds of thunder and lightning.

* * *

Marshall wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hadn't seen Pyro in over a month, and he felt as if he needed to talk to him now more than ever. He had just had a pack (or some of a pack) of wolves in his house. He had had mixed feelings about that, but his overall experience was astonishing.

Red was amazing, but with her and her pack, it seemed as if everything was just ... wonderful. With happiness came sorrow, though. Marshall hadn't slept that night. While he lied in his bed that night, listening to the thunder and lightning storm, he couldn't help thinking of Pyro. What would he say when Marshall told him about the wolves?

Well, Marshall didn't have to tell Pyro about the wolves. After all, Pyro DID know everything. Perhaps he was ignoring Marshall because he was shunning him. This made Marshall feel horrible inside. Yet, he didn't feel guilty. He felt like he would do it all over again if he could.

* * *

Later that day, Marshall decided he would do something that he hadn't done in forever. He would listen to their singing. He wouldn't go into the Dark Forest, though. He just wasn't ready to do that, yet. However, he WOULD get close enough to hear their beautiful singing.

Before Marshall left, he went into his room and began digging around under his bed. He was looking for his old shoe box, holding some old photos. Once he found it, he grabbed it and pulled it out. There had to be a pound of dust on it.

Rex crawled on Marshall's carpet, trying to get a closer look at what his master had pulled out from under his bed.

Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I just put you back in your tank?"

Rex flared his black beard, then crawled onto Marshall's lap.

Marshall sighed, opening the shoe box. Inside were clipping from news papers or magazines that Marshall had cut out years ago. He would collect them as time went by. And all were pictures of wolves.

Marshall had wanted to throw the entire box away the second he met Pyro, but something had told him to just simply not touch it, to just forget about it. Now, something had made Marshall reach back down under his bed and pull it back out. Looking into the box made Marshall's dead heart ach. Just touching a picture of a wolf was like taking a drag of smoke after trying to quit.

After sifting through some more pictures, Marshall found the one he had been looking for. It was a picture of a red wolf. It's bright red pelt stood out in the snowy background. It had sky blue eyes and seemed to stare right through Marshall. Sighing, Marshall touched the picture, longing.

Indeed, this was just like smoking. He knew it was wrong. He knew he had to stop, but he was addicted. He could already feel himself being dragged back in.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set when Marshall took a seat on a log just on the outside border of the Dark Forest. Just being close to it made his skin crawl. He couldn't say he hated the Dark Forest, but he couldn't say he was alright with being around it, either.

All Marshall would do was wait.

Rex nestled in Marshall's shirt, wanting to hear the singing, as well. The lizard had been clingy lately and hadn't let go of Marshall's shirt when his master had wanted to leave, so Marshall had just let his lizard tag along.

It was when the sun had set that the first howl sounded off in the distance.

* * *

The clearing was in a frenzy. Everyone was gathering, wanting to howl their song. Howling wasn't just a way of showing others that they had a voice, but it was a way of showing potential mates what they had to offer. So, once a month, on a full moon, almost every wolf in the pack would sing their bitter sweet songs.

The apprentices were always the last to sing theirs. It was always the way. There was an order of how to do such things. First, the alphas and betas were to go. Azura and Nero had already gone. Like usual, Azura's beautiful, majestic voice had won the hearts of many other males.

Azura was always choosey about mates. She had never had one. And for good reason. If she was to have a mate, he would become the alpha male, giving him a great pawful of power. If he wished, he could over-throw Azura. This is, if he could. Azura would rip his tail off before she let that happen, though.

Then, the commoners were to go. These were basically the others. This took the longest, since everyone fought over who went first. Normally, if there was fighting, then Azura or Nero would pick who went. If they fought even more, then Nero or Azura would snap, letting certain wolves not sing at all until the next full moon. Soon, others tried not to fight so much.

Once this was done, then the apprentices could sing.

Now, it was their turn.

"Who's going first?" Mara asked.

She couldn't go until ALL the apprentices were finished. Since she was an omega, she had to wait until the apprentices were finished. So did Upchuck, even though he couldn't sing.

Everyone then looked to Whitestorm, but he remained silent. Perhaps he was waiting to go last.

Balder side glanced at Hobbs, who gave him a slight nod.

"Hobbs and I will." Balder said, looking towards Azura.

Azura blinked, surprised. It wasn't uncommon for two males to do a duet, it was just strange for Hobbs and Balder, considering that Balder often preferred to howl on his own. "Alright. When ready."

"There is only a few hours left until sunrise ..." Nero mumbled, impatient.

Balder ignored the beta, looking at Hobbs. "Ready?"

"Heck, yeah!" he said, a little too excited.

Balder gave a small chuckle. "Good, cause I'm not waiting for you."

Everyone watched with interest as the two walked up to the boulders in the center of the clearing. The boulders were normally used for announcements, or to pile food on, but during the full moon, it was used for others to howl on, where others could see.

Nero carefully made his way through the crowd. Red and Whitestorm watched as he got closer. Whitestorm shot his friend a look, telling her to get lost. Understanding, she nodded, moving off into another direction.

Once Nero got to his son, he whispered in his ear. "You are howling with Red, correct?"

Whitestorm was stunned. "What?"

"You are to be imprinted to her in the near future. Others are expecting you to at LEAST howl together." Nero snarled.

Whitestorm had wanted to snap, saying something rude and foul.

'Well, what if I don't WANT to marry her?' he had wanted to growl, but he contained himself.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned to Nero. "I'll see what I can do."

Nero gave a sour look, but just turned and left in a fit.

'Just because you're beta,' Whitestorm thought bitterly, 'doesn't mean you get everything you want.'

Balder and Hobbs had gotten to the top of the boulder, waiting for the crowd to become silent. The wind blew in the breeze, seeming to make the grass hum a tune. Balder and Hobbs exchanged a glance before shuffling a tune and rhythm. The pack quickly followed. Everyone did this. They would get a beat going before lyrics were sung.

Together, the two sung the chorus:

"That's when we,

That's when we,

That's when we ride,

That's when we,

That's when we,

Ride on these bitches.

"That's when we,

That's when we,

That's when we ride,

That's when we,

That's when we,

Ride on these bitches.

"That's when we ride on bitches,

You fucking faggot snitches,

So don't you try, we're packing 9's,

We leave you dead in ditches.

"That's when we ride on bitches,

You fucking faggot snitches,

So don't you try, we're packing 9's,

We leave you dead in ditches."

Hobbs sung the first verse.

"Don't get us wrong, we only made this song,

To make you feel hard, when you hit the bong.

When the 40's up,

And the 40's gone,

To lick shots kill cops,

To a hip-hop song.

"So pull them toasters,

Out them holsters.

Pull that shirt right off your shoulders,

Pull that 9 this is how you hold her,

Pull that trigger, H.U. Soldiers.

"PUNK, rock out on the BLOCK,

Tick tock you can not STOP,

Hip-hop like when we drop top SO HOT.

Hobb's been drinking whiskey,

Trigger finger feeling frisky,

When you shoot it's so damn risky.

Dead in a ditch, but I hope you miss me."

By now, the whole pack was already in tune with the beat. When Balder and Hobbs hinted that they were going back to the chorus, the pack sung along.

"That's when we,

That's when we,

That's when we ride,

That's when we,

That's when we,

Ride on these bitches.

"That's when we,

That's when we,

That's when we ride,

That's when we,

That's when we,

Ride on these bitches.

"That's when we ride on bitches,

You fucking faggot snitches,

So don't you try, we're packing 9's,

We leave you dead in ditches.

"That's when we ride on bitches,

You fucking faggot snitches,

So don't you try, we're packing 9's,

We leave you dead in ditches."

When Balder was ready to sing his part, the pack was already rallied up. Many cheered. Not just because they loved the duet, but because they just loved Balder. He was well known for his aggressive, yet wonderful ways of howling.

"WHAT, SAY WHAT THE FUCK, SIX SHOOTERS UP,

NOW WHAT THE FUCK, POINT THEM UP.

Who's down to ride?

Who's down to ride?

Undead pop shots, we're down to die.

Who's down to die?

Who's down to die?

Undead pop shots, we're bound to ride.

"Black hat side ways,

White bold LA.

Flat on your back,

Leave you smoked like an ash tray.

Wig split face ripped,

Nod if you're listening.

Shot to the cross,

Leave you dead like a Christian.

"Pop, pop,

Your heart just,

Stops, stops.

When I just,

Cock, Cock,

My gun cause I shoot for fun,

That's how the west was won.

I sell and ounce,

And then I sell two more.

Then I come to collect,

With the pistol 44.

"There's some truth to that.

About the weed or the gat,

You may never know,

Just leave it at that."

The two sang the chorus together to finish it off, but the pack didn't sing along, and Balder and Hobbs said the chorus in almost a whisper.

"That's when we,

That's when we,

That's when we ride,

That's when we,

That's when we,

Ride on these bitches."

Once they had finished, the pack was in a frenzy of cheers and yips. It always was exciting when a duet was done. And it was even more enjoyable when it wasn't JUST one from a couple. Just about almost every duet done was from mates or a couple. It was fun to mix things up and have friends do a duet together.

After the two had gotten off the boulders, Red wanted to go next.

Once Red got to the top of the boulders, she wasted no time in setting the beat. It was slow, yet fast. It seemed to be quiet, too. It seemed as if Red would be singing alone, without any of the pack singing along for most of her song.

Seeing that Red was alone without Whitestorm made Nero shoot his son an irritated look, but Whitestorm pretended not to notice.

Red closed her eyes, then began.

"She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,

feels like it's all coming down.

She won't turn around.

The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,

the tears will not stop raining down."

The pack was silent as Red sung softly, but she then went to the chorus. Her voice becoming louder and the tune going a bit faster.

"So stand in the rain.

Stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

You stand through the pain.

You won't drown.

And one day,

What's lost can be found.

You stand in the rain."

Red waited for a few heartbeats, catching her breath and letting the wind ruffle the grass, making a humming sound.

She then continued.

"She won't make a sound.

Alone in this fight with herself.

And the fears whispering if she stands,

She'll fall down.

"She wants to be found.

The only way out is through everything she's running from,

Wants to give up and lie down."

Red then finished off her song by singing the chorus, her gaze fell on the pack, letting them sing the chorus, as well.

"So stand in the rain.

Stand your ground.

Stand up when it's all crashing down.

You stand through the pain.

You won't drown.

And one day,

What's lost can be found.

You stand in the rain."

When Red had finished, there were cheers, but mostly mummers. Red was a beautiful, young she-wolf that had a wonderful voice. Yet, from birth, it had been arranged for her to be married to Whitestorm.

Speaking of Whitestorm.

Nero shot his son another look. This time, Whitestorm couldn't ignore it. So, sighing, Whitestorm made his way through the crowd and passed Red along the way. He gave her a weak smile, but seemed to look past her, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Once Whitestorm got to the top of the boulders, every eye was pinned on him. Whitestorm was known for having a beautiful and enchanting voice. Many males wanted to have his voice. And, if they did, they would use it much more often than Whitestorm did.

After a few moments of silence, Whitestorm set the beat. Strange, this beat wasn't like his normal song beats. Unlike his beats which were always fast and would engage the whole pack, this one was slow and meaningful. It seemed to capture the pack, though, making them listen carefully. All was silent as Whitestorm began.

"I am a lion and I want to be free.

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep.

Cause I am a lion born from things that you cannot be.

"How can I sleep at night?

There's a war inside my head.

I will not hide myself from the tears you have shed.

Cause I am a lion,

And you are dead.

"Here's a story of everything we'll ever be.

You can hide,

But some of us can never leave.

And if you go,

I don't need those little things.

They remind me of all our little dreams.

"Can you hear the words?

All I can say,

We can watch the world,

Even if they walk away.

Forget about tomorrow,

Tomorrow is today.

You were born a lion,

And a lion you will stay.

"I am a lion and I want to be free.

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep.

Cause I am a lion born from things that you cannot be.

"Remember an army of all those little kids?

Livin' life like they only get a little bit.

It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle-end.

I'd rather die than watch you giving in.

"I'm sorry son,

But your father's not the same.

I can look into your eyes,

And I swear that I will change,

But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I say.

You can hide behind the covers,

While I hide behind the pain.

"I am a lion and I want to be free.

Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?

Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep.

Cause I am a lion born from things that you cannot be."

Once Whitestorm had finished, all was silent. Not a single word or sound was made. Red and the other apprentices were completely stunned. It was true: words DID speak louder than actions. Nero's cold stare on Whitestorm said all his disapproval.

Suddenly, when Whitestorm thought that things couldn't get any more awkward, Leon burst into the clearing. He grabbed Red by the arm, saying something urgent into her ear. When Whitestorm watched the two, the crowd followed his gaze and saw the two. When Leon saw the pack watching, he quickly rushed past everyone and leaped onto the boulders beside his step-son.

"Star is gone!" he shouted.

There was stunned silence.

Never once on a full moon had such events EVER happened.

Nero looked as if he were about to blow a fuse.

* * *

_SONGS (in order):_  
_Hollywood Undead ~ Dead in Ditches_  
_Super Chic(k) ~ Stand in the Rain_  
_Hollywood Undead ~ Lion_

_Family trees are complicated. They get a little more complicated in this chapter, but at least you get a better understand of who is who._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language.**

Chapter 20 -

Marshall tapped his desk, irritated. It was one of THOSE days. One of those days where he questioned why he was even at school. He would rather be out back or hanging out with Red. There was no way he was going to sit through ALL of math class. And math class was his first period class, too. That was the first hint that the day was going to suck.

Plus, Marshall just didn't want to deal with Brooke. Sure, she was hot, but she was annoying as fuck. She just didn't know when to shut up. She was one of THOSE chicks. She always wanted to talk about something that happened or about how she thought Marshall should change something for her.

HELL no. Marshall wasn't going to change SHIT for her.

Take it or leave it. That was Marshall's thoughts. Don't like it? Well, then you just missed out on a shit load of Marshall Lee.

'Her loss.' Marshall thought to himself.

Marshall had told Brooke this the day before, too. He had been straight with her. He wasn't going to give her kisses, attention, and DEFINENTLY not sex if she was going to be a little bitch all the time. Brooke had taken this hard. She had cried and screamed at Marshall.

Marshall had just up and left Brooke, then, but he knew how things were going to end up. This happened a couple days ago, too. Marshall would lay the shit down on her and then she would come crawling back the next day, begging for forgiveness. Then, if Marshall was in the mood, he would 'reward' her.

Marshall didn't even know why he stayed with Brooke when he would constantly get with other girls around the school or outside of school. He and Brooke constantly fought with each other, and Marshall wasn't even sure if they were a 'couple'. Sure, they did 'stuff' together, but who didn't?

Marshall sighed, deciding that he needed a break from life.

* * *

Brooke stood in the halls during passing period with her friends. She had been looking for Marshall, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Brooke REALLY needed to talk to him. She had wanted to confess her love to him (for the millionth time) and beg for his forgiveness. And, like any other time, hope she would get something out of it.

"So." one of her friends said, looking at Brooke with interest. "How is Marshall doing?"

Brooke chuckled. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

"Well, I heard you two were fighting." another one of her friends chimed in.

Brooke paused. "Well, yeah, I guess. But we'll get through it."

"Girl, I don't know WHY you stay with him." one of her more preppy friends added in.

Brooke swooned. "Oh, Marshall is just amazing! The way he holds you in his big, strong arms, and how he makes you feel just right in bed."

"You better keep a close eye on him, then!" the first said. "Seeing as that you two are separated, Marshall is up for grabs."

Brooke seemed to bristle. "I will cut a bitch that touches MY Marshall."

* * *

Marshall didn't feel like doing much. So, he just skipped most of school that day.

Marshall he been hoping on finding Red, but she wasn't anywhere around town. So, Marshall had gone to a local store and bought some booze. Nothing too strong, though. He wasn't planning on getting drunk.

Wheeling around on his skate board, Marshall had even gone near the road leading towards the Dark Forest, but Red wasn't anywhere near there, either. Sighing, Marshall had just taken a slug from the bottle and continued to move along the sidewalk.

* * *

Later that night, Marshall had heard the cries. The horrible, horrible cries.

It had only been the night before that the wolves had been singing such beautiful songs, but now, they were seeming to bleed out their melodies of sorrow. That was when Marshall knew that something was wrong. Really wrong.

Each note was filled with such pity and gloom, Marshall couldn't help but feeling their pain, too. Perhaps it was just Marshall being paranoid, but he thought that something big was about to happen. He wasn't sure what had made him feel this feeling, but Marshall hadn't been able to sleep that night, even though he had been due for a night's sleep.

* * *

The next day, Marshall had stared out the window at five in the morning, when the sun hadn't risen yet, hoping to see Red. Marshall had wanted Red to come to him, telling him the news, but she hadn't.

Marshall sighed. Not seeing Red for days had left a hole inside him for some odd reason. He could deal with being away from Fang, his best friend, for over a week, but being away from Red felt almost painful. Marshall NEEDED to know. He just HAD to. He had to know that she was alright. Both physically and mentally.

* * *

Well, Red WASN'T alright.

When one of the pack members where in pain, they ALL were.

It had been on the full moon when everyone found out that Star was missing. Everyone had been on edge since then. Even the puppies, who had sensed their mothers' unease. This often happened. Even when they didn't know why, and one of the pack wolves were stressed or in some way hurt, then everyone was on edge. It had always been like this.

And, the fact that Whitestorm had found his mother on the river bank dead, had seemed to tip everyone over the edge that night. So, everyone had howled, mourning for their lost pack member.

Red had shared her pack's pain, but no one could related to Whitestorm's pain, not even Leon. No one had been closer to Star then Whitestorm had been, and on top of that, he had been the one to find her body. Red couldn't even begin to imagine how broken Whitestorm was.

Even when Red had tried to talk to Whitestorm, to comfort him, he had just turned away, refusing to speak to anyone. Red had seen Leon speak soft words to his step-son earlier that night, but Whitestorm had remained silent, and then slipped away.

Like any other pack death, everyone would press their noses into their lost member's pelt, whispering soft words before howling for the rest of the night. Whitestorm had seemed to stay with his mother the longest, wrapping his paws around her pelt and whispering so softly that no one could hear him. His howls were so sorrow filled, it was like a stab to the heart for others.

While others and Whitestorm had howled, Whitestorm had continued to wrap his paws around his mother, refusing to let go of his mother, as if letting her go would mean forever letting go of her memories.

For every pack death, only the closest members were to burry the body. So, Whitestorm and Leon had buried Star that night.

* * *

Marshall was beyond annoyed.

First, Brooke had continued to keep trying to contact him, but Marshall didn't want to speak with her. He wasn't anywhere near in the mood to deal with her.

Then, Vimey had tried calling Marshall about the fights, but Marshall hadn't been in the mood to do those either.

After hearing the sorrow filled howls that night, Marshall hadn't felt like doing ANYTHING. So, he skipped school completely that next day and didn't return any calls and ignored all of Brooke's text messages.

Since Marshall hadn't been able to sleep at all the night, he caught up on his sleeping hours during the day, sleeping all that day. Marshall had been curled in the covers sleeping when he thought he felt something shifting around in his sheets.

Marshall had been in a dead sleep. Literally.

So, it had taken him some time to process things. Something was moving in his sheets. Marshall wasn't too shaken, knowing that it was Rex. However, something was off. Rex was twitching around, as if something was agitating him.

Once Marshall was fully awake, he then heard something. There was a ... taping.

A taping at his window.

Marshall slowly moved under his sheets, trying to look through them to see what was at his window making the noise. As he did so, he listened to the noise more carefully. What was that noise?

It was more than just a taping, now. The noise was more of a scratching, as if someone or something was trying to get in through Marshall's window. At first, Marshall prickled, but then his chest began to flutter, thinking it was Red.

Marshall lifted his head out of the sheets, looking towards his window. His hopes raised higher once he saw large paws scratching at the window ceil. Marshall then saw that he had slept the entire day, it now already being night. It was almost pitch black outside.

Getting out of bed, Marshall made his way to the window. He saw the canine figure and quickly opened the window, but shrunk back once he noticed that the wolf was much too large to be Red. Plus, even though it was dark, Marshall would tell that the wolf's pelt was a pure white instead of a dark red.

Plus, there was something in the wolf's mouth. Something thick and square looking.

Marshall relaxed a little to know that this wolf was Whitestorm, but also slightly prickled, knowing that Whitestorm wasn't so fond of Marshall.

The wolf looked at Marshall with bright blue eyes, and then dropped what it had in it's mouth onto the ground. That was when Marshall noticed that Whitestorm was completely wet, and it was pouring rain outside.

Swiftly, Marshall closed the window and ran over to his room light, turning it on. He squinted at the sudden light, and so did Whitestorm, but both quickly adjusted to the light.

Marshall turned towards the white wolf, who hung his head low and dripped rain onto Marshall's carpet. He remained silent. Marshall and Whitestorm stared at each other for a few awkward moments, but then Marshall decided on getting some towels.

Turning into the bathroom, Marshall opened the drawer and pulled out four, thick towels. When Marshall returned, Whitestorm was sitting in the same spot. His head was lowered and his gaze was fixed on the ground, not looking at Marshall.

Not exactly sure what to do, Marshall took one of the towels and threw it over Whitestorm's head. The wolf just gave a low grunt, letting Marshall shake the towel through the thick fur. The towel instantly became wet, soaking up all rain. So, Marshall used a second one to dry off Whitestorm's back and shoulders.

The wolf continued to remain expressionless and let the vampire dry him off. Once Whitestorm was dry enough, Marshall pulled his comforter off the bed and wrapped it around the now shivering wolf.

It was then that Marshall noticed the object that Whitestorm had brought with him. Looking down to his feet, Marshall bent over and picked it up. His breath caught in his throat.

Marshall looked up to Whitestorm, book in hand. "Where did you get this?"

No answer.

Marshall looked down at the partly wet book. Marshall stood, transfixed by the cover.

'Legend of the Wolves Heart'

Marshall then took in a sharp breath, taking the book over to the heater in his room, placing it on the ground and letting it dry.

Marshall heard a thump. Turning back around, he saw that Whitestorm had lied down in the comforter and curled up, as if making himself comfortable. Marshall noticed a flame colored reptile crawl off his bed and plop onto the floor. Marshall watched with interest as Rex made his way towards Whitestorm, curious as to what this wolf was doing in his master's room.

Whitestorm seemed tired. Extremely tired.

His eyes seemed dull, but they snapped open once he saw the new creature crawling towards him. A low growl rose in his chest as he tried to decide if the lizard was a threat or not.

Marshall gave a slight grin as he walked forward, bending over and grabbing his lizard before he could reach the wolf. Whitestorm watched with slight fascination as Marshall placed the lizard on his shoulder, but shut his eyes once again.

Marshall sat on the edge of his bed, feeling the silence wrap around him. Rex made small purring sounds, wrapping his tail around behind Marshall's neck. Marshall had been hoping that Whitestorm would have at least brought Red with him, but that wasn't the case.

Marshall had then had a million questions. He had wanted to ask them all, but looking down on the tired, wet wolf made Marshall keep quiet.

Marshall knew he had been right about one thing: something WAS wrong. What ever it was, it had to do something with the book.

Marshall then remembered the day he found the book. It had been at the library, ironically. He had taken the book, even though it had been meant for someone else. Marshall had never figured out why the book had been of such value for someone to chase him through the library had trash half of it, but all Marshall knew was that it contained secrets. Hidden, dangerous secrets.

Staring at the wolf lying on the ground, curled up in his comforter, made Marshall think that there was MUCH more to this book than secrets.

And although Marshall wasn't tired, he floated over to his light switch and turned it off, floating back over to his bed and just lying his back on the mattress, staring up at the dark ceiling. Rex nestled up against Marshall, curling into a small ball.

Marshall stayed awake until he heard not only the tiny snores of his lizard companion, but the strange, low snores of the wolf by the foot of his bed.

* * *

When Marshall woke up in the morning, Whitestorm was gone. Rex was curled up in the comforter where Whitestorm had once been sleeping.

This irritated Marshall. He had wanted to ask Whitestorm so many questions. Not just about the book, though. Perhaps they could've talked about Red and the rest of the pack. What had happened to make them all so saddened?

Marshall just sighed, grateful that it was a Saturday.

* * *

Whitestorm tossed and turned in his bed, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He was already too cold to get warm again, so Whitestorm slipped out of the bed sheets and made his way out of the den.

The bright light made Whitestorm squint. Spring had come faster than Whitestorm could've hoped for. The snow had already begun to melt and the sun shone brightly on Whitestorm's face, making him slightly warm up.

Once Whitestorm stepped outside, Red turned and caught her friend's eye. She walked over towards him, making sure that no one else saw her approaching him.

"Hey, Whitestorm." Red said in a soft tone.

"Hey." Whitestorm replied.

Whitestorm wasn't in much of the mood to speak to Red, or anyone for that matter, but he didn't want to seem rude.

Red gave her friend a warm smile, trying not to scare him away. However, once she noticed that he didn't really want to be there, she sighed.

"Alright." she said, cutting the crap. "I saw you leave last night."

Whitestorm seemed surprised, looking at Red, but then he looked past her, as if not wanting to look her in the eye. "I was thirsty. So I went down to the stream for a drink and to take a walk."

Red narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

Whitestorm nodded.

Red snorted. "I don't believe a word of that and you know it, Whitestorm."

Whitestorm looked at Red, but seemed to be looking through her. "Yeah?"

"Well?" Red hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "You know you can tell me, so why not?"

Whitestorm crinkled her nose, something he did when he was seriously considering something. He twitched his furry ears and darted his eyes left and right before sighing.

"Alright." he whispered. "I'll tell you. But not here."

* * *

Wow. I haven't posted a chapter of this in a while. I feels kind of unnatural. Oh well. Here you guys go. Sorry it is kind of short. I just wanted to get it done so it is updated.

Oh, and PLEASE enough with asking for the next chapter or telling me to hurry. I have a life, you know. I'm not on the internet 24/7.

I would say that there are about around five or so chapters left of this fan fiction.

Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):

Marshall x Brooke  
Marshall x ?  
Marshall x Gumball

((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -

Vimey paced around his room with anticipation. He hated this feeling. He hated knowing that he was trapped.

He just didn't know what else to do, though. On one hand, he could continue these fights as Marshall Lee's manager, but that would almost be like suicide. And on another hand, Vimey could just back out and tell Marshall that he just couldn't be his manager anymore, but that was just as dangerous.

Vimey had more then he bargained for. He had been looking to get some cash out of this, and he had, but things had turned out much worse for him then he could ever imagine. Vimey didn't know exactly what it was, but something about Marshall was dangerous and sinister.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Vimey placed his head in his palms, sighing heavily. This was a very hard decision.

Deep down, Vimey KNEW that there was something up with Marshall, as if he were hiding a dark and dangerous secret. Vimey just hadn't found it out, yet. And part of Vimey didn't want to find out. Ever.

* * *

Kane sat in his basement alone.

Seth had called Kane repeatedly over and over, but Kane had just put his phone aside and ignored it completely. He wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone at the moment.

Sitting in a wooden chair, Kane placed a cigarette to his dry lips and took in a deep drag. He pulled it away and blew out the grey smoke through his mouth and nostrils. This was Kane's time to think.

Kane often did most of his thinking alone in his basement. And whereas Kane would smoke some weed with his friends in his basement, Kane was now alone in the dark with nothing more then a pack of cigarettes.

Kane was on his second cigarette, but he didn't care enough to keep count after he was finished with the second one. Kane wasn't much of a person to smoke cigarettes, anyway. The only time he ever did smoke a few was when he was truly trying to think, or if he was just pondering about something.

The thing that was on Kane's mind was something so confusing that it took him his second cigarette to just start processing everything.

Marshall Lee was indeed a strange character. In just the time he had disappeared and the time he came back, he had changed so much. He no longer wore his dorky glasses, he seemed to instantly become more attractive, and he had a much different personality then the frightened and weak Marshall everyone once knew.

It didn't take a genius to know that something wasn't right. Something was off. Way off.

Kane dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stopped it out with his foot. Hr didn't know what was up with Marshall, but he would find out.

One way or another.

* * *

The tall, slender figure wondered the shadows of his kingdom. Here and there he would see his people, either fighting for whatever was left or just huddling up in a corner, trying to stay out of everyone else's way.

It had been like this for a long time.

About the same time that Fang had left The Alliance was when things had turned upside-down.

Fang's old friend and girlfriend, Marline, had suffered greatly from his attack. However, she was now fully healed and ready to fight.

Although Fang and Marline had once been very close, there was no hiding that they were now enemies. Marline had tried to stop Fang from leaving The Alliance, and Fang had fought back. Marline had tried fighting Fang when she last saw him, to help kill Marshall Lee, but Fang defended his friend and took Marline down in the process.

Marline had recovered, but no one could forget Terrance's death. Terrance hadn't been killed by Fang, but he HAD died from drinking Marshall's blood, which turned out to be cursed by his demon heritage.

The shadowed figure, Darcia, drew back his lips in a hiss at just the thought of demons.

He hated them. There was no other way to put it.

Darcia was the Vampire King, and Marshall's mother was the ruler of all of the Nightoplane. The two had been at each other's throats from the very start, thousands of years ago. Darcia wanted to not only be the Vampire King, but to become the ruler of the Nightoplane, and Heather hadn't allowed that.

Darcia was considered lucky that 'the witch' didn't put him in the ground. For good this time.

Darcia knew that he would have his way, though. The time had come. Sure, he had ordered for Marshall Lee's death, but a new plan had seemed to form once he got news that the rat was still alive.

There was just the matter of getting the vampire to the Nightoplane. Darcia could leave the Nightoplane if he wished, but he NEEDED Marshall to be in the Nightoplane if he were to not only kill him for good, but to use him.

Darcia's plan was simple, yet well thought out. He grinned at just thinking about it.

'The dictator will fall.' he thought bitterly to himself. 'And the Vampire King will rise.'

* * *

Fang sat in his tower, completely bored out of his mind.

There was nothing to do. Not even in the Nightoplane. Fang had considered visiting Marshall, but he had no use in doing so.

Fang was having a tough day, anyway. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about a certain vampire. She was someone that he had once known, and even loved, but she had turned evil, just like the rest of the vampires.

Now, it seemed that Fang and Marshall were the only pure ones left. And he used the term loosely. Vampires never were 'pure', but in this case, they might as well have been.

Sitting on his couch, Fang released a heavy sigh.

Marline. How it was a cute, yet mysterious name. Fang had once loved that about her, but now just thinking of the name brought him great pain and sorrow.

* * *

The white wolf sat on the ground on his hunches. He had visited this spot often. Ever since Star had died, anyway.

Moving his paws, Whitestorm lied down on his mother's grave. He and Leon had dug it themselves. But Whitestorm had been the only ones to put tears in with it.

The day was already starting out horribly. The skies were over casted and brought a new kind of sadness. The wolves in the pack whispered of Whitestorm and acted like he couldn't hear, but Whitestorm could.

They all thought they knew, but no one did.

Whitestorm was always considered 'special', but he just considered himself a freak. He could never take full human form, and he could never seem to be completely happy. No matter how well he served his pack and no matter how hard he tried to make them like him, they all thought the same.

'That's a freak.' they would say. 'You don't want anything to do with that.'

Azura and Nero seemed to be the only ones who thought that Whitestorm was anything but a freak, and along with Whitestorm's friends.

Nero believed that his son would grow up to be a great and powerful beta, and perhaps even an alpha.

Whitestorm did have strength, and he had plenty of smarts, but hardly anyone could get past his image.

'Don't let what others say bother you, young one.' his mother had once cooed to him.

But Whitestorm couldn't stand much of this. He couldn't stand having his mother, the one person who REALLY understood him, be taken away. And he couldn't stand knowing that his own pack didn't trust him.

This was one of the reasons why Nero had wed Whitestorm to Red. Red was a role model she-wolf. She was just about what any other she-wolf wanted to be. She was smart, agile, and strong for a she-wolf, but most of all she was as beautiful as a ruby.

Everyone loved Red, and Whitestorm did, too, but not in that way. Red was more like a sister to Whitestorm, and he would rather have her stay just his friend, but he was willing to do whatever it took for the pack to accept him. If it meant mating to Red and taking her on as his wife, then so be it.

* * *

Red, in her wolf form, walked through the thick forest with her two other friends, Balder and Hobbs.

The two hung back from Red, who had taken the lead. She was a natural born leader, and she believed that if she WAS to marry Whitestorm, then she would be perfect for being the beta's wife, but she almost didn't WANT to marry Whitestorm.

Sure, he was cute and he was a shoe-in to be beta, and maybe some day alpha, but Red thought of Whitestorm more as a brother. And you don't marry your brother. You just don't.

Nevertheless, Red was willing to marry him, knowing that it was what the pack was expecting of her.

Blader and Hobbs would whisper things to each other, but Red paid no attention. She was tired of whispers and secrets.

Something had seemed to shift in the pack ever since Star died, and everyone knew it. No one trusted each other, anymore. And Red wasn't sure why, but she knew that it could only mean trouble.

If the pack couldn't even trust those among themselves, then they would become weak. The pack wouldn't afford to be weak. Not now. Not EVER.

Being weak meant that others would easily walk all over them. And that would NOT be allowed. The pack was strong, and it would stay that way.

Whatever it took.

* * *

Once Red had returned to their camp, she had sat down on the hard ground next to a fire. The day wasn't starting off anything like Red had wanted. The skies were dark and over casted, and she couldn't help but feeling depressed.

Another thing that had been on Red's mind was what Whitestorm had told her the night before. It had something to do with Star's death.

No matter how much everyone wanted to forget the she-wolf's death, no one could. She had just been such a huge part of everyone's life. She was smart and witty, just like Whitestorm, and she had hidden strength that could give her that edge every wolf needed.

Star's death wouldn't be soon forgotten.

Sitting in Red's lap was Upchuck's head. Red didn't care that he was drooling and getting her pant leg wet. She was used to it, anyway.

Red often looked after Upchuck, even though it was mainly Hobbs's job. Upchuck was 'special', and needed to have special attention.

Ever since Upchuck was born, it was obvious that he was going to have mental issues later in life. So, his father had just up and left his mate, leaving her with the new born.

Upchuck's mother wasn't so loving, though. Although she had raised Hobbs on her own, and she would be fully capable of taking care of Upchuck, she had decided on leaving the puppy with a cruel name and leaving him to the elders and omegas to take care of.

Red had always hated Upchuck and Hobbs's mother.

When Upchuck grew older and had even trained with the other apprentices instead of becoming an omega, his mother had suddenly shown interest in him. However, when she had been selfish enough to confront Upchuck about this, the young wolf had turned his nose up to his 'mother'.

And to tell the truth, so had Hobbs. After all, everyone had become so attached to the little thing.

As Hobbs had once said, mothers were meant to be caring, protecting, and loving this children no matter what. Hobbs easily chose his half-brother over his mother. After all, even though she had raised him, she hadn't shown much interest in the puppy. Her attention was always on Nero, surprisingly.

Nero wasn't 'up for grabs' when it came to mates, though. So Hobbs and Upchuck's mother was just plain out of luck.

Upchuck looked up lovingly at his protector. Red ran her fingers through his sand paper hair. She just loved how he would always seem so happy. No matter what went on in his life, Upchuck was a wonderful little thing.

Upchuck was curled up on the ground beside Red. His legs hugged his thin chest and his head rested in her lap. How he loved Red.

Well, everyone loved Red. It was just something that Red had grown up with. She was born with good looks, and she had grown up with a wonderful personality. There was no denying that she was a role model she-wolf.

Red didn't consider herself perfect, though. She knew she had flaws here and there. After all, everyone does. Red just wasn't as willing to say her flaws, seeing that everyone expected nothing less then perfection from her.

Red cooed a soft lullaby to the little wolf. His eyes began to flutter shut, but he wasn't sleeping. Upchuck was simply in a daze by her singing.

Everyone loved Red's singing. It was so soft and kind, yet powerful and ecstatic. Red would often coo to sleep the puppies, and Upchuck.

This was another thing about Red that the pack liked. She was great with children and she would seem to one day grow up to be a wonderful mother.

After Upchuck started to daze off, Red looked around the camp. Wolves lied here and there, all in their real wolf forms. It seemed as if Red and Upchuck were the only ones in their human forms.

It felt weird.

* * *

Marshall stayed in his room. He couldn't stop staring at the book in his hands. It was the same book that he thought he had lost forever.

How had Whitestorm found it?

Marshall didn't know, but all that mattered was that he had it, now. Marshall had missed that book. It was a strange thing to say, but Marshall had always wanted to touch the spine again, and see the unknown pages he had never read.

Something was strange with the book, though. Once Marshall touched it, he felt an uneasy feeling, as if chills were running down his spine. And it wasn't just because the book was cold from the freezing air blowing out of the heater.

Marshall continued to stare at the book, not sure what to do. Sure, he had wanted to read it and discover it's hidden mysteries, but a part of Marshall was telling him to keep the book a secret.

So, while Marshall continued to ponder on what to do, he decided to slip the book under his bed, where he could keep it until he finally decided on what to do with the book.

As Marshall lied down on his bed, he couldn't help but staring at his window. The day was ugly and there seemed to be no animals roaming around outside. Marshall was hungry, but he was just going to have to wait until night rolled around, again.

Marshall thought that the day was so dark and over casted that he could just go outside and hunt, but hunting was more of a night time thing. So, all Marshall could do was lie on his bed.

There was a rustling sound coming somewhere in the house, and Marshall figured that his father was just returning from work.

Marshall couldn't help but feeling a sudden sadness. Where had this sudden feeling come from?

Just thinking about his father made Marshall suddenly feel as if his heart was dead. Well, it was. And Marshall knew it. His father hadn't talked to Marshall in weeks, and Marshall couldn't help but longing to hear his father's voice and knowing that he was there for Marshall.

Suddenly, Marshall's room didn't seem as comfy and safe as it had always been. Now, it seemed to Marshall as if he were in a completely new and strange place. Everything was strange, and nothing made sense, anymore.

Marshall suddenly felt frightened. If he couldn't feel safe in his own house, let alone his own room, then where could he EVER feel safe and loved?

* * *

_I FINALLY named Marshall's mom. The two options I had were either Heather or Hannah. I thought Heather sounded more mature. Now all I have to do is name Marshall's dad._

_I have put in a lot of underused characters just to show you where they are at in this time in the story._

_Vimey is more a minor character but he is needed later on._

_Darcia is a VERY important character. Just keep that in mind._

_Fang returns, but not for that long. His ex-girlfriend doesn't sound like she's important, but she will be soon._

_You've got to feel sorry for Whitestorm and Red. I for one am against forced marriages, but what can you do?_

_And you get to see how Upchuck got his name._

_Just remember that there is still Pyro, who is the leader of the strange cats attacking the pack, and there is Darcia, the current Vampire King. Just make sure you know who is who._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 -

The king was getting restless. A week had passed, and yet nothing had happened. No one had found the book, and no one had found that stupid panther, Pyro. So, Darcia feared the worst. He feared that the book was in the hands of the worst person that could be protecting it right now.

Marshall Lee.

Darcia was sitting at his study as he thought about this. Just the thought of the rouge vampire's name made Darcia snarl in rage and slame his fist down. The loud banging noise threw papers off his study desk and made a guard rush in through the wide doors.

"Is everything alright, sir?" he asked quickly.

Darcia snapped his head around, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing. "Yes. Now. GET OUT!"

The guard didn't hesitate in rushing out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Darcia turned his attention towards his study. There had to be something here. There HAD to be. Something ... just ANYTHING that would help Darcia find where the book really was and find a way to slay Marshall in the process.

True, Marshall having the book would make things all the more complicated, but what Darcia wouldn't give to slay Marshall on the spot and take the book from his undead fingers. The thought pleased Darcia, but also discouraged him. HOW was he going to find out if Marshall had the book or not?

Darcia rummaged around the papers of notes and addresses once more, but then noticed something. He saw something lying on the ground by his desk, a paper that had fallen off. He looked over in the dim light and squinted, trying to make out what ti was.

It was a photograph. Darcia frowned as he bent over, his raven hair shagging over his face. Darcia hadn't bothered in putting his hair into a pony tail that day. He so wished he could cut it all off, but he hated the thought of looking anything like that hybrid, Marshall Lee. So, Darcia kept his hair long and draped over his pale, lifeless face.

Reaching over, Darcia grabbed the paper between his fingers and brought it to his face to see what it was. Once he saw who was in the picture, a cold, devilish grin grew across his face.

"Yes ..." he said to himself. "This'll do just fine."

* * *

Whitestorm had just about had it. He hated this. He hated everything about it. Well, he knew that deep inside his heart he loved his pack and would do anything to protect them, but he couldn't stand seeing Marshall Lee, or knowing that his own mother had died mentioning the vampire's name.

Although he didn't ever want to remember that moment he found his mother on her death bed, he still couldn't just 'forget' her pale, saddened face as she held Whitestorm's hand in her own, telling him that she would soon die, but would need her son to do something for her. Well, a couple things, really.

Whitestorm had already taken to one of her wishes, which had been to find the book in it's special hiding place and give it to Marshall, but Whitestorm still hadn't finished his two others tasks. After seeing Marshall and stepping foot in his home, Whitestorm couldn't bring himself to leave his den after.

Others had worried for the white warrior, but Whitestorm just brushed them aside and told them he was 'tired'. Whitestorm always seemed tired, though. He would hide in his own den day and night, only coming out during dawn to do his business. He wouldn't even eat any food, even if someone offered his some. He just simply said he wasn't hungry and needed to sleep. No one believed him, but once they caught a glimpse of his pale face and dark eyes, they backed off and silently gave him their pity. Whitestorm didn't want their pity, though.

However, after a few days of hiding in his den and sulking around food, he finally gave in after he dreamt of his mother's soft, kind, and loving face. She had looked so real, so alive that Whitestorm had woken up, thinking that perhaps she really was still alive. But that was only a dream. And dreams never lasted for long. So, Whitestorm had left the den, grabbed some food without anyone noticing him, and silently crawled up one of the camp's trees to wait for his half-brother.

After just a little while of waiting, the grey snake finally slipped into the camp. He must have just gotten back from wondering around with the humans. Whitestorm didn't know how Rab could be so close to the humans, let alone act so much like one. Rab didn't even seemed like a wolf. Or werewolf, as the humans and vampires called their kind.

Once Rab came close to the shadows (which he would have slipped off into, anyway), Whitestorm slipped away from his hiding spot and slowly approached the smaller male. Rab noticed his half-brother coming closer and twitched, as if trying to hide something, but he figured that he had started so he didn't bother in hiding his shame. After all, if the whole pack didn't seem to respect him, then why hide his nasty smoking habits?

Smelling the joint, Whitestorm crinkled his nose and his expression turned sour. "What IS that?"

Rab just chuckled, bringing the stick back to his lips. "Don't worry about it. Now, are you going to tell me what you want, white-boy?"

Whitestorm felt his fur rise on end, but he allowed it to lie flat, just for a moment. "I ... need a favor."

"And what makes you think I'll give you one?" the grey teen sneered.

"Because you will." Whitestorm said plainly. "I know that Star wasn't your mother, but she was important to me, because she was my MOTHER. Now, I know that you might not understand what I mean, but I loved my mother and I would do anything for her, even if it means hanging around you."

Rab narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? I HAD a mother. And yes, I know what it feels like to love a mother, because I had one. You and everyone else might not know it, but I DO have a heart and I damn well know who gave it to me in the first place. And you can be sure it wasn't Nero or anyone else."

Whitestorm winced, as if reality had slapped him across the face. His expression softened for a moment, looking over the other male that seemed to carry his same blood. One way or another. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Rab just huffed, taking another drag. He blew smoke out between his parted lips and nostrils. Whitestorm just watched in a little bit of disgust and a little interest at the smoke as the embers at the butt of the stick seemed to burn. For some reason, Whitestorm felt like he could just reach over and touch it, but he didn't want to risk getting burned, or having Rab snap at his hand.

"So." Rab started, blowing out more smoke and looking back over into Whitestorm's eyes. "What is it you want from me, exactly?"

Whitestorm took in a quick breath, ignoring the smoke that filled his lungs. "I need you to show me what the city is like."

"What?" Rab stammered, nearly choking on his smoke.

"I need you as a guide." Whitestorm explained. "The next time you leave the territory you'll take me with you, and you'll show me what life with humans is like."

Rab have a sick chuckle, making Whitestorm's ears pin forward and his gaze darken.

"Excuse me?" Rab chuckled, still trying to keep their conversation quiet. "I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, you have ears and a white tail to match. That isn't normal. Not even close."

"I'll wear heavy pants and a hat, or something." Whitestorm grumbled. "I don't like this anymore then you do."

"Then why are you asking me for this 'favor', then?" Rab snarled.

"Because someone that I held very dear to my heart died, wishing for me to do this." Whitestorm snapped back.

"Star died wanting you to learn the ways of humans?" Rab chuckled.

Whitestorm sighed. "Whatever you want to think."

Shaking his head, Rab just sighed. "This has 'bad idea' written all over it, and so do you, but going against the words of our ancestors is even more sinful."

Whitestorm was surprised to hear Rab speak of their ancestors. Never once had Whitestorm ever heard the loner show any interest in the pack's ways. Perhaps there was a reason why Star wanted Whitestorm to learn his ways ...

* * *

A few days had passed since Whitestorm had showed up in Marshall's bedroom. Marshall hadn't seen the white wolf since, though. Every night since Marshall would open  
his window before night and check outside, just to make sure that there wasn't anything outside, and then he would go on about his normal business.

Marshall half expected Whitestorm to return sometimes, but he also sometimes expected Red to visit him. Red was thought to be his very best friend (besides Fang), but neither of the two of his friends had visited him. Marshall had been a little worried by this, but he didn't mind too much. He thought that perhaps not having one of his friends over in a few days was sounding a little too needy.

But Marshall had bigger problems then his missing friends at the moment. He had school to deal with. As everyone knew, Marshall was flunking big time. Once Marshall had been bitten, he had seemed to just not care about his school, anymore. Sure, he still went to school, but he didn't care enough to actually do any of his work or get passing grades. He got failing grades in just about all of his classes and his teachers were fed up with it.

Everyone knew that Marshall would soon get kicked out of high school, so Marshall spared himself the embarrassment and just dropped out. Once he had done this, Marshall expected his father to be enraged and even take his bass away, but Marshall had been wrong. His father hadn't done ANYTHING. Marshall was sure that his school had called his father to confirm that Marshall was no longer a student at that school, but yet his father hadn't spoken a word to Marshall or shown any emotion.

In fact, Marshall's dad seemed to completely ignore Marshall most of the time. Whenever they would cross paths, Marshall's dad would just give him a small nod and be on his way. Marshall didn't know that being completely shut out by your own father could hurt so much, but it did.

Now, Marshall no longer went to his high school, no longer made contact with his father, was oddly not seeing his friends, and was shut out from the outside world. Something about everything that was happening to Marshall had him just wanting to curl up in his covers and not come out for another century. He thought if he tried hard enough he could.

However, Marshall had done something constructive with his time by playing on his old bass. Sometimes when he played on his bass he could let his mind wonder. He would think about that ax bass he always wanted, how Red would seem to make him smile even when he didn't want to, how Whitestorm was a strange looking fellow, how Hobbs and Balder seemed like the closest out of the pack, and how Fang seemed to be more and more distant from Marshall.

Something inside Marshall longed to see the pack, but something inside him told him that it was wrong. Perhaps this was due to the fact that he held the book in a safe place. During the night, when Marshall wasn't out hunting, he was curling up under his sheets with a flashlight and reading the book. He would first scan through a page and then go back to read it more intently, taking in each and every detail. There was so much to take in, but Marshall had all the time in the world.

Perhaps the next time that Marshall saw one of the pack members he would ask them some questions he had about the book. Marshall had some many. He wondered if any of the pack members would even answer his questions, though. Maybe they would. After all, didn't they trust him enough to give him the book in the first place?

Maybe. Or maybe not.

* * *

Red had agreed to taking Upchuck later that day. The poor thing was so clingy to his brother most of the time Red had felt bad for Hobbs. Sometimes Red wondered how Hobbs managed and remained sane, but she was always reminded that Balder was basically glued to Hobb's other side and helping him the best he could with Upchuck. Although Chuck was constantly in Balder's prescience, he didn't quite like the older male as much.

Balder and Hobbs were close friends. Most likely the closest out of the other friends. They spent a lot of time together and seemed to be friendly with one another. Although they seemed to snap and bicker with each other when the other teenagers were around, they would be friendly and calm when alone, or with just Upchuck with them.

And that was what Upchuck hated the most. He hated it when his brother was overly friendly with the rougher looking and taller male. Chuck didn't like to think that his brother was being stolen away from by the brown wolf, so he would always make a point to fuss over his brother whenever he thought that things were getting out of hand between the two.

Red had seen how tried and worn out Hobbs was, so she had offered to spend some time with Upchuck and maybe even take him hunting with her. Hobbs had been more then willing to give up his brother for the rest of the day to Red. He was even more glad when Red offered to let him spend the night in her den.

Now, Red and Upchuck sat together in her den. Upchuck was normally full of so much energy, but fussing over his brother all day had seemed to drain him of all his energy. He had fallen asleep on Red's warm sheets. His soft snoring was enough to make Red smile and giggle. She loved children, Upchuck included. She also loved the small puppy, Owlet. She would often puppy sit Owlet, and on some occasions both Owlet and Upchuck. She didn't mind watching over either of the two. Upchuck seemed to enjoy playing with Red, anyway. She was sort of the mother figure he never had, or maybe like an older sister.

Red knew that both Hobbs and Balder needed a break from Upchuck for a little while. After all, Upchuck didn't need to know about what the two were doing while Red watched him. As far as Red knew, the two friends had always been together and were now moving into the same den, which was Hobbs and Chuck's. If Chuck knew of the older male moving in with them, he would flip.

Balder wasn't only moving out of his old den, but he was giving it up to a newly wed couple in the pack. The wife was pregnant and due to have pups any time soon. Balder had been so kind as to give up his den to the couple to start off their new family. After all, Balder did have a pretty large den and no one to share it with.

Red had felt like going to talk to Mara, but wasn't sure if she should just leave Chuck or take him with her. After all, he was sleeping pretty soundly. Chuck normally freaked out when he woke up and found that he was alone. He was a little needy and always needed to be with someone.

'It'll just leave for a few moments.' Red decided.

Silently slipping out of her den, Red found that she had been inside playing with Chuck longer then she had intended. The sun was starting to slowly set, the sky now painted in a colorful array of patterns and colors. She would have stayed and watched the sunset longer if she hadn't reminded herself that she was looking for Mara.

Walking over to a fire pit, which seemed to slowly starting to ignite, Red looked over the several faces but sadly didn't see Mara among them. She approached the group, anyway, grinning.

"Hey." she greeted.

Instantly, the crowd was set into smiles and waves. Red seemed to always brighten up a room, or a ring in this case. Everyone loved Red, even if she seemed to always be hanging around the other teenagers and never really mingled with the adults.

"Have any of you seen Mara?" Red asked in a weak voice.

Everyone shook their heads, except one who pointed towards Whitestorm's den. "I saw her going in there."

Everyone went silent. No one had heard or seen Whitestorm in days, let alone seen anyone go inside his den. No one said anything as Red just nodded slowly and turned towards Whitestorm's den. She herself doubted that Mara was inside the den, but she needed to at least try.

Once Red got to Whitestorm's den, she knocked on the den door. Unsurprised, there was no answer. Red sighed, but knocked again, this time calling out to Whitestorm. "Storm? It's me, Red. I just wanted to know if you know where Mara is ...?"

There was another still silence as Red thought about turning back. When her gaze trailed away, she thought she heard some shuffling sounds coming from the inside of the den. Before she knew it, the door was slowly creaking open to show Whitestorm peering through the crack. The sight made Red shutter.

Whitestorm was much paler then usual, and much more skinny. His hair looked as if it had once been matted, but someone had tried to run a brush through all of it. His bright blue eyes peered through Red, as if she weren't even there.

"What?" Whitestorm whispered.

"Have ... have you seen Mara?" Red stuttered.

There was an awkward silence as Whitestorm stared back at Red. He crinkled his nose for a moment, but then held the door open wider for his friend. "Um ... yes."

"Tell her to go away!" a familiar voice cried out, sounding rather pathetic.

"It's Red."

"I don't care!" she squeaked, sounding almost hurt.

"Mara?" Red called, pushing her way into the den. "Is that you? Are you alright?"

"Go ... go away ... please ..." she whispered, sounding as if she were on the brink of tears.

"Red is your friend, Mara." Whitestorm reminded her. "We both are."

The blue-grey haired girl stayed silent as she curled up in the corner of Whitestorm's bed, covering herself in the warm sheets. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked as if she hadn't moved from Whitestorm's bed in hours. She remained in the dark, not wanting to move or see anyone else besides Whitestorm.

"Mara?" Red whispered, walking closer to her friend. She sat down on the ground and crawled closer to the bed, wanting to find out what was troubling her friend so much. "Mara, are you hurt? What is wrong?"

When her friend didn't answer, Red turned towards Whitestorm, sending him a worried glance. Whitestorm just sighed and sat down on his bed beside Mara, letting her curl up beside him and place her head on his chest. Whitestorm pulled the blankets up some more so Mara could clutch Whitestorm while he held onto her, comforting her silently.

As Mara moved closer to Whitestorm, Red was able to catch a glimpse of her neck and face. Red drew in a sharp breath, feeling as if she couldn't breath. On the sides of Mara's neck were four red finger lines. There was no doubt four more on the other side of her neck. However, what made Red not only become extremely worried but enraged was Mara's ripped bottom lip. Dried blood lingered around the corners, but it still looked pretty fresh. Whitestorm must have cleaned up most of the blood already.

Red suddenly bolted to her feet, making both her friends look at her suddenly.

"Who did this to you?" Red snarled.

Mara opened her mouth to speak, but tears just started to stream down her face as she buried herself in Whitestorm's arms, letting out another pained sob. Red let herself relax a little more, but she still needed to know who would hurt Mara. Sweet, innocent Mara.

Whitestorm lifted his head and looked up at Red with scornful eyes. He drew his lips back in a snarl, looking even more enraged then Red. "Nero."

Red flinched back, as if she had been slapped. She knew that Nero hated Mara because she was an omega, and she knew that Nero had the right as a higher ranked wolf to beat her if she fell out of line, but Nero had never taken to beating Mara. NEVER. "Nero ..."

Mara just held on tighter to Whitestorm, as if he would protect her from all the horrible things that were to come.

Whitestorm stroked Mara's head, telling Red what happened. "I was returning to the territory when I heard Mara and Nero in the near clearing beside the entrance. Mara had left camp without asking and was being accused of trying to hunt. Mara tried telling him she was just going out to the stream for a drink, but Nero wouldn't listen to her. He beat her, even when I tried to tell him to stop. He wouldn't listen to me. He told me that this was all a matter of life, and I needed to accept it, too."

Red swallowed a hard lump in her throat, feeling as if she were going to cry, too. Mara was the sweetest wolf she knew. She cared for everyone and loved life, even though she knew she was nothing more then the pack's omega. Yet, Nero never treated Hobbs with such hatred. He would give Hobbs snarls and dirty glances, but he never cared enough to bother with him. Maybe this was due to Upchuck and Balder always at his side. Yet, Mara had Whitestorm, Nero's son. Red didn't know what to believe, anymore.

Yet, as Red watched Whitestorm hold and whisper comforting words to Mara, Red slowly began to understand. Nero was Whitestorm's father. And Nero wanted Whitestorm to take over at beta one day, and possibly alpha. Yet, Whitestorm seemed overly friendly with Mara, who was nothing more then an omega. Nero had his reasons for beating Mara and making a lesson of it to both her and Whitestorm. Yet, Whitestorm didn't hold to this lesson. He stayed by Mara's side, not caring about her pack rank.

Red wanted to ask her white friend something, but she decided to wait until Mara was asleep. Deciding that she would need to watch Chuck and need to speak with Whitestorm, Red left Whitestorm's den to wake up Chuck and bring him to Whitestorm's den. They would all just sleep there.

Once Red had shoved Chuck awake and finally dragged him back to Whitestorm's den, Mara was slowly starting to fall asleep. She had half cried herself to sleep and half been whispered to sleep by Whitestorm. Chuck had crawled onto the bed and fallen asleep in the corner. He was tired from being so rudely woken up and didn't waste any time in falling back asleep.

Once Mara had fallen asleep, Whitestorm wrapped a blanket over her side and ran his fingers through her hair, making sure she really was asleep. Red sat next to him, looking at her hurt friend with both worry and anger. She found it hard to respect her beta when he did such horrible things to those she loved.

"What were you doing out of your den?" Red whispered.

"What?" Whitestorm muttered, still looking down with sorrow at his friend.

"You haven't left your den for days, and you just suddenly decide to leave. What made you decide to leave? And what were you doing?" Red asked, leaning on the side of his bed, feeling herself become more and more tired. She hadn't realized how long of a day it had been.

Whitestorm just sighed, deciding he couldn't hide anything from Red. "I was out trading with Rab."

Red felt as if she hadn't heard right. "You were trading ... with Rab?"

Whitestorm just nodded. "Yes. It was one of my mother's wishes."

"What?"

"Red, I would love to tell you everything I know, but I just can't right now." Whitestorm muttered. "Just know that my mother was a kind soul that would do anything for her pack. And ... she had a kind heart."

"I know ..." Red whispered, feeling herself become even more sad. "She did ..."

"I have a heart, too, Red." Whitestorm started. "And I know who gave it to me. And you can be damn sure it wasn't Nero ..."

Red huffed. "Yeah. I know. But ... Nero is your father ..."

"No." Whitestorm growled silently. "He's my beta. Leon is my father."

Red gave a weak grin. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. And Rab ... he's ..."

"My brother." Whitestorm stated.

Blinking in surprise, Red didn't say anything as she just grinned. "Your brother ..."

"Listen, Red ..." Whitestorm sighed. "I know how hard this is for you, too. You know, seeing all of this happen around you must be like seeing old times. And I'll be the first to say I'm sorry for not considering you in all of this ..."

"What? No, Storm ..." Red sighed. "Look, I know what happened to me was horrible, but that was in the past. I mean, I HAVE a family. I kind of do know what it's like to have a brother, because you're like a brother to me, and so is Chuck, Hobbs, and even Balder. You're all like family to me."

Whitestorm looked at the red-head with a shy grin. "Yeah. You're right ..."

"Storm?"

"Hm?"

"Does it hurt?" Red whispered.

"What?"

"Does it hurt to see someone you love ... hurt? I mean, I'm hurting. But I mean ..."

"I know what you mean." Whitestorm chuckled weakly. "And yeah, it does. It hurts. Bad."

"Are you going to look after Mara? You know, until she feels ready to go back outside?" Red asked.

Whitestorm just nodded. "Well, yeah. I love her. I'll protect her as long as she needs it, even if that's forever."

"One more question." Red sighed, feeling herself drift off into sleep right beside Whitestorm's bed. "How did you stop the bleeding on her lip?"

"I didn't." Whitestorm mumbled. "Rab did."

* * *

_I updated, so you people can stop screaming at me._

_Anyway, this chapter was meant to be extended with Marshall at the very end, too, but I didn't realize how long this chapter was going to turn out. I'll just end up putting the good stuff at the beginning of the next one. Darcia and Fang will also come into the next chapter. Lots of vampires and demons in the next chapter, so get your fill of the wolves now while you still can. None of them will come back into the story until later._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_  
_Marshall x ?_  
_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence/gore and strong language.**

Chapter 23 -

Marshall sat under the cover of his sheets with a flashlight, reading the book. He flipped through the pages he had already read, which were all of them. He had already skimmed each and every page, reading intently each sentence and finding their meaning. He still felt as if he was missing something, though. He would flip through the pages and reread them, as if he was missing something important. Yet, none of the information was new to him. He had read about the gem and he had read about the travels this man had gone through. From what Marshall had read, this man hadn't exactly gotten that far in his research. He had been writing one day, but then he had suddenly just stopped, as if he had decided that enough was enough.

Still, Marshall thought that this book was pretty useless. What was the big deal? All the information seemed secret and important at first, but now it all just seemed pretty stupid and pointless. Marshall knew that there was something extraordinary about this book that made it important, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The vampire had just about been ready to give up when he noticed something in the light. He turned his attention towards the flashlight as it's light shinned at the thick spine of the red book. The cover seemed to be ... splitting. Marshall was confused by this at first, but he noticed something else. He saw that where the cover was starting to break away, there was something inside it. Marshall closed the book and moved it in his hands so he could see between the crack, but he wasn't able to see clear enough. He thought he saw another piece of paper, but he couldn't be sure. Plus, even when he tried getting his fingers between the crack, he wasn't able to grab the paper. As a last resort, Marshall took the split edged between his fingers ad started pulling away at the cover, ripping the fragile book apart.

Marshall bit his bottom lip with his fangs as he listened to the sound of the cover ripping, but he soon found that there had been something under the cover. And just as he had thought, that something was another piece of paper. The paper was folded multiple times and looked worn out, but Marshall was careful to open it up. He held his breath as he opened the sides, seeing that it wasn't just one piece of paper, but many. Unfolding the pieces of paper, Marshall scanned the first page. He thought he could feel his dead heart beating frantically in his chest.

This was what he had been missing. This was the missing piece to the puzzle. This was what everything had meant ...

* * *

There was no time. No time at all. Where had it all gone? The panther shook his head in frustration. No, this wasn't right. He had the vampire right in his paws, right where he wanted him, but then something changed. Right when he thought that things were going his way, right when he thought he had the book, everything had slipped right through his fingers. The book was gone, most likely with Marshall, and there wasn't enough time, anymore. Things were already shifting. Within hours everything would change, and he would have to end everything if he were to do what he needed.

Turing to his right, Pyro stalked over to one of his minions, one of the cougars that he had managed to 'collect' when he entered this forest. "You." he snarled. "Gather the others. We're heading out."

The cougar blinked in confusion. "To where?"

"To the damned wolves." Pyro growled. "We're finishing this."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Whitestorm's den, even Rab, Balder, and Hobbs. The seven teens all squished into the small den together as sort of a convention. Whitestorm sat on his bed with Mara snuggled up onto his lap. Red sat next to them, her arms crossed. Chuck lied on the bed on his side with his head in her lap. For once, he didn't mind that his brother and Balder were being cozy with each other, as if he knew that there was something horrible going on. Hobbs and Balder leaned up against the wall, Hobbs leaning against his friend's side and looking at his brother in pity. Rab was the furthest away, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face.

Whitestorm had already explained to everyone what he had been doing out with Rab. There wasn't really that much to explain, though. He had been honoring his mother's dying wish by learning what Rab did every day. Rab took this as news, though. The whole time he had thought that Whitestorm was just trying to learn the ways of the humans, not himself.

"I don't understand, though." Rab mumbled, his expression still blank. "Why would Star want that? She isn't even my mother ..."

Whitestorm just shrugged his shoulders, still holding onto Mara softly. "I don't know, either."

Red smoothed out Upchuck's hair, feeling the cool bits move through her fingers. Oh, how she wished that one day she could have puppies of her own. And if she did have puppies, she wouldn't do this 'class' crap. She wouldn't label her children as 'alphas' or 'omegas'. She would label them as angels, her perfect little angels. In fact, if she were alpha, she wouldn't even have the class system.

"Screw it ..." Red grumbled to herself.

"Hm?" Hobbs asked.

Red sighed heavily. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Balder asked.

"About how this class and order crap has to be the most stupid shit I have ever heard of!" Red snarled, making Chuck stir slightly. "I mean, who cares? I can see there being an alpha and a beta, but I don't see why that would give them the right to treat everyone else like crap! There should just be an alpha and a beta that treat everyone else as equals ..."

"The class system was created to make order and a stronger pack." Rab peeped in. "It doesn't seem to have ever changed much, though ..."

"Red's a dreamer ..." Mara chuckled to herself silently.

"Well, dreams can come true." Red pointed out. "I mean, Whitestorm will become alpha one day. And he'll know how to treat others right."

There was a still silence after Red spoke. Rab was stiff, but he didn't show any emotion. He raised an eyebrow, but did nothing more. Whitestorm turned to Red, his expression soft and sad.

"You don't know that for sure ..."

"Well, sure I do!" Red said reassuringly. "You're next in line to be beta, and then right after that is alpha."

"Just because I'm next in line for beta doesn't mean I'll become beta." Whitestorm pointed out. "And even if I do, alpha is a long shot off from beta."

Red snorted in irritation. "Well, it is when you talk like that."

"Red," Hobbs started silently. "Azura is a good alpha ..."

"Yeah, but she's CLUELESS." Balder snarled.

"Balder." Hobbs hissed. "Don't talk so loud! She's our alpha!"

"Well, it's true." Balder grumbled. "And you know it. She believes everything Nero says and is blinded by whatever she thinks is right. She's our first female alpha in years and she was doing just fine until she made Nero our beta."

There was another still silence. Rab looked as if he were going to say something, but then an ear-splitting howl caught everyone's attention. Everyone got up from their resting spots and moved out of Whitestorm's den. Red was the first to see what was going on. She shook where she stood, seeing what darkness was soon to overtake everything she knew.

* * *

Marshall ran down the streets until he came to the path leading to the forest. He flew part of the way, but he had to run in most places to keep in the shade. The sun was just starting to set, but Marshall would need to fully be in the cover of the forest to allow himself to freely roam around.

The papers he had recovered were stuffed away in his pocket. The same papers that he intended on showing Red and the others were tucked away tightly. Marshall didn't know what this would mean to them, but he did know that it would mean SOMETHING. It had to. This all had to mean something. This information did indeed mean something, though, because all of it had been tucked away and kept out of the main book.

This was EVERYTHING.

However, just as Marshall neared the forest, he heard a cry ring out. He stopped his fast pace for a moment to listen, hearing that this was just another howl. Yet, this howl was different. This howl wasn't happy, nor was it stressed. This howl was an alarm.

Just as the vampire neared the edge of the forest, hearing the alarmed howls, he saw something crashing through the brush. His hairs stood on end, as if something dangerous would crash through the cover, but then that was when he saw Red in her human form. Leaves clung to her hair and her eyes were red. When she saw Marshall, she took in a sharp breath and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, giving a light sob.

Marshall hugged her back for a moment, a little confused, but then Red quickly pulled away and shamefully wiped away the tears left on her face. She still needed to catch her breath from sprinting, but she needed to tell Marshall something.

"M-Marshall. We need your help!" she explained quickly. "We're under attack!"

Marshall just about stopped breathing from the sight of Red. She looked wreaked. She shuttered and just about sobbed at having to run away from the fight. Marshall wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but he just nodded. "Lead the way."

Red quickly turned back around and went crashing through the brush, again. Marshall was close behind. The two didn't even go that far when Marshall started hovering in the air to gain speed. As he sped up, he quickly scooped up Red in his arms and carried her. He believed he was flying in the right direction, and Red didn't point out otherwise.

"Fly near the river base." Red instructed.

"Is that where the fight is?" Marshall asked.

"No." the red head answered. "The fight is in the camp. Down by the river is where me and some others have managed to drag the injured. We need your help in defending the wounded."

Marshall just nodded. "Alright."

Marshall truthfully had been expecting to jump right into a fight, but he didn't even know what he was getting into. Plus, he knew that Red would only leave her pack during a fight if they really needed his protection.

Doing as Red said, Marshall flew down by the river's edge and set his friend on the ground. He was surprised to see that not that many hurt wolves were there. All of them were in their wolf forms, and all of them hurt. Some were more injured then others, but they all were out of the fight. Near some brush, Marshall watched as Red reached over and picked up what looked to be some sort of machete or knife.

"Where'd you get that?" Marshall asked quickly.

"Rab." Red answered.

"Rab?" Marshall mused.

Red just shook her head. "Just know that he's got the hook up on everything. And this is all the things you'll need to 'protect' these guys, unless you prefer fangs and claws."

Marshall just nodded, looking at the pile of weapons.

Suddenly, something came crashing through the thick cover. Marshall prepared himself for anything, but saw it was another wolf. He looked at the yellow, frightened looking wolf. He looked into the eyes of what looked to be one of the other teenagers, and he knew who it was from the millions of freckles.

"Have you guys seen Upchuck or Balder?" Hobbs asked frantically, his shoulder starting to bleed.

"No." Red answered, her expression extremely worried.

With that, Hobbs quickly turned back into the brush to return to the fight.

"So ..." Marshall started. "You're fighting ... cougars?"

Red nodded.

"And a psycho panther as a leader ..." Marshall growled mostly to himself.

"What?" Red pondered.

"Nothing." Marshall mumbled, shaking his head. "It's nothing ..."

Feeling inside his pocket, Marshall felt around the loose papers. Those would just have to wait ...

* * *

Hobbs ran on all fours, crashing through the weeds and the bushes. His face and eyes stung from the leaves and twigs whacking him in the face, but he didn't care. He needed to find his brother and his best friend. Launching himself back into the clearing, Hobbs frantically searched around, trying not to be attacked by a stray cougar. He weaved through the crowd, avoiding cougars that tried to tackle him or whack him with their massive paws. Hobbs would just use his quick speed to slide away and run around, looking for the other two.

Then, that was when he saw his brother. He stood in the clearing. Hobbs nearly stopped breathing. He thought for a heartbeat that the cougar charging his brother was going to tackle him, or even kill him, but Chuck was ready. He moved with his brother's same speed and caught the cat by it's shoulder, knocking it to the ground. Chuck sunk his teeth into it's shoulder blade and only pulled away when the cat let out a yowl and wiggled free. The cat still wanted more, though, as it tried to attack with one of it's clawed paws, but Upchuck moved just in time to be clocked in the ear. He let out a loud yelp in mostly just surprise, but then he lunged forward, catching the cat off guard. One quick bite to the face was all it took to blind the cat with it's own blood, sending it screaming into the brush.

Hobbs couldn't have been more surprised. He knew his brother could hunt and take care of himself mostly (even though he was clingy and needed constant attention), but Hobbs never knew his brother could fight, let alone know the basics. Perhaps Red had been teaching more then just hunting skills.

Hobbs rushed to his brother's side, making sure he really was alright with a lick to the ear. His brother gave him a nuzzle in return, but the gesture was short lived as they both prepared to take on new enemies.

* * *

Red hadn't stayed with the injured for long. She needed to be out in the battle. She just had to. If Whitestorm was out there and her other friends, then so did she. She had wanted to stay with Marshall, but at the same time she knew her pack needed her more. Shifting into her wolf form, Red had sprinted through the brush and made her way into the battle. The first wolf she met was Azura. Her muzzle was badly bleeding and one of her ears were torn, but her spirit was still burning brightly.

"Red," she started suddenly. "There you are. How are the others?"

Red assumed she meant the injured members. "They are resting and healing nicely. Well, some of them are. Some have more major injuries."

Azura blinked in surprise. "That is great, Dear, but I was talking about your friends, the other young ones. What about Whitestorm?"

It was Red's turn to be surprised. She just shook her head. "I have not seen Whitestorm, or any of the others for that matter. I just got here."

"Oh, well then none of them are hurt? Good, good. I have something I need you to do, then."

"Anything." Red huffed, still tired from sprinting.

"Find the others if you can and make sure they are doing fine, but I must ask of you to find Whitestorm and Nero. It wasn't too long ago I saw them running off into battle together, chasing after a black panther. They disappeared into the far brush and I fear for them. Bring any of your friends with you if you must, but please just find them and make sure they are alright."

"Yes, Azura." Red agreed, nodding and turning to leave into the far brush.

"I trust you, Red." Azura stated boldly before turning into the clearing once more.

Red took her alpha's words with her as she turned and ran into the far brush, making sure to avoid any cougars that were battling her pack members. Azura's words confused her, though. Every cougar that she saw in the clearing looked the same. They were all a tan color with the same pattern that every other cougar had, but Azura had told her that Whitestorm and Nero went off into the brush chasing a black panther. Red didn't understand completely, but she didn't have much time to think. She just continued to run through the brush silently, keeping her nose low just in case she caught any scents.

And just as Azura said, there was a strong scent of cat in this area mixed in with wolf. This cat scent was strange, though. This scent wasn't anything like a cougar's, but it wasn't anything like a panther's either, though. It was something ... dangerous. Mixed in with this scent was her friend's scent and her beta's. The further Red went and the stronger the scent got, the more and more Red worried for her friend's safety. She began to quicken her pace, the feeling of dread getting stronger and stronger until all together she could smell something familiar.

The small wolf's heart raced as the warm smell of fresh blood drifted towards her, making her mind race and her feet lift her even faster in search of her friend.

* * *

_This is what I consider to be the ultimate climax of the story. There was going to be more to this chapter, but I haven't updated in a while so I just guessed that I would post this and continue in the next chapter. I was going to continue this chapter with Nero, Whitestorm, and Pyro. And then I was maybe going to do another scene with Balder._

_Oh, and another thing, Brooke has been cut for a little while, but she's going to be coming up at some point soon in the story._

_Marshall couples revealed SO FAR (in order):_

_Marshall x Brooke_

_Marshall x ?_

_Marshall x Gumball_

_((I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I DO OWN THIS FAN FICTION AND THE IDEAS I PUT INTO IT, SO THIS IS COPYRIGHT REDWOLFPRODUCTIONS))_


End file.
